Humans VS Titans: Volume 2
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: Sequel of Humans VS Titans. The story continues, Annie is now under trial, Grisha has returned, Krista's secrets are about to be revealed and many more! More tension, more action and more drama!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.**

Date Uploaded: May 9, 2017- Tuesday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **And so volume 2 is born! Thank you all for your support in the first volume, now the second volume is here! This is just the prologue but I hope you continue to support and enjoy!**

 **PROLOGUE:  
** Finally getting back home, everyone was led to safety and their wounds competition ended in a tie. Sort of. It was more of- no one won the competition- because of Grisha's reaction upon seeing Annie. It surprised them too much for them to continue acting like there's nothing wrong.

Especially Eren.

"Eren.."

"I don't know anymore..." Eren muttered. "If it's that guy I don't know or Annie."

"Annie was in Shiganshina before. Maybe they met there." Mikasa tried to explain the incident in her own understanding.

"And he remembered more about her than me? My mom? Our home?" He asked. "How can a father forget his own son?" It was unacceptable.

"Maybe I'm wrong Eren... but what if he's not your father? What if he just looks like him and is pretending to be your father?" She speculated. Eren neither agreed or disagreed. "He didn't speak to us after he talked to Annie. Maybe he realized that he slipped." She added.

Eren was left thinking. What if she was right?

He's been having this feeling anyway... ever since that guy was saved, he's been having this feeling he wasn't Grisha. He just wanted to deny it because deep inside he wished that he was alive.

He was lost in thought when Reiner knocked on the door.

"Eren." Reiner says. "Are you going to attend the trial?"

"Trial?"

"Annie's trial."

"When?"

"Tomorrow." Reiner replied. "Armin and everyone else just went to pay her a visit. You coming?"

"I'll catch up." Eren said, not in the mood or anything. He's still confused at the moment. "Thanks Reiner."

Reiner smiled at him and was about to leave the room when Eren called to him again.

"Reiner."

"Yes?"

"How is she doing?" Eren asked. He didn't say a particular name but Mikasa already knows.

"She's fine for now. She's not suspicious either." Reiner reported and Eren nodded. Mikasa got confused a bit but caught up fast. They were talking about two people.

Reiner left.

* * *

Later that morning, Armin finally had his turn in visiting Annie. He wanted privacy.

"Annie-"

"You can't be here to persuade me again, are you?" Annie asked, it sounded like she's teasing but her voice and facial expression said otherwise.

"I want to know how you're doing." Armin replies and sat on the chair facing Annie. A table in between them.

"How would you feel if you're the one sitting here?" Annie returned the question to him.

"Sorry. That was stupid." He said and looks down. It was awkward when he doesn't know what to say.

Annie seemed like she was okay despite the ropes binding her wrists together and the trial coming... she didn't look troubled. She's calm.

He's the one not in her position but he's the one who is nervous. The one who is scared. For her.

"You'll plead guilty right?" He asked. Wanting to assure himself that she'll be alright.

"Yes."

Armin sighed in relief. For once, he felt that Annie didn't lie to him. And to be honest with himself, he felt good hearing the truth from her.

"That's a relief."

"But if they ask more questions beyond what I can answer, I will not answer." Annie added.

Immediately the relief in Armin's face was replaced with anxiety and terror.

"W- What?"

"I may be your prisoner but no matter what, I won't talk. It's a responsibility I will uphold even if you ask it of me, Armin." with that said, Armin realized all along he never had the power to help Annie.

If Annie wants to be saved, she'll save herself. If she chose this path, she'll go with it. Armin... cannot do anything about it.

"..." speechless, Armin couldn't say another word to her.

Annie didn't want to add anything else, seeing how she couldn't describe Armin's face right now...

"Do you still... not trust me?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"I do." She answered. "I trust you."

She stood up and left the room, a guard escorting her back to where she will be locked up until the trial. Armin... Armin stayed in thought. Deep in thought.

 _There's no need to be afraid... I already told her that.. yet.. she still won't talk._

 _Why?_

* * *

Sleeping peacefully inside their room, Ymir was at the bed in the corner in the legt side of the room, one leg falling off the edge. Her arm was over her head while the other holding a 'trophy' she won from Reiner. A blanket partly covering her other leg. She was smiling in her sleep.

When Krysta saw her, she smiled at Ymir. It was the first time she saw Ymir slept earlier than she did. It was a first. And for once Krista was happy that Ymir didn't worry over her.

She walked towards her sleeping friend and fixed the blanket to wrap it around her.

"Goodnight Ymir." she whispered.

But she didn't go to bed. She left the room.

* * *

In the underground city, in an underground cell. A man wearing a ragged brown cloak passed by the guards. The guards said nothing when they saw him.

"Is the prisoner well fed?" The man asked the guard standing in front of the cell at the end of the tunnel.

"Yes sir."

"Did the prisoner say anything yet?" he continued to ask.

"Just silence, sir."

"I see. Well then, keep me notified." He said and turned his back on the guard.

"Yes sir!"


	2. Chapter I: Female Titan's Trial

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.**

Date Uploaded: May 10, 2017- Wednesday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **Ultimate boredom:** *laughs* I am honored to have passed thy test! And since you're a loyal reviewer, I decided to just reply here, I'm sure you'll see it anyways. And the whole 'jerkwin' never gets old *chuckles*. And yeah, I decided that maybe I'll insert the Garrisons more and in order to do that I need to involve them with the Survey. *smiles* Annie is back alright! Decided bring her back to the series since the spin-off is postponed. And *laughs*, I honestly ship Ymir x Krista as well but I want to try a new shipping. I'm glad you like Sasha x Jean, I'm working on an OVA about them. Look forward to it! And *woohooo!* I'm glad the volume 1 ended well! Whew. Oh come on! Don't tell me I added the 'who fired the flare' in the A/N again *laughs*. And nah, I will make sure not to add that little gag in the story anymore *chuckles*. Yeah well don't worry, my revenge will be right here in my respond to your reviews. Although I can't write as long as yours because A/N is supposedly short. Oh and you continuously surprise me with your quick reviews. So now I will surprise you with quick updates *smiles*.

 **Scattershot98:** Thank you for being the first to review! Sorry I responded late. I didn't see your review until I checked the fic. It didn't appear in my email notifications... but anyway, I'm glad you're also continuously reading this. Hope you enjoy 'til the end!

 **And the chapter one is here! Oh no Annie's in trouble, her trial is about to begin! But hey, this still fails like deja vu because last time it was Eren's trial. *chuckles* And no, I won't give a trial to every shifter. Come on.**

 **Without further ado, read on!**

 **CHAPTER ONE: FEMALE TITAN'S TRIAL  
** In the lunch room, (the new place where they eat instead of the warehouse in the cadets' hangout), where the recruits usually hang out, Ymir was the last to enter. Her hair was messy and she looked like she had just recovered from a hangover.

"Sleep well, Ymir?" Reiner teased.

Krista waved at her and points at a seat beside Bertholdt. Krista was sitting beside Reiner. Ymir saw them and walked towards them while yawning.

"I am not gonna drink anymore." she tells him as she sat beside Bertholdt. "Who knew that Thomas guy can drink!"

"Hehe, for once you sucked in something." Reiner says.

Ymir was feeling a bit of a headache to even come up with a comeback to him. Victory felt good for Reiner. Bertholdt pushes a glass of water towards Ymir, hoping to help make her feel better. "Here." he says.

"You're such a gentleman, Bertholdt." she comments and takes the glass. "Thank you."

"I'm going to get you some food, Ymir." Krista says and left her seat.

"Me too! I want to have seconds!" Reiner says. Ymir finished drinking the water, dropping the glass a little hard on the wooden table. Her face looking down.

"You're getting too familiar with her, aren't you Reiner?" she says. "I expected you'd get up and help her." her face still facing the wooden table.

"That's because we have a question to ask of you, Ymir." Reiner said, his tone was serious. Ymir finally lifts her head and locked her eyes on him. "Last night, when you were drinking, you said something."

"Hmm? Really?"

"You said that you had a dream about roaming endlessly in the wilderness, you see deaths but you can't stop it. Until one day, you saw one last death and the nightmare was over at last." Reiner said. "What did you mean by that?"

"I was drunk. It meant nothing." she replied with a smirk. She was teasing them with this little secret but then...

Bertholdt smashes the glass cup in her hand with a plate and her hand bled due to the fragments of glass penetrating her skin.

"What the heck Bertholdt?!"

"I- I'm sorry. I just wanted to be sure..."

Ymir pulled her injured hand to her stomach and pulled a tablecloth to wrap it around her hand. Bertholdt grabs her hand to prevent her from covering the wound. His eyes locked on her bleeding hand.

"Oi Bertholdt, not like this." Reiner tells his friend.

But Bertholdt's eyes did not faze. He wanted to see something... Ymir jerks her hand from Bertholdt, angrily wrapping her injury with the tablecloth.

"What are you guys doing?" Jean asked when he passed by them. A tray of food in hand.

"Nothing." Ymir left her seat and exited the lunchroom. Bertholdt followed her.

"Tell Krista we'll be back." Reiner pats him in the shoulder and followed the two. Jean wasn't sure what just happened but he noticed that it was an unusual face that Bertholdt made that time. It was like... he was desperate for something to happen. Or desperate for something to see.

As Ymir left the lunchroom, Bertholdt grabbed her hand again seeing that the would was gone.

"Ymir-?"

"What's your problem, Bertholdt?!"

"What are you?" he asked.

"Bertholdt!" Reiner pulls his friend from Ymir but Bertholdt struggled a bit. He wanted to ask something.

"She's one of them, Reiner! She knows something!" Bertholdt says but Reiner shook his head. "Reiner, you can't let this go!"

"She won't tell us if we force her like this." Reiner explains.

"What are you two talking about anyway?" Ymir asked them. Seeing how serious they were, it would seem very well that they know something else. Something that no one normal would know.

While the three are making a silent ruckus in the hallway, Connie was making a much louder noise than them, waving a paper in hand as he ran from the hallway, passing by them and into the lunchroom.

"The trial is about to start! The trial is about to start! Armin!" he shouts. Bertholdt grabs him and threw him to the wall. "Whoa Bertholdt!"

"The trial... Annie.. is she okay?" he asked.

"Y- Yeah so far man."

"What's that?" Bertholdt cocked his head at the paper.

"A- Annie wrote it. For Armin."

"Armin..."

* * *

At the court room, the trial begins.

"The defendant, Annie Leonhardt, a titan shifter known as the Female Titan has killed countless of soldiers to complete her mission in retrieving Eren but due to her secret being revealed to Commander Erwin Smith and a trap being prepared by Hanji Zoe, her plan to retrieve Eren was foiled. She went back to her life as a member of the Military Police and blended in. With a new plan prepared by the Survey, Armin Arlert led her away from everyone and tried to persuade her into entering a tunnel to trap her. Unfortunately, the defendant didn't enter and exposed her identity to everyone herself, battling with humanity's titan shifter ally, Eren Jaeger."

The summary of Annie's doing in the timeline beginning from her attack in retrieving Eren was being cited by Darius.

Everyone was just listening to him. Although Armin was nervous how the trial will turn out since Annie... she was inconsistent about her resolve in allying herself with the humans.

"The battle ended where Eren Jaeger, in his titan form, almost ate the defendant if it wasn't for the interruption of Mikasa Ackerman and Levi Ackerman. The defendant then later enclosed herself in an ice shell to prevent any interrogation about her knowledge regarding the matter of titan shifters and the titans. It wasn't for long that Armin Arlert, her fellow cadet in the training days paid her a visit and she saves him from an attempt murder from a man wearing a Survey uniform. The man was thoroughly investigated and proven an infiltrator but his tracks were cleaned well. Later on, the defendant's help was needed by the Commander to rescue several Survey soldiers captured by unknown soldiers."

As Darius continued to read the contents of the paper in his hand, Eren saw that Armin kept on glancing at Annie then Darius. He wasn't as nervous as this when it was Eren's trial before.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." Eren tells his friend.

"Her case is not the same as yours, Eren. My testimony will not help her."

"You don't know that."

"And she's not fully devoted to humanity like you are." Armin debated.

"You also don't know that." Eren countered. "I admit that I don't know Annie like you do, but if there's one thing I learned in my short time with her... it's that she does things after thinking it through."

 _Y- You're right, Eren._

"The defendant agreed to cooperate to the rescue mission and came home with them without any casualties. The defendant showed no signs of hostility nor does she seem to plan to escape." Daruius finally finished reading. "Annie Leonhardt, is there anything you have to say to this report? Is there anything that is not accurate to what you did?"

"No." she said simply.

"Then you agree that all of this happened accordingly?"

"Yes."

"Then let's proceed. You've committed crimes such as murdering Survey soldiers, murdering civilians, stealing gear from the storehouse, disrespecting the nobles, infiltrating the walls to gain access of information and report to your leader and disobeying direct orders. Do you admit to have committed all these crimes?"

"Yes."

Armin sighed in relief. But it wasn't over yet.

"Do you plead guilty then?"

"Yes."

Darius places the paper down and glanced at the three commanders seated in the long table at the right side of the room. "Do you have anything to say to the defendant?"

"I know that the nobles are sometimes out of line but you still have no right to speak to them the way you did that day." Nile, the commander of the MP said. "When you were suspended, can you cite everything you did?"

"No." Annie answers.

"We can assume that what you did those days relates to your plan to retrieve Eren?" Nile asks.

"Yes."

"Can humanity put their faith in you just as they put their faith in Eren Jaeger?" Pixis asked. He's the one that Annie communicated to ever since she was free from her shell. He's not like the other commanders.

"You can trust me to protect you when you need me but I will not impart any information I know." was her reply.

"Oh then isn't that a bit hard to believe? If you only protect us using your titan shifting abilities, Eren could do that. Aren't you at a disadvantage to make your terms to us?" Pixis pushed the debate. He wants to hear something from her.

Armin on the other hand was gripping tightly on the chair in front of him.

"I don't care what anyone thinks. I will do as I said." Annie says.

"But what if this trial leads to a disaster? To your execution? How then will you prove to humanity you're on their side? Or... are you?" Pixis continued to ask.

"That aside, are you really on humanity's side? Or on that soldier's side? Armin Arlert?" Nile interjected. Annie remained apathetic though.

"I think humans have gone paranoid that's why they can concoct beliefs like this." Annie tells them. "Armin Arlert is a soldier who will do anything for humanity... that is not the kind of person I can trust."

Eren's eyes widened but Armin was more shocked than he is.

"Then why listen to him? Speak to him? Save him when he was almost killed?!" Nile continued to press.

"Because I need him to save me."

The crowd began to murmur to each other with this said. Armin froze in thought. He received a letter early this morning... what was that about? Was it a lie? What was that about? And now Annie... is acting like what she wrote in that letter is nothing but lies.

 _Annie... just what... are you planning?_

"Silence!" Darius shouts. "The trial will continue in two hours. Until then, take a break."

* * *

"Armin, are you okay?" Eren asked.

"What are you an idiot? Can't you see he's not okay?" Jean says.

"I- I was just-"

"What did the letter say, Armin?" Mikasa asked and Armin handed it over to her. She reads it in her mind and gave it back to Armin.

"Mikasa?" Eren wondered what Mikasa was up to.

"Annie is being honest right now." Mikasa tells them. They stopped walking and stared at her in shock. Mikasa can guess what they were thinking. "She told you didn't she? That she'd be honest? Well, right now she is."

"That she's using Armin?" Jean asked.

"That she wants Armin to save her." Mikasa corrects.

"Save her from what?" Jean didn't get it. He turned to Armin hoping Armin would fill in the blanks.

"Save her from the one she serves." Eren answers for Armin.

"What are you talking about Eren? That's crazy!" Jean says.

"I.. I remember seeing a glimpse of something.. Annie's past." Eren states. "When I almost ate her... it felt like I was being succumbed by her memories and because of this strong urge of curiosity in me, I couldn't stop myself."

"What exactly did you see, Eren?"

"Annie was young and she was being ordered by someone to infiltrate the walls of Trost. She was with two other kids. One of them has to be the Colossal Titan, the big one that made a hole in the wall where Nick died."

"So you're saying that...?"

"She's protecting them but she wants to leave." Mikasa figured.

"Then this means that anytime soon these other two will pay her a visit." Armin continued as he finally connects the dots of Annie's behavior constantly fluctuating. "She wants to tell them that I wasn't the cause of her surrender. She did this because she wants to be free. A cry for help!"

"Yeah but... did her friends actually get that?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Grisha was in his room. He didn't attend the trial. He didn't want to.

Knock knock!

"Come in." Grisha said and the door opened. "Oh uh Krista. What brings you here?"

"I want to ask something..."

"Oh if you're here about Eren, I really don't remember anything I-" Grisha tried to explain but...

"I'm not here to ask about Eren."

"Huh?"

"I'm here to ask about Reiner."

* * *

Later, the trial finally continues.

"Nile, you may proceed with your argument." Darius said.

"Thank you commander." Nile tells Darius before turning back to Annie. "So you're only using Armin Arlert to fight for you?"

"I believe you're asking the wrong questions, Nile." Erwin said, finally deciding to speak. Pixis has a close eye on him though. He's still looking for a loophole in Erwin. "What you should be asking is that... is she really just using him? Or is she saying that to protect Arlert from someone?"

"What?"

"Think about it. Someone tried to kill Arlert, thus causing Annie to break out of her shell to protect him. Later when Arlert was captured along with Levi and the others, Annie complied to us in order to save him." Erwin elaborated. "She cares about the boy too much to say that she's only using him."

"But what she said earlier!" Nile tried to argue.

"Was a message not meant for us." Erwin states and smiles at Annie. Although that smile was more of a smirk. "Annie is in no doubt on humanity's side already. There is just something or someone holding her back."

"Is this speculation correct?" Darius asked the small blonde.

Annie refuse to answer.

"With your refusal to answer only means I'm right." Erwin said. "You probably don't want to lie so instead of lying by saying I'm wrong, you won't answer." Erwin continued, as if provoking Annie to do or say something.

"If the defendant refuses to answer then it's alright." Pixis tried to help.

"How is it alright? She's in the verge of getting executed or locked up. She can't play her card so recklessly." Erwin will not lose this debate.

"Well, with Grisha Jaeger 'remembering' Annie Leonhardt as a child, we cannot execute her until we've confirmed with Grisha what he knows and remembers about Annie." Darius announced. "If Annie is to lose this trial, then she will be imprisoned."

"Permission to ask a question, Commander?" Erwin asked.

"Go ahead."

"I have a question to ask of Commander Dot Pixis." Erwin said and his eyes turned to Pixis who was bracing himself to what Erwin has to say. "Why is it that you are defending Annie so much?"

"That's an irrelevant question, Erwin." Pixis said.

"Oh but is it? Because it may be a question to open a case that is something bigger than this one." Erwin again, was trying to provoke someone to do or say something.

"Like I said, that is an irrelevant question. We should be focusing to the case at hand." Pixis says. "You shouldn't ask personal questions in a place like this." Pixis played it coolly. Annie looked relieved at Pixis' response. Eren and the others were nervous at the rising tension.

"Then let me rephrase that. Why is it that you are helping Annie? Is it because she's a valuable witness to your current plan? To use her as witness to have heard me discussing to everyone about the color of the flare being fired?" Erwin however has planned this well.

Pixis' smile faded.

"You still couldn't get over the fact that your soldier was transferred to the Survey and now killed in battle with her remains not found. So now you're gathering as much testimony as you can, against me." Erwin's voice sounded like a temptation of the devil.

Pixis clenched his fists.

Annie lost her composure when she saw Pixis react.

"That has nothing to do with this case." Pixis, as calm as he can, tried to deny it.

"Oh but isn't lying breaking the rules? Shouldn't you be telling us the truth? Wait, exposing the truth. Since you want justice served for your dear soldier." Erwin continued. "Oh and I've got great news to you!"

Pixis turns to him with a furious glare.

"Commander Erwin Smith, please be reminded that if you have any personal tension with Commander Pixis, leave it to the side for a while. It is irrelevant to this case." Darius reminds him.

"But he has to hear the good news!" Erwin continued. "The scout I sent to retrieve the remains of fallen soldiers have returned, carrying the remains of the once Garrison leader, Rico Brzenska. Traitor of humanity."


	3. Chapter II: Colossal Titan's Identity

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.**

Date Uploaded: May 10, 2017- Wednesday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **And the first chapter got longer than expected so now I am doing a continuation in a separated chapter. Okay? The tension I built is out of control! *laughs* Well, I'll fix that and get back on track! For now, bear with me in this non-canon chapter!**

 **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS ALTERED FROM THE ORIGINAL, IT HAS VIOLENCE and A BIT OF SUGGESTIVE THEMES! WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS NOT APPROPRIATE FOR YOUNG ONES! BEWARE! BEWARE!**

 **And unexpectedly, I will reveal two secrets here. It's gonna happen at the same time so it might be confusing. WARNING!**

 **CHAPTER TWO: COLOSSAL TITAN'S IDENTITY  
** "Oh but isn't lying breaking the rules? Shouldn't you be telling us the truth? Wait, exposing the truth. Since you want justice served for your dear soldier." Erwin continued. "Oh and I've got great news to you!"

Pixis turns to him with a furious glare.

"Commander Erwin Smith, please be reminded that if you have any personal tension with Commander Pixis, leave it to the side for a while. It is irrelevant to this case." Darius reminds him.

"But he has to hear the good news!" Erwin continued. "The scout I sent to retrieve the remains of fallen soldiers have returned, carrying the remains of the once Garrison leader, Rico Brzenska. Traitor of humanity."

The crowd began to murmur again at this new revelation. What was Commander Erwin saying?

"Silence! Silence!" Darius tells the crowd. "Commander Erwin, what are you saying?!"

"Everything was set up from the beginning. The legion. The soldiers who attacked Levi's team. The rescue mission. Annie. The Traitor of Humanity prepared everything. Although her death was unfortunate, I can prove that Rico Brzenska is guilty as charged."

 _W- What?_

Eren was surprised how the trial turned out to be.

 _R- Rico... Rico didn't do anything wrong... or at least she said she didn't do anything. Which one of them is telling the truth?_

"This is outrageous Erwin!" Pixis yelled. "You can't fool anyone with this stupid bluff!"

"This isn't a bluff."

"THEN PROVE TO ME THAT YOUR ACCUSATIONS ARE CORRECT!"

"Rico pulled the strings and moved to the Survey Corps to fulfill her first plan. To get close to the recruits. The Legion was a trap prepared to separate the Survey who began their expedition, unfortunately it was out of hand, thus causing the deaths and the survivors going their separate ways. The failure of the first plan led to the soldiers with guns attacking them. The rescue mission began with Annie. With two shifters on the loose, they retreated."

"NONSENSE! THIS IS NONSENSE!" Pixis refuses to believe all this. "WHAT'S THE BASIS OF ALL OF THIS?! WHAT IS SHE DOING ALL THOSE FOR?!"

"Just like Annie, Rico wants to retrieve someone. A member of the noble family."

Krista's heart began to beat rapidly. Ymir saw the look in Krista's face and held on her hand while Reiner gripped on Krista's other hand.

"LIES!" Pixis shouts.

"Commander Pixis, please remain seated." Darius says.

"Now I would like to cross you out as the head of this ridiculous retrieval plan but... the way you're acting now. It's like you're angry all your efforts are going down the drain along with your loyal soldier."

Eren knew this was all lies... there was no way Erwin was telling the truth... especially all those times Erwin had interacted with Rico.

 _S- She's afraid of him..._

"Objection!" Eren yelled out of the blue.

Armin and Mikasa were shocked that he was standing now. Everyone's eyes locked on him. "Is there anything you want to say, Eren Jaeger?" Darius asked.

Eren was about to but then he glanced at Erwin whose eyes were glaring at him. It was so deadly that Eren froze for a moment there. _I... I can't move... why?_

"N- No sir. I was... I just..."

"Well then please seat down." Darius said. "Annie Leonhardt's trial is postponed. For now I want a full investigation regarding Rico Brzenska's involvement in the Survey. Commander Pixis, you are suspended until the investigation is finished. Dismissed."

* * *

Confused feelings with the simultaneous revelations, the 104th recruits were in their rooms. Krista was hugging herself, scared that her secret was almost exposed... but from the looks of it, Erwin already knew.

"It's alright Krista. If anyone tries to touch you, I-" Ymir wanted to protect her but Ymir pushes her away.

"I don't want to be protected Ymir!" Krista shouts. "I don't want to be protected!"

"Krista..."

"Leave me alone!"

Ymir didn't leave. So Krista begins to throw pillows at Ymir. It didn't hurt of course, Ymir just stood there, worried of how Krista was reacting. Ever since the rescue mission, she's been acting weird. Really weird. At first she chose to ignore it but now that it was getting obvious, she can't look pass it.

"Krista-"

"LEAVE!" Krista got off the bed and pushes Ymir out of the room.

"Wait Krista!"

SLAMS! Krista slammed the door. Ymir was confused. What was up with Krista? Erwin arrives and saw Ymir trying to knock calmly on the door. When Ymir saw him, blood rushed in her veins and hits him with a strong punch in the face. Bruising him.

"You jerk!"

Erwin was caught in surprise at the first attack and caught her fist the second time around.

"Getting a little too cocky because of that lucky shot?" Erwin said and releases her hand. But then Ymir tries to hit him again. Erwin takes a step back and she missed.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Ymir shouts. Reiner came just in time and pulls Ymir from Erwin.

"I don't remember doing anything." Erwin says innocently.

"Ymir that's enough!" Reiner scolds her. "This is the Commander you're trying to hit."

"I never liked the Commander!" Ymir elbowed Reiner's chest, he releases her and coughed. Ymir took her chance to lunge towards Erwin to do another attack. Erwin caught her fist and twisted her arm.

"You know... I never liked you either." he whispered to her before breaking her arm.

"STOP IT!" Krista yelled.

"Krista?"

"STOP FIGHTING FOR ME YOU IDIOT! FIGHT FOR YOURSELF!" she shouts at her and ran on the opposite side of the hallway.

"Krista wait!" Erwin releases Ymir and turns his back on her.

"I guess I'll talk to her some other time." Erwin said and was about to walk away but Ymir grabbed his ankle.

"I won't let you, get near her." she threatened.

"I'm the Commander. I can do anything." his last words before leaving.

Reiner helped Ymir up but Ymir pushes him to the side. "I'm not helping you because I care about you, you know?" Reiner reminds her. "The least you can do is be nice. That move you did... not cool."

"Krista's been acting weird lately... I had a hunch it had something to do with the rescue mission. Do you know anything about it?"

"No." he lied.

* * *

Annie was taken back to her cell for holding while it was being decided whether or not it's okay to let her out even if her trial wasn't done yet. She was waiting for Armin to come and visit her. She expects that he had a lot to ask but she was surprised that it wasn't Armin who came.

"Annie."

"Bertholdt?"

"You're expecting Armin, aren't you?" he tried to guess with a look of disappointment in his eyes. But at the same time, envy.

"Bertholdt you can't-"

"Yes Annie. I should be here. I'm sick of always hearing how Armin is always there for you! Then what about me?! Us?! We want to be there for you too!" he shouts at her despite Annie wanting him to hush.

"You _are_ always there for me!"

"'Female Titan once a traitor but Armin Arlert turns the table so now Female Titan is an ally!'" Bertholdt summarizes what he heard so far. "What are YOU doing, Annie? Why are you compromising?"

"I don't want to live like that anymore, Bertholdt."

"Oh so you're not being treated any different here?" Bertholdt tells her the obvious. "They locked you up, they're urging you to get mad so they can kill you! Isn't that the same?!"

"They're not doing that. They're just not sure if they can trust me!"

"Will they ever?" Bertholdt held on both her shoulders. "Look at me, Annie." he said and Annie caught his gaze. "Do you really believe that they will trust you?" he asked her. "Even if they did, they will just use you until they no longer need you. I don't want that to happen to you."

"It won't happen to me."

"Because of Armin?" he brought it up again. The bitterness evident in his voice. "He can't save you, Annie. He can't."

"You can't either, Bertholdt."

Heartbeat...

Bertholdt's heartbeat felt like it stopped.

 _I... I don't recognize you anymore..._

"Annie... I don't recognize who you are anymore." he said, sad. "What did they do to you when you got captured? Did they... did they torture you?"

"I'm really fine, I-"

"Please don't lie to me... It hurts. Annie." his grip tightened on her shoulders. "It hurts."

"Bertholdt. I like it here. I like everyone here." she tells him, hoping to try and persuade him to change his perspective. She held on his hand, hoping to ease him.

"Do you? Or are you talking about Armin?!"

"Stop using his name! It's not just about him!"

"YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN A COWARD ANNIE! EVER SINCE WE WERE YOUNG, YOU WERE THE ONE WITH THE CAPABILITIES, THEY ALL LIKED YOU BUT **YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN AND ALWAYS WILL BE A COWARD!** " He shouts out of anger.

The guard outside was getting bothered with all the noise they were making so he enters the cell.

"Hey be quiet!" the soldier scolds them.

But Bertholdt releases Annie to grab the guard's sword and kill him with it.

"Bertholdt!"

Repeatedly he plunged the sword at the soldier until he dropped the sword. "It's okay Annie. I will get you out of here. I will bring you home..."

"I don't want that."

"I'll take you and Reiner home... I... I will. In honor of Marcel." he said, his face so scary that Annie couldn't recognize him anymore. It was him that she can no longer recognize. "I will kill Armin and Krista... I will erase everyone who's been manipulating you and Reiner!"

"Bertholdt you're crazy!"

" **AM I?!** "

* * *

Armin was on his way to visit Annie and have a talk with her regarding earlier's trial. But he was surprised not to see a guard outside of the cell and the cell... was open.

 _What is going on here?_

He ran towards the cell and sees Annie and Bertholdt fighting inside the cell. Sorta. Blood was dripping out of Annie's mouth and injuries, blood covered her clothes. She crawled away from Bertholdt who pulled her back to his side without a problem.

Bertholdt was covered in blood himself but it wasn't his blood.

"Bertholdt STOP!" Armin shouts.

Bertholdt stopped moving, Annie was surprised to see Armin.

"Armin.. about time you showed up." Bertholdt said, his voice weird, his face like a creep.

"W- What is wrong with you?" Armin didn't really want to ask. "Annie, are you...?" he saw Annie mouthing something. 'Run'.

 _She couldn't speak?_

There was no time to think about it. He looked back at Bertholdt seeing that he had an arm around Annie's neck, choking her. "Annie... bite me... bite me with all your might!"

"You're crazy Bertholdt! Let her go! Let's talk this through!"

"Oh we will talk Armin."

Sparks...

* * *

Meanwhile, Reiner was with Eren and Mikasa, telling them about what happened earlier with Krista, Ymir and Erwin.

"I wanted to tell everyone as well. That Erwin ordered every movement Rico did." Eren said. "But I couldn't move."

"Commander Erwin set her up. But why?"

"I don't know. But it seems that it's got something to do with that noble he was talking about." Eren answered. "But what does it have to do with Krista and Ymir?"

"Remember what Krista said... about Rico being killed for saving her?" Reiner brought up. "I think Erwin wants to keep her quiet."

"Or maybe because Krista is-"

 **EXPLOSION!**

"What was that?!" Eren wondered.

"A huge titan was spotted!" Connie reports to them when he passed by them. "It's the COLOSSAL TITAN!"

Reiner's eyes widened when he heard it was the 'Colossal Titan'.

 _Bertholdt... what are you thinking?_

"It's a very big titan and its holding Annie in his hand!" Connie exclaimed.

"Annie?" Eren asked. _Armin was on his way to see her earlier..._ "Is Armin alright?"

"The prison collapsed, they are yet to determine survivors." Connie said.

"Then why isn't Annie turning into a titan?! Is she escaping with the Colossal Titan?" Eren wanted to know.

"I believe they injected her with the anti-titan drug that Hanji was developing. So she is unable to do that." Connie explains. When Reiner heard everything they said he was surprised. What was Bertholdt thinking then? What is he doing?

"Let's go, Mikasa, Reiner!" Eren said and they rushed to the exit to retrieve Annie and fight the Colossal Titan.

Reiner though...

 _Bertholdt don't tell me..._


	4. Chapter III: Colossal Titan's Resolve

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.**

Date Uploaded: May 11, 2017- Thursday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **Waaaaaah the tension is sooooo strong that I think I shouldn't leave you hanging! Well be happy because sooner or later I might get busy *laughs*. So cherishing my moment of free time!**

 **Scattershot98:** Thank you for your review! I re-updated the two chapters so you guys will see it. It worked well I guess. So thank you. Also I'm glad you find the plot interesting. I thought for sure there might be haters because of the confusion and very non-canon plot I'm forming. But hey, thanks again!

 **Ultimate boredom:** Prepare yourself for my response *laughs*, kidding. Well, the only reason I am updating is because I want to make up for what I'm about to miss in the future. I may get busy soon so now I have to use up my leisure time before its taken from me! And hey, hey, don't worry about that. I will patiently wait for your reviews whenever you feel like reviewing. *laughs* The reason it's long is because I had to reply to two to three reviews from you *smiles*. And I guess Annie's development is paying off *laughs*, even Erwin and Pixis' I guess. It's really hard to do a non-canon story although I'm trying to still relate it to canon. Ah yes, I feel bad for the guy. Bert is getting real lonely with Annie and Reiner having love interests of their own. And hey! Commander Erwin had to put the blame on someone doesn't he? The dead cannot defend themselves! Beware of this chapter my friend! Because what Bertholdt did is about to be elaborated. And yeah, Ymir was the best bet to punch Erwin without a care in the world *laughs*. Hoowow! I never noticed that Krista's 'weapons' are _dangerous_ *LOL*, that's a freakin' revelation that got me laughing! Anyway, this is getting too long.

 **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS THE CONTINUATION OF CHAPTER 2, IT WILL NOT BE EASYGOING. BEWARE OF VIOLENCE AND SUGGESTIVE THEMES! I REPEAT, BRACE YOURSELVES OR SKIP IT! I'LL JUST PUT A PREVIOUSLY ON THE FUTURE CHAPTERS BECAUSE THIS MIGHT HIT BORDERLINE M. SO BEWARE! BEWARE! AND BE WARNED!**

 **ALSO, THERE MAY BE OOC'S! I ALREADY PUT A WARNING ABOVE BUT I'LL PUT IT AGAIN! AND ALSO FOR THE TERRIBLE FIGHTING SCENES! I TRIED!**

 **DON'T SKIP THE A/N, PLEASE READ THE WARNING!**

 **CHAPTER THREE: COLOSSAL TITAN'S RESOLVE  
** Repeatedly he plunged the sword at the soldier until he dropped the sword. "It's okay Annie. I will get you out of here. I will bring you home..."

"I don't want that."

"I'll take you and Reiner home... I... I will. In honor of Marcel." he said, his face so scary that Annie couldn't recognize him anymore. It was him that she can no longer recognize. "I will kill Armin and Krista... I will erase everyone who's been manipulating you and Reiner!"

"Bertholdt you're crazy!"

" **AM I?!** "

"Yes you are!" she should've just kept her mouth shut. Because this wasn't the Bertholdt she once knew... he changed. Or is it because...? Maybe she can try and confirm it... "Bertholdt... did _he_.. tell you anything?"

"He was the only one... who was talking to me after your capture." Bertholdt said, his hands over his face, the blood being rubbed to his face. "R- Reiner... he... he was too caught up with Krista... the mission, we couldn't do it anymore. So he came to check up on us. I told him everything. I told him everything."

Bertholdt was delusional. He was scary. She kept a safe distance from him but then he reached a hand to her.

"I told him everything." he repeats. "Y- You left me and- and Reiner as well... then I discovered who Marcel's killer was. And... and everything happened so fast. I.. I just want to go home."

Annie hesitantly reached for his back and patted him gently.

"H- He said that I can't go home until I finish the mission... and I told him everything and he got mad! He- He started to get mad at me! H- He said that the mission was in my hands and that he'd kill you and Reiner if I also fail.. I- I- I can't let that happen. I had to do it- I had to-"

"Bertholdt-"

He grabs both her hands, his widened eyes locked on hers. "They know Annie. They already know our secret. We're not gonna make it home like this." he said. His hands that was gripping her was shaking but at the same time it was tight. "I want to make it back home Annie, I want to make it back home... I have to kill him. I have to kill him so I can get you back! I have to kill Krista as well!"

"You don't know what you're saying."

"No, No, n, no. That's what I have to do! That's what I have to do! Why can't you just side with me for once?! Just once! Let's turn into titans together, be rampant and kill everyone!" he pleads desperately.

"Bertholdt, you need to rest. Let's wait for Reiner and we can talk-"

"You can't turn, can you?" Bertholdt guessed. "I've been leaving bruised marks on you but they don't heal..."

Annie underestimated Bertholdt too much that she didn't realize what he was doing. Bertholdt was getting scarier by the second as he caresses the bruises he made in her arms.

"Does it hurt?" he asked. "When they injected you that anti-titan drug? Or does it hurt more now that I'm hurting you?" slowly but surely, his face was getting nearer and nearer.

"Bertholdt stop!"

"Are you scared of me? Do you dislike me? But not him?"

"Look, whatever he told you, don't listen to him! It's just his way of saying he's still in charge. But he's no longer in charge of us if we want to be free!" no one was coming. She had to deal with this on her own.

"Is it him who was lying, Annie? Or is it you?" Bertholdt threw at her. "I told you... I don't want you lying to me again. Because it hurts," he held on her hand and puts it to his chest, "right here. Annie. It hurts."

 _It hurts..._

Stolen.

Sensual.

Prolonged.

Uncomfortable.

That was probably the most terrible thing Bertholdt had ever done. That kiss.

"GAAA **AAaaaaGGgHhhh!** " he later screamed as his tongue was bitten. He was kneed in the stomach and thrown at the corner of the cell. Annie tried to run but he grabs her, blood from his mouth dripped on her, his own blood also dripping from her mouth. "How could you?!"

Slowly, he was turning into a titan. Not big though. Just a titan of Eren's titan form's height.

The two fought inside the cell. Bertholdt making growling noises while Annie silently grunting.

The fight went on until Annie heard something clang outside. Who could it be? Now lying on the cold cement floor, she crawled towards the exit with Bertholdt turning back into human, watching her crawl away.

She crawled away from Bertholdt who pulled her back to his side without a problem.

"Bertholdt STOP!" Armin shouts.

Bertholdt stopped moving, Annie was surprised to see Armin.

"Armin.. about time you showed up." Bertholdt said, his voice weird, his face like a creep.

"W- What is wrong with you?" Armin didn't really want to ask. "Annie, are you...?" he saw Annie mouthing something. 'Run'.

 _She couldn't speak?_

There was no time to think about it. He looked back at Bertholdt seeing that he had an arm around Annie's neck, choking her. "Annie... bite me... bite me with all your might!"

"You're crazy Bertholdt! Let her go! Let's talk this through!"

"Oh we will talk Armin."

Sparks...

"RUN ARMIN!" Annie shouts at him, he needed to run before it was too late. However, Armin realized it too late.

The prison collapsed as the Colossal Titan emerged from inside, shattering the ceiling as it stood up, steam coming out from everywhere. The guards were surprised to find the titan amidst them. And of course the prison being destroyed.

The Colossal Titan began to kick soldier from soldier as it calmly walked towards the walls with an unconscious person in his hand, suffering his steam.

"What the hell is that?!" Oluo exclaimed when he saw it.

"It's the same titan from the attack on Wall Maria!" Petra reminds him. "Quick, we need to stop it right here!"

"It has to be a titan shifter! I want it alive!" Hanji shouts.

"H- Hanji-san. It came from the prison. Do you think it's one of Annie's allies coming to save her?" Eld asked.

"Idiot, if it's one of her allies then shouldn't it be considerate that she's going to burn because of its steam?" Levi said and cocked his head at the direction of the Colossal Titan's hand where the small blonde was unconscious, partly singed at the heat.

"An enemy then."

As they try to approach the titan, they were powerless. It was sixteen feet tall! There's no way they can fight off a titan as big as that!

A little later, Eren came in his titan form and smashes the Colossal Titan's jaw.

"About time Eren!" Hanji blurt out.

"Can Eren handle this big of a titan?" Jean asked as soon as he arrived at the scene as well.

"We'll be on support. Tell everyone to gear up, Military Police will evacuate the civilians nearby!" Levi ordered. But then they saw the Colossal Titan smack Eren back. Eren flew a distance and crashed in one of the houses nearby.

"Captain, it's not safe if they fight here." Oluo tells Levi.

"I can see that! We need to lead them away from here!"

"I'll prepare some stuff to immobilize the Colossal Titan!" Hanji says and lead her own squad out of the field. Levi took both his blades, ready to jump in the battle.

"I'll distract the Colossal Titan. Oluo, Petra, stay behind me!" Levi instructs and with the use of his 3DMG, he hooked to one of the roof nearby to look for any safe spot to lead the Colossal Titan into. "We'll lead him to the left!"

"Captain!"

When he turned to the Colossal Titan, he was surprised that the Colossal was about to swallow the small blonde into its mouth.

"What the HECK?!"

Levi and Mikasa hurried to stop him before he can chew on the little titan shifter. The Colossal Titan was holding on Annie's hoodie as he slowly put her in his mouth, legs first. With Mikasa making a strong and long slash at the Colossal Titan's arm, he drops Annie instead and he ends up trying to hold onto his tongue to prevent her fall.

Before she slides down into the titan's throat, Levi grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her up to his side.

"My debt has been repaid, you got that, filth?" he said to her with his casual expression.

"Behind you!"

The Colossal Titan closed its mouth, cutting the rope of Levi's 3DMG and resulting for the two to slide back inside its tongue. The tongue tried to push them to its teeth to chew on them but with Levi's blade, he struck the tongue repeatedly until his blades broke.

Meanwhile Mikasa made another round to cut his arms but then she realized he closed its mouth without Levi getting out yet. She rushed to its mouth with Jean, Oluo and Petra aiding her.

The Colossal Titan hits Oluo with his arm and Oluo came crashing to one of the buildings. Luckily, Eld and Mike caught him before anything worse happens to him.

Connie, Sasha, Nanaba, Gelgar, Ian and Mitabi came to help along with other soldiers from the military. They all aimed to reach for the mouth but the Colossal Titan suddenly emits a strong heat that kept them from going near it.

"How do we get passed the steam?" Connie asked as they stayed a safe distance from the wave of heat.

"We don't. We fight despite the steam." Mikasa said as she watched the Colossal ran towards the walls.

"We'll die!" Connie says but then Reiner arrived with his gear.

"Let me distract it for a while! Give me two minutes!" Reiner tells them before making his way towards the Colossal Titan.

 _Bertholdt... what have you done?_

Meanwhile, Levi was pulling Annie's leg from the Colossal's teeth. Although it was what's keeping them from falling down to its stomach. Both of them were sweating because of the heat, although Annie was panting because of exhaustion.

"How long can you hold up?" he asked as he threw the handle of his blade. He ran out of blades.

"I.. don't know..." she replied, her face now pale.

"I guess we were wrong to give you the anti-titan drug, huh?" he tried to converse with her while they wait. He was holding onto her hand so he wouldn't fall. Her leg being chewed on was what's keeping them from falling. "Will you tell me who this titan is?"

"If he stops chewing... we both fall..." she says.

"You still choose to defend them despite this?" he asked. It was ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. "You have to choose a side, you know?"

"He's just... scared, that's all..."

Slowly, Annie's grip on Levi was loosening. Levi was holding her hand tightly now. "Oi, don't fall asleep on me now."

BAM!

 **BAM!**

The inside of the Colossal Titan's mouth shook. Levi could guess that something was happening outside. The mouth slowly opens and with titan Eren forcing it to open. Mikasa, Jean and Nanaba entered the mouth, helping Levi and Annie out of the caverns of the titan's mouth.

"Captain!"

Nanaba pulls Levi up and they swing out of the Colossal's reach. While Jean reaches for Annie, carrying her in his arms and swinging away as well, Mikasa being the support to make sure they all leave safely.

The Colossal Titan roared in anger and punches Eren in the face with a very strong impact on his face that he knocked Eren out. The Colossal Titan made a hole in the wall as he escaped. A tear falling from it.

Nanaba puts Levi down gently and Petra and the others checks if he was alright.

"Heichou, are you alright?"

"Where did that titan go?" Levi asked.

"The Colossal Titan got away, leaving a hole in the wall." Oluo reported.

"And that titan shifting brat?" Jean lands beside them carrying a now-unconscious Annie in his arms.

"She's not gonna walk around for a while." Jean said. "But it's possible she'd live I guess."

"And Eren?"

"Knocked unconscious."

* * *

While Levi and Hanji makes their report to Erwin, Pixis has his own problems to face.

"We just got back from the scouting expedition Erwin assigned us to. I can't believe he'd tell everyone Rico was a traitor!" Mitabi shouts in anger. "I've worked with her since we were trainees, she'd never do such thing!"

"It happened because I let it happen!" Pixis was the one angry here. His fist slamming on the wall. "If by that time I withdrew her transfer then maybe..."

"Commander, I did find something useful though." Ian says, hoping to lighten up the mood.

"What is it?"

Ian hands over a small notebook covered in dried blood. "Ilse Langer's notebook. I believe Hanji mentioned it in her reports but claimed to have lost it when she was captured by the soldiers with the guns."

Pixis took the notebook and scans its contents, seeing that at the few pages at the end were Rico's handwriting.

" _I don't know what I had just discovered but I think I just found a surviving member of a noble family. They want her for some reason. I was shot after firing the flare but I woke up lying down along with the rest of the Survey murdered by the soldiers with the guns. They assumed I was dead. I will investigate further while in the shadows. Please keep this from Commander Erwin. I don't have evidence yet but he's hiding something. I will find out what he's hiding. Even if it's the last thing I do."_

Pixis closes the notebook and hid it in his jacket.

"No one must know of this. Understand?"

"Yes sir!"

"At least she's alive. We just need to wait until she returns."

* * *

Eren awakens in the infirmary where Armin and Mikasa were waiting for him to wake up. Armin was covered in bandages but so far he was alright.

"Armin?"

"How are you feeling Eren?" Mikasa asked.

"Where is he? The Colossal Titan?"

"He escaped. Bertholdt, escaped." Armin said, finally exposing who the Colossal Titan was.

"Bertholdt?"

"He's the Colossal Titan." Armin confirmed.

"That can't be! Because if that's the case then Reiner..! Reiner..!"

"He's under custody for investigation." Mikasa says.

"This can't be..."

"I'm sorry, Eren."

There was a bit of silence until Eren decided to break it. "What about Annie? Is she alive?" he asked, remembering that the Colossal Titan swallowed her the last time he checked. Armin didn't look happy although he forced a smile.

"S- She's alive. Her wounds are being treated." Armin says. "They said after the anti-titan drug wears off she will heal on her own."

"How long will that take?"

"Usually takes a couple of days." Armin said. He was relieved Annie was alive but... he's nervous... what if Bertholdt comes back?

"Don't worry. We won't let Bertholdt escape the second time around. We will get him."

"Yeah."


	5. Chapter IV: The King's Judgment

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.**

Date Uploaded: May 12, 2017- Thursday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **Scattershot98:** *laughs* Love that 'colossal' breakdown comment, fantastic! And yes, I am wishing for it very much. I don't want Annie or Reiner to die so I really hope they'd rebel! And, you have my thanks dear reviewer for your constant reviews. I will work on keeping up the good work here. I hope you enjoy your time as you read. Well then, won't hold you back.

 **Ultimate boredom:** You know, it's surprisingly odd that we're both responding fast *chuckles*. But anyway, Ilse's notebook is very important, sorta, because I want to give it highlight. And yes, Bertholdt is about to lose his mind- or he already did *laughs*. I've been having problems but not everyone is going to get there happy ending *smiles*. Well for once, I won't hold you here for long, read on!

 **And so the fic continues! With Bertholdt's actions, what will the remaining Warriors do now? And what will everyone else do? What will the judgment be as the trial continues? So far questions keeps on piling up. But as questions rise up, so will the tension and hate.**

 **BEWARE OF NOT VERY GOOD SCENES COMING! HAPPY DAYS ARE OVER AND IT'S TIME THAT THEY FACE THE DARK SIDE OF THINGS! AGAIN, WARNING! HAPPY DAYS ARE OVER, IT''S TIME THAT THEY SUFFER DESPAIR!**

 **Read on!**

 **CHAPTER FOUR: THE KING'S JUDGMENT  
** With the King hearing the news about the Colossal Titan infiltrating the Walls just as the Female Titan did, he became wary of titan shifters. They are everywhere within the walls and most of all... they're part of the new recruits. The 104th Squad. With Annie Leonhardt being the Female Titan, Eren Jaeger being the Attack Titan and Bertholdt Hoover identified as the Colossal Titan, he cannot let another infiltration happen.

Reiner Braun was known to be always hanging with Bertholdt, he became a suspect of also being a titan shifter. He denied all accusations and his comrades happily went to defend him.

Annie wasn't able to say anything until her recovery. She was still unconscious at the infirmary and is so far not on any dying state. Armin was worried of course but right now he wants to confirm if Reiner is innocent or not.

While the King was making his judgment regarding the law on titan shifters, the rest of the 104th Squad are under surveillance, which annoys Jean and makes everyone else upset. They were locked up in one room. At least it wasn't a prison.

"I don't get it! Why don't they trust us all of the sudden?" Jean asked his teammates.

"Well, '104th Squad' is a very hot topic." Sasha comments as she happily ate steamed potatoes alone. "Commander Erwin is very observant with us and now our reputation reached the King!"

"For some reason I don't find it a good thing." Thomas tells everyone.

"How can it not be a good thing? We've been treated like specimens!" Connie blurts out but Sasha throws half a potato at him. "Hey!"

"Eren and Sasha were the only ones being studied so far." Jean tells Connie. "Surely Annie's next if ever she wakes up from another slumber."

"And if Bertholdt's captured!" Mina added.

"Okay so maybe not everyone is a specimen." Connie gives up. "But either way, we're the squad that everyone is looking after. We have about three titan shifters in our squad, two of us discovered of baby titans, was able to have progressing expeditions than previous ones... we're special!"

"I don't want to sound proud even with those accomplishments." Jean opined. "Look at what those accomplishments had done to us!"

"Yeah, you and Sa-" before Connie could finish, Sasha throws another half of the potato she was eating. "Can you stop?!"

"What about you Armin? What do you have to say about this?" Jean asked Armin who was awfully quiet at the corner.

"I don't believe Bertholdt is a bad guy." Armin said and everyone stared at him. How could he say that? They thought. He knew even without reading their minds. "Captain Levi told me of his conversation with Annie before she lost consciousness. She said that Bertholdt was just scared."

"Scared?" Jean repeats. "SCARED?!" grabbing Armin's jacket, he pulls Armin close to him, "Did he LOOK scared to you, Armin?!"

"Bertholdt tried to kill Captain Levi and Annie!" Connie says.

"How can he be scared?" Thomas asked. Hannah was nodding beside him.

"I just know it." Armin tells them, his voice not shouting but loud and stern.

"How can you say that?!" Jean shakes him by his jacket and Armin looked him in the eyes to show his sincerity in his answer.

"I know because just like Annie... Bertholdt is scared. And he wants to go _home."_ He emphasized that word. "They want to go _home_ , Jean. Unlike us, they're not home. And probably their home is outside these walls. Their home is not about living this kind of life... probably their home was a life of harmony where children laugh and smile..."

Slowly, Jean releases Armin and looks away. He had a point. If Annie was working with Bertholdt then no doubt they both came from the same hometown and that... they're no different from each other.

It just so happened that Armin reached out to Annie but no one... reached out to Bertholdt.

"I don't know if I have the right to judge Bertholdt when I'm the one who did this to him." Armin continued, slowly clenching his fists. "H- He was angry at me because I was persuading Annie to side with us... and if I hadn't done that then maybe-"

"Don't even think about it, Armin." Jean stops him.

"It's not your fault!" Hannah says.

"In fact, if you hadn't reached out to Annie then probably now the Female Titan ate us all alive with the Colossal Titan!" Sasha added. "But you helped her and now she's finally opened her eyes!"

Mikasa pats Armin's back, comforting him.

"I believe you don't have a fault in this either." she says. "Bertholdt did this to himself. I'm sure when Annie decided to side with us, she tried to convince Bertholdt as well. After all, she wasn't the type to abandon someone she cares about."

Mikasa was quiet. She doesn't talk much. But she's observant.

And as far as she's seen, Annie was always there for the 104th Squad. They just didn't know some of her actions but Mikasa believes there's more to it than what they can see from the small blonde.

"Y- You're right." Armin agreed with them. Although he was still guilty... for what happened.

Eren wraps an arm around Armin's shoulder and hits his chest with his free hand. "Don't sweat on it!" Eren said. "When he comes back, I'll give him a good beating then we'll try to talk to him again."

"If talking doesn't work, with all your might, please beat him." Jean says.

"With pleasure." Eren joked.

But despite their efforts to try and lighten up the mood, another wave of a dull aura passed. Then what about Reiner?

"This is... really hard." Eren added after the short moment of silence. The smile in his face turning into a frown.

Jean groaned and punches the wall. His knuckles bled.

"Geez man don't get mad at the walls." Connie comments and turns to Sasha, expecting she'd throw another half of her steamed potato but he was relieved to see that she had finished it all. "Whew."

Upon sighing he drops his defensive arms and was caught off guard with a slipper being thrown at him.

Connie picks up at the slipper and threw it back at Sasha. Sasha dodged and Connie hits Ymir instead. Seeing how it hit the back of her head, Connie knew he was in trouble.

"I'm sorry!" he quickly apologized. "I'm so sorry!"

No response.

"Ymir?"

Sasha turned behind her and taps Ymir's shoulder. She didn't respond. She was just staring blankly at the wall in front of her.

"Hey Ymir, what's up? Worried of Reiner?" Eren tried to tease.

"Hmm?" she says when she somehow heard their voices.

"You okay?" Eren asked, worried that she's as quiet as Armin was earlier.

"Yeah." she said but her face shows that she was sad. How will they believe her? "What kind of question is that, you stupid idiot?!" changing her aura into one that is always rude so she can mask her mood.

Krista said nothing as she turns away from Ymir, hiding behind Thomas and Mina.

Ymir grits her teeth and also looked away from Krista. "You know what, screw that darned Reiner!" Ymir said to break the silence and the silent tension. "If he's one of them then he can just admit it and tell us the truth!" out of anger because of her strained relationship with Krista, she kicks the chairs and the tables. "Why wait until the truth slaps us in the face?!"

Kick!

Bang!

Hit!

Kick!

Kick!

Eren and the others were getting frustrated as well but this was the first time Ymir got mad. And she's expressing it. Ymir didn't care and continued to hit the wooden chairs and turning the tables upside down.

"WHAT'S WITH TRAITORS LIVING AMONG US AND HURTING OUR FEELINGS?!" she continued to shout and this time kicks the door.

"Ymir-" Eren wanted her to stop. But Mikasa holds him back.

"Let her... blow off some steam." she tells Eren.

Following Ymir's lead, Eren clenched his fists and started to yell out his frustrations. All his hidden feelings. He shoves Mikasa away and began to hit the walls. "Aaaaaah!" he screams and hits the walls until blood poured from his knuckles.

"Eren..."

"I'm sick of keeping everything inside!"

Armin smiled shortly before turning to the wall behind him, posing for a punch.

"Armin, even you?" Jean asked.

"There's nothing to do anyway." Armin tells him then faces back to the wall. "Let's blow off some steam until we can all think without our emotions clouding our judgment."

"Will that really work?"

"You did it earlier, didn't you?" Sasha reminds him. "Didn't it help?"

"Well, my knuckles hurt and right now it's bleeding. But somehow I feel good." Jean answers and Sasha smiles at him, making him blush. "Ah, to hell with it!" he faced the wall again and began to hit it with his fists.

"E- Even us?" Hannah asked the girls then Mikasa went to a corner and started to hit the walls as well.

Mina gulped and got up her seat. "104th Squad... sticks together..." she tells herself even if she didn't want to hurt herself.

When everyone went to the walls, Ymir stopped and turned to see what her comrades were doing. _These idiots..._ she thought.

"You're all... pathetic." she tells them and they stopped hitting the walls. "What's with this '104th Squad sticking together'? I'm getting really sick of it." she tells them with a really dark aura around her.

"Y- Ymir?" Sasha wondered why suddenly she changed.

"We're not really going to stick together until the end. We're all gonna die and you never know, there will be more traitors among us." she continued.

"We may or may not die! What matters is that we trust each other!" Eren tells her.

"Do you trust Reiner?" she asked.

"Of course I do!"

"Do you believe he's not a titan shifter?" she asked again.

"If he says so, then I believe him!" Eren answered.

"Then what if he's lying? How would you feel? How will 104th Squad feel? Twice now you've been betrayed by your precious squad... haven't you learned anything at all?!" Ymir shouts. "Titan shifters keep on showing up like a bombshell and yet you people act like nothing happened! WHY ARE YOU ALL SUCH IDIOTS?!"

"We're not... idiots. We just haven't given up on humanity! And WE NEVER WILL!" Eren counters. "If we lose faith in their humanity, then we'll treat them as nothing more than titans... monsters... killers... we've given up on them."

"Yeah that's right! Just like what Armin did with Annie!" Sasha supplemented. "He didn't give up on Annie's humanity and now she's an ally!"

"It took some time- no, a LOT of time before Annie was convinced to return her humanity that she kept. And it may take more time with Reiner and Bertholdt as well. Right now there may be no progress but it DOESN'T MEAN WE'D GIVE UP!"

Ymir gritted her teeth one more.

 _104th Squad... what an interesting group you really are. It's annoying._

"Ymir." a voice spoke from behind Mikasa. "I'm sorry to have worried you." Ymir's furrowed brows and angry visage was slowly coming to an ease at the sound of Krista's voice. "I was so angry at my helplessness that I forgot to consider everyone's concern about me... it's just... I don't want you to worry about me when you should be worried about you!"

"How can I not be worried about you when you keep on acting like that?!" Ymir's easiness faded almost immediately. "When you're not yourself, you're getting reckless!"

"W- What is it to you anyway?! We're not even related! We just met!"

A moment of silence.

"...Is that so?" Ymir asked with her voice sounded pained.

Krista was caught speechless by her own words with Ymir's words adding to the bitter words she released. She said something she shouldn't have. She knew that. It was over the line. She should've kept quiet.

Suddenly the door opens and Survey Corps entered the room, seeing the mess they made and the blood covering the walls.

"You're all free to go. But Eren, you're coming with us."

Eren looks at his comrades are they gave him the nod of approval. He followed the Survey while the rest of them were free.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Eren asked as soon as the Survey led him to Levi and a few other Survey soldiers.

"The King had passed his judgment on titan shifters." Levi said. "All titan shifters will be kept restrained and kept underground until they are needed."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry Eren."

"But I've already proven to them I'm on humanity's side!" Eren exclaims. He can't be locked up?! Why is it going back to square one again?!

"We opposed of course, but the King's decision is absolute." Levi sadly informs him. "Just keep calm until we can deal with this. Just like the last time, understand?" but Levi wants him to know they won't let this happen.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Eren was in an underground room, not really much of a prison since Hanji requested that they be treated well. Annie was already there, inside a separated cell, lying down, reading a book.

"Annie? You're already awake? Why didn't you say anything?" he asked, trying to see Annie from behind bars, his hands holding on a bar each.

"After I woke up, they sent me here and told me the King made his judgment on titan shifters. Not like someone like me can get special treatment and ask for visitors, right?" she replied.

Eren smiled. It was the first time she actually replied normally. Well, by normal he meant the part where she doesn't end the conversation.

"So how are you?" he asked, keeping the conversation up.

Then he eyed her, seeing that there was a crutch beside the bed, her leg wrapped in bandages. Her arm as well and a little bit of her neck and face showing signs of burned skin.

"Still alive." she replies with a poker face. Before Eren could say another word, Annie made sure to cut him. "Don't you dare say another word or I'll leave you hanging."

He chuckled. "Is that a threat I sense from someone who can walk with one leg?" he teased.

"You're in an oddly good mood for someone who was sent to prison, Jaeger." she closes the book, loudly so he can hear that she's annoyed. Or is she?

"Well it won't be for long. Captain Levi will find a way to get us out of here. We just have to stay put."

"Captain Levi cannot pull the strings, Eren." Annie said, her voice showing she was serious. "Only the Commander can get us out of here."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you already have a 'piece' with you. And I have mine."

 _A piece? What piece?_

Thinking about it, Eren had a guess.

"Do you mean regarding Commander Erwin's questions at your trial?" he asked.

"You tried to say something, didn't you?" she reminds him as she dodged his question.

"Yeah. For some reason I couldn't speak."

"That piece is yours to keep until all pieces are complete." Annie said and picks up her book again. "You still have a lot to learn before finding out the truth."

 _What does she mean by that?_

Eren was quiet the whole day after their conversation. For some reason, Annie was hinting him something. She didn't say directly but there's definitely a message there. But what does she want to say exactly?

* * *

Meanwhile Reiner was locked up in a very dark room. His eyes blindfolded, his limbs bound by chains.

He heard something creak open until later he heard a voice.

"Reiner."

"Mmhmm.." was his response since even his mouth was covered.

"Listen to me. Annie betrayed us. You. Bertholdt. So it's up to you and Bertholdt to finish the mission. But I'm gonna need you to keep Annie quiet about everything. Today she may have decided not to speak but what about tomorrow?"

Reiner listened carefully to this person's words.

"I know you have a strong bond with her since you four grew up together. But right now she's strained that relationship and slowly, she will cut ties with us. It may be that she will persuade you to join her as well. _Don't_ listen to her."

"Mmmm?"

"Do what you must to make sure she won't tell anyone, especially that boy, Armin, about us. Do you understand this responsibility I am asking of you, Reiner?"

Reiner couldn't respond.

Keep Annie from talking? Then that would mean that...

"This is what it means to be a Warrior."


	6. Chapter V: Connecting the Dots

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.**

Date Uploaded: May 13, 2017- Saturday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **Scattershot98:** Well it's hard to guess who's the bad guy around here if my hints are terrible *laughs*. Anyway, don't worry I will give a shout out to my dear reviewers especially that I've gained another loyal reviewer, I am very thankful to you! And yeah, Annie and Reiner's side... I really hope they're going to be good guys now. Well anyway, thanks again!

 **Ultimate boredom:** Well I was trying to figure out how Bertholdt would've reacted if he were still alive in the manga. I guess it turned out to be really scary *laughs*. And hooray! My fighting scenes have improved! *laughs* Against the walls xD. And yeah, I decided that maybe they should have a corrupt government of some sort so they'll have a really hard time struggling or survival. Am so evil *laughs*. I don't know about wrong speculations but another reviewer was making guesses as well. Wish you both luck! *laughs* Thank you for your review and for the words of attempt fan art. *smiles* Read on!

 **And the struggles of the 104th Squad continues!**

 **WARNING! THIS WILL REALLY, REALLY, REALLY BREAK WHATEVER PLOT WAS PREPARED FOR THE MARLEY PAST IN THE MANGA AND WARRIORS AND STUFF! SO IF YOU EXPECT THIS FIC IS SOMETHING LIKE FROM THE MANGA, DON'T! BECAUSE NOW I AM ON MY OWN! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS NOT RELEASED YET SO I'M MAKING THINGS UP! IF YOU DON'T CARE, THEN PROCEED.**

 **WARNING! MY PLOT HAS BECOME VERY MUCH AU NOW AND THE CANON ARE NOW BITS AND PIECES! SO BEWARE! BEWARE! IF YOU DON'T CARE THEN KEEP READING AND ENJOY THE FIC!**

 **Read on!**

 **CHAPTER FIVE: CONNECTING THE DOTS  
** Inside Ymir and Krista's room, Ymir haven't entered ever since Krista kicked her out of the room. Krista regretted her actions as far as she can remember. She's been insensitive and very inconsiderate of Ymir's feelings ever since the rescue mission. Her fear to have Ymir killed or hurt because of her already happened. And it's not because of _them_ but because of _her_.

She was alone, hugging herself with a blanket wrapped all over her.

When the door opened, her heart started to beat rapidly, her excitement to see Ymir enter the room at last made her happy that she jumped out of bed to greet the person who opened the door.

To her disappointment, it was Sasha.

"Sorry, were you expecting someone else?" Sasha asked even if she had a hunch Krista was expecting someone indeed.

"What are you doing here?" Krista asked instead, dodging out of the question.

"To give you some food! You haven't left the room ever since we got out!" Sasha says and took the meat and bread from her jacket that she snuck out from the kitchen. Krista was hungry but it was odd...

"You're... sharing?" Is Sasha sick again?

"Come on! I care about my comrades too!" Sasha tells her and nervously places the food in a table nearby. "Well eat well!"

When Sasha left the room, Krista closes it and leaned on the door, hugging herself for a bit. _Did I hurt her that much with my selfishness?_ she wondered to herself.

-growl~-

When her stomach growled, she was startled, resulting her to look up at the table. _Oh seriously!_

She knew she had to it whether she likes it or not.

"I know this is from you Ymir! I can get my own food!" she shouts at the silent room she's in. "But because I'm really hungry I will eat it! I will repay you someday!"

Munch munch!

* * *

When Sasha left, she ran until the end of the hallway where Ymir was leaning behind a wall, waiting for her to come back.

"I did what you said." Sasha said, panting a bit. "Boy you were right! She haven't eaten yet."

"I see..." Ymir muttered and threw a bag full of steamed potatoes towards Sasha. "There's your reward."

Sasha caught it and Ymir began to walk away. "You know if you can steal food from the kitchen like I do, then why won't you give Krista the food yourself? Don't you two always hang around or something?" It may sound like she's being ignorant...

She already saw back then that Ymir and Krista were not on good terms but it's better to hear it from them than to make conclusions.

"I realized I was being too protective of a fellow soldier that I forgot she has her own capabilities she wants to use." Ymir tells Sasha with her back turned.

"But is that all?" Sasha asked. There has to be something else. That tension back then... it's something else. "Krista is not the type to anger all the time but back then... it was like she's hurting."

"For a glutton who died and came back to life, you're now a human. Congratulations." Ymir said sarcastically and this time left without saying another word.

"Hey wait!"

Ymir ignored her and kept on walking until she was far from Sasha.

 _If she were to learn to stand up on her own, I can't be by her side... because when that 'time' comes... I don't want her to be there as well._

* * *

Meanwhile, in the prison where Eren and Annie were.

Eren's been wondering if he can ask her about something and Annie will answer... she looked like she was gonna answer anyway.

"Say Annie... about my father... I-"

"I thought you'd bring it up." Annie said and Eren was a bit surprised. Was she waiting for him to speak all this time?

"You're gonna tell me? Everything?"

"No. I'm going to ask you; do you remember seeing your father, Eren?"

"What do you mean? Of course I remember!" here she goes again! Playing and twisting her words instead of saying it straight away! Eren wants to hear the truth already. Why can't she do that?

"Then shouldn't you know what really happened to him?"

"What?"

Annie was not making sense. What did she mean by that?

"Hey what do you mean by-" before he could ask again, they heard some footsteps coming after clanging noises from bar doors opening and closing. Creaking noises after another, keys dangling.

Some Survey guards arrived, opening Annie's cell.

"Hey what's going on?" Eren asked as he pushed his face in the hole in between the bars. "Where are you gonna take her?"

Annie, using her crutch, walked with the guards. They didn't bind her or anything. Surely she was harmless already. They ignored Eren and so did Annie.

"Annie! Hey!"

"Well what do you know, Eren. I guess Captain Levi _did_ something after all." she told him, her tone dripping with sarcasm as she followed the Survey guards and left the cell.

"Wait Annie! What's going on?!"

"Just sit tight and wait for your turn." Annie tells him, assuring him everything was alright.

* * *

While walking with the guards, Annie herself was nervous. What was going on? She doesn't believe Levi had the power to pull the strings and get her out of prison. She could've expected Eren to be free first but her? That has to be Erwin!

But while walking, in the dark, one by one, the soldiers were killed.

Annie grabs the last Survey guard, Daz, pulling him away from the blade that was about to slit his throat and they both fell on the ground.

"Hey!" Daz blurts when they landed on the ground. "What are you doing?!"

"Daz!"

Daz was just about to get up when a blade was plunged in his stomach and Annie trembled when Daz died right in front of her. She stared at the blade back to the person who was holding it, seeing _him_.

"Hello Annie-chan." he greeted.

"What are you doing here?"

"That's so rude of you, at least greet me back. Unless you already treat me as an enemy? Do you?" he says, teasing. An evil grin plastered across his face. "Want to kill me? Fight me?" He pulled the sword out and threw it in front of Annie. "Go on." he taunted then he eyed the crutch and bandages. "Are you... human now?"

"Where's Bertholdt?! What have you done to him?!"

"Oooh changing the subject. Am I not the one who taught you that?" he began to spread his arms wide. "Am I not the one who taught you everything?"

Annie didn't speak. But she was nervous. She was afraid. This person was someone she doesn't want to mess with without any plan. Recklessness will not get her killed. It will get everyone killed.

He knelt down to pick up the sword, putting it in Annie's hand, she didn't want to touch it but he closes her fingers to wrap it around the sword's handle.

"Go on. Kill me. Show them you're on their side." he says to provoker her. "Be the hero to them and a traitor to us, your real family, you're real friends... us who came from the same hometown."

He could feel Annie's hand that was holding the blade, it was trembling. She was sweatdropping.

"You've lost the resolve of a Warrior I see." he said and releases her hand. His hand now on her chin, lifting her face to look at him in the eyes. "What happened to my masterpiece?"

For a moment there they locked eyes but the small blonde looks away. But she can no longer hide the fear very evident not only in her eyes but her whole body. It was trembling. Out of fear.

"Where is Bertholdt?" she asked once again.

"I saved him. He was hurt and lonely. You left him- no, betrayed him. You're willing to throw him away like he was an item you used to get where you are. Being welcomed like a true victim of this war, treated like an ally, pleasuring yourself with attention..."

"Shut up!" slapping him in the cheek, he smirked.

The small blonde's breathing was ragged, her hands balled to a fists, her eyes staring on the blood that was spilled from Daz and the other soldiers. He knew she was thinking... this mental torture... it was her weakness after all. And only _he_ knew that.

"What's wrong? Are you suffocating from the truth?" he continued.

"Stop it..."

"Truth hurts doesn't it?"

"Stop it..."

"It stabs you in the back right after you use it." he continued to say, whisper...

Annie covered her ears, her mind formulating several conclusions, thoughts, regrets. A mixture of regret and guilt, feelings and emotions, fear and anxiety, her decisions, her actions... memories. Everything flashed before her eyes, trying to think of something to find peace.

"Stop it..."

"Stop living in lies... in this illusion... come home to reality."

Grabbing the sword on the floor, she swings it at him. "I SAID STOP IT!" but he knew she'd react and had already taken a step back. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Forcing herself to stand, she lunges at him out of anger and without a plan. He smirked and waited until she's near before hitting her and disappearing in the shadows. Annie fell back on the pool of blood, growling in anger at him.

"Annie?"

Out of reflex, Annie swung the sword and it flew out of her hand, almost hitting Hanji who effortlessly dodged it. Her uneven breathing and eyes of rage and desperation was giving the wrong impression on her current situation.

Hanji analyzed the situation and tried to think of a better explanation that an injured Annie could not have killed these soldiers. Annie never failed to surprise Armin.

"What have you done?" Armin asked, his voice sounded as if he was filled with terror.

Annie wasn't able to answer until she had returned to her senses.

"Armin?"

"Take her back to her cell." Hanji ordered to the Survey with her. "This will require another investigation."

* * *

Meanwhile, Krista was alone in her room, finally full after finishing everything Sasha gave her. She was in Ymir's bed, staring at the door, waiting for it to open.

And when it did, she was surprised to see _them_.

She rushed towards the window to flee but they immediately took action and grabbed her. One person putting a cloth in her mouth to keep her from making a noise. She struggled as they tried to bind her with ropes.

"Krista!" Sasha screams and attacks the soldiers.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Jean said when Sasha jumped towards the scene.

"Let's go Jean!" Connie said and they fought off the soldiers with the guns and they're the ones who fled out of the window, leaving Krista behind. Connie rushed to untie Krista. "Are you okay?"

"Connie?"

She turned to the window and saw Sasha was about to climb down to chase them but Jean holds her down. "Let me go Jean!" Sasha exclaims.

"We've chased them away, I think that's what matters now." Jean tells her while grunting. "I never realized you were this heavy before!" he teases and Sasha hits him until they both fell backwards.

"Who were those guys, Krista?" Connie asked her.

"They... they're the same ones who took Sasha and Ymir. The soldiers with the guns." Krista answered. "But my father calls them the Anti-Personnel Control Squad."

"Wait what?" Connie asked

"Your father?" Jean asked

"Anti-Personnel what now?" Sasha asked

"They took Ymir back then because they noticed how close she was to me. But since Ymir was looking after Sasha, they took you too." Krista explains to them. "They did it to lure me to find them and save Ymir, not expecting the whole squad will agree to do a rescue mission. When they got me back, they already prepared to retreat. When Rico discovered my identity, they killed her. I escaped and found Hanji-san.."

 _Flashback:_

 _After Rico fired the flare and was shot. Krista was too stunned to even move. The guy wanted to slowly approach Krista but she ran and bumped into Hanji who went back with Krista to find the guy but he and Rico's body were already gone._

 _Then Mikasa and Ymir came._

 _End_

"Who are they? Why do they want you so badly?" Connie asked.

"And what do you mean by 'discovered your identity', who are you really, Krista?" Jean asked.

"I..."

While Krista was hesitant to talk, Ymir was right outside her room, leaning by the frame with her arms crossed. Listening to their conversation. _That guy... even after Krista was already signed up for the Survey Corps he's still not satisfied with it!_

She stormed off.

"Wait, how did you know I'd be attacked?" Krista asked all of the sudden. "First it was weird that Sasha was giving me some food and now the three of you all wearing your gear are here? You can't be just passing by!"

"Well... Ymir told us to be on standby." Sasha confessed.

"Ymir?"

"She didn't tell us why but I believe she had a hunch those guys are coming back for you."

"Where is she?"

"Probably she went after those guys." Connie said with a shrug. Krista's eyes widened and rushed towards the door. Jean blocked her way though.

"Jean, I need to stop her!" Krista cried.

"Why? At least tell us something! We're already involved!" Jean is pissed that he will get himself involvee in something big without even knowing what he signed up for. The least he can get as compensation is to know what's going on.

"I... I'm not sure but... if my hunch is correct then she's being baited!"

"But I thought they want you?"

"They do! But..."

 _Flashback:_

 _"Someone burned these soldiers before I could examine them." she informed the two._

 _"Krysta!" Ymir hurried to Krysta's side._

 _"She's alright. Just unconscious." Hanji added. "Whoever these guys are, they're long gone."_

 _"What do you mean? We have them surrounded!" Mikasa tells Hanji in case she doesn't know._

 _"All evidence is wiped already. There's nothing left to see. Just prisoners to save."_

 _When Levi was calling the retreat, Krista was helping Mikasa and Ymir pack up what they've scavenged. And she noticed that Ymir was wearing ragged clothes covered in blood. She wouldn't have noticed it i it wasn't for the green Survey cloak she was wearing..._

 _"Ymir... are you okay?"_

 _"What's with that question? Of course I'm alright!" she said with her usual happy-go lucky self._

 _"Your clothes are all bloody." she points out._

 _"And you're wearing a dress! Looks good on you!" she teased. But Krista wasn't even joking!_

 _"Is that your blood?" she asked again, seriously. But Ymir, even if she knew Krista was serious, ignored it._

 _"Ah, must be the women earlier from prison! We had to fight them and their blood spilled all over me!" Ymir replies._

 _"We're not really going to stick together until the end. We're all gonna die and you never know, there will be more traitors among us." she continued._

 _"Then what if he's lying? How would you feel? How will 104th Squad feel? Twice now you've been betrayed by your precious squad... haven't you learned anything at all?!" Ymir shouts. "Titan shifters keep on showing up like a bombshell and yet you people act like nothing happened! WHY ARE YOU ALL SUCH IDIOTS?!"_

 _"Ymir." a voice spoke from behind Mikasa. "I'm sorry to have worried you." Ymir's furrowed brows and angry visage was slowly coming to an ease at the sound of Krista's voice. "I was so angry at my helplessness that I forgot to consider everyone's concern about me... it's just... I don't want you to worry about me when you should be worried about you!"_

 _"How can I not be worried about you when you keep on acting like that?!" Ymir's easiness faded almost immediately. "When you're not yourself, you're getting reckless!"_

 _"W- What is it to you anyway?! We're not even related! We just met!"_

 _A moment of silence._

 _"...Is that so?" Ymir asked with her voice sounded pained... but she was smirking._

 _Why is she smirking? Is she happy of what I did? Did she do all this on purpose to make me say all these things? Or is this her way... of saying goodbye?_

 _End_

"...I'm afraid that she's going to leave without saying goodbye." she finishes.

"What?"

"Maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm not but... I think Ymir... Ymir is a..."


	7. Chapter VI: The Heir to the Throne

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.**

Date Uploaded: May 13, 2017- Saturday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **I don't know to you guys but this fic is getting really, really, really tensed right now *laughs*. I guess the development stop that happened in Volume 1 is paying off big time. Things are getting out of hand.**

 **Really out of hand.**

 **I may or may not upload this new update because tomorrow I may be busy with stuff. So whatever. Hope to hear from you guys!**

 **Read on!**

 **CHAPTER SIX: HEIR TO THE THRONE  
** The news about Annie massacring the squad sent to escort her to her trial has reached the King and news about shifters and Annie herself did not come to him in a good way. They are a threat, they are not to be trusted and they are dangerous. Too dangerous to be even treated an asset or an ally.

Too threatened with this news, he wants to have all shifters executed at once. But of course, Levi and the others cannot let it happen.

So they were interrogating Annie. Wanting to hear the truth from her.

"I'm not even gonna ask how the hell did you kill all six guards with your current state. I'm just gonna ask if you really killed them or not." Levi says. But Annie wasn't answering. "We've been through this already! Just answer!"

Armin and Eren were with them inside the interrogation room.

Eren was informed by Armin of what happened. Eren was surprised because earlier before she was escorted out, she was okay. What happened in such a short time that she lost it?

"Annie, please tell us the truth." Armin tells her.

"Then what?" Annie asked him.

"'Then what?'? Of course we'd help you!" Armin says. _Why is she acting like we're back to square one again? Like for that short period of time she just got brainwashed again?_

"How? How are you going to help, Armin?"

"Look, if you're afraid of your punishment then tell us the truth." Hanji says. "Is it another of your comrades? Are they trying to frame you? Did they provoke you to do this?" Darn right Hanji!

Annie looked away from her. She was on the point. And now she had a guess as to what happened to Annie.

"Annie please tell us!"

"Speak you stupid brat!"

"Annie."

Annie.

Annie.

Tell us.

The truth.

The truth.

Annie.

While their words echoed in her head, so did _his_.

"I'M A TRAITOR OF HUMANITY!" Annie suddenly shouts, slamming both fists on the table. "I DON'T GET WHAT'S SO HARD TO FIGURE OUT!" with Annie's response, Hanji was happy.

And Hanji decided to test if her theories are true. She asked everyone to leave the room.

* * *

"What? Did you get anything four eyes?" Levi asked.

Hanji laughs and hits him in the shoulder. "Oh you said it!"

"What is it Hanji?" Armin asked, curious to what Hanji have noticed that he didn't.

"Annie was tortured on her way to the trial." Hanji said.

"Huh?"

"Oh not that kind of torture Eren!" Hanji tells him. "Mental torture." she clarifies. "Someone must've paid her a visit in that short period of time."

"What do you mean by that, Hanji-san?" Eren asked. Armin kept his mouth shut, trying to put the pieces together. Hanji grinned and Levi facepalmed. Why did Eren ask that? Now Hanji is gonna blab all day.

"Let me tell you then!" Hanji said and quickly Armin and Levi left Eren's side. When someone tortures someone mentally, they put pressure in that person. Using feelings or emotions or thoughts to touch the mind. Once the mind could not find peace, the mind breaks down."

"What?"

"Like earlier. Everyone was asking questions right? But not at once and we're not asking continuously. But she looked as if she already had a lot on her head." Hanji explains to him.

"Y- Yeah."

"And for some reason, despite our silence, she just screamed out of nowhere that she's a traitor of humanity." Hanji supplements. "You said she was alright before she left. It could be either a mask and all along she was a bad guy or someone is trying to confuse her."

"Come to think of it... Bertholdt... she said Bertholdt was just scared. Is she...?"

"Most likely." Hanji said, her tone serious. "Whoever stirred Bertholdt to become scared, did the same to Annie. So whether or not she killed those soldiers, she wasn't herself when she did that."

"Yeah but how can we prove that to the court?"

"For now, Annie will be kept immobilized somewhere. She may or may not suddenly lose herself again." Hanji instructs. "We can't have her doing any unreal confession or violent acts. Not now that we have no proof that my conclusion is right."

"She can stay with us, the 104th Squad."

"Or you can accompany her in a bigger cell." Hanji suggests.

"Okay."

* * *

Meanwhile, Armin was trying to connect the dots.

 _So far the real Annie is no doubt a sarcastic person but she knows how to love and certainly she cares for people. She shows no expression at all but she can keep up casual conversations like everyone else. The Annie wearing a mask will always end conversations, keep herself isolated and silently do her job._

 _Now that I got that distinguished, this new Annie is a product of mental torture. Since she still haven't open up to us everything she knows, we don't know what sort of pressure the bad guys are giving her. But it's most likely similar to Bertholdt's. As far as my time with Bertholdt is concerned, he's not the type to jump into so much violence to turn into a titan and eat the person he loves. Something must've happened as well._

 _it's that gap. What happened in the gap?_

 _Maybe Reiner knows something... but Reiner is locked up right now. There's no way he could've done anything. Unless... unless... that soldier that Annie killed! There are spies among the Survey squad! If it's not Reiner then it has to be another spy that infiltrated!_

 _But the spy could be long gone by now..._

 _Think Armin... what's missing?_

 _The letter!_

Armin takes the letter Annie wrote for him before her trial. He always kept it close to him. He opened it and read it again.

 _"I'm not good with words like you are,_ _Armin, but I decided to side with Trost and help you fight this battle. However I still have to face my charges and the law. I will not promise but I will do whatever I need to, to prove everyone in Trost I am on their side. I don't want to use the information I know to prove myself to them. I will tell them every single detail when the time is right."_

 _Very vague..._

 _But the information she knows is what's keeping her alive here in Trost and what's endangering her from the enemy. They don't want her to talk. And if the last resort is to kill her then the second to the last option is for them to use her until she's dead._

 _But I'm still missing something..._

* * *

At the inner city, the King received news of a surviving noble that is possible to overtake him on his position.

"Is this true?" the King asks.

"Yes. I am sent to retrieve her and kill her silently but I'm gonna need your help to draw her out, your majesty." said the guy that tried to take Krista earlier.

"Then you shall have all the support you can get." the King said. "But promise me this will not get dirty nor will it catch too much attention!"

"You have my word." bowed the man.

"Can I ask who sent you, soldier?"

"Her father."

* * *

Jean, Connie, Sasha and Krista were on their way to the lunchroom to tell everyone about Krista needing their help to find Ymir but they were surprised to find everyone with Eren asking for their help as well. For Annie.

"What's going on Eren?" Krista asked.

"Something bad happened to Annie. She's not herself and she needs us." he explains.

Krista couldn't bring herself to ask for help anymore. It was her fault that Ymir was gone in the first place. Because she was selfish. And now she can't expect to ask for their help for her own sin.

"I- I see."

"Yeah, you should come too."

"Nah we can't we're going to-" Jean covered Sasha's mouth before she could finish.

"We have something to do." Jean finished for her.

"Yeah we're gonna-" Connie was next to slip but Sasha gave him a kick from behind. "Hey!"

"Are you three alright?" Eren wondered. They were obvious that they were lying. Sasha did not get what Jean was planning but she can ask after Eren leaves.

"Eren we..." Krista can trust Eren. She can trust him, right?

"If it's about Ymir I bumped into her on my way here." Eren said, having a hunch what Krista was worried about. Especially that he noticed how strained their relationship was. He's thankful to have befriended Krista, to have gotten close to Ymir because of Krista... they helped him in cases when he was down. So now it's his turn to fix this.

"Where.. is she?"

"She's with us. On our way to Annie."

Jean, Sasha and Connie turned to Krista.

"I... I'm not going. I'm sorry." Krista said and ran.

"Hey Krista!" Connie called her but she just ran until she's gone. He turns back to Eren. "Hey! How can you do that to her?!"

"I thought she wanted to see Ymir. Why is she running?" Sasha wondered.

"I was lying of course. I didn't expect she'd run." Eren said.

"How dare you!" Sasha shouts. She and Connie ran after Krista afterwards, worried of what might happen to Krista. They were breaking apart. 104th Squad... Jean didn't follow them. He needed to have a talk with Eren.

"Eren, do you know anything about this?" Jean asked.

"A bit. I believe Krista... is suffering mental torture as well."

* * *

While running out in the streets, she sees the MP putting up posters for a reward on whoever gets their hands on the surviving daughter of a noble family. No photo was given nor a name, but it was a blackmail to get the daughter out in the open.

Bad things will happen to everyone if she doesn't give herself up. Krista knew that.

"Krista!" Sasha and Connie called out to her.

"Sasha... Connie... thank you. For everything." she tells them with tears in her eyes. Then she ran again.

"Krista wait!"

 _Why is my father doing this?_

 _Why?_

 _Have I not suffered enough?_

 _Reiner..._

 _Ymir..._

 _Everyone..._

 _I'm sorry._

"KRISTA!"

* * *

Sasha and Connie were searching for Krista everywhere but instead they found an unconscious Ymir covered in a brown cloak by the stairs. Her clothes were ragged and filled with holes and slash marks but no wound or blood..

"Ymir!" Sasha hurried to see if she was alive.

"Is she still alive?"

"Yeah. Hurry and help me get her back!"

"Okay!"

But as soon as Sasha's hand touched Ymir's, suddenly it gripped tight. "Ow! ow! Hard! Hard!" Sasha says and Connie stepped back from the body.

"Is she a titan now?"

Ymir opened her eyes and releases Sasha. "Sasha?"

"Wow you're awake. And incredibly strong." Sasha said with a shaky voice. "Come on, I'll get you back to your room."

"Where... is Krista?"

With that said, Sasha, the potato girl, is about to take her turn in giving a certain someone a good scolding. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU IDIOTS?!" usually she's the one called an idiot. But maybe Ymir was right. Maybe after her miraculous recovery now she's more of a person than before. "YOU DON'T SHOW YOURSELF TO HER AND NOW YOU LOOK FOR HER!"

"S- sasha..." Connie was shocked. Maybe Sasha had enough already.

"You and Krista have been acting like you hate each other but actually don't and now you miss each other and wants to know where each other is and you keep getting others involved with this stupidity!" she continued. "I AM TIRED OF BEING THE ONE IN THE MIDDLE! JUST APOLOGIZE AND GET ALONG ALREADY!"

"I apologize, Sasha... you didn't just revive as a human... you also grew a brain."

"AH! THAT'S INSULTING!" Sasha yells.

"But the reason I want Krista to hate me is because... I don't want her to hurt when I leave."

"You're leaving?" the two nutheads asked. It wasn't everyday Ymir was serious and sincere.

"I want to get rid of all of those people that makes her suffer, makes her cower... forces her to pretend to be someone that she's not." Ymir continued. She slowly sat up and they assisted her.

"How do you expect to do that when you're all alone?" Sasha tells her the obvious.

"Yeah! You'd die before even making real damage!" Connie adds. "You'll need us for another rescue mission, you know?"

"Rescue mission?"

"I think Krista surrendered herself to them after seeing those posters." Sasha explained. Ymir's eyes widened and pushed the two aside so she can stand and see for herself. She ran up to the roof and saw MP's everywhere. The posters now being crumpled and taken.

"Krista..."

"She was so worried of you though."

Ymir began to laugh, it was freaky but the two kept their distance from her. But Ymir walked towards them, grabbing Connie's sword.

"Whoa hey!"

"Prepare your gears, idiots..." Ymir tells them, a scary grin forming in her face. "Because a titan is about to destroy the city."

Terror seized the two but they had a guess already. Just as Krista had said...

Slashing herself, Ymir dropped the sword.

"Ymir?"

Ymir jumped from the roof, yellow sparkles of light and electricity surrounding her. The civilians and Military Police that were nearby stared at the bright light floating midair. Connie and Sasha looking at it from above.

 _"...I'm afraid that she's going to leave without saying goodbye." she finishes._

 _"What?"_

 _"Maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm not but... I think Ymir... Ymir is a..."_

Out of the sparkling light, came out a freaking 8 feet titan with oddly long legs and arms. Its eyes was yellow and will stare the hell out of everyone. The moment it landed on the ground, everyone began to scream in fear.

 _"...titan."_

 _"_ **TITAN!** "

The titan doesn't stand straight, it rather stood with its back in an arc.

"A TITAN BREACHED THE WALLS!"

The MIlitary Police begins to point their guns at the titan and began to shoot.

"NO WAIT!" Connie yells. And jumps down from the roof, an anchor hooked up to another roof so he can swing and slash at the guns, breaking it in half. Sasha was right behind him.

The Titanized Ymir watched the two nutheads in surprise.

"RUN YMIR!" Sasha tells her. "We got your back!"

"What are you two doing?!" The MP shouts at Sasha and Connie.

They were idiots. Sasha knew that was what probably was in Ymir's mind. Ymir began to roar titan noises and grabbed tiles and bricks from houses and the roof nearby, throwing it at the MP then grabbing Sasha and Connie before running away.

"Hey wait Ymir!"

"Where are you taking us?!"

Ymir went to one of the highest buildings she could see, climbing up. Ymir then took their 3DMG and left them in the roof.

"HEY HOW DARE YOU!" Connie shouts at her. "HEY UGLY GET BACK HERE!"

"She doesn't want us to call for help." Sasha figured. "But nothing can stop us!"

"What do you want us to do, jump?!"

* * *

News reached the Survey building and Eren and the others were notified about it.

"Another titan infiltration?!"

"Is it Reiner?"

"Eren..."

"I know."

Everyone geared up.

 _I know it's not you, Reiner... it's someone else._

* * *

"ANOTHER TITAN INFILTRATION?!" The King was desperate. Now there's a third titan shifter already!

The Walls are no longer safe... a rule has to be done.

"I- I want EVERY TITAN SHIFTER KILLED!"

"B- But sir- Eren Jaeger is an ally!"

"TO HELL WITH IT! AFTER HE KILLS THE NEW TITAN SHIFTER, KILL HIM AND THE FEMALE TITAN!" The King said out of pure fear of the titans and death.

"Y- Yes sir!"

"THERE WILL BE NO MORE TITAN SHIFTERS FIGHTING FOR US... FROM HERE ON OUT, WE WILL BE FIGHTING FOR OURSELVES!"


	8. Chapter VII: Dancing Titan's Resolve I

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.**

Date Uploaded: May 18, 2017- Thursday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

*Review Response will be sent through PM

 **I am so sorry dear readers for breaking the update streak! The internet was down since yesterday and now I will just make up through double updates!**

 **It's time to continue this very intense arc! And if things are getting confusing or too fast and you have questions, please do say something and I'll explain. And yeah, pretty much Bertholdt was OOC *laughs*. Anyway, this chappie will give the spotlight to no other than… the Dancing Titan.**

 **Read on!**

 **CHAPTER SEVEN: DANCING TITAN'S RESOLVE I  
** _Flashback:_

 _"_ _Get behind me!" she shouts at the women as she remained in between the humans and the titans. "And take good care of my friend!"_

 _"_ _Wait! Don't! You'll die!"_

 _Ymir bit on her own arm, chewing on it until it bled. "AAAAH!" The women with her tried to stop her from hurting herself, thinking maybe she'd lost her mind._

 _"_ _Stop!" they tell her._

 _She pushes them away with blood dripping form her lips. "Do you want to live or what?!" she shouts at them. "Tch. For me to reveal this form to you… you're lucky."_

 _They stared at her in wonder as sparkles of electricity surrounded her and later her appearance and physical body had shifted into a titan. Turning back to the group of titanized women, she rushed towards them, breaking their necks and biting their limbs off._

 _When she had finished them off, she was surprised to see that those she protected had also turned. They were flocking around Sasha who was unconscious._

 _Ymir rushed in Sasha's aid but then the door of their prison opened. A soldier wearing the common green Survey cloak and cuts the titans' limbs, pushing them towards Ymir in titan form. Ymir kept her distance as Annie pointed her sword at her._

 _"_ _You're wise not to approach me. Because I would've killed you as well." Annie tells her with a poker face, her sword still pointed at her. Ymir's titan form growled lowly._

 _'_ _So Annie haven't realized who I am yet…' she thought. 'I need to get out of here before she decides to kill me off.'_

 _Ymir, who is still in titan form, stepped backwards until she's reached the corner of the prison, far from both Annie and Sasha. Annie took the distance as surrender and cuts herself, her own blood spilled on Sasha. Later kneeling down on one knee beside Sasha._

 _'_ _What is she doing?'_

 _"_ _You're a titan shifter as well." Annie says. "Which one are you?"_

 _The titan didn't move when the small blonde asked. Is Annie figuring out her identity or did she already figured it out? Either way, it is not safe if Annie were to find out. After all… Ymir had no idea which side she was on._

 _"_ _Are you Connie?" Annie asked but then she studied the titan's physique some more. "A female one as well. I would say Krista but that's unlikely, isn't it… Ymir?"_

 _Ymir froze_

 _'_ _Was I too obvious the entire time? Or is this darned traitor messing with me?'._

 _"_ _I'm just kidding." Annie said but she wasn't smiling or laughing. She got back to her feet, putting her sword back on its case. "I never saw a thing. Just as you never this."_

 _'_ _Is she… blackmailing me?'_

 _Annie began to drag Sasha out of the cell, ignoring Ymir._

 _'_ _What... what's with her?!'_

 _"_ _ **WAIT!**_ _" the titan spoke. She ran after Annie who suddenly changed aura when she heard Ymir's titan form spoke. She drops Sasha to quickly grab both her swords and swings those dangerous blades at her._

 _Ymir was caught off guard by this sudden attack but she can see in Annie's eyes that she was no longer calm._

 _'_ _Did I trigger a bad memory or something?' ymir wonderer she she took a step back. It wasn't safe to approach the small blonde with those eyes. The eyes that reveals the intent to kill._

 _"_ _Stay away from me… or I will kill you…" Annie tells her hesitantly. Her hands gripping on the handle, as if stopping herself from attacking._

 _End_

The Dancing Titan was making one hell of a mess in the inner city. It wasn't killing any civilians, but surely the buildings and houses are being wrecked.

 _Krista…_

Destroy! Destroy!

Wreck!

Destroy!

Wreck!

 _Krista…_

ROOOOOOAAARRRR!

The Attack Titan came jumping out of nowhere, smashing its fist on the Dancing Titan's face, resulting for the smaller titan to end up flying towards the wall.

"Way the go Eren!" the Survey cheered.

"Don't go cheering on him. Prepare the traps!" Levi tells them. "We will capture this titan shifter alive!"

"Yes sir!"

"Eren! It's still standing!" Mikasa shouts at Eren. The Attack Titan eyed the Dancing Titan who was slowly getting back on its feet.

 _I'm not gonna let you get away!_

Eren dashed at the Dancing Titan and without hesitation was about to give another good hit but the Dancing Titan leaps towards the nearest building, then towards another and another, getting away from him.

Mikasa, with her 3DMG, does not plan on letting it get away.

Petra, and the rest of Levi's squad, along with other Garrisons, chased the Dancing Titan as well.

The Dancing Titan continued to leap from roof to roof until finally it stopped and stared at the humans below, seeing an unconscious Krista in the hands of people—the soldiers with the guns.

She roared at them and takes Krista from them. Eren, Mikasa and the others who were after the Dancing Titan, saw that it was putting Krista in its mouth.

"Its gonna eat Krista!" Hannah screamed.

Eren hurried to jump on the Dancing Titan but the Dancing Titan was quick on its feet. With Krista now on its mouth, it grabbed several soldiers with the guns with one hand and ran. Away from them. Eren was angered by this.

 _NO! You're not going to take KRISTA from us!_

Growling in anger, Eren rushed towards the Dancing Titan. Mikasa and the others were right behind him, also chasing the Dancing Titan. Meanwhile, The Dancing Titan stopped running after climbing Wall Sina, taking Krista from its mouth and putting her over its head. Then opening its hand to see how many soldiers it got.

The soldiers with the guns began to shoot the titan in the face. It was pointless but she broke their guns and killed one by simply snapping its neck.

" ** _Where is your boss?_** " the titan asked them. " ** _The princess' father!_** "

She doesn't know anything except that they are following _his_ orders.

 _Flashback:_

 _"_ _Hey get back here you thief!"_

 _Ymir was living in the streets, surviving by stealing food. But it was always very easy to steal food in the church and take shelter there without anyone noticing._

 _With her catch of the day, it was enough to last her about two to three days. She snuck inside the church and crawled in her resting place, feasting on her meal. Three loaves of bread, one burned and the two that are not. Some cheese and several steamed potatoes. Having these amount of food was already a feast to her._

 _Eating the food she stole, she was alerted when she heard footsteps and shouts coming from the door. The priest must be back or something._

 _She stopped eating and quickly packed her things and the food._

 _"_ _She is the only survivor of the royal family. But she CAN'T reign!"_

 _"_ _I know, I know… it'll be troublesome if the public finds out."_

 _"_ _Then what if… what if…"_

 _Ymir listened to their plans. The plan to force the illegitimate child to live a different life with a different name, forced to join the Military and hopefully die in line of battle._

 _End_

" ** _Tell me where that jerk is hiding!_** " she growled at them and killed one more soldier out of anger. There was one left, one that trembled in fear.

"N- No one knows! Only Kenny meets with him!"

" ** _Kenny?_** "

"H- He's the one leading this operation. To retrieve the princess!" the soldier tells her. "Now please… please spare me!"

" ** _Where is.. Kenny?_** "

"I- I don't know…! I got separated from him!"

' _Useless._ '

Grabbing the soldier, she positioned herself to throw him. "N- No wait! Please don't!" he cried out. Growling silently, the titan threw him like he were a stone.

His body squashing on the hard surface, almost unrecognizable—no already unrecognizable. The Dancing Titan went back to running when she felt that Eren and the others were near. But then Krista…

"Ymir?"

She ignored her.

"Ymir… I know it's you… it's you, right?"

 _Idiot.. if you really knew, why are you asking?_

"Ymir! Talk to me!" Krista shouts when the titan was ignoring her. "YMIR!" Grabbing Krista, the Dancing Titan puts her down on top of the wall while she climbs down.

 _Sorry, Krista… my mission is not over yet._

"Ymir get back here!" Krista picked up pebbles she can get and threw it at the titan. "I still want to talk to you! There's a lot I want to ask! I lot I want to say!"

Those pebbles didn't hurt so Ymir kept on climbing down, ignoring Krista.

"I WANT TO TELL YOU MY REAL NAME!"

The Dancing Titan stopped moving. Krista was relieved. The titan looked up at Krista, " ** _Tell me… when I get back._** " Was all the titan said before continuing to leave.

"No! No! YMIR!"

* * *

While this was ongoing, Reiner was set free by a certain someone.

"Hurry, let's use this as a distraction to proceed with our plans." He told Reiner and threw a set of stolen 3DMG.

Reiner slowly sat up and stared at the 3DMG, as if he didn't know what to do with it.

"Don't tell me you're still hesitating?"

"Where's Bertholdt?" he asked. Not even picking the 3DMG. Nor looking at him.

The man rolled his eyes at him. "You know, Annie-chan asked the same thing when we saw each other. You two are pathetic." He says. "Of course he's alright! He's just recovering at the moment because you two betrayed him!"

"You saw Annie? Where is she? How is she doing?!"

He finds Reiner pathetic, just as Annie was. "You two… changed a lot in your time here." He says, sounding disappointed. "Annie-chan is being confined somewhere again. See how they treat her despite proving to them time and time again that she's on their side?"

"Maybe you misunderstood. Armin won't let her be con—"

"'Armin' was the one who agreed to confine her!" he finishes for Reiner. "Can't you see what they're doing? They are playing with you. They finally figured out your weakness and now… now they can freely toy with your emotions and make you do their bidding."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't believe it coming from me?" he asked, followed by a mocking laugh. "Then how would you believe it if it were coming from Bertholdt?"

"Is he here?" Reiner asked, the look of worry in his face.

"No. He is still recovering. But he was muttering something repeatedly while he was asleep; You betrayed me."

"That's not true! I was always by his side!" Reiner shouts.

"Even when he wants to avenge himself from Annie-chan and the others? Were you there by _his side_?" he continued to press and Reiner remembered.

 _Flashback:_

 _"_ _Let me distract it for a while! Give me two minutes!" Reiner tells them before making his way towards the Colossal Titan._

 _'_ _Bertholdt… what have you done?'_

 _He swung towards the Colossal Titan's shoulders then swinging again to pass by its face to show Bertholdt who he is. The Colossal Titan stopped walking._

 _"_ _Bertholdt, it's me!" Reiner tells him. "What are you doing?"_

 _The Titan said nothing nor was it opening its mouth._

 _"_ _Don't tell me… Annie's… inside?" Reiner said in horror then looks up at the Colossal Titan's face. Seeing no sign of remorse or guilt. "What are you doing man?! We're supposed to be in this together!"_

 _'_ _You abandoned me, Reiner!'_

 _The Colossal Titan reached for Reiner, to choke the life out of him._

 _"_ _Stop! They'll kill you!"_

 _'_ _And now you care?!'_

 _"_ _Please stop this madness!"_

 _'_ _I just want everything to be back to normal… can you promise me that, Reiner?'_

 _"_ _I can't help you if you won't stop!"_

 _'_ _So that's how it is…'_

 _The Colossal Titan was about to throw Reiner whow as now singed from the steam. His attention was too focused on Reiner to realize that Mikasa had already arrived with her team and with Eren._

 _End_

"You've been too distracted with these so-called 'teammates' of yours that you forgot who your real ally is." He continued. "Would you like to start over? For Bertholdt?"

* * *

Back in the inner city, the Dancing Titan went back to where she left Connie and Sasha, seeing that the two were not even halfway in trying to climb down the building.

"oh Ymir you went back for us!" Sasha exclaimed joyfully.

"Hey ugly! Get us down from here!" Connie demanded. Then Ymir took Sasha gently, leaving Connie behind. "W- wait wait! What about me?!"

"Don't call Ymir 'ugly'! She's got a really beautiful face you know!" Sasha says and almost fell from Ymir's hand. "Hey! I was complimenting you!"

"Heh, bet she didn't like your compliment!"

But then for real, she really dropped Sasha from her hand. Sasha screamed as she fell midair. Connie got angry and hopped on Ymir's face hitting her repeatedly.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Sasha screamed as she fell.

"Ymir you idiot! Why'd you drop Sasha?!" Connie shouts. Then pokes one of Ymir's eyes until it roared and swallowed half of Connie's body in its mouth then running after Sasha.

Catching her a few inches before she reached the crowd then spitting Connie beside Sasha.

"How dare you!" Connie yells but then the Dancing Titan staggered away from them.

"Ymir?" the brunette wondered as she approached the titan. As if weakened, the titan fell to the side. "Hey are you okay?"

"Titan hangover?" Connie joked. Sasha wanted to ride on his boat but something was off. She stared worriedly at the titan.

"OVER THERE!" Hanji yells.

Anchors began to hook towards the outer skin of the titan, penetrating until it reached the inside of its flesh. The titan roared in pain.

"H- Hey stop it!" Sasha screams.

The Survey and Garrison had arrived along with Eren in his titan form. They secured ropes around the Dancing Titan while Hanji examines it.

"WHOA! Look at how oddly shaped it is! It's got longer limbs than any other titan I've seen!" Hanji said, beginning to be fanatic about this. "No wonder it's quick! I wonder how strong it is when battling Eren face-on though…"

"Shut up four eyes… let's just get this on with and get the titan shifter inside." Levi says, hoping to hush her.

Eren walked towards the Dancing Titan who was breathing weakly. Sasha went in front of Eren, spreading her arms wide.

"What are you doing Sasha?" Hanji asked. "We won't kill the shifter, you know?"

"This shifter doesn't want its identity known." Sasha said sternly.

"So what? It goes around wrecking stuff and expects to receive full privacy about its identity? To hell with that!" Levi shouts at Sasha angrily.

Connie stood beside her. "It can't be helped captain! We have to let this titan go!"

"Why? What do you two know that we don't?" Hanji wondered.

"At the proper time I'm sure… this titan will reveal itself to us." Sasha said, assuring them that the titan was on their side.

"We don't have that luxury. The King wants all the titan shifters at his disposal. And letting this titan go is a direct way of rebelling to the King." Mitabi says.

"Then… I have no choice." Sasha chose this path. Connie didn't like the glint on Sasha's eyes.

"Oi, oi, don't tell me…"

Grabbing the sword from Mitabi's gear, she ran towards the titan to cut some of the ropes she can reach. Connie expected it and hurried to grab another sword from Mitabi, pushing him aside.

"STOP SOLDIER!" Levi shouts.

The rest of the Survey and Garrison seized both Connie and Sasha. But those from the 104th Squad… they were hesitant. Even Eren.

With the Dancing Titan being able to get back on its feet again, it stumbled to walk away as more anchors hooked to its flesh. Eren himself blocked the anchors and pulled it out of the Dancing Titan, using himself as titan shield.

The rest of the 104th Squad that was present in that moment, Hannah, Mina and and Mikasa, sided with Sasha and Connie.

"Idiots!"

"Arrest them!" Nick, the Commander of the MP, ordered.

"I hope you knew what you just did, Sasha." Connie whispered to her. "We're now enemies of the King."

"I… I know… but she protected me once and I… I just returned the favor." Sasha tells Connie as she her hands were tied like everyone else were. She remembered clearly… what happened back then.

 _Flashback:_

 _"_ _Get behind me!" she shouts at the women as she remained in between the humans and the titans. "And take good care of my friend!"_

 _"_ _Wait! Don't! You'll die!"_

 _'_ _Y…Ymir?' Sasha couldn't speak but she can hear them._

 _Ymir bit on her own arm, chewing on it until it bled. "AAAAH!" The women with her tried to stop her from hurting herself, thinking maybe she'd lost her mind._

 _"_ _Stop!" they tell her._

 _She pushes them away with blood dripping form her lips. "Do you want to live or what?!" she shouts at them. "Tch. For me to reveal this form to you… you're lucky."_

 _'_ _Y…you're a…!'_

 _They stared at her in wonder as sparkles of electricity surrounded her and later her appearance and physical body had shifted into a titan. Turning back to the group of titanized women, she rushed towards them, breaking their necks and biting their limbs off._

 _'…_ _titan.' Were her last thoughts before fading._

 _End_


	9. Chapter VIII: Dancing Titan's Resolve II

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.**

Date Uploaded: May 18, 2017- Thursday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **I am so sorry dear readers for breaking the update streak! The internet was down since yesterday and now I will just make up through double updates!**

 **Hoorah! A double update as promised! This time, … things are about to get real messy so hang on tight! Because the coaster is just about to begin its second wave!**

 **Read on!**

 **CHAPTER EIGHT: DANCING TITAN'S RESOLVE II  
** "WHAT?!"

"Shh!"

Thomas shared the news to Jean about the arrest of Sasha and the other mebers of the 104th Squad. They surrendered peacefully though but still… they just got arrested for defending a titan shifter!

"Sasha's losing a LOT of her mind lately…" Jean muttered to himself.

"I think she's just repaying what she can to everyone." Thomas guessed. "I mean, she did _almost_ titanized and everyone else were right by her side. Especially you though."

"Don't even start!"

"Sorry."

"So else got arrested? Is there any 104th member left?" Jean asked. He wasn't updated because he was assigned at the rear. Luckily, Thomas has good ears.

"Well, so far Krista, Ymir and Armin are missing. Reiner and Annie are still locked up." Thomas reported. Jean was surprised.

"Armin is missing? He's not assigned with Eren? Or Mikasa?" he wondered.

"He was. But I heard he separated himself from them. Ever since that time he wasn't seen by anyone. The MP and Garrison are rebuilding the wreckage that the Dancing Titan left behind."

 _The Dancing Titan is Ymir, just as Krista said… they could be together right now but if I'm wrong then Ymir is probably looking for Krista whose location is unknown._

 _As for Armin…_

"Take me to Annie."

"Huh?"

"You heard me? Take me to her cell! I want to have a talk with her!" Jean tells his friend. Thomas was caught by surprise by this. "I know we're not allowed to see her but she's the best card we've got to play this right."

"What do you mean?"

"Right now the 104th Squad are being treated accomplices of the Dancing Titan. Sooner or later they will have us locked up again so it's best we start moving. With Annie being expert in infiltration and hiding, we can ask for her help about this."

"True. But will she cooperate? I heard she massacred Daz and the rest of his squad." Thomas tells Jean in case he wasn't aware.

"I don't believe in rumors." Jean muttered. "If there's one thing I've learned from Armin, it's about the truth coming out from the person being accused." Jean said and quickly geared up and headed to the door.

"But she could also be lying?" Thomas points out.

"Annie doesn't lie. She just chooses not to answer." Jean countered.

* * *

The reports arrived to the King and it wasn't pleasurable to him. At all.

"Eren Jaeger betrayed humanity! He brainwashed his comrades to side with him in this assault!" he accused. "I want the rest of the 104th Squad arrested this instant!"

"But your majesty! It could be that they know something that we don't!" Dot tries to say.

"Exactly! With them KNOWING MORE than we do! Then it makes them dangerous to us!" the King said."They chose not to tell us because they want to control us, they think they got the upperhand just because they have titan shifters but they're wrong!"

"What if something bigger than them or us, is happening right now?" Pixis tried to defend. Rico reported about a noble. A surviving noble.

And it was recently that the King ordered the MP to begin posting posters about the missing noble. Even Erwin knew of this and yet he was quiet. Furthermore… he was nowhere to be seen.

A conspiracy…

"The only thing happening right now, Commander Pixis, is that these brats are trying to make a fool of the government!"

"Your majesty!" a soldier quickly bows to him,, bearing news. "Commander Nile has returned with Commander Erwin."

"Send them in!"

Commanders of the Survey and the MP have arrived. Pixis stared intensely at Erwin for a moment before dropping it. He cannot have the King side with Erwin now.

"Any news regarding the recent continuous attacks of these shifters?" the King inquired. The two commanders bowed before telling him what they know.

"Erwin was right on the spot!" Nile says. "We investigated further on his accusations towards former Garrison team leader and Survey member, Rico Brzenska."

Pixis blood boiled.

"What about it?" Darius asked.

"Well, it's best that she tell us herself, don't you think?" Erwin says, a hidden smirk plastered across his face. It was meant for Pixis.

They gestured for the guards to open the door and there, the MP was dragging a certain person who was trembling and shivering. Pixis couldn't determine if it was the cold weather, the pain or simply fear.

Rico was covered in cuts and bruises, her right hand were missing a finger or two, her left arm had bandages all over it, her legs could barely walk, her right toe was even missing. Her clothes were covered in dry blood and ragged.

"The MP found her while they were investigating the area. No, that's wrong. She found them and surrendered herself." Erwin says.

"Erwin!"

"Quiet!" the King hushed them and glared at the said traitor. "Tell me… what do you know about the shifters? The attack? The noble?"

"Everything… I, set everything up."

Hearing it from her own mouth, Pixis was stunned. His eyes widening as he stared at his soldier. This confession… it's not real! He refuse to believe so!

"The trial will begin in a few hours! I want every member of the 104th Squad to be there!" the King ordered immediately. "And I want to hear your full confession, traitor!"

"Yes…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jean and Thomas snuck in Annie's cell, seeing that she had her hands over her ears, her knees reaching to her chest while she was at the corner, as if hiding from someone.

Her crutch was right beside her, her injuries from the Colossal Titan, still not healing.

"Annie…" Jean called to her. "Annie."

He cautiously approached her while Thomas stayed outside to keep guard. The moment he made physical contact with Annie, her reflex action caused her to grab him by the hand and was about to break his arm.

"Whoa, whoa, hey wait!"

With uneven breathing, Annie stopped moving and stared at Jean. "Jean?"

"Okay, glad to know you can hear me." Jean said, nervously. "Can you let me go now?" Annie releases him and returned to hug herself. "I need your help."

"Everyone keeps on saying that.."

"I really do. And I don't want to use Armin's name for it so I said 'I' need your help."

"I can't help anyone…" she says. "…I don't know, which side I'm on."

"Of course you're on our side! You chose us, right?" or is that only what he thought? Was Annie not choosing them then? Was she confused? Does she regret it?

"I- I did but…"

"If this is about Bertholdt then don't feel this way." Jean didn't want to touch her again so he just kept talking. "I don't know what sort of relationship you have with him but crying about this matter will not solve anything!"

"Then how?!" Annie was the one who grabbed him instead, his jacket. "How will I solve this?!"

"Uh, erm, well…" he was caught off guard by her reaction. "You have to know what you're fighting for." He answered. "What are you fighting for, Annie?"

"I…"

"Because me, I'm fighting for a lot of things. My home, my family, my comrades, my friends… everyone. Once though I was fighting for vengeance… I was so angry after Marco died and when I discovered you were the Female Titan, I couldn't think."

"Do you… want to kill me?" Annie asked as she finally releases his jacket.

"I used to. But after Sasha told me everything you did… I didn't believe you were that kind of person. I believed the real Annie is the one that Armin always saw."

It was a relief that Annie had calmed down. But they have to hurry.

"I will help you in one condition, Jean."

"What is it?"

"Do not… trust me."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the streets, some MP's were doing their rounds. Searching for the Dancing Titan who escaped. Quickly and silently, the Dancing Titan hiding in the shadows grabbed one soldier.

"Aa—" Hitch was about to scream.

" ** _Shoot me._** " The titan requested of her. Of course, it was the only course of action! Hitch hurried to load her gun and shoot the titan in the face.

The shot fired was definitely heard throughout the area. " ** _Thank you._** " The titan gently placed her down and left. Leaving Hitch in a frightened state.

"Did you see anyone?!" Marlowe and the other MP's asked.

"I- I- y- yeah, I… it spoke!"

"What?"

"N- Nothing… I- I thought I saw someone…"

"Shh, don't start shooting at random stuff!"

Ymir, who got away, continued to roam around the city in her titan form, panting and stumbling here and there. For some reason the titan itself looked pale.

Until finally she arrived at the church. The church where she heard everything.

"Take another step towards it and I will tear you apart." Said the voice behind her. She turned around saw a group of soldiers—soldiers with guns.

" ** _Are you… Kenny?_** " she asked.

"Wow, you know my name? Did he tell you about me? Or did you torture him?!" Kenny said. He sounded angry.

The titan only growled this time. Kenny smirked.

"A titan of your caliber is nothing compared to the ones we've killed." Kenny says and dashed towards her swiftly and cuts through the Dancing Titan's gut.

Around and around, the titan tried to chase him sluggishly but no matter what, Kenny was faster and always lands a fatal wound on her.

"Ah, this is getting boring. I thought titan shifters are supposed to be strong?" he says and for one last time landed a blow on the Dancing Titan until it fell on the ground with a weak breathing. "Oh well, I just need the shifter anyway. Not that lump of titan flesh."

Slowly, he approached the titan plunging his sword somewhere in the nape.

"I hope I don't hit you anywhere." He teased as he cut open a portion.

"No stop!" Krista yells.

"Ah, your highness, you've returned!"

"Please… please don't hurt her!" Krista begged. "Take me already and leave her and everyone else alone!"

"It doesn't work that way, you know? Your father needs a shifter. Your friend here practically gave herself up for you. Are you gonna waste that?" he teased. "Or… is it because you're not her?"

Armin gulped but finally removed the wig and stripped off his disguise.

"Let her go!" Armin yells.

"I guess you figured out negotiations doesn't work with me." Kenny said. "But I also won't give this shifter back until I'm done with her."

It was a reckless move but Armin launched at the enemy without a plan.

Kenny was about to give Armin a good cut in the neck but then the Dancing Titan blocked his swords and the titan was the one who got cut instead. Kenny jumps away from the titan and was surprised to later clash swords with Levi.

"Wow you people just keep on coming, don't you?" he says as he kept a safe distance from them.

"I knew Armin was planning something odd when he stole that wig. So I followed him." Levi said. "I didn't expect it at all to see you here, Kenny."

"Me neither, kid."

* * *

At the inner city, Eren and the others are all being escorted to the court room to be trialed. Mikasa wanted to bust Eren out of there but Eren refused to use force or else they'll be treated as real traitors. He believes that Levi will again pull some strings for them.

But upon arriving there, Eren was surprise to see Rico was there as well, in a wheelchair. Despite her current condition she was bound by ropes.

"She's… still alive." Eren muttered.

While the MP was assisting Sasha and everyone else to sit in the chairs, Erwin passed by Eren with a short message being whispered in his ear. "Do you believe she is a traitor of humanity?"

Before Eren could react, Erwin had already walked away.

The trial began and Darius asked for everyone to remain silent. And asked… "Sasha Blouse, member of the 104th Squad of the Survey Corps, why did you defend the Dancing Titan?"

"W- Well because this titan is on our side sir!" Sasha says.

"Do you know this titan's identity then?"

"Yes."

"But want to keep it secret from us, why?"

"Because the time is not right yet."

"Then when is the right time?" Darius was pressing on Sasha hard. If he were to continue with this intense questioning, Sasha would slip.

"I… the- the right time is…"

"Then what about the rest of the recruits who assisted Ms. Blouse in rebelling against the King's orders?" Darius continued to ask the rest of them. "Why did you help? Do you know of the shifter's true identity as well?"

None of them answered.

"Please, this is a courtroom. You are free to confess your crimes to save yourselves from trouble." Darius tells them.

Eren wanted to answer but what was he going to say that will help their case?

"What about you, Rico? Everyone's been saying you're the real Traitor of Humanity, how so? Will you confess your crimes?"

"I confess my sins to humanity." Rico uttered. "I wanted the survivor of the noble family to die before anyone else finds out. So I took great lengths to get close to her."

"Why?"

"Because—"

"I object!"

Everyone was shocked as they turned to the door where Jean and Annie were. Jean had his palm all over his face while Annie was scratching the back of her head.

"It's not a wedding, you idiot!" Jean shouts at her.

"I wasn't supposed to say it in front of everyone. You opened the door without warning!" Annie tells him.

"I told you I was gonna open it and you kept on saying it!" Jean shouts at her again.

"GUARDS! SEIZE THEM!"

Annie pushes Jean behind her, as she analyzed how many soldiers were there. She spots Eren and the others, sees the officials, Rico, everyone… "This'll get messy, get everyone out of here." She tells him.

Jean nodded and hurried to Eren and the others.

The small blonde dropped the crutch she's been holding and breaks it in half, plunging the sharp part to her arm.

"Have you forgotten that you are injected with the anti-titan drug?" Nile mocked her as he grabbed an MP to take a sword.

But in his surprise, sparks of electricity appeared around the small blonde. A grin forming in her face while the smirk on Nile's face faded.

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to?" Annie taunted. "…the one who infiltrated Trost… who led the titans to your walls…" the sweet grin in her face was getting wider and scarier, "who played with your little kingdom and made a fool out of yourselves…"

Nile was offended. Nile was angered. This person here… is it the real Annie?

While Annie was in the middle of transforming, Nile dashed towards her, aiming to cut her head off. There was no stopping him, this threat must die.

"…then let me remind you, Nile. The Female Titan did all that!" Annie finished as she watched Nile dash towards her.

Out of the smoke and the yellow sparks of electricity, appeared the Female Titan in its small form. Roaring at Nile, she caught him without effort and threw him to the side.

* * *

While Levi and Kenny were clashing swords, Armin ran to the titanized Ymir to see how she was doing. Armin quickly noticed that the titan, intead of being cold, was warm.

"What's… going on with you?" he asked, the titan growled weakly at him.

Kenny's men started attacking Armin and the Dancing Titan. The titan caught one of the soldier with its mouth, crushing his head before spitting him out towards the rest of them. Armin was alerted that they were attacking them.

He turned to them, raising his swords at them, being protective of the titan behind him.

 _I have to save her… but I'm not as skilled as Mikasa is… or as brave as Jean… I'm just… me._

" ** _Armin.._** " the titan spoke.

 _D- Did this titan… just speak?_

" ** _Go—_** "

"Don't even start! Because I'm not gonna leave you! Just sit tight and I'll protect you!" Armin wasn't planning on running away. It was risky enough that he didn't tell anyone about his plan. And now he's gonna waste it by running away in the end? Not a chance. "I don't want to be the person who stays behind while everyone is fighting! I want to fight as well! I want to protect someone as well!"

While he was speaking, the titan poked him from behind.

" ** _Idiot._** " The titan said. Armin looked back at the titan, seeing that somehow he can imagine if it were human, Ymir would be laughing at his speech. " ** _Go inside._** " Ymir tells him.

Armin followed the titan's gaze, seeing that it was looking at the church.

 _Why?_

He looked closely at the Dancing Titan's eyes now, seeing that it had the same glint as Eren's. Every time Eren was fired up about something, when he was aiming to finish something… his resolve… it was the same as the Dancing Titan now.

The blonde boy smiled at the titan. He understood her now.

"I got your back, Ymir." He tells her and ran towards the church.

The rest of the soldiers were about to run after him but then the Dancing Titan stood up and with one swing of its arm, shoved them all away. It roared at them and remained standing by the door, telling them that she won't let anyone pass.

 _Flashback:_

 _Back in the training days… the 104_ _th_ _Squad was under training in the winter season. Krista was getting left behind but Ymir kept a close eye on her to make sure she doesn't get lost._

 _Krista later noticed that Daz wasn't around and none of them noticed. She went back for Daz without telling anyone but of course with Ymir keeping an eye on her, she followed her until later, the three of them were separated from everyone._

 _The gentle blonde was dragging Daz in the snow, going towards the finishing point._

 _"_ _Come on! Come on Krista! You can do this!" Krista kept telling herself as she continued to walk sluggishly with Daz._

 _Ymir kept herself hidden in the trees, watching Krista._

 _When Krista falls, she gets back up again. She continues. Then she falls again, then gets back up then continues. It was annoying to watch, seeing that she didn't even make it far with what she's doing and she'll definitely die at this rate._

 _"_ _Aren't you going to call for help instead?" Ymir asked her, finally revealing herself._

 _"_ _Ymir? W- What are you doing here?"_

 _"_ _Why didn't you tell anyone you were going to look for Daz?" she continued to ask. Krista didn't answer and just continuned to pull and walk. "Is it because you want to come back a hero? Tell everyone you saved Daz by yourself?"_

 _Krista stopped and turns to Ymir with a frightened look. "I- I don't know what—"_

 _"—_ _I'm talking about?" Ymir finished for her. "I don't know Krista but, isn't it a bit odd that you didn't tell anyone knowing you might die in this weather? Knowing that you don't even have the strength to save anyone? You'll both die."_

 _"_ _That's not true…"_

 _"_ _Krista Lenz died saving a comrade!" Ymir shouts. "She died a hero… is that what you want to hear? Is that what you want to happen?"_

 _"_ _Stop it Ymir!" she pushes Ymir weakly but Ymir didn't even budge a bit. "I… I don't want to die!"_

 _"_ _Then why do this? Huh? Is it because… you're not who you say you are? That you're actually a noble forced to join here to die?"_

 _Slowly, Krista stepped away from Ymir, twice as frightened as before. "H- How did you…?"_

 _'_ _At last I found you.' Ymir thought._

 _"_ _Why are you keeping it? Why are you doing as they say?" Ymir asked. "You can just tell everyone who you are. Are you afraid of them?"_

 _"_ _You don't understand what I'm going through! They killed my mother… my father told everyone he didn't knew me… everyone is dead… how do you expect me to tell everyone who I am?" it was the first time she expressed such anger and pain._

 _But Ymir knew exactly what she was going through. "I don't know anything about your past. But I know how it feels to be treated that way." With her words, Krista felt eased to be with her. "Want to play a game then? Between you and me?"_

 _"_ _A game?"_

 _"_ _Both of us holds a secret. Whoever reveals their secret first, loses." Ymir states the rules of the game. "And the loser will have to follow what the winner says."_

 _"_ _Deal!" Krista stretched her hand towards Ymir. Ymir gladly shook on it._

 _"_ _Deal."_

 _"_ _But first… how do we reunite with the others?" she wondered. But then Ymir knocks her out._

 _End_

Reloading their guns, they began to shoot. The titan ran towards them, with its speed, dodged most of their bullets but it was impossible not to get hit or grazed. And upon reaching them, she grabbed those soldiers closest to her.

They screamed and their comrades continued to shoot. Some of them ran towards the church.

BAM!

SQUASH!

SQUASH!

The Dancing Titan squashed anyone it could reach. Until later she fell on her knees because Kenny Ackerman slashed behind her knees.

"Don't be so full of yourself!" Kenny jumped from behind the titan and was about to cut the nape of the titan when Levi's 3DMG hooked at the shoulder of the titan and swings in front of Kenny to stop him.

"Not a chance!" Levi tells him and with enough strength, pushes Kenny away from the titan.

Kenny takes a jump backwards, landing on the bloody ground. "Come on kid, I gotta do my job." He says.

"So should I." Levi replied. He taps his foot on the titan's nape. "This titan shifter, is under my protection."

"Really now?"

"YMIR!" Krista screams from afar. The two men heard her and sees her running towards them.

"Ah the real your highness is here!" Kenny greets.

"Kenny? Captain Levi?" Krista was surprised to see them. But analyzing the situation, seeing the dead soldiers and the blood, the Dancing Titan on its knees and Levi standing by its shoulder… "What is going on here?"

"You're coming home. And your friend here is the best peace offering you could give your father." Kenny tells her.

"Just who exactly are you, Krista Lenz?" Levi asked.

"I… my real name is not Krista." She said and looked at the Dancing Titan in the eyes. "My real name… is Historia Reiss."


	10. Chapter IX: Escaping the Court

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.**

Date Uploaded: May 18, 2017- Thursday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **PLOT WARNING! OKAY MY WARNING BEGINS NOW! WARNING! THIS FIC BEGINS TO FINALLY BECOME FULL AU! I REPEAT, THIS FIC IS NOW MOVING TO A FULL AU PHASE! YES THE IDEA MAY BE FROM THE MANGA/ANIME BUT YOU MAY NOTICE HOW MUCH I'VE SWAYED FROM THE ORIGINAL IDEA!**

 **OOC WARNING! SO WARNING! CHARACTERS HAVE DEVELOPED TO AN ENTIRELY NEW CHARACTER! I DON'T KNOW, I JUST KEPT TYPING AND NOW IT JUST SO HAPPENED THAT THIS IS THE RESULT! BEWARE! BEWARE!**

 **The civil war continues!**

 **Read on!**

 **CHAPTER NINE: ESCAPING THE COURT  
** Nile was offended. Nile was angered. This person here… is it the real Annie?

While Annie was in the middle of transforming, Nile dashed towards her, aiming to cut her head off. There was no stopping him, this threat must die.

"…then let me remind you, Nile. The Female Titan did all that!" Annie finished as she watched Nile dash towards her.

Out of the smoke and the yellow sparks of electricity, appeared the Female Titan in its small form. Roaring at Nile, she caught him without effort and threw him to the side.

Meanwhile, Jean untied Eren and the others. But an MP raised his sword at Jean to cut him down, Mikasa kicks the MP before he can lay a finger on Jean.

"Wow, nice kick." He compliments her.

"Behind you." Mikasa said. She was about to take action but then Sasha tackled the MP that was about to attack Jean. "She got it."

"Anybody wanna help me up?" Sasha said as she rolled off the unconscious MP.

Jean helped her up and untied her ropes as well.

"What's going on Jean?" Eren asked.

"We're breaking ouf of here. Ask more later." Jean replied in a hurry as he leads them towards a door behind Darius' seat.

Darius blocked their way but without a weapon in hand.

"We don't mean to hurt anyone." Jean tells him. He did not raise his sword at Darius either. He respects the man.

"I know." Darius replied. "I may not be on your side but I believe that as soldiers who's been through a lof of decision-making situations, your decision today is something you thought through."

"Y- Yes, sorta."

"Then prove us wrong, soldier!" Darius tells them. "Come back and prove us wrong!"

Stepping aside, he allowed Jean to open the door. He let Sasha and Connie enter first then turned to Mikasa and Eren who came bak and was dragging Rico with them.

"You two have got to be kidding me!" Jean exclaimed andhe helped themtake Rico to the exit. "Commander of commanders ight change his mind here!" he cocked his head at Darius.

Darius raised his hands. "Oh no, no. I've settled my mind. I'm going to let you go."

"Thank you!" Eren says.

"Don't thank me. I will still order everyone to hunt you down until you proved us wrong about our judgments."

"Oh."

Jean rolled his eyes at Eren and literally pushed Eren towards the exit along with Rico. _Having a casual conversation with him, seriously?_

Mikasa glared shortly at Jean before following Eren. Jean turned to see how Annie was doing, seeing how wrecked the place was. Unconscious soldiers here and there. But Erwin… Erwin was not moving. Pixis disappeared.

"Let's go Annie!" he calls her.

She heard him but she couldn't run after him. Not with Erwin here.

"I will not catch you today, Annie." Was Erwin's words for her. And Annie carried one of the tables, preparing to throw it towards Jean.

Jean's eyes widened and he ran to the exit, closing the door behind him. But Annie threw the table towards the window and not him. She jumped out of the window and disappeared from their sight.

* * *

While running through an underground tunnel, Eren in his titan form, was carrying Rico. He couldn't speak but he wanted to. So instead, he growled at Jean. Mikasa understood him.

"Jean, care to explain what's going on?" Mikasa asked in Eren's place.

"Well… I heard from Thomas that an idiot fought against the military to protect Ymir." Jean says.

"Hey! Was I supposed to be the 'idiot'?!" Sasha blurts and Jean decided not to look at her or she will slap him.

"Wait… 'to protect Ymir'… Ymir is the Dancing Titan?" Mikasa wanted to confirm.

"Yes."

"Since when did you knew?"

"Just recently, Krista had a hunch about Ymir and Connie and Sasha were there as well." Jean answered.

"I knew of Ymir's secret since the day we got caught by the soldiers with the guns! We were locked up with women who are infected and she protected me!" Sasha shared.

The titanized Eren was nodding in understanding while Mikasa was connecting the dots… remembering that back at the rescue mission, Ymir's clothes were torn, similar to Eren's when he transforms.

"So we were protecting Ymir that time." Mikasa said, sounding a bit surprised that she actually protected Ymir without knowing it's her.

"Why are you so surprised?! Shouldn't you know who you risked your life for?!" Jean said, also surprised that Mikasa was surprised.

"No. Eren helped the potato girl, so I helped too." Mikasa replied.

"Hey why are you guys giving me weird nicknames?!"

 _Of course… Mikasa's logic. I shouldn't have known._ Jean thought.

"Did you have amnesia? That's what they always called you!" Connie reminds her.

"I know! But I just hoped that they forgot about it!"

While the two argued in the background, Jean saw that they were near the end of the tunnel.

"We're almost there!" he informs them when he saw.

"By the way Jean, how is it that you know places like this?" Connie wondered. "And is Annie really on out side?" a big question.

"Annie used these tunnels when she infiltrates or collects information. And yes, I think she's on our side."

"You think man?"

"She told me she'd help me in one condition. And that is not to trust her."

"Why would she say that? We already trust her!" Connie had a point.

"That's the reason why she said that." Jean answers. "She told me she's confused with which side she's on and when time comes, she will have to choose a side. She doesn't want us to hope too much that she'll side with us."

"When we don't believe in her, the lesser the impact of her betrayal and it will make it easier for us to kill her when that time comes." Mikasa finished for Jean.

They finally reached the other end, Jean opens the door and sees Thomas waiting for them with gears and bags around him. Hannah and Mina sitting by the bags.

"Took you guys long enough." He said.

"There's been complications." Jean said with a shrug.

"Waaah! How are Hannah and Mina here already?!" Connie and Sasha said in surprise. They remembered they were also arrested!

"While we were being escorted to the courtroom, Jean and Annie got us out already." Mina answered.

"Well then, everybody grab a pack, we're going to find a safe spot to hide in." Jean instructs them as he grabbed two bags.

"I snuck out 3D Maneuver Gears too. Help yourselves." Thomas tells them and Mikasa and the others took one for themselves.

Eren on the other hand, turned back to his human and form and putting Rico down. "You okay?" he asked. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. We're safe."

"You are now my allies with this sin. Will you continue to do so until your death?" Rico said.

"That's no longer funny. You're not a traitor. You betrayed no one." Eren tells her. Maybe she haven't realized that? Mikasa and the others were packing up and getting ready but Mikasa was very cautious with Rico. If she dares to hurt Eren, then Mikasa will strike.

"Save your strength, Eren." A voice from behind said. "Rico has been tortured physically and mentally to force her to say these things." Annie informed them.

"Annie?"

The small blonde's injuries has slight steam coming out from them. Her latest arm injury was wrapped in a bloody cloth. She was limping as she approached them, a staff in hand to assist her to walk.

"You've regained your titan ability?" Eren asked.

"No. Back at the courtroom, I was bluffing. I did not expect to turn." Annie replied. Eren and the others are a bit surprised that she was telling the truth. "I inflicted pain on myself, one that I know I can't bear, and miraculously, I turned."

"I- I see." Eren said. He was a bit worried. This means Annie cannot transform anytime she wants. "And your healing ability?"

"Not progressing."

"So who did it to Rico? Who tortured her?" Mikasa asked, changing the subject.

"Is it Erwin?"

"Why was she tortured?"

"Who is behind it?"

There were too many questions. Too many. Not even Annie herself can answer. In her and their disappointment, she answered, "I don't know."

For real, she didn't know. _He_ isn't gonna torture Rico for the purpose of getting a hold of a noble. It has to be someone else. Someone who used to the current chaos to their advantage.

"The only one who can anwer that question… is Krista's father."


	11. Chapter X: Civil War I

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.**

Date Uploaded: May 18, 2017- Thursday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **PLOT WARNING! OKAY MY WARNING BEGINS NOW! WARNING! THIS FIC BEGINS TO FINALLY BECOME FULL AU! I REPEAT, THIS FIC IS NOW MOVING TO A FULL AU PHASE! YES THE IDEA MAY BE FROM THE MANGA/ANIME BUT YOU MAY NOTICE HOW MUCH I'VE SWAYED FROM THE ORIGINAL IDEA!**

 **OOC WARNING! SO WARNING! CHARACTERS HAVE DEVELOPED TO AN ENTIRELY NEW CHARACTER! I DON'T KNOW, I JUST KEPT TYPING AND NOW IT JUST SO HAPPENED THAT THIS IS THE RESULT! BEWARE! BEWARE!**

 **Those who loves Erwin, I'm sorry but… you're gonna hate me here. Peace!**

 **Well then, now that the warning has been set, I have no other words to say. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Read on!**

 **CHAPTER TEN: CIVIL WAR I  
** "You're coming home. And your friend here is the best peace offering you could give your father." Kenny tells her.

"Just who exactly are you, Krista Lenz?" Levi asked.

"I… my real name is not Krista." She said and looked at the Dancing Titan in the eyes. "My real name… is Historia Reiss."

"You're the heir to the throne." Levi said.

"Yes but she has no power to do that. She can't lead. All she needs to do is go home with her father. And this fight is over." Kenny tells Levi. "Are you gonna let me take her?"

"Not a chance."

"I want to talk to my father!" Krista doesn't want them to fight. Or more blood to be spilled because of her. Maybe a peaceful talk with her father can be the solution.

"I'm sorry you can't—"

"No I'm here, Historia."

* * *

"Pixis ordered the Garrison to help them escape?" Hanji asked as she's heard. "Is this true?"

"Unfortunately, it is." Shadis replied. "Mitabi and Ian are leading the attack on the MP. They are defending Eren and the others at all costs."

"Don't you think he's being ridiculous? For the sake of his soldier?"

"I don't think he's doing it only for his soldier, Hanji." Shadis says. "Even Commander Darius allowed them to escape at the courtroom. Doesn't that tell you anything?"

"I think those Eren and his friends are way over their heads to lead a rebellion towards the King."

"Since when did you enjoy serving the King, Hanji? Very unusual of you."

"Hehe."

While the two were talking, Erwin seized the moment by arriving at the office. The two saluted him and did not continue the conversation further.

"Were you talking about something?" Erwin asked them. He can sense a rather tense aura from them after all. "Is it because of the rising rebellion?"

Hanji didn't answer but Shadis stepped forward.

"Commander, about what you said at the court on Annie's trial… did you always know about Rico being a traitor?" he asked.

"No. Just a hunch." He replied.

"Then why were you pressing the idea. It was as if… you wanted Commander Pixis to react."

"Past is past, Shadis. That case is no longer our focus." Erwin said but then it was Hanji's turn to talk to him.

"Oh I think it's our focus, Commander. After all, it was just a hunch, how could you have predicted so accurately of Rico's confession?" Hanji said. "Furthermore, you also said back then that your search party found her remains. You weren't able to finish because Commander Pixis already reacted."

Shadis was surprised that Hanji spoke against Eren about this matter. And it sounded almost as if she was accusing him. But Erwin just listened.

"And back at the 104th's trial, you come barging in with the MP Commander and the injured Brzenska who confessed everything was her fault. Exactly as you claimed back at Annie Leonhardt's trial."

"Well, well, isn't that a coincidence then?" Erwin said. "Or is it perhaps I'm just too good with speculations?"

"The remains you found… her arm… did your search party really found it? Or did you cut it off?" Hanji asked.

"H- Hey Hanji—!"

Erwin raised a hand at Shadis, telling him not to go anywhere near Hanji or him, nor does he have to do anything. The two just had a staredown for a moment.

"Are you accusing me of torturing the former team leader of the Garrisons to falsely confess to everyone so that my speculations would be justified?" Erwin asked. His intensed glare not wavering.

"I'm asking a simple question, one that I find that does not fit the puzzle." Hanji replied, her glare returning Erwin's intensity.

Silence.

Stare.

Silence.

Stare.

"No, I did not cut her arm." Erwin answered. "And as you saw the living traitor, both her arms are with her, am I correct?"

"An arm covered in bandages nor was it even moving." Hanji countered. "Or did I just miss a time that her arm moved?"

Stare.

The very long exchange of stares was freaking the hell out of Shadis. He's never seen Hanji or Erwin had a very intensified argument before. Although they weren't literally shouting, their aura was killing him!

"Nile's men were the ones who found her. And as you've read in the reports, they found her the way she is." Erwin stated. "With _that_ arm."

"H- Hanji-san, why are you even pressing this matter? Commander Erwin said he has nothing to do with it!" Shadis couldn't help it anymore. "What about that stupid arm?"

"He claimed to have seen the remains but Nile's men found her body in one piece. What comes to mind?" Hanji said.

"That Commander found the wrong remains?" Shadis tried to guess.

"That he was there when Rico was being tortured." Hanji said and Shadis was mortified at her accusation. "That or he was the one doing the torture. Either way, both accusation stands."

"With what basis? Because of my testimony about finding her 'remains'? That doesn't say anything."

"Then what did you find? Hmm? Other than that arm, Brzenska was also missing her fingers and toe. Did you find them and recognize it was hers?" Hanji challenged.

"Yes it's true I found her being tortured but I did not lead it nor was I behind it." Erwin confessed. "I simply turned my back on that matter…"

"C- Commander…" Shadis was surprised.

"…for the sake of humanity."

"Who's pulling the strings, Erwin?" Hanji asked.

"Rod Reiss."

* * *

"Every time I see you… you remind me of your mother." Rod said as he exited the church.

"Why are you doing this? Didn't I follow everything you want? I changed my name and joined the Military! What else did you want?!" Krista—no, Historia shouts at him.

"I… I missed you."

Historia was taken aback by this. "Y- You do?"

"After all these years I realized… I realized I was wrong to do what I did." He says, his arms spreading wide, gesturing to his daughter that she's welcome to come home.

"Why…? Why after all this time you realized only today?!"

"I was selfish! Historia… I want to make it better between us. Please. Let me."

Rod was about to approach his daughter, Historia didn't move but watched as Rod walked towards her. The Dancing Titan, however, did not agree with it.

The titan crawled in between them. Blocking Rod's path. Growling at him.

"I- I see you made a friend." He said, keeping his distance from the titan.

"Ymir it's okay! He's my dad!" Historia said but Ymir kept herself in between them. "Ymir!"

"You heard her, let me through." Rod tells the titan.

Levi, who was standing by the Dancing Titan's shoulder, was poking the titan by the neck with the hilt of his blade. "Hey, stop interfering already."

" ** _You can't… take her._** " The titan spoke.

Rod was more amazed than surprised. "Y- You can talk!"

Historia ran towards the titan's knees. What was wrong with Ymir? Why won't she let Historia be with her father? Isn't that what she wanted?

"What are you doing? I- I want to talk with him! After all these years… I- I really miss him!" she shouts at the titan who ignored her. "YMIR!"

"Th- this is fascinating! A titan who can speak!" Rod continued to praise the titan. "How is this possible?"

"Father?" Historia noticed that his attention shifted to the Dancing Titan instead of her.

"Historia… when you become a titan shifter… you can have this ability— the ability to speak!" Rod exclaimed. "Please titan shifter, follow us!"

"Become a titan shifter?"

"Yes! My daughter, you will have the power to become one! And by eating this shifter here, you will regain full consciousness and control of your titan self!" Rod tells his daughter.

It was a rather fast revelation. His true motive that is.

"I'm not going to become a titan shifter nor am I going to eat my friend!" Historia yells at him. Putting herself in between Rod and Ymir.

"What a messed-up family—the Reiss family." Levi muttered. The Dancing Titan heard him.

"Is that the reason why you wanted me to return? To be a titan shifter?" Historia asked. Rod reached out his arms towards Historia but the titan's arm blocked his path.

"I wanted you to rule! But you have to show them your power! Show them the power of the Reiss family!" Rod explains to her.

"I don't want to rule them with fear!"

"The King will have you killed before you can even get the chance to sit on the throne." Rod tells her.

"Then I'd rather not rule!"

"I don't want to intrude, Rod, but… are you going to continue talking to her like this? It looks like she won't budge anytime soon. And time is not something we have." Kenny interjects.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eren and the others are running away from the MP who was after them.

"T- The MP is really hot on our heels!" Mina screams.

"Eren, just say the word and I will kill them all." Mikasa says to Eren with a deadly glare. Eren felt shivers down his spine but shook his head.

"N- No one's killing anybody!" Eren says. "They're just doing as they're told. They're not enemies!"

"Then what do you plan on doing? Let them chase us and bring us back there?!" Jean says.

"We just run?" Eren said, unsure.

Jean groaned. So the guy has no plan at all? "So where do you plan on going then?"

"Yeah, where are we headed?" Sasha asked.

"I- I have no idea!"

Annie wasn't running like the rest of them, she was using the 3DMG to move because of her injured leg. When suddenly she stopped, the rest of them also halted. They turned back to Annie, seeing that she was just standing there.

"Hey if you have a plan, share it to us all!" Jean shouts at her.

"Don't you dare tells us to go on without you because I'm gonna tell Jean and Eren to drag you with us!" Sasha added.

"The MP may have news about the Dancing Titan. If I ask them, then we'll have a place to go." She small blonde replied.

"And you expect them to answer us? We're fugitives!" Jean reminds her.

"I don't." was Annie's answer as she turned to face the MP who pointed their guns at her.

Jean just wanted to smack her or something. But he realized it was her saying 'you want to stay and risk your lives for me, then stay. If not, then save yourselves.' She was too easy to read.

"J- Jean…" Connie calls him. "A- Are we…?"

"We're staying!" Jean called it. If Annie thinks they'd run and cower, then she's wrong. She's underestimated them too much.

"Annie you traitor!" Hitch shouts. "How could you betray us?! And now you're siding with them!"

"Are you surrendering now?" Marlowe asked. But looking at how Annie was composed, it wasn't the case. "I guess not. Then what do you want? Are you gonna kill us? Turn into a titan and infect us?"

"Did you see where the Dancing Titan went?" Annie asked.

"Wow, that came out as planned." Jean said with sarcasm but Sasha pinches his ears. "Hey!"

"We didn't see it. But if we do, we'll send that shifter to prison and bring balance to Trost once more!" Marlowe declared. "Now give it up or we'll open fire!"

Annie carefully observed their facial expression, seeing that Hitch was somehow, shivering.

"What about you Hitch? Are you gonna tell me where the titan went?" she asked.

"Why…? Why are you doing this?" Hitch asked her former roommate. "First you betrayed your team then betrayed us—betrayed everyone for some unknown reason! And now… you're on their side like a hero?!"

The small blonde said nothing and turned her back on them.

"If you run we'll shoot!" Marlowe warns.

"What's next, Annie?" Jean asked.

"We run." Mikasa answered for him. She then gave Eren the look of approval to turn. They're not gonna make it out without casualty without his help.

Before they could run, Hitch ran forward and yelled. "The titan went east!"

"Hitch… not you too." Marlowe said in surprise.

"I'm not on their side Marlowe! But it was the first time that Annie ever came to me for help! For our help!" in case Marlowe didn't notice, she had to say it.

Annie and the others made their escape as the MP began to fire at them.

Marlowe and Hitch didn't shoot. They just stared at each other, mentally questioning if helping Annie was the right thing to do. She's not the kind of person they knew well but they knew she was there to help them when they were in need.

The two then looked around seeing that Survey and MP were fighting against the Garrisons. Some Survey were also siding the Garrisons.

"Which side is right?" Marlowe wondered.

* * *

"I don't want to intrude, Rod, but… are you going to continue talking to her like this? It looks like she won't budge anytime soon. And time is not something we have." Kenny interjects.

"Historia, please think about it. The King does not rule well. But you… you can make a difference!" Rod continued.

"Rod!" Kenny shouts. "It's now or never!"

"Let them talk." Levi says to Kenny.

"Interested in watching this little monologue, kid?" Kenny teased.

"Father I want to come home but not like this!" Historia says. She wants to convince him to change… to stop this madness…

"I prepared everything already! I made it look like the King sent his people to kill you then you will make the grand entrance and—"

"—did you… were you… the one who ordered to kill Rico?"

"Rico?"

"It was that soldier we captured." Kenny explains to Rod. "The one we sent to ruin the image of the commanders."

"I didn't order anyone to kill her!" Rod tells Historia. She was relieved but what comes next was much more unforgivable than ordering to kill. "In fact, she was quite useful to us. I heard at the trial of Commander Erwin's accusation of her being a traitor. Then I offered a deal and everything went as planned!"

"W- What?"

"You made a deal with Erwin?" Levi asked. He was surprised to discover this himself.

"Ruining the image of the King and introducing you to the people, that was the plan!" Rod explains to them the plan.

 _Flashback:_

 _Wounded from the gunshot by Kenny, Rico woke up along with the pile of dead Survey soldiers and crawled out of the hole. She may have discovered something dangerous that she almost got killed for it… with Ilse's notebook in her hands, she wrote her report quickly and shortly before leaving it behind._

 _However she didn't reach far when she was spotted by Kenny crawling away._

 _"_ _Still alive I see." He said. "Well then, let's make good use of your last life."_

 _Treating the wound, she was locked up in an underground prison where MP's have access to. However only Kenny and his men knew of the place… until Erwin found it._

 _Striking a deal with Erwin, he kept quiet about the matter and agreed to do what they must to get rid of the King, for humanity's sake._

 _End_

"And you come a hero!" Rod continued to flatter Historia of the end results of the plan. "You can redeem yourself to everyone! Everyone will love you!"

" ** _Historia will NOT walk the path you choose for her._** " The titan said. " ** _She will live as she pleases._** "

"Shut up you filthy monster!"

"Ymir…"

* * *

"East, east, east… what's in there? It could be anywhere!" Jean wasn't sure if that was going to help at all.

"Well let's see, Ymir is a very easy person to read." Thomas said. "If there are places she'd be with Krista or anywhere that has anything to do with Krista."

"You're right…"

"Krista's old home then?" Connie tried to guess.

"Wait! Krista is actually a noble! So her house must be really big or something!" Eren says when he remembered.

"Yeah that's a good find. So… former territories of nobles…" Jean said as he thinks.

But while they were thinking, nothing came to mind.

"Anybody studied history here?" Mina asked and they were all downcast realizing they had no clue. "I flunked mine."

"I focused on titan lessons." Eren says.

"Me too." Jean second his statement.

"I see you recruits need to go back to level one!" Hanji says and their downcast faces livened up when they saw her.

"HANJI-SAN!" they all said at the same time.

"Miss me?" she teased. With her was Petra, Oluo and the rest of Levi's squad.

"What are you doing here?"

"Aren't you suppose to be chasing us?"

"How did you find us?"

"Whoa, whoa! Take it easy on the questions! I can only answer one at a time!" Hanji can just blab all day to them but she decided to spare them the torture.

"Why are you here then? With everyone?" Eren asked.

"Erwin told me the truth about everything." Hanji says. "So I came to lend a hand, if you kids don't mind."

"So Erwin's the bad guy?" Connie asked next.

"The Commander is not a bad guy. But he was wrong to keep it a secret and use the wrong method to overthrow the King."

"Overthrow?" Jean inquired. "The KING?!"

"We're actually against the King now?!" Sasha and Connie said at the same time.

"Ah speaking of the King, I came to tell you where to possibly find the missing members of your group; Krista, Ymir and Armin."

"You know where they are?" Eren asked.

"The Reiss Chapel."


	12. Chapter XI: Civil War II

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.**

Date Uploaded: May 18, 2017- Thursday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **aND SO its time that we end this arc once and for all! I finished it so when I get back, the new arc can start. Are my sins forgiven now?  
**

 **Well then, hope to hear from you guys soon!**

 **Read on!**

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN: CIVIL WAR II  
** Hitch and Marlowe were the first of the Military Police to turn their backs on the King. They fought alongside the Garrison and rebels of the Survey Corps. The Military was now divided. And this did not please the King. **  
**

The King was in a panic. Soldiers were rebelling against his ruling every hour.

"You're majesty! The rebels are beginning to spread even among the Military Police!" one of the officials reported.

"This is all you're fault! Why did you let them escape in the first place?!" The King yells at Darius. Darius however remained calmly seated in his seat.

"Why do you think they're against you, your majesty?"

"Because those brats are spreading lies!"

"Lies that persuade the hearts of patriots? I doubt it."

"Then what are you saying? They're spreading the truth?!" The King bellowed at Darius. Darius was true to his job, but of course, still respects the King.

"They're liberating us from this generation, leading us to a new era where victory is actually in our reach." Darius replied. "Maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm not. But these kids... they were able to unfold mysteries we've never heard of, unraveled answers we've never found, untangle the thick vines that bound us from leaving our comfort zone." he says. "That is why... I believe that what they're fighting for is not in vain."

"The only thing in vain here is your job and their lives! If you don't stop this outrage!"

A guard entered the room, bowing at the King shortly before whispering to him that Erwin had arrived.

"Let him in."

The door opens and Erwin entered the room.

"Any good news Commander?" The King inquired as he massaged his head. "Everything is happening because of your soldiers after all." not knowing that Erwin had a part in the rebellion.

"They found the heir to the throne." Erwin reports.

"Heir?" Darius asked.

"What 'lies' do you have for us now Erwin?" Nile asked. He was pissed ever since Jean and Annie broke in the courtroom for a rescue mission. Annie... she infiltrated Trost, joined his team and made a fool out of him... unforgivable.

"A surviving noble has a daughter who can succeed the King." Erwin elaborates. "Believe me or not, the King wants her dead."

Showing his true colors to the King, the King was now threatened with his presence.

"With everything that's been going on, I won't easily believe what you say." Nile said, wary of the words escaping Erwin's mouth.

"Do you have proof of this?" Darius asked. He doesn't trust Erwin either, ever since Annie's trial he's been suspicious of him.

"Right now, Levi, Hanji and the 104th Squad are with the heiress. And with Rod Reiss." Erwin states. "We can go to their location and witness for ourselves... the truth."

"This could be just a conspiracy!" the King blurts. He cannot let them have this 'heiress' live! Or everything is over for him!

"Arrest me if you may, I won't fight. But I will prove myself by showing you the way to the truth." Erwin says calmly. Darius thought about it and maybe... maybe he can give it a shot. After all, Erwin seemed like he was sincere right now.

"Your majesty?" Nile looks at him for permission. He's known Erwin longer than anyone, he trusts him but he is still dubious of Erwin's actions thus far.

"Alright."

 _Flashback:_

 _"How could you... Erwin? I trusted you! Furthermore, everyone trusts in you! How could you use us like that?!" Hanji shouts. "To use others... did your humanity leave you already?! Because Annie seemed more human than you are right now!"_

 _Erwin was taken aback by her sudden outburst. It wasn't everyday Hanji gets mad._

 _"I won't listen to what you have to say." she said after a short moment of silence._

 _"What will you do then?" he asked._

 _"Do my job. I will help Eren and the others save humanity in a HUMANE way."_

 _End_

When the King gave his approval to follow Erwin to the heiress' location, Erwin smirked and led the way as they geared up.

 _I will redeem myself to humanity._

* * *

" ** _Historia will NOT walk the path you choose for her._** " The titan said. " ** _She will live as she pleases._** "

"Shut up you filthy monster!"

"Ymir…"

With one effortless wave of the titan's arm, Rod Reiss was sent flying backwards, alerting Kenny and his men to be protective of Rod.

Kenny's squad has them surrounded. Historia didn't want to choose between her father and Ymir... but right now, it seemed that she had to. Or else... there will be more blood being spilled than she thought.

Rod got up and gave Historia the worried look of a father. He opened his arms wide, still telling her that he will welcome her still. Kenny and Levi were having a stare battle, both armed and ready for another clash while Levi was still on the Dancing Titan's shoulder. Ymir on the other hand, was kneeling behind Historia.

"Historia please... come home."

"If you dare touch Rod again, I will not only take your ability to walk from you, shifter. I will take your head as trophy." Kenny warned Ymir in case she plans on hitting Rod again.

Armin seized the moment right on time.

"Give it up Rod Reiss! Because you can never acquire the ability to become a titan shifter anymore, nor will your daughter be forced into doing what she doesn't want to do!" Armin shouts as he appeared from the chapel.

"Y- you, since when-?"

"Took you long enough you brat." Levi muttered. Although he was relieved Armin got out without casualty.

The blonde boy raised a case from his jacket. Rod's eyes widened.

"N- No! Give it back!" he cried out. "That's the power of the Reiss family! Where our ancestors memories are!"

"Father, we don't need it. We can just move on and live with the present!" Historia tried to convince him again to side with them.

"You don't understand, those aren't just memories! They are the memories of our ancestors and the past! Everything that everyone has forgotten! It's all there! Even Frieda's memories are there as well!"

"Frieda?"

Quick and short images flashed before Historia's eyes at the mention of her stepsister's name. She had brief memories about her but somehow, it was like she had forgotten all about her.

"When I inject you the titan serum, you will see and know everything and remember her as well!" Rod took the opportunity to persuade Historia to side with him. Levi, Ymir and Armin can see that somehow, Historia was about to fall for it.

"Krista!"

"Armin, destroy that darned thing!" Levi ordered.

Armin was hesitant but then Rod tackled him. Kenny took action as well, rushing to kill Armin with one strike. Levi already saw it coming and was already right behind Kenny at the moment, protecting Armin from that attempt.

The Dancing Titan, despite not being able to walk anymore because of the injuries Kenny inflicted on her, still fought the battle and continued to kill Kenny's men.

"Give it to me!" Rod shouts at Armin who was lying on the ground under him.

The blonde boy clenched his fist and hits Rod in the cheek. One. Two. For the third time, Rod finally got off of him. And he turned behind him to see that the titan serum was right in front of Historia. Rod saw it as well.

"Take it Historia!" Rod yells.

"No, Krista don't!" Armin shouts as well.

Before Armin could run towards Historia, Rod grabs his ankle, making him fall down. He was stalling time. Once Historia had taken it... no one can stop her.

Historia knelt down and slowly reached for it. Her eyes seemed focused on the titan serum, hypnotized. It's not that she wanted it... it's just that... she wants to remember her... to see her again. Frieda Reiss. The one person she barely remembered but has this nagging feeling she was important.

"Don't do it Krista!"

Levi, who was having a hard time battling with Kenny, glanced at them, seeing the noise they're making. "Crap!"

"KRISTA!"

"Do it! TAKE IT!"

Historia opens the case and sees the titan serum. She took it and was about to inject it to herself when the Dancing Titan pushes her away, forcing her to roll on the ground, gaining small cuts and bruises here and there. The titan then smashed its fists on the titan serum.

"NOOOOO!" Rod screams as the titan serum was destroyed.

"Ymir?" Historia muttered when she somehow awakened from her trance. She saw that Rod was crying over the destroyed serum while the titan who saved her was now lying on the ground. "YMIR!"

Armin saw the dead soldiers everywhere.

 _These soldiers... they're..._

"Look out you brat!" Levi pushes Armin out of the way before Kenny could shoot him in the head.

"Whew, close call." Kenny teased.

"Captain, these people... are part of the Military Police." Armin said as he realized what kind of soldiers they were. "I've always been curious because only the MP had guns but now I am sure they are from the Military Police Brigade!"

"Well then, we'll ask Nile about this later." Levi says and helps Armin back on his feet.

"Not a chance!" Kenny was about to give Levi a good cut in his back when suddenly they were all propelled away. "What the?!"

"Father!"

The titan kept Historia safe in its arms as the steam from the sudden titan transformation of Rod Reiss. Armin and Levi hooked themselves with the 3DMG by the chapel. Kenny was a couple of meters away from them.

"He licked the serum?!" Levi exclaimed.

"T- That guy...!"

Out of the very strong heat from the steam and the smoke, was an abnormally shaped titan. It was bigger than the Dancing Titan, and even bigger than the Colossal Titan itself. Its face had a saggy skin, as if melting, and every part of its body has it. That saggy skin was as hot as fire.

Just like the Colossal Titan, it emits steam throughout its body. But the problem is that... the steam this one emits is hazardous and very hot.

"We need to get out of here!" Armin tells the captain. "Where's Krista?!"

"She's somewhere in the middle of the explosion. There's no way we can get passed that heat." Levi says as he calculated it.

"But-!"

"She'll be fine and you know it." Levi said and Armin nodded. "We'll be back with help."

As the two left, the titanized Rod Reiss started to crawl towards them. Historia can see that even with its big appearance, it's just the half of it... because its transformation was incomplete. There are no legs. That's why the titan was only crawling.

"Ymir... he's gone, isn't he?" she asked while she was hidden behind the Dancing Titan's arms.

The titan hesitantly nodded.

Historia gently places her hand on the titan's arm. Looking at Ymir in the eyes. "Don't blame yourself, you understand?" she knew what was going on in her head... but it wasn't Ymir's fault. Rod... Rod was already crazy. "We need to get out of here."

" _ **I... love you...**_ " the titan said and Historia knew at once what Ymir was planning.

"N- No wait Ymir don't!" Grabbing Historia, the titan gave her one last look with a smile on her face before throwing Historia towards the direction where Levi and Armin went. "YMIR NOOOOO!"

 _I... can no longer move, Krista... we're not gonna make it if I try to escape with you._

 _I'm sorry._

" **YMIR!**!"

* * *

"What is with that smoke?" Connie asked. They were on their way to the Reiss Chapel but seeing that rising smoke... something's up.

"It's not natural fire that's causing that smoke." Hanji easily concludes. "It's..."

"...from a titan shifter." Eren finished.

"We need to hurry!"

* * *

Historia flew midair, screaming Ymir's name. Levi and Armin heard her voice from afar and already prepared to catch her. The two successfully did and she started to cry and tell them to go back for Ymir.

"Please! We need to go back!"

"We need something to protect ourselves or we're dead." Levi tells her. "That heat your father is emitting... it's too hot for us."

"I'm sure Ymir will be fine. She's a titan after all." Armin added.

"She risked her life for me! I can't just-!"

"Exactly kid. She risked her life for you, don't waste it by going back there. She'll just call you an idiot for going back." Levi says. Historia wasn't satisfied with that answer. There must be something that she could do.

"Hey! Aaaaarmin!" Connie greets as he saw them from afar.

Armin, Levi and Historia heard the horses trotting towards them. Reinforcements have arrived.

* * *

"T- This is crazy! We just got arrested!" Marlowe complained. He and Hitch were locked in the same cell where the 104th squad was confined in the last time.

"Well, we did try to lead a rebellion." Hitch said, somehow cheery.

"How can you be so happy right now?"

"Aren't you happy as well?" Hitch teased, nudging him with her elbow. "You gotta admit, you were surprised when Annie talked to you after a long time!"

"I- I am not thinking about her!" he said, blushing.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Freudenberg, you've been noticed by senpai!"

"S- Shut up!"

The door opens and the two shut their mouths. They saw Pixis standing with his hands behind his back. A couple of Garrisons with him. The two were both surprised and confused. What was going on? Wasn't Pixis also leading a rebellion?

"I heard you two decided to join the rebellion." Pixis said with a smile.

 _T- This guy doesn't seriously plan on recruiting us, right?_ Marlowe thought.

"Y- You got it all wrong! We don't plan on fighting against the King!" Marlowe tells him. It was the truth anyway... "it's just, a friend of ours, well, asked for help and we just helped. That's all."

"Don't listen to him sir, he's just denying his feelings for my roommate!" Hitch revealed his secret and he blushed even more.

"S- Stop saying lies!"

"Hmm, I take it that this 'roommate' you're pertaining to is Annie Leonhardt?" Pixis guessed. Since they were from the Military Police, new recruits at that, there was only one member from the 104th Squad who joined the MP.

"Wow good guess!" Hitch gave him a thumb's up.

"He's a Commander you know?" Marlowe informs her in case she doesn't know.

"Oh, he is?"

"Well if you two are interested, I'd be happy to accept you into the army." Pixis offered again.

 _I see you've established a bond with these recruits, Ms. Leonhardt._

* * *

"Okay you ready?" Hanji asked Eren. Eren nodded. "Let Operation Defeating Rod Reiss begin!"

"I can't believe she actually named this operation..." Jean muttered.

Eren bit on his thumb and ran towards the smoke. The Survey Squad was right behind him.

 _Ymir.. I'm coming!_

When they arrived, they saw the abnormally transformed Rod was receiving punches left and right from the Armored Titan. Sasha and Connie began to 'whoa' and 'waaah' when they saw the Armored Titan.

"N- No way!"

"That was the titan we saw when we saved Hannah!"

 _Reiner..._

Annie, who was not on the frontlines, grabbed a sword from Connie and slashes the same arm she injured before then jumps down the tree,

"Oi Annie!" Connie shouts.

"Annie!" Sasha tried to jump after her but Jean held her back.

"There's no stopping her now." Jean says.

As soon as Annie lands on the ground, she was already the Female Titan. A tall one at that. Hardening her whole body with her ability, she ran towards Rod and gives it a nice roundhouse kick in the face, catching the Armored Titan's attention.

Eren, in his titan form, joined them as he gives a nice and direct punch in the eye at Rod. The abnormally huge titan roared in pain and started to swing its arms at a random direction, hoping to hit someone or something. He didn't hit anyone but the saggy skin melting from him was flying towards many different directions.

"Hanji-san, change of plans?" Petra asked.

"No. We go with it." Hanji says. "Annie may have chosen to join the battle to reconcile with an old friend."

"Reiner?"

"Yes. Assuming that this Armored Titan is Reiner Braun, then she wants to talk to him once more. We let them."

"Why are you calling the shots here, Hanji?" Levi questioned and Hanji's serious face suddenly shifted to a goofy one. She pokes Levi in the arm repeatedly.

"Are you mad, captain?"

"shut up, that's annoying."

"Captain! Titan skin coming our way!" Oluo reports as Rod's titan skin flew towards them.

"Everybody, take cover!"

SPLAT!

"Krista!"

SPLAT!

"Look out!"

SPLAT!

"Krista!"

Several soldiers were wounded, the titans continue to battle with Rod. Historia was watching with her hands trembling in fear... it can't be over... it can't be over... they can't lose... she won't just sit by and do nothing.

 _Ymir..._

 _Flashback:_

 _"I WANT TO TELL YOU MY REAL NAME!"_

 _The Dancing Titan stopped moving. Krista was relieved. The titan looked up at Krista, " **Tell me… when I get back.** " Was all the titan said before continuing to leave._

 _"No! No! YMIR!"_

 _End_

Historia got back on her feet, as she survived that fatal strike.

 _You said you were coming back! How could you... throw me away?!_

Flashback:

 _"_ _A game?"_

 _"_ _Both of us holds a secret. Whoever reveals their secret first, loses." Ymir states the rules of the game. "And the loser will have to follow what the winner says."_

 _"_ _Deal!" Krista stretched her hand towards Ymir. Ymir gladly shook on it._

 _"_ _Deal."_

 _End_

Historia steals one of the swords from wounded Survey soldiers...

 _You lost the game, Ymir. So you have to do as I say... and my request is that..._

"What are you doing?! KRISTA!"

 _This... is for Ymir... and myself!_

" **DON'T DIE BEFORE MY CORONATION, YMIR!** "


	13. A Lesson with Hanji I

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.**

Date Uploaded: May 19, 2017- Friday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **This is a bonus chapter to explain to you guys the complicated titan shifting stuff and other titan stuff that you need to know about.  
**

 **Guest:** Hello dear reviewer, I don't know if you're the same person commenting in the past but thank you for your reviews! I couldn't reply to you through PM so here, special-mentioned here instead. Also, don't apologize (although I did not get it) because you were just expressing yourself, I think. Well, thank you again, enjoy!

 **Scattershot98:** Hi, thank you for your review, glad to see you again! And yep, I had to make up for that streak that I broke, that's why a looot of updates must be done!

 **Read on my friends!**

 **HANJI'S TITAN LESSONS  
** "Ahahahahahaha! A bonus chapter where I am the main character! Isn't that great?! Ahahahahahaha! Discussing all about titans, it's what I've always wanted!" Hanji continued to laugh as she read the letter sent to her by the author.

"Hanji-san, the show is already starting!" Hannah tells her.

"Oh of course." Hanji hid the letter behind her and cleared her throat. "Attention everyone! I am Hanji Zoe and I will be explaining to you more about the titans that exist here in the Humans VS Titans universe. As you can see it's kinda different from the titans mentioned in the original SNK plot. In case you've also forgotten, the titans here are a.k.a. zombies."

"Is she really going to discuss it from prologue of volume 1 until yesterday's chapter?" Hannah whispered.

"Most likely."

"Hey you two! Don't be so noisy while I explain!" Hanji scolds them. "Just be quiet!"

"S- Sorry Hanji-san."

"Anyway we have two types of titans around here. Aberrant titans and the normal titans. Normal titans are those who are small in size, ones that are inches taller than average humans. While Aberrant titans are those with odd, different or unnatural height, physique and behavior." Hanji continued to explain. "The basic of the basic. RIght?"

She then walked towards her desk.

"There are also two types of titan shifting transformation. First is they can shift into a normal titan and second, they can shift into an Aberrant titan. Hannah, give me some pictures!"

"But pictures aren't discovered yet." Hannah says.

"This is a bonus chapter so its okay! Completely unrelated!"

"Isn't it already odd that we're 'filming' you when cameras and such doesn't exist either?" the voice behind the camera said.

"Hey don't speak much, Rico! The viewers will be spoiled of what's about to come!" Hanji scolds the voice.

"No one knew it was me until you said my name." Rico replied and sighed.

"Oh wow so it's my fault?!"

Hannah pushes Hanji back to the desk and to ease her nerves, she pushes Hanji to sit back down and rest. "Y- You should continue the discussion Hanji-san! After all, they're waiting for your explanation! Let's just disregard the fact that we're using photos and cameras at the moment."

"You're right. Thank you Hannah. To proceed with the samples...":

Hanji shows two pictures of Eren in titan form.

"This one, Eren's first transformation in volume 1, _The Intruder_ , Armin was able to see a glimpse of his titan form in a smaller size. And later seen it close up in their _Field Test_ where Eren and Armin tested his titan shifting ability."

"Whoa, I did not notice that."

"A sample of the Aberrant transformation will be in the _Nightraid_ chapter where the Colossal Titan appeared for the first time. Also, that was the time that Eren turned to his Aberrant form for the first time." Hanji elaborates further. "In _what's outside the walls_ , I studied Eren there while his comrades are doing their 'chores'. That's because I received from the reports of two kinds of transformation. So that's how I studied them!"

"Poor Eren!"

"Anyway, as we tested it away from the camp, I have also discovered that their transformation can be controlled by their will. Their will to turn into an aberrant or normal titan is up to them."

"That's good."

"In the chapter, _Protecting Wall Maria,_ was the Armored Titan's first debut. He appeared in his Aberrant form as seen by Connie, Sasha and Hannah."

"That's me!" Hannah interjects but then Hanji pushes her away.

"It is still unknown as to why he turned in the first place or what Annie did when she went to save Connie and Hannah." Hanji says sadly. "The next one, the _Female Titan Arc,_ Annie chose to turn into her normal form, which is why it seemed like she was battling Jean, Armin and Reiner like they were at the same size."But after being off-screen and later appearing to chase Levi's squad and Eren, she was already in her aberrant form."

Showing more pictures, Hanji elaborated further.

"In the _Female Titan's Cry_ , Annie's battle with Eren, the two are only using the normal titan form. Annie was too tired to actually turn into an aberrant titan, Eren on the other hand, lets just say he's not an expert yet."

"U- Uhm Hanji-san, are you going to discuss everything?" Hannah asked.

Laughing at Hannah, Hanji began to pat Hannah in the back. "Don't worry! I won't. I was just explaining further the difference between the normal and aberrant transformation."

"I think they get it." RIco commented and Hanji clenched her fists.

"I said don't talk!"

"They already know I'm here. Behind the camera."

"I like it better when you were in a mental breakdown!"

"G- Guys, don't fight!" Hannah tells them. "After all, we should be happy that at last we're getting a lot of screentime!"

"Only Hanji is getting the attention." Rico opined and Hanji kicks her behind the camera, making her fall to the floor with a thud.

"Yeah but I will still get a lot of attention in the future! After all, I will be there to help Rico-san recover!" Hannah says cheerfully. But Rico got back to her feet to brush the dirt off her while Hanji was walking back to her seat.

"I already recovered so no need to-"

Hannah herself gives Rico a good kick in the leg and she falls down again.

"No one is going to take my screentime away from me!" Hannah screams.

"Okay, we've been off the script for too long now. Let's proceed!" Hanji says. "Now I will discuss to you the height of the titan shifters. Starting with Eren! Oh wait, maybe just show you a chart or something."

While Hanji and Hannah were preparing to show the charts, Rico who was grunting in the background tried to get back on her feet.

"Here you go!"

 _Name- normal form- aberrant form_

Eren- 6ft- 12ft

Annie- 6ft- 12ft

Bertholdt- 8ft- 18ft

Reiner- 7ft- 17ft

Ymir- 5ft- 8ft

Beast Titan- unknown- unknown

Rod Reiss- unknown- 40ft

"Sadly, we haven't examined the size of the Beast Titan and Rod Reiss yet." Hanji says.

"Neither have you examined Reiner, Bertholdt and Ymir's normal titan form and yet there's written info-" with another hit, she falls back down.

"My, my seriously, just rest." Hannah teased.

"And so I've done my part discussing the two titan transformation and the record of their height!" Hanji says, finally finishing her lesson for the day. "I hope you all got the gist of it. See you next lesson!"

"There will be no next lesson."

"DIE!"

While the two argued in the background, Hannah waved in front of the camera. "Good day!"


	14. A Lesson with Hanji II

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN**.

Date Uploaded: May 29, 2017- Monday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

So it just so happens my assistant editor couldn't send me the 9-chapter draft update I wrote for Humans VS Titans: Little Soldiers, I will proceed in editing this fic instead.

And since I'm too caught up with the serious arc and it's confusing to some of you, let this little bonus chapter make up for that. Hanji is yet to explain things again!

And everyone, I'm sorry to have changed the titan shifters original heights! I had to!

 **Scattershot98** : Lol yep, they've 'shrunk'. And yeah, I happen to have extra drafts and made new ones so that makes it five new chapter updates *laughs*. Thanks again, sorry for the late update.

 **Ultimate** **boredom** : Yep, expect that they will kick the King's ass 104 times! Ymir had to do what she did to follow canon *smiles*. Yep Jean is the best character I use when it comes to these things. Sorry to disappoint but someone needs improvement in human vs human fight scenes *chuckles*. Lol I'm glad to have Sasha still in-character! My apologies. Allow me to redeem myself by giving Rico this new lovable role I plan for her *smiles*. I need to build a little Jean and Annie moments until their future confrontation. And yep, Rod is not a king. Waaah thank you! I make it a point they have purpose to be there. Reiner will have his own arc soon, Hitch will get the spotlight soon. And sorry but I altered their original height to coincide with mine. Yep, next lesson will happen soon! About the confusion regarding Jean, Armin, Jerkwin's plan and the turn of events, I'll explain here.

Next time I might put the review response below *chuckles*. Anyway let's proceed!

 **A LESSON WITH HANJI II**

Hanji and Hannah are walking towards the set with the camera and script with them.

"Hehe, everyone must be confused with our fast-paced arc!" Hanji exclaims.

"Y- Yeah seems like it Hanji-san." Hannah replies.

"Well I better start explaining! Oh, where's that stupid four eyes anyway?"

"Isn't that what Captain Levi calls you?"

"S- Shut up! I can call her that too!"

"Well I haven't seen her yet." Hannah says as she taps a finger in her chin. "Aren't you happy though? That we don't have to argue with her on set."

"Good point!"

The two hurried to the set to begin the explanation. Putting up the wallpapers of the past scenes from the past chapters.

Clearing her throat, Hanji stands in front of the camera.

"In 3, 2, 1... action!"

"Hello everyone!" Hanji greets the viewers. "This is Hanji Zoe to explain to you the recent events before we proceed to a new arc!"

She shows everyone a photo of Armin.

"I guess everyone wants to know what this guy's been planning. So I'll show you a timeline of what he's been doing ever since the Colossal titan's escape."

In a fast-paced way, there was a tape recording fast-forwarded while Hanji flashes images in the screen.

Armin was slightly injured after getting caught up with the prison collapsing after Bertholdt turned to the colossal titan to make its escape

Later he was seen when he was punching against the walls with everyone. Very short really.

But his last appearance was when he left the interrogation room after Annie was said to massacre Daz and the other soldiers. He was last seen thinking the gap that caused Annie's change of behavior. After that we see him pretending to be Krista.

"Hanji-san, that's a laaarge gap!" Hannah exclaims.

"Which is probably why it was confusing." Hanji says and sighs. "But we all know that Armin and Eren spoke to Krista in the chapter entitled 'Doctor's Home' from volume 1 and Prologue of Vol. 2, right? And we can conclude using Krista's hints that Armin was already one step ahead investigating Krista's identity."

"Shouldn't there be a flashback or something?" Hannah asked.

"Indeed there will be! But an explanation is still necessary!"

"O- Okay."

"So back to our topic. Armin had a clue that Krista was no ordinary soldier and later the hints being dropped about a 'surviving noble' being hunted down gave it all away. Which leads us to later Armin's appearance in the scene where he was with me when we saw Annie in her broken state after we assumed she massacred Daz and the others."

"Oh good question. What was Armin doing with you?" Hannah asked.

A twitched appeared in Hanji's forehead. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"N- Nothing."

"That's because Armin was supposed to tell me about his discovery of the hidden underground prison where that four eyes was confined." Hanji explains. "Oh no now it's more confusing!"

"Timeline check!"

"Flashing the timeline again."

Later he was seen when he was punching against the walls with everyone. Very short really.

After that everyone left... but Armin was out to investigate regarding Annie's whereabouts but instead finds the hidden underground prison where Rico is currently held. Luckily for Armin, Erwin and Rod weren't around so no one saw him.

Armin decided not to engage in combat and instead will report it to Levi and Hanji. What happened there will be saved for now because it'll spoil you in the future chapters.

"Catching up?" Hanji asks the viewers. "With Armin finding me, he was about to lead me there but instead our attention was diverted to Annie. Which is why you'll see me in latest chapters being a bad ass when interrogating Erwin!"

"So credits to Armin, huh?"

"Shut up! No need mention him!"

The camera was shaking when Hannah began to laugh. "S- Sorry. Please continue explaining now."

Hanji cleared her throat again and looks at the lens of the camera, acting like nothing happened seconds ago. "So with the next gap in between Armin trying to connect the dots and him appearing pretending to be Krista. Since the current problem was Krista and Ymir's relation and each of them going missing... Armin set aside Annie's case to focus on Krista's case. A flashback in future chapters will explain."

Hanji shows a photo of Armin cross-dressing while wearing a wig.

"A female Armin!" She exclaims. "Anyway, when he pretended to be Krista, and his plan to take the titan serum will also be explained by Armin himself."

Next Cut: Erwin Smith

"So here we have the mysterious Erwin who is involved in Rod Reiss' plan. Here's a summary of it. Rod and Erwin struck a deal with each other after Annie's trial but Erwin and Kenny met first."

Timeline:

Erwin met Kenny first and Kenny asked for help searching for Historia without anyone knowing and in order to do that, a soldier from outside their brigade was necessary.

It was both Kenny and Erwin's choice to choose Rico Brzenska to do the job.

Erwin hires Rico (tells her it's for humanity and the king) and later she was transferred to the Survey Corps.

Which is why later Rico was seen traveling with the Survey and getting scolded by Erwin about her job. Especially that soldiers are captured by the soldiers with the guns. Erwin was mad because one of the captured Survey may be the princess.

Later after Rico was shot by Kenny when she discovered Krista's identity, Kenny cheated on Erwin and appeared to only have used him.

Erwin in Annie's trial was picking a fight with Pixis on purpose because Pixis was going to dig in his dirty deal soon so he brought up Rico's name and insulted the soldier assumed dead. So Erwin made it up that Rico was the new traitor of humanity, with the idea coming from seeing Annie Leonhardt seemingly have changed sides now.

Later Erwin accidentally saw the hidden underground prison where Rico was seen still alive. And Rod being there, he strikes a deal with Erwin to bring down the king, using the 'traitor of humanity'.

Just as Rod said, he wants people to welcome his daughter with open arms, which is why the king needs to come out a villain and Historia a hero. To do that, Rod came up with a plan by using Rico to falsely confess crimes and enrage Pixis while Erwin stirs up stories, thus ruining the three commanders and affecting the king.

However Rico wouldn't cooperate. They could hire a different soldier but her name already brought big impact to the audience. If they were to change it, the shock is not the same. So Rico was tortured. And purposely allowed Nile's men to find her.

Then the scene would be familiar later where Erwin and Nile brings Rico to the king happened.

"Erwin's timeline clear now?" Hanji asks. "Which is why he acts as if he is doing a good thing for humanity."

"Then what about the part where Erwin was paying Krista a visit and Ymir punched him?" Hannah asked.

"Oh that. It's off-screen but in between chapters in volume 1, Rico reports to Erwin regarding her findings on the 'surviving noble'. Since Rico no longer finished the job, he wanted to confirm it himself."

"Oh."

Next cut: Jean Kirstein

"Now this guy here has plans. But you probably didn't feel his plan. Here's a summary of it."

Summary:

Jean plans a rescue mission with Annie while Thomas will be waiting on their rendezvous point. After that he plans to just hide but with Eren around, the two will argue. Which is why later you'll see them running from MPs chasing them. Hannah and Rico didn't appear because Hannah stayed behind to look after Rico.

"Exactly! That's why I didn't show up on past chapters!" Hannah tilts her head in front of the camera.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it."

Next Cut: Warnings

Hanji scanned through the script she has and was relieved to see that she's finally reading the last part of the script.

"So finally. If you've noticed we have several warnings here and there. OOC's, plot warnings, etc. As suggested by a guest of ours, we will compile these warnings! So we don't have to confuse you with so many warnings."

"Hanji-san, you look tired."

"No I'm okay."

"No you really look tired."

"Okay that's a wrap! See you on my next lesson!" Hanji said before running to the toilet.

"Okay.. not tired."

When they have finished packing up at the set, they were on their way back to the cabin to finally relax.

"Well, well, a shoot with just the two of us is going real smoothly!" Hanji says happily as she skips down the road.

Hannah was right behind her, carrying her things. But then the two sees a lonely Rico sitting alone outside the cabin.

"Look at that four eyes." Hanji teased. "Hey Ri-!" she stopped when she saw Levi exit the cabin with two mugs in hand.

"Rico-san is with... Captain Levi?" Hannah asked Hanji. But seeing Hanji now, she was blowing steam from her ears and nostrils like a hot kettle and her face was all red in anger.

"That's MY Levi!" She growled and ran towards the two.

Meanwhile, Levi sat beside Rico who was reading a book. He placed her coffee beside her.

"I hope you drink with two sugars." He says.

"Y- yeah I do."

Then the two heard an angry and scary bellow from behind. Levi was quick as he threw his coffee behind him, hitting Hanji in the head.

"What was that?" Rico wondered. The sound was scary but oddly familiar.

"My hand slipped." Levi says to divert his attention. And Rico slides the coffee he gave her, back to him.

"I think you need it more than I do." She says.

"You can have it in exchange of..." he didn't finish it but Rico gives him the book she's reading and Levi snatches it from her hand before quickly walking away, silently muttering his thanks.

When Levi was gone, Hanji, all covered in coffee, appeared behind Rico, causing her to jump from her seat.

"H- Hanji-san?! Are you okay?!" She asked.

"Stop acting innocent you thief!" Hanji yells as she chokes Rico with her bare hands. "HOW DARE YOU PLAY YOUR CARD WHILE I'M NOT AROUND!"

"I- I don't know- what you're talking about!" Rico replies as she struggled to speak while Hanji was choking her to death.

"BACKSTABBING TRAITOR! DIE!"

"H- Hanji-san wait!" Hannah came to the rescue and pulls Hanji away from Rico. "But seriously Rico-san, I didn't know you had it in you."

"Had in me what?" Rico asked as she recovered from that near-death experience.

"To date Heichou!"

"EH?! I'D NEVER DATE HIM!"

Hanji escapes Hannah's grasp and grabs Rico by her jacket. "Oh really now?! What's that lovey-dovey thing between you and him earlier?!"

"W- what?!" Rico swats both Hanji's hands off her. "He was pressuring me to give him the book I was reading!"

"What book?!"

"The cleaning book Ian bought her." Hannah answered. "I saw Ian gave her that cleaning book earlier."

"Cleaning book?" Hanji finally understood. Now it all made sense. "So you were seducing my Levi with that cleaning book!"

"That book was MINE! Like I want to give it to him!" Rico shouts at her.

"Just so you know, your cleaning obsession is NOT canon! It's just there for the sake of comedy in SNK's Junior High series!" Hanji shouts back. "So stop pretending to enjoy cleaning!"

"I'm not! In fact, I'll prove to you I don't like him by taking that book back!"

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIS FEELINGS!"

"FINE I'LL BUY A NEW ONE!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND TAKE HIS ATTENTION BY BUYING A NEW BOOK YOU WHORE!"

"I HAVE NO INTENTION YOU IDIOT!"

Hannah sighed as the two began to argue. "Looks like it'll take time before the two finally clears the misunderstanding." Shrugging off the problem, she turns to the camera. "Oh well, see you next lesson! And let's see how this misunderstanding of a love triangle turns out!"


	15. Chapter XXII: Debriefing

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.**

 **Date Uploaded:** June 13, 2017- Tuesday.

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOCs.**

 **scattershot98: Hello thank you ffor your reviews! I haven't got the time to reply but thank you! Also your review for HvT DJ I'll answer here if you don't mind. Nope, what happens there will NOT happen in my HvT universe. Just some requests from people.**

 **Ultimate boredom: too lazy to check if you reviewed previously but thank you for your reviews! Sorry it took long to upload.**

 **So I hope I was able to clear the misunderstanding. If you have questions, just ask!**

 **Read on!**

 **CHAPTER TWELVE: DEBRIEFING**

A week after Rod Reiss' rampage as the abnormal titan, Historia was now queen.

The law that the former King implemented regarding the shifters was abolished, the charges against Annie and Reiner are on-hold as their meeting continues, the suspension on Pixis was lifted, Rico's false confession was disregarded, new rules were implemented, a new reign begun.

Ymir's been in a coma for a week now, Historia would always pay her a visit, but despite her titan healing ability, she still wouldn't wake up. According to Hanji's study, the poison in the bullets used when Ymir was shot was only dangerous to titan shifters and Ymir happened to be hit by dozens of those bullets whilst maintaining her titan form.

Currently the Military are having meeting after meeting regarding their final decision on Annie and Reiner. They may have shown remorse and decided to help them in times of need, even after their comrade, Bertholdt, went rogue. But it still doesn't erase the fact that they've killed countless of lives.

It could even be all an act.

The two titans are confined separately until further notice. The 104th squad would visit them alternately and often request for a time where they can eat dinner altogether.

They were at the stage of transition. Where everything is starting to change. And Eren doesn't seem so happy about their victories.

"Eren, hey you're father is looking all over for you." Armin said as soon as he found Eren sitting by the edge on one of the rooftops in the city.

"I couldn't bring myself to face him... after all these years.. it seemed he remembered Annie more than he remembered me." Eren said bitterly as he tightened his fists. "Maybe.. just maybe.. what if he's really not my dad?"

"Eren.."

"You've been having these thoughts too, don't you? You know my father. He's... not like this."

"I know but it could also be the effect of being outside the walls for a long time. Starvation, loneliness, terrorized... it could be anything." Armin reasoned.

"Then why Annie?! Why not ME?!" he shouts in outburst and Armin finally figured where Eren's rage is coming from. Eren looked away. "I'm sorry."

"Did you speak to Annie about it?" not really something he should've asked.

"Would she tell?"

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Hey you two!" Sasha yelled from below. "You owe me today's breakfast!" She added.

She and Connie were sweating, wearing their casual clothes, no gears or survey uniforms.

"Captain Levi wants to talk to all of us! Hurry up and get down here!" Connie explains to them.

"R- Right. There was a meeting today." The two almost forgot. "We'll be there! Give us a minute!"

"Make sure your 'minute' is REALLY just a MINUTE or else I'm taking your portion!" Sasha warned them as she and Connie ran forward.

"Hey wait! Meeting is that way," Armin points to the direction behind Sasha and Connie, "right?"

"Yeah. But we still have to find Mikasa." Connie said.

"Mikasa?" Eren wondered. She was never missing.

"No one's seen her lately."

"Where could she be then?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Arriving at the courtroom that was under repairs, Erwin and the rest of the Commanders are waiting, along with Darius. Hanji, Levi, Rico and two MPs (Hitch and Marlowe) were present as well. Eren was even more surprised to see Grisha waiting inside as well.

The 104th Squad were of course, present in this room.

"What's... with all the people?" Eren muttered. Then he turns to Jean.

"I'd like to ask the same thing, Jaeger." Jean said with a bored expression.

"Well then, now that we're all here, we can begin the meeting." Darius said.

"Are we... in trouble again?" Eren asked. Darius chuckled shortly.

"We're just borrowing this room for a bigger place to talk." He explains. "Mr. Braun and Ms. Leonhardt will join us shortly."

"Oh."

"Go ahead and find a seat." He said before clearing his throat. "We're here to talk about the events concerning Grisha's return, Annie Leonhardt's disrupted trial, Commander Erwin Smith's involvement in taking down the king and former Team Leader Rico Brzenska's torture, the Colossal Titan's assault, Rod Reiss' takedown, the Armored and Female Titan's alliance with us and the coronation of the young heir Historia Reiss."

Mentioning all these cases, Eren was a bit overwhelmed how all these incidents happened just recently. One incident piling up one after another.

"Currently Grisha still doesn't remember much of anything. Do you?"

"No. But I believe going to my house will help me remember things." Grisha says and Darius nodded.

"We will hold an escort mission to Shiganshina, but for now, let's discuss the rest of these incidents. Annie's trial. I believe Erwin sabotaging this trial has saved Ms. Leonhardt from being executed but resulting to Pixis' suspension."

"I can't believe he used me to ruin the Military's image." Pixis muttered as he opened a bottle of wine to drink.

"Well it's hard to agree to Erwin's decision to take down the King since his method was unacceptable in terms of sacrificing his fellow soldiers and his own kind." Nile opined. "If he told us sooner of his plan then maybe we could've done a different countermeasure."

"And no one getting hurt." Pixis added.

"I apologize for my actions and am willing to redeem myself to everyone, even if my position is on the line." Erwin says.

The discussion was calm but Eren could feel how heavy the atmosphere was. He couldn't calm down. Deep inside... he was nervous. As if he had this feeling something was to happen.

"Ms. Brzenska, assuming you've regained your ability to think again, is there anything you'd like to say about this?" Darius asked.

"Commander Erwin was doing his job for humanity's sake. He.. he asked for my cooperation when he found me captured by Rod. I was too afraid of him to agree. I didn't realize what he was doing." Rico answered.

'Sh- she.. is she forgiving Erwin?' Eren thought.

"But I am witness that his intention all this time is to find the surviving noble to free us from the King. That's why I was transferred to the Survey Corps, to find the young Reiss."

"Did you find her?" Nile asked.

"Close. But that soldier, Ymir, would always get in the way. Like she'd kill me the moment I dare ask the young heiress a question."

"Well, Ymir knew of 'Krista Lenz's' true identity and intends to protect her with her life, as she presented until now." Nile said. Until now the said soldier is still unconscious after taking bullets for Historia's sake.

"So what's the final verdict for Commander Erwin?" Hanji asked.

"No one else seems to complain to him, he did his job as Brzenska said, so Erwin's charges are dropped." Darius said and Hanji breathed with ease. "Is that alright your majesty?" He asked, turning to the new queen behind him.

"I agree with your judgment." Historia replied.

"And after the king was taken down and Rod being defeated, we now have Historia as queen. It was a shock to the people but they accepted her better than they accepted the former king." Darius added.

It was then that the door opened and some MP and Survey guards escorted Annie and Reiner to join them.

"Just in time to join us. Please take a seat." Darius said and the two sat together. "Our next discussion involves the Colossal Titan, who everyone knows as Bertholdt Hoover, a childhood friend of these two soldiers before us."

"What do you intend to do to him when you find him?" Annie asked out of the blue.

Reiner was shooting her a glare but she ignored him. The 104th squad and other audiences were surprised to find her actively participating in this meeting.

"We kill him of course." Darius replied. "He posed a great danger to everyone."

"What if he did everything out of fear? Or that he was forced?" Annie asked further.

"Are you implying that Bertholdt Hoover is innocent despite all his crimes?" Erwin asked this time. "Let's not forget how he almost made you his chew toy in his outburst."

"He didn't-!"

"Annie!" Reiner shouts at her. He glared, he stared... he was sending her a message. He wants her to stop.

"Reiner.."

"If you're also not aware Annie, the reason you two are being taken lightly despite your crimes is because you stayed while Bertholdt left. Consider his departure your first step to get humanity's trust." Erwin explained to her.

"Permission to speak, commander?" Armin asked as he shot up his feet.

'Armin..' Eren looked up at his friend.

"Yes Arlert?"

"When we see Bertholdt and get the chance to capture him... can we refrain from killing then?" Armin asked.

"Depending on Bertholdt's response. If he still poses a threat by then, we kill him. If not, we take him in alive." Darius answered.

"Thank you sir." Armin sat back down and this somehow brought Annie to ease.

Armin was glad to see her at ease now.

"Currently we have no way of knowing where he went but we are searching for him." Nile said. "MPs are giving effort in helping the Survey find this son of a gun."

"Enough about him then." Darius said and turns to the other two shifters. "Reiner, Annie, will you pledge your loyalty to humanity from here on out? Like Eren did?"

Silence.

Eren waited for their response. The two looked nervous and was refraining from looking around. Especially Annie.

Armin on the other hand was tracing where Annie wasn't looking. She's been avoiding a certain direction ever since she entered. The direction where Grisha was seated.

'Why? Annie... why are you afraid of him?' Armin wondered.

"Your reluctance to answer seems to already pose a problem." Darius said.

"It's a lot to take in. This isn't our home after all." Reiner said. "We do what we do for the sake of our hometown. Can we have enough time to think?"

"Before I answer... may I ask where your hometown is?"

Reiner couldn't bring himself to answer. Right now he trembled the way Annie did earlier.

"What you're asking is impossible to answer... for now." Annie replied for Reiner.

Pixis beamed at her. "We look forward working with you then."

Giving their attention to the 104th Squad, they stiffened.

"All these incidents involves you people. Again." Darius said. "And trust me I'm sick of seeing you over and over again but it seems it's just impossible to remove you from the picture."

The 104th squad chuckled to each other shortly.

"Which is why you are now a special squad. Similar to Levi's squad, you will get access to classified information and will be sent to missions, important missions."

"R- Really?!" Connie exclaimed.

"No way!"

"This is...!"

"You can celebrate later." Darius cuts them off. "I know it wouldn't be the same without these two though. That is... if you're willing to have them back."

Without second thought, the 104th squad ran to the shifters and putting an arm over them, surrounding them.

"They've always been with us!" They exclaimed.

"H- Hey! Annie's on our squad!" Hitch complained as she got up her seat. "She should be coming back to the military police!"

"Hitch sit down!" Marlowe scolds her.

"Would you like to transfer to the Survey then? Join them instead?" Pixis offered.

"Uhm.. well.." Marlowe wasn't sure. He wanted to be with Annie but he could feel out of place.

"Don't be shy! This offer happens once in your lifetime!" Hitch pressured him.

"O- okay, okay! I will!"

With that, the rest of the squad surrounded him, giving him a warm welcome.

"Wait what about you Hitch?" Marlowe asked.

"As much as I want to be with my roommate.. I belong to the Military Police." Hitch said, winking at him.

"You sneaky-!"

"Okay now that everything is over. You're all dismissed."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Everyone left but Levi and Hanji who still wanted to talk to Erwin and Darius.

"That's it?" Levi asked. "That's how we deal with all that?"

"If we execute them despite their willingness to change then you won't be able to call yourself a human now, can you?" Darius said. "They can only get a second chance, not a third one."

"What if this second chance will cost us?" Levi asked.

"Ans it is your job to keep them in line." Erwin said. "We will keep these brats under us. After all... the information they hold is the key to our victory."


	16. Chapter XXIII: Queen, Traitor and inform

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.**

 **DateUploaded: June 13, 2017- Tuesday.**

 **Note: AdAdvanced apologies for the OOCs.**

 **Sohere's a double update! I apologize for many typo errors in the A/N.**

 **Read on!**

 **CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE QUEEN, THE TRAITOR AND THE INFORMANT**

A week after the final verdict for Reiner and Annie, the two never left the 104th Squad's sight. They alternately take turns in looking after them so that at least one or two soldiers can vouch for their innocence whenever needed.

Historia on the other hand has been lonely as Queen. Doing tasks here and there, she feels so far away from them now. Even being able to understand how Eren felt when they first discovered he was a Titan shifter.

'So this is how he felt... back then..' she thought to herself.

"Your majesty, Grisha Jaeger would like to have a word with you." A soldier of the MP approached her.

"Let him in." She says.

Flashback:

"I'm not here to ask about Eren."

"Huh?"

"I'm here to ask about Reiner."

-End-

"It's a pleasure to be in her majesty's presence." Grisha said and lowered his head a bit to pay his respects.

"What brings you here?" Historia asked.

"You asked me about Reined instead of Eren a weeka ago. Who... gave you the idea, Historia?" He asked in a serious tone.

"I... I don't know."

"How can you expect me to believe you did all this on your own? Hmm?" He said with a shrug. Then he locked his eyes on hers. "I saved your friend as I promised I would. Don't you think I deserve something in return?" He continued. "All I ask is that you tell me... WHO told you to ask me that."

"N- No one! I just... I heard he's been talking to Eren about things and I thought that if you remember Annie then.. you also know Reiner." Historia explained.

It took a couple of seconds for Grisha to respond with a laugh he couldn't suppress.

"I underestimated you too much! My apologies!" He said as he laughed. "I thought you're just lucky to be queen."

"Who are you? Are you really... Eren's father?" Historia began to question, noticing how much he is different from the Grisha they met before.

"I'd like you to keep quiet for now, your majesty. Otherwise you'll break Eren's heart." He says, almost threatening her.

"But you don't even make him happy! If I tell him the truth now-!"

"He'll what? Feel what?!" Grisha cuts her off. "The boy's confused! All there is in him is a void he couldn't fill until I came! Shouldn't you be thankful? That I came?"

"Then who are you?! Why did you show everyone that you knew Annie?! What's the purpose of all that?! Y-!"

She stopped midway when Grisha was quick to appear in front of her with a knife pointed at her neck.

Grisha merely smiled at her. Historia felt frightened. He was dangerous. She could tell from his smile, from his eyes...

"I was surprised to see her to be honest." He whispered. "I had no intention to blow my cover. And right now I will highly appreciate that you say nothing about this to anyone... otherwise your titan shifting friend will never see another day again. Is that... understood?"

Historia said nothing but Grisha took her silence as compliance.

"It was nice talking with you, your majesty. I honestly believe you can reign better than the puppet king before you." He said. He bowed shortly before exiting the room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"We should visit Krista next. I mean Historia." Connie said. "I'm still used to call her Krista."

"Me too." Sasha agreed.

"Like I said, visiting Kri- Historia is not like visiting a neighbor. She's a queen now!" Jean tells them.

"Does that mean she has no time for us?" Connie asked.

"Noooo! Impossible! Historia will always have time for us!" Sasha cried as she nibbled on her steamed potato.

"Well with Erwin and the others still planning for the escort mission for my dad, we have nothing to do." Eren said.

"That means Eren agrees to our plan!" Sasha and Connie said in unison, all powered up as they stood in the wooden table.

"You people never change." Reiner muttered.

"What do you mean Reiner? Aren't you already on our side? You saved Ymir and fought that huge titan!" Thomas said.

"Well thinking back to my time here... I-" he stopped when he noticed everyone was staring at him. "- I'm sorry."

"I have a question for you, Reiner." Jean said, his eyes locked on his. "Were you the one who killed Marco?"

He seized the moment. There couldn't be no better timing.

"No." Reiner replied.

"Did you have anything to do with it?" Jean continued to press.

"No."

Deep inside, Jean wanted to hear the answer from him. If he was the one responsible... he told Annie he wasn't angry but deep inside, he wanted vengeance for his friend.

"Was it Ber-?"

"It was me." Annie confessed before Jean could finish. "Marco discovered our secret so I had to..."

Jean stood up. Sasha was worried at this. "Jean.."

He stormed off the room for some space. Sasha was honestly relieved because she thought he was gonna pick a fight on someone.. but then Annie followed him.

"Annie-" Armin wanted to stop her but decided not to.

"And everything is awkwardly quiet again." Mina muttered as she hugged herself in the corner.

Outside the cabin, Jean was kicking the sand in anger.

"You lied when you said you used to feel this rage. You feel it until now." Annie says from behind him.

"That was before I heard you confess." Jean said. "You didn't confess to anything so I thought you were innocent and your buddies were the one guilty. But all along you were the one who-! Gah!"

He knelt down to hit the ground instead. Venting out his anger somewhere.

"If I confessed back then, that it was me, would you have lost control of yourself like you do now?" She asked as she walked closer to him.

"I... I don't know... I... I believed you were innocent until today... I.. I just.."

"If it makes you feel better, you can hit me."

"N- No way I'm not hitting a girl!"

"A murderer." She corrected. And he felt more confused of what to do.

"Are you playing tricks with me? Taking advantage of my weakness?" He asked, still angry.

"You helped me back then when I was afraid and alone.. I just wanted to return the favor." She says with a point blank face and Jean pushes her away.

"Don't say it like that it's freakin' creepy!" He said but the anger was gone now. Annie was relieved but showed no expression about it.

She offered him a hand and he reached for it.

"I uh.. I think Marco would've told me to forgive you." Jean said almost shyly. "So.."

Before it gets more awkward between them, the rest of the 104th Squad exited the cabin.

"Jean, we'll visit Hannah instead!" Sasha said excitedly. "I remember hearing that she'll be at home to babysit!"

"What?"

"There's no doubt he's coming with us!" Thomas said and grabbed Jean by the neck to pull hin with them.

While they walk together that evening, Reiner approached Annie. The two were behind the group, talking quietly.

"You're really siding with them now?" He asked.

"Didn't you save Ymir?" She asked him back.

"I only did that because if that rude woman dies, Krista will..."

"That's how I feel as well." Annie tells him.

"For Armin?"

She nodded and Reiner chuckled quietly. It couldn't be helped.

"So we're strong warriors falling for fragile soldiers, huh?" He joked.

"I guess so."

"But Annie... isn't it unfair for Bertholdt? To take all the burden himself? To go home alone and a failure?" His tone changed this time. "Are we really... leaving him?"

"We're not. I will... I will definitely save Bertholdt, just as he saved me." Annie says.

"If you were to choose between your hometown and Armin.. who will it be?"

Annie chose not to answer.

"You're gonna have to choose either way, Annie." He said before splitting up with her and mingling with the rest of the squad.

Meanwhile, Eren noticed Mikasa's been awfully quiet lately. And sometimes separating from him.

"Mikasa, are you alright?"

"Huh? Eren?"

"I uh.. I heard you were always alone and leaving the squad. Is something wrong?"

Mikasa blushed, Eren was worried of her! She could never be happier. But then she was also glad the scarf covered her cheeks.

"I was.. just busy.."

"Huh? With what?"

Funny he'd ask. Everything Mikasa would do, she'd do for Eren. For Eren alone.

"N- Nothing."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

When they arrived at Hannah's house, they knocked and pretended to be civilians passing by. When Hannah opened the door, they tacked her.

"Whoa you guys!"

"Hehe, we missed you too, Hannah!"

Sasha and Mina rolled off of Hannah while the rest of them entered her house.

"You can't be here!" Hannah tells them.

"Why not? We just wanted to visit before the escort mission." Thomas said.

"Well..."

"What?"

Hannah gestured that they be quiet as she led them to the the second floor where Historia was talking with a recovering Rico.

They eavesdropped of course.

"I'm really glad you're alright. I feel bad for what my father did to you and I'm really so-"

"Y- You don't have to apologize your highness! It's okay! I- I'm a soldier honored to be of use for your kingdom!" Rico tells her nervously. "Besides, you shouldn't be here all alone at night!"

"Oh no, Captain Levi is with me. He said he'd be back to pick me up though so I can't leave until then." Historia explained.

'Like a kid waiting for her guardian to pick her up, eh?' Rico thought.

"I- I see."

"How's your arm by the way? I heard it was chopped off!" Historia exclaimed in worry.

"A- Ah no! I- It's fine! I-!"

While the two were talking, the 104th squad were listening intently outside. Hannah was nervous though. If they're caught they're dead!

"Hehe so Rico-san has this side." Sasha says. "I thought she was just a serious person like Mikasa."

Mikasa glared at her before smirking. Sasha didn't like that smirk.

"Sasha... did you speak just now to cover the fact that you farted?" Mikasa said and Sasha's eyes widened.

"H- How dare you accuse me Mikasa! That's not true!"

"I bet it wasn't steamed potatoes that you ate earlier this day." A male voice said behind them.

The group slowly looked behind them to see Levi with a very scary look in his face.

"C- Captain... LEVI?!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"S- So we reunited with Historia in the end, huh?" Armin said.

They were all kneeling down by the fireplace, all of them had huge bumps on their heads.

"Who said you can roam around at night you brats?" Levi asked them. "Even you, your Majesty! If I didn't see you leave your room then you'd be here alone."

Historia stiffened. Busted.

"S- Sorry." She said.

"Also, Rico why aren't you sleeping already?! It's late and you have a meeting to attend to tomorrow!" Levi scolds. "I'll be the one they'll send to pick you up and I'd hate to be your escort."

His glare scared the crap out of Rico as she nodded at him.

"Furthermore... this house.. who owns this house?" He asked and Hannah didn't want to raise her hand bur everyone looked at her. Levi walked closer to her, his glare intensifying. "You... how can you NOT clean your own house?! It looks like a dumpster in here!"

"Eh?"

And they ended up cleaning Hannah's house the whole night. Everyone went to no other place but home. They were tired and the thing they want to do now is sleep.

Except for one person who didn't go home.

He met up with someone in the dark.

"You changed your mind?" The man in the shadows asked.

"Annie... is being ridiculous now." Reiner reported sadly. "She... she's willing to throw away everything for the sake of those idiots."

The man smirked but kept it hidden.

"What do you plan to do now?"

"I will finish the mission. But I will bring her home. You can't make me kill her."

"I will look forward to your progress then."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

That same night, after taking Historia back home, Levi went to a certain someone's office.. seeing the lights still open.

"It's late." Levi said. "What are you up to?"

"Enhancing the anti-titan drug." Hanji replied. Her eyes looked sleepy but her passion to do this was keeping her awake. "Annie was still able to shift TWICE despite having the anti-titan drug. We can't have that happening if we use it on Bertholdt."

"Well you won't make progress if you're THAT sleepy."

"Aww is Levi worried of me?" Hanji teased.

"No. I'm more worried of how I'll be sent to wake you up for being late on tomorrow's meeting." Levi tells her and walked towards the door to leave. "Get to sleep."

"Levi..."

"What?"

"Shouldn't we begin the ambush tonight? It's safer."

"No. Because he may be away doing things. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"Understood."


	17. Chapter XXIV: A Warrior's Resolve

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.**

 **Date Uploaded:** June 14, 2017- Wednesday.

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOCs.**

 **scattershot98:** thank you for your review. I can't say because it might spoil you so i will not shed light to your theories sorry. But I will tell you in the future if you got it right *smiles*. Thanks again.

 **So i made up the titan height and description again. You know the drill I do. Anyway nothing much but a new arc is about to begin. Consider this the beginning of that new arc.**

 **CHAPTER FOURTEEN: A WWARRIOR'S RESOLVE**

"Doo doo doo~ dee da dum~" Hanji hummed, while skipping in the hallway towards the meeting hall.

She sees Rico with a crutch, limping towards the meeting hall.

"Morning!" Hanji greets.

"Morning." Rico greeted back, sleepy.

"Had a rough night?" Hanji asked as she walked around Rico, observing her happily.

"Never seen captain so angry before..." she muttered. "Wouldn't want to see it again."

Hanji grinned. "So you're here early so you won't see him again? Nice move!" She said and with a strong pat in the back, Rico's back ached. "Oh sorry, an injury there?"

"More like a backache from last night's duty." She muttered.

"Oh what happened last night with heichou?" Hanji asked, intrigued. Her eyes sparkling as she leaned closer to Rico to add pressure. "'Last night's duty'. Interesting."

"S- Stop assuming things!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"What are we going to talk about so early in the morning, Levi?" Hanji asked when they arrived at the meeting hall.

"The escort mission to Shiganshina to help Grisha regain his memories." Levi replied.

"But what about the ambush!"

"I'm sure you'd be more interested to hear that you have two specimens waiting for you at the yard." Erwin said and Hanji's eyes sparkled.

"Where? Where? WHERE?!"

"The yard, idiot." Levi repeated.

"Must go to the yard!"

Hanji was ready to leap out of the room but was waiting for Erwin's signal. When he nodded, she hurriedly left to see the specimen.

Looking around, Rico noticed she was the only Garrison around.

"You're here for a special reason as always Brzenska." Erwin tells her. "After coming to a good term with Pixis, he told me about Ilse's notebook, one that Hanji found after escaping the Legion."

"I- I know nothing of it. Section Commander Hanji is better at-"

"I didn't say you'll study it." Erwin corrects her. "I want you to remember the missing page."

Erwin shows her the notebook and that somewhere in between Ilse's writing was a missing page. Erwin tapped that part.

"Pixis concluded you may have taken the page with you before your comrades Ian and Mitabi, found the notebook." Erwin continued. "Do you remember? Because Hanji said before that the information was complete. However she didn't have the time to read everything."

With that said, Rico began to reminisce. What was it that was written in the missing page? Did she really take it?

Showing a shocked expression, Erwin could see that she didn't know however when her expression shifted to something else, he was dubious.

"It's alright if you can't remember today. But we need answers. Our enemies are coming soon if Bertholdt escaped and called for reinforcements." Erwin tells her.

"I- I'm not sure but... I think it's about..."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Whoooooooaaaa! A gift! A gift! A gift from Erwin and Levi!"

"H- Hanji- san please calm down." Mike said.

But Hanji wasn't able to hear him as she began to jump in awe of the captured specimens. She went around and around as she scrutinized them, the titans themselves were confused and couldn't get a good bite out of her.

"Whoa that was close!" She says and hops away a bit. "Hmm... I'll name you Bean!" She said then turns to the other one. "And you'll be Sawney!"

"Y- You're naming them?"

"Why not?! I'll be taking good care of them!" Hanji exclaimed as she hugged Bean's leg.

"H- Hey Section Commander Hanji, be careful!"

Bean is an aberrant Titan that is about six feet tall while sawney is an eight feet tall titan with a curved back. Both were chained from their necks to their wrists and ankles.

The 104th squad were passing by from the bridge right above Sawney and Bean.

"Looks like Hanji will really be happy." Jean muttered. "I don't get women at all."

"It's a relief that we captured them early. Or this surprise won't make it in time." Armin says.

"Yeah."

"Hey kiddos, did you get the titan fodder yet?!" Mike asked them.

"Alive and walking, Mike!" Connie replies.

"H- Hanji-"

"What? Is there more?" She asked, her visage so full of joy that she was glowing so brightly.

Hanji and the rest of the Survey went to the bridge and together with the 104th squad threw smaller normal titans towards Sawney and Bean. The two bigger titans ate them.

"Cannibalism! So they eat their own kind!"

"Please don't jump." Mike prayed.

The smaller titans that weren't eaten began to attack the two bigger titans. It wasn't troublesome for the two, they ignored the little Titans and continued chewing on their meal.

"So when they're eating they don't care what happens to them. This is a new discovery! We need more food!" Hanji exclaims as her happy meter goes up and up and up. "Oh and I can't wait to test the new anti-titan drug to them!"

"New anti-titan drug?" Eren asked. Reiner hid his interest and acted normal.

"Yes! Since Annie was able to shift twice despite having the anti-titan drug, I decided to improve it! So far it's not tested though. Unless..." she turned to Eren, Annie and Reiner with a scary look. "...you want to be my test subjects."

"We'll pass." The three shifters said.

"I thought so."

Junping down without warning, her worried comrades did not see it coming.

"Hanji!"

Hanji lands on top of Sawney's head while he was chewing. He looks up at her and opened his mouth as he roared. She takes a vial from her pocket and pours its content to its mouth. Sawney swung his arm to shove Hanji away but using her 3DMG, she swung back to the bridge.

"Watch closely." She tells everyone, especially the three shifters. "I doubt any shifter can fight through this one."

Suddenly Sawney began to scream as if in pain, falling down to the ground where little titans began to nibble on Sawney's titan flesh.

"H- he's not moving." Eren said, amazed.

"Someone with your passion will not be able to withstand it either, Eren." Hanji says.

While they watched, Reiner had his eyes on its effects then looking back and forth at Hanji and her pocket. Was there more? Did she make more? Was that a prototype?

'With that I can take Eren with me... and no one can stop me without Eren.' He thought.

But then he glanced at Annie who was staring strangely at the empty vial that Hanji passed to the rest of the squad so they can see. The small blonde looked amazed like a little kid seeing a new item for the first time.

'But I have to deal with you first.'

"Don't sniff that stuff it might affect you!" Sasha said as she took the empty vial from Annie.

"Nah don't worry. It's not airborne." Hanji says.

"What did you put in there to hurt titans that much?" Eren asked out or curiosity.

"A secret ingredient."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In the afternoon, everyone was hungry. They had one place to go and that is to eat at... Jean's place.

"What?!"

"Let's visit your house next. You make tasty omelettes don't you?" Thomas said.

"M- My mom does."

"Come on Jean, we wanna meet your mom too!" Sasha adds.

Not like there was anything he could do. He groaned and agreed as he leads this hungry pack to his home. Reiner purposely walked alongside Eren though.

"Eren... can we talk?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you about your father." When he said that, Eren stopped walking and stared at him wide eyed. "Eren?"

"What.. do you know about him?"

"Tonight he wants me to meet up with him at the bridge. He wants to show me something and I believe you should be there too."

"Then-"

"But you can't tell anyone. Please."

"I- I understand."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Arriving at Jean's home, his mother welcomed them with open arms and they assisted her to cook for them. Sasha introduced meat though and Jean's mother loved her that she suggests that Jean should date someone like her, not knowing he already is.

Eren was quiet and Armin and Mikasa were sharp to notice.

"Eren." The two said in unison. "What are you keeping?"

"Reiner wants to meet with me tonight. With my father." Eren said even if Reiner said not to tell anyone.

"Do you trust him?"

"I want to. But I have this feeling I shouldn't."

"Then don't." Mikasa said sharply. She doesn't trust him anyways. Neither does she trust Annie.

"But I want him to know that if he really wants to change then I can trust him the way I did before." Eren explains his problem. "If I don't then..."

"But what if he's taking advantage of you?" Mikasa said. It's a possible scenario. "If he catches you off guard, worse things may occur. We can't let that happen."

"You're right."

"We'll follow you from a safe distance." Armin suggests. "If he tries anything, Mikasa will take care of it."

"Thank you."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Meanwhile Reiner approaches Annie, he looked scared and she was worried.

"Reiner?"

"I shouldn't.. but I should.. why? Why not? I have to.. it's my job.. but I can't..." he repeatedly muttered to himself. Like an internal debate said aloud.

"Reiner." She places a hand on his shoulder and he tensed and shot her a look. A look that shows his terrified. "Is he still forcing you to do things?"

"H- He's everywhere Annie... he was there at the bridge. I saw him. H- He was checking the gates."

"We should tell-"

Reiner grabs her hand and shook his head. "If he goes wild, we don't stand a chance."

"We have to do something."

"Please Annie... I don't want anymore deaths in our friends' hands." He begged and Annie sits down beside him.

"I'll secure the gate tonight."

"Be careful."

The two stopped talking when they heard Connie and Jean were arguing who eats the last omelette.

Even in the end, it was Sasha who ate it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

That night, Annie snuck out of the cabin to check the gates that locks Sawney and Bean inside their cage. No sign of damage or attempt to destroy it though. But then she saw a figure by the bridge. Leaning on the railing.

She observed the figure, seeing him with a bored look on his face. It was Reiner.

"I thought you'd never come" He says.

"What's going on here?"

"We will capture Eren and go home. He's on his way by himself now."

"What?!"

"With Hanji's new drug, we can immobilize him and take him with us without a problem." He cocked his head to the little figures in the dark, approaching the gate. Seeing Eren walking towards the gate, with Armin and Mikasa following him in a safe distance. "They're coming."

"Reiner... I hope you change your mind when I come back." Annie glared at him before running towards Eren.

But Reiner grabs her by the hand and pulled her closer to him, she lands on his chest and he covered her mouth. "I'm doing this for us. Bertholdt. Our home. It's a Warriors duty."

Annie used her feet to push Reiner to a split and flips him over.

"Which one are you right now Reiner?" She asked and he battled internally with himself.

Meanwhile Eren heard the thuds and grunts from the bridge.

'What's going on there?' He wondered. He was about to rush to the bridge but Mikasa and Armin pulled him back.

"I'll go." Mikasa said and went ahead.

She saw the knocked out guards and continued moving forward. Seeing a figure in the dark running away as soon as it saw her. Mikasa went after it and when she was close, she prepared to chop a limb or two from him but with a second of hesitation, he got away.

Mikasa went back to the bridge, seeing Eren and Armin planning to jump off the bridge.

"Eren, don't-"

"Annie is in there!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Who did you see, Mikasa?"


	18. Chapter XXV: A Warrior's Resolve II

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.**

 **Date Uploaded:** January 11, 2018

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOCs.**

 **scattershot98:** Thank you for your review, finally I was able to update. This time I won't leave you hanging.

 **Man sorry for the very long delay, it's now a new year (no pun intended) and I decided to revive this fic. It's been a long time after all. Without further ado, let's start!**

 **Read on!**

 **CHAPTER FIFTEEN: A WARRIOR'S RESOLVE II**

The escort mission begins.

 _Flashback:  
"We're just gonna ignore it and proceed with the escort mission?! Why?!" Armin shouts._

 _"Just trust us, Armin."_

 _End_

 _Flashback:  
_ The 104th Squad along with other Survey members traveled to Shiganshina to escort Grisha to his home and hopefully help him regain his memories.

"After reaching home, is there anything specific we should look for?" Levi asked.

"Uhm..." Eren wasn't sure. "Well I remember we have a basement and that my father doesn't want me anywhere near it."

"Basement, huh?"

 _End_

' _Armin's been quiet ever since the escort mission began. I wonder if he's still mad that Erwin didn't decide to find the person who tried to kill Annie.'  
_ Eren thought.

It's been two days since the attack. Mikasa saw who it was, Eren was sure, but when Mikasa was questioned she said she didn't know. He doubts it. She's keeping something, that's for sure.

"Shiganshina up ahead! Everyone be ready!" Levi says.

It's going to e one heck of a fight.

' _It's been a while since we've been here too._ ' Eren thought.

It was back then that they found a boy who knew something they don't. A boy who slipped and died. The troops passed by the Guest Hall, it was wrecked a whole lot after their escape.

"Once we arrive in your house, lead the way and let's take everything we need and we'll leave." Levi says.

"But I thought we'll dwell a bit longer for my dad to remember everything." Eren tried to argue.

Levi shot him a glare before cocking his head at the wreckage everywhere, the blood spills and the aura of death that surrounds them. "I think he's dwelt in this place longer than you think."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Trost, Annie woke up, seeing that she lost an arm. She tried to move her legs but her legs wouldn't move. She forced herself to sit up and threw the white blanket that was wrapped around her towards the floor. She sees that both legs were strapped with thick bandages.

She massaged her face with her only free hand, feeling the scars she gained from the fall.

Then she heard the door open and sees Rico entering who was surprised to see her awake.

"You woke up?"

"Just now." Annie says. "For some reason I feel some sort of adrenaline in my body. I want to move but I can't."

Rico was relieved that Annie seemed call despite what happened. Although she was a calm and emotionless soldier to begin with. The Garrison soldier sighed and sat at the edge of the small blonde's bed. Annie just observed her, seeing that her arm still haven't recovered.

"It may be too early to ask but... do you know who did this to you?"

"I'll answer if you answer my questions." Annie negotiated and Rico gave her a nod of approval. "The moment you got yourself involved with the Survey, you got yourself in a tight spot. Dying and getting tortured, now you can't even set foot outside. And yet here you are still serving Erwin like nothing happened."

The older female wanted to raise a brow on her but she can see the blonde was curious.

"Don't get me wrong, your bunch is the kind that calls for trouble. And trouble is the word for every kid there." Rico replied. "But I've come to understand the Survey. And mostly I am beginning to understand your squad."

Annie looks Rico in the eyes when she mentioned the squad. The blonde knew what Rico meant.

"The Survey Corps doesn't just look for survivors and scavenge supplies. They have a goal that whenever they step out of the walls, they will achieve something that will help humanity walk one step forward, And every single soldier in the Survey will put all their efforts to push through more steps in that one expedition while making sure they don't die trying to reach that goal."

Rico looks down on her arm. Remembering how it was broken in the first place.

"They know they'll die out there. But they don't think about it because that's not what they aim to do when they leave these walls. As much as possible they don't want any casualties." she continued.

"Doesn't the Garrison and the Military Police do the same?" Annie questioned.

"Well it's different. Because we don't leave the walls. We think about our safety, we look over these walls and prepare ourselves when danger comes." she replies. "Unlike them... they face danger head-on." she looks back at Annie to see her blue eyes focused on hers. "What got my attention is your squad. The 104th Squad."

"They never failed to amaze every single commander in Trost." Annie said dripping in sarcasm. Although Rico knew she was right about that.

"Annie, the reason I got my eyes on that squad is because they will stick together no matter what. They will not let things end just because it seemed hopeless." she tells the blonde. "I witnessed it time and time again. When Jean was desperate for a cure for that girl Sasha. I myself wanted to tell him not to hope and I pitied him for believing so." she then scoffed. "A little later I realize that Sasha lives until now. A human. That pity I felt before, he didn't need it."

She wasn't with them for long but she saw a lot in them that got her attention after all.

"And the closure between you guys... it's unbreakable. Mikasa... Ymir... Krista... probably the few of them I saw last before I got shot. Krista never left my side until I lost consciousness. And now I wake up finding out that the Female Titan is now an ally of humanity and I was the traitor." she tried to kid.

The Garrison soldier scoots closer to her without her noticing it.

"Humans betrayed you. Why are you still here?" she says. A hand holding on Rico's broken arm.

"No. I betrayed humanity the moment I turned down an offer to take down the king. Because I was afraid." she confessed. "I wasn't used to doing things not by the book and taking huge risks like that. But you guys..." she chuckled softly thinking about how they'd stick together despite not even knowing what's going on. "..you'd do anything for a comrade."

"And you wouldn't?"

"If Ian or Mitabi were to bleed and tell me to leave, I would." when she answered, Annie took a deep breath.

"You're not bad, team leader." she opined. "You just got knocked over but you got back up again." she says. "So why did you pay me a visit here if you thought I'd still be sleeping?"

"I owe the 104th Squad my life and my dignity. The least I could do is look after two of their precious members while they're away." she replied and Annie couldn't be more surprised of Rico.

"Armin as well?"

"Everyone's gone. They brought Grisha with them."

Annie smiled to hear the news, which troubled Rico. Why was she happy? Annie began to unwrap the bandages around her legs as steam formed from her regeneration of her missing arm and wounded limbs.

"What are you planning?" Rico asked.

"If they're all gone then I can move freely."

"To do what?" Rico pressed. Although she was confused how Annie was able to move, much less regenerate after being injected with Hanji's new developed anti-titan drug. "And how can you move and heal yourself?"

"I wasn't injected with the anti-titan drug by anyone, team leader." Annie confessed. "I just stopped my own regeneration."

"W- Wait what? Why would you do that?"

When Annie's arm had finally formed, she looked Rico in the eyes and gripped on her broken arm. "You want to know why I never considered myself a member of the 104th squad?" she asked and without waiting for Rico to answer, she continued. "It's because one way or another I will end up betraying them."

"After everything you've done... they trust you." Rico said.

"I trust them too." the blonde says. "It's just like you said. We'd do anything for a comrade. Including this."

* * *

Back in Shiganshina,

Eren was with Grisha on top of the roof of their house while the other soldiers were digging through the basement. Grisha was looking up at the sky while Eren was doing the same.

"Hey Dad... you... you okay?" Eren finally decided to talk.

"Yeah, why?"

"You.. you didn't even enter the house or look at the drawings." Eren said with contempt. "It's like you don't want to remember at all."

Grisha turns to Eren, seeing his very sad face and he frowned. "Come here." he stretched his hand towards his boy and wrapped an arm over him. "Listen.. I.. I love you and your mom. But forcing these memories to come back. I may end up damaging them."

"But you're willing to give it a try right?"

"Most of my things are in the basement. Maybe there I'll see." he said and the brunette boy forced a smile so he won't worry his father. "Anything else bothering you?"

"Just.. just Annie I guess."

"You're jealous?" he tried to guess. The brunette boy's smile quickly turned into a pout as he nodded hesitantly at his dad. "There's nothing to be worried of. I didn't cheat on your mom."

"I- it's not what I mean!" he said pissed. "I mean... why do you look at her like you remember her? But.. but not me."

The older Jaeger pats Eren in the pack before ruffling his hair.

"I-"

"EREN!" Jean shouts, cutting Grisha before he could even start.

Jean caught their attention. Grisha was relieved that someone actually cut them off but Eren was angry that of all times, why did they have to interrupt. Jean can see that they had a moment when he came and disturbed them but he thinks delivering this news shouldn't wait.

"What is it horseface?" Eren asked, purposely letting Jean know he's pissed.

"I went with some other scouts around the area and you're not going to believe who we just saw." Jean says and Eren can feel his heart beating in excitement at the same time anxiety.

"Another survivor?" he tried to guess generally even if deep inside he had a feeling who it was.

"It's your mom."


	19. Chapter XXVI: The Basement

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.**

 **Date Uploaded:** January 12, 2018

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOCs.**

 **scattershot98:** Wow thank you very much for being here until now. Your review keeps me going! And now don't worry for cliffhangers because I will try to update frequently.

 **Everything is a mess! A lot has been happening at once so now I will try to help you by leading you to only one arc. Can't spoil but you'll see. The big battle is approaching! So stay tuned my friends! And I hope to hear from you guys.**

 **Read on!**

 **CHAPTER SIXTEEN: THE BASEMENT  
** "What's in the basement?" Sasha asked. Hannes and Oluo were having a hard time taking turns digging for an entrance while Sasha was just watching them. "Should we be _this_ careful not to break anything?"

"We appreciate that you actually care but can you just stay outside and not talk at all? It's disturbing." Oluo said in between breaths.

"Just go ask the big shots kid." Hannes offered her and Sasha nods and left.

But when she left, she sees the rest of the soldiers who were taken in this little mission crowing Eren and someone. She pushed through the crowd to see who it was and what was going on, surprised to see a woman who resembles Eren.

"W- what's going on?" she wondered.

"Eren's mom is alive." Connie tells her in a whisper.

"EH?!"

Right before them, they witnessed Eren and his mother reunite. Karla was dirty all over, her clothes covered in dried blood, her fingernails were covered in dirt, her fingers calloused and both her legs covered in bandages.

Eren couldn't move in shock. All these years he thought she was dead and yet here she was, alive and well.

"I.. I don't understand... mom, you... I saw you..." Eren stuttered.

"She's just like Sasha. She got cured by the soldiers with the guns." Jean assumed.

And since Sasha pushed herself in front, all eyes are on her. She wasn't sure what to say. Not even Jean knows the truth behind her miraculous recovery. All they (except Erwin, Levi and Hanji) knew was that Sasha was taken by the soldiers with the guns and when they saw her again she was standing like nothing happened.

But the truth was, it wasn't them behind her miraculous recovery.

She fidgeted from where she stood. All eyes locked on her. Including Eren.

"Soldier with the guns?" Karla wondered what they meant. Eren turns back to her, holding her hand gently.

"Mom.. there's these people, they took my friend when she was infected... she was literally dying and.. and when we got her back she was healed." he explained. "I think humanity just found a cure mom."

Karla wasn't sure if his story were accurate. The Sasha person may have had the experience but Karla didn't have the same case. She decided to blend in with it anyways.

With Eren now sobbing, she pulls him in a close embrace and let him sob in her chest as she wrapped her arms around him. It's been years since she last saw him and hug him like this after all.

"But Mrs. Jaeger, how did you survive out here?" Sasha asked. "And how long have you been here?"

"Is it the same as Grisha's case?" Jean asked.

"Grisha?" now Karla was again curious. What on earth happened while she wasn't around. Eren lifted his head up to look her in the eyes, tears of joy continued to pour as he beamed at her.

"Dad's alive too." Eren tells her happily. "You.. me... we're finally going to be together."

"Grisha's... alive..?"

The woman was in shock. It's been years indeed. Her memories of her loved ones is what kept her alive all this time and now she can't believe what was happening... as if it were all a dream. Was she finally going to reunite with her family once more?

"I'll call on him." Eren offered. Karla had her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from crying when she haven't even seen him yet. "Mom?"

"I- I'm sorry it's just... everything is happening so fast.." she says.

"Give them some privacy kiddos and get back to work." Levi tells the bystanders and everyone dispersed to continue back to work. Levi gave Eren a nod, telling him that it's okay to stay with his mom while they do the work.

When it was just the two of them, Karla hugged Eren once again. Wanting to cherish the moment of hugging her son who has now grown a lot.

"Is he really... alive?" she whispered to her son's ears.

"A part of me recognizes him but a part of me doesn't." Eren confessed. "I don't understand."

"Can you.. call on your father for me?" she requested and Eren hugged her tightly before letting her go. "I... I'm not sure what to say to him when I see him." she says, wiping her tears.

"Just say like you always do. 'Welcome home'." Eren tells her with a smile and she wiped his tears with her thumb, smiling at how well he's grown.

"You're such a big boy now." the words left her lips without her knowing it. "I wonder... did you have friends so far?"

"Well, there's Mikasa and Armin." Eren told his mom. "She's with the other scouts I think, but she'll be back soon. Same with Armin." he added. "A lot has happened and I really want to tell you and dad everything."

Karla couldn't hold the smile she couldn't express for such a long time. She just had to smile as wide as she can.

"Let's talk all about it with him then." she says and Eren happily ran towards the rooftop to pick up his dad.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Shiganshina,

Annie walked out of the room, wiping her hand covered in blood. The blood wasn't hers so better be careful not to let anyone see. She sneaks out of her room and walked casually in the hallway, looking for a specific room.

 _Hmm, where could she be?_

When she glanced at a room beside hers, she entered it, seeing Ymir still in a coma state.

Locking the door behind her, she ran to Ymir's side to check her pulse. It seemed normal so she hurried to the window and opens it, seeing how far she'll have to jump from where she was.

Heck it was high!

She sighed and looks back at Ymir.

 _Now what?_

 _Flashback:_

 _"The plan is simple. No one has to get hurt. The only way to know Ymir's location is to be in a critical condition. So I'll push you down there and survive the best you can." Reiner says._

 _"Are you crazy?!"_

 _"Look. You love Armin and I love Krista, and we can both have that without having to hurt anyone and without Zeke pressuring us anymore." Reiner tried to negotiate. Annie was hesitant to listen to him but she gave in because if it was possible to live with them while not failing her mission, then what does she have to lose?_

 _"Okay, what do I do with Ymir?"_

 _"She ate Marcel. Within her is Marcel's memories." Reiner stated. "Marcel knew something right before he was eaten alive. If there's something he knows, then we need it."_

 _"How am I supposed to get those memories?" Annie asked, wondering how it was even remotely possible._

 _"You-"_

 _"I'm not going to eat Ymir. You said no one has to get hurt." Annie reminds him in case that's what he wanted to say. Reiner chuckled that she even thought about it._

 _"I heard from the others that Eren tried to eat you alive on your second battle. And he said he was able to see a glimpse of your memories the moment he tasted you." he explained._

 _"You're crazy, I'm not going to do that!"_

 _"If you can't then what? Drag her outta there? You're the only one who can infiltrate!"_

 _"As a matter of fact, yes, I would drag her out of her room if I have to!"_

 _Reiner thought about it for a moment, tapping a finger on his chin. "Done." before he pushes Annie from the bridge and down to where Sawney and Bean were. She was very fortunate to not have died down there to be honest._

 _End._

Annie clenched her fists every time she remembers it.

 _Darn that Reiner..._

Was she really going to drag Ymir out?

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasha was doing her rounds with Mina and Thomas.

"It's getting dark. We should be heading back." Thomas suggests and Sasha quickly turned around to walk back to the rest.

"Easy there. We'll get back soon enough." Mina teased. After all, Sasha was forced to come with them since she wasn't much of help with the basement digging. And surely they wouldn't want her eating their rations while she waits.

"Yeah when I get there, I will eat a lot!"

"Help!" a voice echoed somewhere in the wreckage.

"That voice.. it sounds like Mr. Jaeger." Thomas says when he recognized it. "Did he walk off on his own?"

"S- Shouldn't we call for help?" Mina asked when she saw Thomas headed for the source of the sound.

"Go on and call for backup. I'll assist Thomas." Sasha instructed and ran after Thomas. Mina nodded and ran back to the group as fast as she could.

* * *

Eren arrives at the rooftop, seeing that Grisha had left his post. The brunette was curious where his father went of course.

He runs back to his mom to see what she was accompanied by Mikasa and Armin.

"You guys are back already!" Eren exclaimed.

"News spread fast." Armin tells him shyly while Mikasa turns to the woman shaking her hand repeatedly.

"It's an honor to meet the mother of Eren!" Mikasa says intensely. "I met his father as well and I couldn't be more happier to meet his amazing mother that he talks about a lot!"

"T- That's embarrassing stop that Mikasa!"

"There's a lot I want to ask about him." Mikasa continued.

Karla was trying to reminisce and she remembered seeing this girl standing by Eren's side when she last saw him. _Ah, a girl who caught Eren's eyes._

While they were having their reunion, Hannes took a break and sat at the side as Jean and a few other guys entered the house. They couldn't carry the biggest boulder that was blocking their path to the basement.

"Think there's another way in?" Hannes asked.

"Without destroying the basement? Maybe we should use titan powers." Jean suggested.

"Yeah but Reiner and Annie were not permitted to leave. Only Eren." Hannes reminds him.

"Then let's just drill this boulder and get on with it!" Connie suggests as he tried to push the big boulder blocking their way. Jean rolled his eyes and climbed up, trying to reach the other side.

Mike helped Jean up and Jean jumps to the other side.

"Oi careful on the other side kid. We haven't secured that place." Hannes warns him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jean says on the other side. He looked around, seeing that there was a small hole on the ground. The small hole that may or may not lead to the basement. "Hey Hannes I think I found a way in!"

"Don't go alone kid! We're coming!"

Jean, letting curiosity get the best of him, crouched beside the little gap and stretched his hand inside to see what he can find.

Groping in the dark, he reached for whatever he could until he felt something. He tapped it with his finger. It felt like glass. He tried to grab it with his hand, the frame of the item seemed like it was made of wood.

"I think I got something!" he notifies the other side.

As he pulled it out of the dark area, Connie arrives beside him with a torchlight. "What'd you got Jean?"

"I don't know.. but it looks like this is a family thing." Jean said as he wiped the dust off the glass. Seeing a figure of Grisha standing next to a woman that isn't Karla. Below the portrait was a writing. "What's this? I.. I can't read it."

"Whoa! It's the same kind of writing that Ymir has!" Connie exclaimed.

"Same what?" Jean wondered and allowed Connie to take the item from him. Connie examined it a bit.

"Yeah. She'd write stuff like this while telling Sasha and I to do some pushups." he said and Jean raised a brow on him. "What? We wanted to be in the top 10! So we were asking for help!"

"Then we need to take this to Ymir. She can read this stuff." Jean says, taking it back from Connie.

"Yeah but Ymir isn't awake yet."

"That's not our problem anymore."

* * *

Thomas was carrying Grisha out of the ruins and leaned him to the side as he panted.

"You guys okay?" Sasha asked and offered her water to Thomas. "I told Mina to get help."

"No give it to him. He needs it." Thomas pushed the bottle even if he himself was panting. Sasha hurried beside Grisha to get him to drink. The man finished it all in one gulp.

"Mr. Jaeger you shouldn't be out here alone. It's not safe." Sasha tells him as soon as he caught his breath.

"Sasha, stay with Mr. Jaeger. I'll just check if there are titans around. Maybe we can head back by ourselves." Thomas suggests.

"Are you crazy?! We're sticking together!"

If Grisha didn't held on her wrist, she would've gave Thomas a good slapping.

"So you're Sasha?" Grisha said in realization. His eyes scrutinizing the girl.

"Yeah. That's great you remember me! Does it mean you remember Eren as well?" Sasha asked excitedly but Thomas did not return the same excitement when he noticed the way the man looked at her.

Thomas yanked Sasha's hand from Grisha's hold and sent him a glare. "It's good he remembers. But we should head back."

"Yeah." Grisha agreed. And watched the two soldiers turn their backs on him and grinned. "We should definitely head back together."


	20. Chapter XXVII: The Basement II

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.**

 **Date Uploaded:** January 13, 2018

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOCs.**

 **scattershot98:** Your longest review so far! Thank you! And yeah, I guess we'll see how the two will react in the future. Sad for Bert, I am not sure who to pair him with. You know Zeke, the guy is evil *laughs* kidding. Yeah let's hope nothing bad happens. Thank you again my friend! I won't hold you hear any longer.

 **Read on!**

 **CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: THE BASEMENT II  
** It was already dark when Jean and Connie climbed out of the other side, taking with them the item that Jean got.

"What is that?" Oluo asked, amazed to see something new.

"It's an exact image of Eren's father!" Eld exclaimed when he saw that the man in the portrait looked exactly like Grisha.

Levi leaned close to see. "Who's the woman then?" he asked. Sure, everyone was aware that the guy in the portrait was Grisha but the biggest question there isn't the one they recognize. But the one they didn't recognize.

Hannes shook his head. He didn't know.

"I guess we should ask the brat." Levi muttered. "What else did you get?" he asked Jean.

"It's as far as my arm can go." he replies. "So does Connie's."

"It means we'll need to dig from the other side." Levi said.

The door opens and Hanji, along with Eren and Karla, enters the house. The woman and the boy looked worried while Hanji was high-spirited as she skipped happily inside the house. Not everyone entered. Some were guards outside while some were scouting around the perimeter.

"We couldn't find my dad anywhere." Eren tells the group.

"Think he ran away?" Marlowe asked. (Yes Marlowe is a new transfer to the Survey, remember at the trial? Hitch ditched him to join the Survey and Hitch stayed at MP? Somewhere in Volume 2).

"Nah maybe he just needed time to think. He doesn't remember his son and now his wife pops up." Oluo says.

"He's afraid of Mrs. Jaeger!" Connie exclaimed when he realized what Oluo meant.

"Or because of this." Jean steps forward to show Eren the portrait he got from the basement. Eren was surprised to see it. His eyes locked on the image - the woman - there was no indication if they were a couple but what else could it mean?

Karla herself was surprised to see it. She stared at the image as if she saw a ghost.

"Where did you get this?" Eren asked.

"The basement." he replies. "There may be more in there than we know."

The brunette turns to his mother, wanting to hear if she knew. Does she have the answers they seek? Karla turned to the crowd. She wasn't sure what to say. "I don't know her. But I do know that Grisha spends countless of hours in that basement when he comes home."

"So salvaging what we can is top priority." Levi says and turns to the men in the room. "We need a plan."

"The soldiers with lesser build can go the other side." Hanji suggests. "Because if we move this boulder, it may end up destroying everything. The best course of action is to use the hole Jean found."

"Alright. Kirstein, Jaeger, Arlert. You're the top three that will go in there." Levi orders.

"Krista could've been the right one for the job." Connie mumbled since if they needed someone small then Krista was the perfect fit.

"And since she's the Queen now, maybe she should behead you." Marlowe reminds him.

"Where's that potato loving midget and the smaller one?" Levi asked, searching for two girls who weren't present with them. Well obviously, since he mentioned potatoes, he meant one person only.

"You mean Sasha?"

"She's scouting the perimeter with Mina and Thomas." Petra replies.

"If she isn't around then you go with them Petra." Levi said instead and Petra nodded hesitantly at his command.

"Eren..." Karla watched her son separate from him once again. She didn't want to drag him behind or stop him from doing his job, but if she ever loses sight of him again... she just can't...

"It's okay mom. These guys will protect you in my place." Eren assured her.

Hannes, who was the only Garrison with them, stood beside Karla to keep her company. He nods at Eren and Eren gave him a 'thank you' look before climbing up the boulder to go through the other side.

* * *

The Armored Titan in its normal titan size, had been standing beside Ymir for the past hour, unsure with what to do.

Annie was standing and watching him waste their time since then, her arms crossed and her foot tapping endlessly on the floor. Giving him a look that says 'I told you it's awkward'. "Are you going to do it or not Reiner?"

Shedding his titan skin, Reiner took a breather. He couldn't do it.

"It's impossible. I can't bring myself to even think to bite her anywhere when she's helpless." he admits.

"And I literally took her here for you. Thank you for wasting my time." the blonde said sarcastically. Reiner lowered his head to offer his apologies. But she rolled her eyes at him. "So what do we do?"

"I.. I need that information."

"Why? What did you and Marcel do when I left that day?" ( _reference in Humans VS Titans: Little Soldiers_ )

Come to think of it, Annie realized she never asked what happened. So now she was dead on curious what it was really about. She just got there and Marcel was dead and the whole village was dying.

"Marcel said he found a descendant of Ymir. So he poked the titan with a stick and tried to reach for some sort of amulet. In his surprise, this titan ate him alive. And I ran like a coward." Reiner says. "Something else happened back there. And I want to know it."

"What does it have to do with our mission? Or anything else for that matter?"

"I-"

The door opens from behind them and the two were caught in surprise to see who has entered the door.

"Because he wants to be a hero. Isn't that right, Reiner?"

Bertholdt was wearing his usual clothes without the Survey cloak, a cloak over him to protect him from the rain outside. Since Reiner and Annie were hiding in a barn. The two stared at the new arrival, their eyes widened.

"Bert?"

"Bertholdt?"

"I know everything now." Bertholdt said, his voice and tone were creepy. The two former Warriors kept their guard up.. After all, they weren't sure if Bertholdt was an enemy or an ally. "Annie, you.. you really betrayed us ever since. You've been doing everything in your power to help them. You sabotaged this mission."

"Hey Bert don't go blaming this all on Annie." Reiner tried to defend.

"She saved them! Humans! That woman.. Marco.. the walls.. every single time they were in a pinch, she'd save them." he argued.

The two boys turns to Annie who couldn't speak. How did Bertholdt know that? Was he watching her the whole time? Was it from Zeke? Was he bluffing? She couldn't tell. Bertholdt saw her expression and laughed.

"I know Annie. Because I saw it. Your memories." he says. And the small blonde froze.

"Bert, don't tell me..."

"I ran out of options! I needed to know the truth!" he cried out. "If I were to die that day, I'd be at peace knowing Annie is still the Annie we once knew! ( _reference to HvT Little Soldiers_ )."

Annie remembers now. The reason why Bertholdt decided to swallow her that day ( _reference hvT Volume 2, somewhere in Colossal Titan Resolve arc_ ). He wanted to peek in her memories.

"You still had no right!" Reiner shouts at him.

"I would've done the same to you but Annie's memories were enough for me! YOU TWO BETRAYED ME!"

"Bert, we were going to save you man." if only Reiner's voice could reach him.

"Save? SAVE?! I am beyond saving Reiner! Humanity hates me more than they did Annie!" he yelled in pain. "You two left me! YOU LEFT ME! You had me carry all the burden myself! Only Zeke was the one there for me!"

"That's not true, he attacked Annie!"

"AND SO DID I!"

When Reiner couldn't say anything else, Bertholdt cried, hugging himself in the process. He didn't want to hate. He didn't want this to happen. All he ever wanted was for everything to return to normal. To return to how these things used to be.

Reiner felt tears pour from his eyes as well. He wanted it to of course. But he couldn't choose.

"Bertholdt I'm sorry..." Annie says as she wiped the tears in her eyes as well. "..I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Shiganshina, the few people that Levi assigned to check the basement had successfully crack open a bigger hole for Petra to fit in.

Petra jumps down in caution, waving the torch in all directions to see if there was anyone inside. When the coast was clear, she signaled to the boys so they can one by one enter as well.

Although only Armin got through.

"Look at this place." Petra says and raised the torch to light the rest of the basement.

The basement was partly destroyed already but they were able to see more portraits. Of Grisha and the woman. And now they see a kid. A boy who they assumed is Grisha's son with the woman.

"What do you guys see?" Eren asked fro above them, his voice echoing.

Armin didn't want to keep secrets from Eren, so he takes one portrait and threw it up to Jean and Eren so they can see. Eren gripped the image in hand. _So he did cheat on my mom..._

Petra continued to look around, seeing a series of paperwork with words she couldn't understand.

"What are these writings Armin?" she asked and Armin analyzed one of the pages to see. He couldn't read it either, but it was familiar.

"These are old writings. I can't read it but if we base it off from the books at home, then maybe we can translate." he says and returned the page that was all gibberish to him.

However Petra took a whole pile of them. "We should take as much as we can back home. See what we can find."

"Good idea."

The two were piling up the pages together but while doing so, Armin was able to notice the locked drawers. He forced it open with his blade and there he sees an empty syringe, another photo and an envelope unopened for years.

He takes the syringe to examine it. Seems like there's dried liquid inside. He puts it in his pocket before taking the portrait he found.

Blowing off the dust, he checks if the people were familiar. He didn't recognize the rest but he will never forget the face of Rod Reiss. If Rod was there, Armin was sure Historia was somewhere in the image. One of the kids perhaps?

Petra returns after giving Jean and Eren the papers they packed up.

"Found anything else?" she asks and sees the image. "The Reiss family. Why does Mr. Jaeger have this?"

"I don't know. But it seems that he's been keeping it for a reason." Armin says and flips the photo, seeing that there is writing there as well. One that he couldn't understand. So hep pocketed the image as well.

The last one was the letter.

"Hey hurry up you guys! We gotta go! Captain Levi says it's no longer safe outside." Eren says.

"Yeah. The rain is never a good thing in the dark." Jean added.

Armin quickly pocketed the letter as well and the two hurried to the hole but the blonde boy paused when he heard something. A weak growl nearby. It was unnatural that he was to even stop and listen for it, but his gut tells him to check.

"Armin, what are you waiting for?" Petra asked.

The blonde boy went towards the wrecked part of the basement. Slowly and cautiously making steps. "Petra, can you light it here a bit?" he requested.

Petra did as he said and raised the torch in his direction as she followed him. The growling grew stronger as they got nearer until they arrived at the end and corner of the basement, seeing a titan stuck underneath a huge rock.

Armin gasped, backing away from the titan.

"We gotta go." Petra tells him. But Armin's eyes were glued to the titan's. That specific titan was rather familiar.

"This titan... she looks like the woman in the photos." Armin muttered.

So Petra took a good look at the titan, seeing the resemblance just as Armin claimed. "C- Crap you're right!"

"Guys we really gotta go! Titans are here!" Eren shouts and the two hurried to climb back up.

Outside the house, Levi and the rest of the Survey were holding the fort, slashing at normal titans and were praying that no Aberrant ones show up tonight. The rain wasn't that strong but it will not be their advantage.

"Are they out yet?!" he asked.

Marlowe runs out of the house to bring them the news. "They're out! And they've got a lot for Hanji-san to study!"

"YES!" Hanji says.

"Well then, let's move out! Call everyone back in!"

"But shouldn't we be staying someplace safe? Traveling in the dark is suicide!" Oluo tells them. Of course everyone knew that. But there wasn't exactly a place they can hide in, right?

"I know a place." Karla says.

"Lead the way."

However, Jean, who just got out saw that everyone was already packing and moving, did not see the two important people in his life. His eyes were quick to gaze upon the faces of his comrades.

Connie and Mikasa saw that he seemed worried.

"Yo Jean, we're going that way." Connie points north where Karla was leading them. None of them had any umbrella that time so all of them just put their hood on.

"Did you see Thomas or Sasha? I haven't seen them for a while."

"Scouts. We're calling them in already. They'll be fine."


	21. Chapter XVIII: The Titan Trio

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.**

 **Date Uploaded:** January 13, 2018

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOCs.**

 **scattershot98:** Ahaha, I guess yeah it was kinda creepy to be inside that basement. I'm glad you find it interesting. It's waaay off the manga/anime now. Anyway, thank you once again for your continuous support and amazing reviews!

 **Read on!**

 **CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: THE TITAN TRIO  
** Inside the barn back at Trost, the rain was pouring down on the roof. Bertholdt was at the corner, crying while Reiner was on the other corner, also crying. Annie was on the corner opposite of Reiner and Ymir was unconscious lying down the hay in between Reiner and Annie.

"Please just come back, Bert. We'll be with you every step of the way, I promise." Reiner started to speak again.

The silence was long enough and the gloomy atmosphere wasn't helping their case.

"There's no going back Reiner. The moment we became Warriors, it is our fate to kill or be killed." his friend says. "Even if you two have done so much for these people... it will not change the fact that you're Warriors."

"You're right, it doesn't. But it also doesn't change the fact that these people are victims of Marley." Annie says and Bertholdt looks up at her. "You saw my memories. You know what was in that basement."

"Until now you're going to try and convince me to believe that?"

"You saw it, didn't you?" she asked again since he didn't answer.

"Yes. Yes I saw it! Marley was injecting the virus to the citizens and throws them here. But they are still the enemies!" Bertholdt shouts at her. For him, whatever was happening to these people is none of his business. What matters to him is that, these people are changing his friends and turning them against him. "We still have no way of knowing where the Coordinate is and the Attack Titan is Eren! We haven't achieved a single objective!"

"Bertholdt, the Coordinate is a vial. Technically only the Reiss family knows where it is."

"When we bashed Rod Reiss and sabotaged his chapel, we found out that the vial was lost for years. We have no leads on where to find that vial. Someone could've consumed it already." Reiner added.

"Crossing it off the list, we only have Eren." Annie said.

"Eren wouldn't come with us no matter what."

"Then we force him to come with us!" Bertholdt pressed.

"Bert, aren't you getting it? The mission is no longer to retrieve any of them!" Reiner shouts in case Bertholdt still doesn't get it. "Our mission is to annihilate everyone! That's what Zeke wants us to do!"

"Then we do that! I don't get why it's so hard! There's three of us and they only have Eren as titan shifter, we can dominate!"

Before Reiner could say another word, he paused, realizing what the problem was. He chuckled hysterically when he saw it coming.

"It's because Krista is now Queen, isn't it? You couldn't bring yourself to destroy her kingdom." He says. "And you'll be Reiner Braun, her knight in shining armor." he says to tease.

"You won't gain anything by killing these people. We will still return empty-handed." Annie tells him.

"Yeah, but at least we won't return home a traitor!" The tall boy stood up to walk towards his friends. "Don't you see?! Zeke is telling us it's okay to abort the mission!"

"We're dead the moment we step in our own land." Reiner says.

"They'll be the one to turn on us." Annie adds.

"So we turn on them in exchange?" Bertholdt asked. "These peoople trained and raised us! They are OUR family! And as far as I remember, you two have people waiting for you on the other side!"

Tears kept flowing out of his eyes. He just couldn't bear the pain.

Reiner and Annie knew Bertholdt was hurting. But they couldn't do anything to help him.

"I'm scared..." Bertholdt adds softly, his voice breaking. "I want to be with you two. Grow up and live. But not like this..."

Annie slowly crawled towards him and wrapped her short arms around him. She wasn't big enough to keep him warm or to comfort him, but she wanted to let him know that they were still the same as before.

"Annie... I'm sorry..." he continued to sob.

"Bertholdt I don't hate you for what you did. I can't return your feelings that you confessed either. But you, me and Reiner, we will be friends no matter what." she spoke softly. "I will help you overcome your fears."

"I can't... I can't face them anymore..."

"I felt the same but, they will not think twice to welcome you with open arms."

Reiner did not stop the salty liquid pouring down his cheeks as he walked towards them to give them a hug. One arm around Bertholdt and the other around Annie. He pressed his head to touch the two, crying as well.

"You're never alone man. We'll always be with you." he says.

"Reiner I'm sorry."

"It's okay.. it's okay we got your back."

Bertholdt and Annie spread their arms so they'd be hugging each other. Copying Reiner, they put their arms over each other, their heads hitting together in the center and their tears falling on the the ground.

"We're not leaving you again.."

"You don't have to be scared anymore."

Their voices were soft and gentle, their voices were breaking when hiccuping as they cried. It's been a while since they were able to be together again like they were before when they were kids ( _reference Little Soldiers_ ).

"Reiner, Annie..."

"We love you two Bertholdt." the two said in unison.

And Bertholdt cried all the more. He wasn't alone. He doesn't have to be afraid anymore. He had his friends with him all this time.

* * *

Karla led everyone around Shiganshina and arrives at the former Garrison fort by the walls.

Hannes remembered and recognized the place but was surprised that Karla was living there like she was some sole survivor with a badass development. There were less casualties with a few wounded soldiers when they arrived. Everyone was soaking wet.

It was dark outside with their torches dying out.

Now they stretched their arms and legs when finally they were safe.

"That was a long walk." Connie said as he fell on the floor to rest.

"Eren, are you alright?" Mikasa asked the moment they all entered the fort and locking it to secure themselves. Eren nods at her and he looked for his mom. He will not let her out of his sight again.

"Eren." Armin calls and joins them.

"Armin, how's everyone?" Eren asked.

"No one was gravely injured. Don't worry."

When Armin said so, Eren could finally heave a sigh of relief. He couldn't see well in the dark in his titan form so they refrained him from turning. Mikasa and Armin pats him in the back.

"Everything is fine."

Pushing through the soldiers, Karla joins her son. "Eren."

"Mom!" the heavy sigh earlier turned to joy when he saw his mother. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Hannes never left my side." she replied and studied her son's face, seeing he had no wounds or anything in his face. She's never been so worried of him. "Are you alright? Were you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine mom... I'm alright.." Eren said and buried his face in her shoulders as he hugged her as tightly as he could.

Mikasa and Armin smiled at the continuation of their reunion. It must be nice to finally reunite with a loved one. Mikasa would remember both her parents had turned and now she had no other family but Eren.

Karla smiled softly and returned Eren's tight embrace.

It doesn't matter if he was a big boy now. He's her son and she wouldn't want to miss him growing up in the future again. She'll be right by his side.

However it was still no time to be lax. Levi and Hanji approaches them, both were soaking wet. "We have a bigger problem." Levi said, cutting the moment that the mother and son were having. "Sorry to interrupt but you two need to hear this."

"What is it?" Eren asked as he parted with his mom.

"Grisha is still missing along with a group of scouts." Levi reports.

"Thomas Wagner's group consists of Sasha Blouse and Mina Carolina. They're missing." Hanji expounds and Eren's eyes were as wide as saucers. "We called all scouts around the perimeter back there but they did not respond."

"It's either they got far or something bad happened." Levi assumed. "The missing Grisha could be with them or alone."

"Then we gotta find them!"

Levi pushes Eren back. "Not so fast brat."

Armin was worried as well. If Sasha and Thomas were missing then Jean would freak out by now. Mikasa on the other hand remembered that Jean indeed was looking for them.

"If our comrades are out there, we should find them." Eren said sternly. "It's not safe out there."

"Exactly. That's why we're going to search for them tomorrow when the sun is up." Levi said.

"What?!"

"But Captain, it may be too late by then." Armin said. If Jean were here he'd gone nuts. At least before this news reaches him, they should already come to an agreement where they will send out a search party tonight.

"If they're smart then they'd find a safe place to rest instead of stroll around the dark."

"But-!"

"We can't risk ordering a party out there. It's a death wish." Levi said his final words. "Now suck it up and rest. We leave at first light."

* * *

Meanwhile, the trio are now lying down together in the hay. Reiner was at the side, Bertholdt in the middle and Annie beside him. Just like how they were years ago on their first entrance to Shiganshina. ( _reference Little Soldiers_ ).

Two of the blondes were fast asleep while Bertholdt was just lying down in peace.

He could never been more happier than this.

Bertholdt turned to Reiner, seeing that he was snoring and sleeping so peacefully, he smiled and turns his back on him so he could face Annie who was also asleep like an innocent little girl.

He smiled widely. It was just like before when they were kids.

"Annie." he calls out to her softly. A hand reaching to her face until she opened her eyes. "Hey."

The girl rubbed her eyes. "Sorry, did we fall asleep?"

"No it's fine. I, I'm sorry I woke you up." he said. "I just wanted to talk to you about something."

When she was finally awake, she moved to her side and faced him, locking her eyes on his. "If it's about the plan, we're not backing down. We'll be with you every step of the way and that's a promise."

"I know. I wanted to talk about something else." he says. Annie was nervous what it was about. She's been unsure how to speak to him one on one ever since she realized his feelings after all. "It's about Armin."

And there he said it.

"What about him?"

"You like him don't you? I'm not even going to ask why but.. I just want to know how strong your feelings for him are." he says.

Since Bertholdt was honest and serious that moment, Annie decided to drop the sugarcoating and just tell him the truth. "Yes I like him. I am willing to do anything for him and I didn't care if Erwin was using those feelings against me."

"And I don't care if Zeke used my feelings against me." Bertholdt says. "I guess we're the same."

"Bertholdt..."

He didn't want to her her apologize again so he hushed her and let out a smile. "It's okay. I don't want you to beat yourself for me. I just want you to be happy."

No words left her lips. She wasn't sure what to say. She's never had a serious conversation with him before. At least not one without Reiner in it and without them talking about the mission all the time.

Bertholdt did not let it bother him though. "Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"What is it?"

"Will you kiss me?" when he saw Annie's shocked expression, he added a followup. "I mean one where I won't force you. Just you and me doing it."

"I can't.." she replied and he nodded. Shifting from his position, he looks up at the ceiling.

"Yeah it was a weird request." he says, not wanting to let it get to him.

"You'll always be like a little brother to me." Annie said. "You and Reiner." when she said that, Bertholdt chuckled and turned back to her, again shifting from where he lay. His smile wasn't forced, she was glad.

"Little brother? I think you should call us big brothers." he teased.

"You may be taller than me even before, but you were a crybaby." ( _reference Little Soldiers_ ). she threw back at him when she remembered when they first met.

"Ah well, at least I met you. If I was so brave like Reiner then maybe you wouldn't have approached me that day." he said and poked her nose. "That's why I don't regret being a crybaby."

Stare.

Silence.

"Annie..." he spoke again to break the silence. "If we never became Warriors.. if you never have met him.. would you have fallen for me?" he asked.

The small blonde places a hand on the side of his face, crawling to his hair and pulls his head close to hers until their foreheads touch. Bertholdt blushed that they were rather close. "Like I said.. you're like a little brother to me. And I will protect you like an older sister would. And I love you as family, Bertholdt."

"I.. I see.." he says. "Well then Annie.. I love you like family like to."


	22. Chapter XIX: Search for the Missing

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.  
** **Date Uploaded:** January 14, 2018

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOCs.**

 **Read on!**

 **CHAPTER NINETEEN: SEARCH FOR THE MISSING  
** "THOMAS! SASHA! MINA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Thomas!"

"Mina, can you hear us?!"

"Sasha, come on out we've got potatoes!"

"Grisha!"

The search party started as soon as the sun was out. They didn't bother to be quiet. If titans were to hear them it's okay. They wasted so much time already when they did not search for them last night. Now all they could do is hope they're still alive.

The group was divided into two teams. One that was headed back for Trost and the other remained to search.

Jean was obviously one of those who stayed behind to search for his friends. Eren wanted to help but he couldn't bring himself to separate with his mother again. Armin and Mikasa encouraged him to be with the escort team with his mom and they'll handle things with Jean.

Eren couldn't be more thankful to have very supportive friends.

"Sasha! Thomas! Speak to me darn it!"

"Sasha!"

Jean and Connie were in a tandem when they searched for their friends. There was no sign of them anywhere after all.

They searched for around Eren's house where they were last seen. It was a mess though, as if something big arrived and destroyed the place. The basement was buried deeply now.

"This is not good." Levi muttered, thinking that someone was following them. A titan shifter was following them.

"Levi, I have a bad feeling about this." Hanji tells him. Levi understood that.

If right now three of their members have gone missing while there's a titan shifter following them, then there's no doubt that titan shifter had something to do with their missing soldiers.

Jean and Connie had reached far from the group and Levi told everyone to keep an eye on them to make sure they don't magically disappear as well.

"Jean calm down!" Armin says while chasing after them.

"Calm down?! They're missing since last night! I HAVE TO FIND THEM!" Jean shouts at him.

"Thomas won't let anyone hurt the girls. You can count on him." Mikasa says.

"I know that. But he can't defend them if a swarm of titans were to come his way!"

Yes they get it, Jean was worried. And right now he's probably cursing the fact that Eren got his happy reunion with his mom while Jean was now left looking for two of the most important people in his life.

"I just need them right now..." Jean said in a calmer tone. He can't blame them for what happened.

"Over here guys!" Petra calls on them.

In a flash, Jean and Connie dashed beside her, seeing that she found a broken blade. "It belongs to one of them." Jean muttered.

Armin and Mikasa arrived to see the broken blade. "There's no blood over it. They didn't encounter any titans. It broke for a different reason." Armin said as he quickly deduced the situation.

"Yeah but why use it?" Jean asked.

Petra glanced around, Connie follows her lead. If they can find another lead then that would be great.

Armin on the other hand turned to his left, then his right. Trying to figure out where they'd be coming from.. "The house was this way.." he said and pointed to his right. "They could be from any of these directions but let's assume they're from here." he said and pointed left.

So he walked further forward, passing by the broken blade and they followed him. Petra on the other hand fires a flare to signal the rest that they're over there.

Armin finds the hilt of the blade on the floor, again, no blood.

"That's Mina's." Mikasa said, crouching to pick up the hilt, seeing the white handkerchief wrapped around it. "This handkerchief is hers."

"Crap then they're somewhere around here." Jean checked the place, seeing no sign of titans nearby. He was relieved there was no blood. That means no one died or was hurt.

Armin however wasn't feeling at ease yet. Something was off.

"Mina was attacked on her way back to us." he concludes.

"What?"

"Armin, make up your mind! You said there was no blood!" Connie shouts at him.

"Like Mikasa said, he will not let anyone hurt the girls." Armin states. "So if there's someone's weapon lying down that's supposed to be Thomas'. In any case, it's either Sasha and Mina were separated from Thomas' rescue or Mina was on her own."

Jean was not liking the sound of Armin's explanation. Sure, it was just Mina's stuff there. "So you're saying Sasha is far from here?"

"I'm saying Mina got separated from them. And perhaps the two is somewhere over there." Armin points further to the left and Jean stomped forward to try and chase an imaginary trail.

"So Mina got attacked by what?" Petra asked.

That's the part that Armin wasn't sure of. "It's not a titan that's what I know."

"A person then."

"It could be Grisha himself or someone else." Armin says.

Connie wasn't understanding a bit of what they're saying but to some it up he knows it's bad. "Stop it with this crazy deductions! I don't care who or what is behind anything! I just want to know if they're safe man!" he shouts in panic.

"I.. I don't know Connie..."

"Listen man, you used that brain of yours to figure out how to save Annie. Use it now to save Sasha and the others." Connie pleaded.

Armin had no words of comfort for him. He didn't want to lie that everything will be alright because he doesn't know. Mikasa had been with Connie for a short time but she believes the guy is not just an idiot ( _reference HvT Volume 1_ )

Placing a hand on Connie's shoulders to comfort him. "Connie, we'll find them. I promise." she says the words that he wanted to hear.

"Thank you Mikasa."

Jean later returns to them carrying a bottle in his hand. A bottle that he knows very well who it belongs to.

"Jean-"

Armin was cut off when Jean raised the bottle in his hand. It was cracked and covered in blood. And none of them could determine whose blood it was exactly. "Hate me if you want but if Eren's father did something to them, I will kill that man myself."

 _This is not good.._

* * *

Meanwhile in Trost, Krista was walking back and forth in her chambers.

No soldier will let her out of her room and she was becoming restless because none of them would tell her why. She was a Queen locked up in her own room!

When the door opens, her eyes lifted up and sees Pixis enter the room. "Pixis! What is going on out there? Why won't anyone let me out? What's going on? Are they back yet? Are we under attack?" she asked endlessly.

"Calm down my Queen." Pixis tells her. "Everything is fine for now."

"Why did the MP take me here? Why won't they allow me to leave? Are you hiding something from me? I have to go see Ymir!"

Pixis was afraid she'd say that. But there was no lying needed. "Ymir is missing."

"What?!"

Historia was nervous. How could she be missing? Was she awake? Did someone take her? Was she killed? Did she run away? There was so many possibilities that she can't decide which one to think.

"Ms. Leonhardt was also not in her room. Rico was knocked unconscious in Annie's room." Pixis explains.

"Annie took her.." it was Historia's only conclusion.

"We're searching for the two of them as we speak." Pixis says. "Apparently, Reiner who was under surveillance disappeared as well. We are trying to find them as fast as we could."

"No! I have to find them! I-!"

Pixis held on her wrists to keep her from doing anything rash.

"Please your highness, stay here. We don't know anything as of yet. Whether Annie Leonhardt and Reiner Braun chose to remain allies or turn as enemies we don't know. We also don't know if they have allies infiltrating this place right now."

"If they took Ymir then they don't have a use of me!"

"Yes but the kingdom needs you, my Queen. If anything were to happen to you, Trost would fall." Pixis wanted to remind her of her responsibilities as Queen. That she isn't responsible for one person alone.

Historia sobbed. She wanted to be there for her friend.

"I understand your pain. But right now we need you to be here. And we will do everything in our power to find them." he assured her.

"Leaving me here is the same as giving me to the infiltrators." Historia tells him.

"I know. That's why I found a few people I trust to look after you. At least until the Survey has returned from their expedition." Pixis says to assure her that he's thought this through.

When Historia had calmed down, he releases her to go for the door.

"Please bring her back alive, Commander." Historia pleads and Pixis smiles at her.

"Of course my Queen."

* * *

Reiner wakes up seeing Bertholdt and Annie still sleeping. Both were sharing a blanket and snuggled together under the blanket's warmth. Reiner sees that he got all of Bertholdt's share, chuckling at his perfect plan.

But he was caught in surprise to see that Ymir was sitting down with legs crossed, staring at them.

"Ymir, you're awake?"

"Since last night, dolt." she replies and glared at the two shifters still asleep. "I was tempted to kill him."

"You didn't." Reiner said, relieved.

"Well if he was bidding goodbye then who am I to ruin his final moments with her?" she says, scoffing at how soft she'd become.

"I'd expect that you'd be running back to Krista you know? Why are you still here?" he asked. It was odd that Ymir wasn't so excited to even see Krista since she's been asleep for quite some time.

"I'd ask the same with you." Ymir threw at him.

Reiner chuckled and got up his feet, looking Ymir in the eyes. "I'm still a traitor. And until I've proven myself to her, I can't bring myself to even see her." he replied.

"Well now's your chance to do that."

"Why?"

"The memories you wanted to see. From that Marcel kid." she starts to say... "A part of it is telling me of an attack on Trost. And it's coming anytime soon."

"I can't choose a side again." Reiner said, remembering his promise as he looked at Bertholdt. "I promised him..."

"Then you better make up your darned mind because you can't have both sides."

* * *

Back at Shiganshina,

"Did you find anyone?" Hanji asked as another search party returned.

"Not even a clue." Eld reported sadly.

"Man, what did that girl got herself into this time..." Hanji wondered out loud as she tapped her chin to think.

"What makes you think that Sasha is the one who got them to trouble Hanji-san?" Marlowe asked and Hanji grinned at him. He was creeped out and he took note never to ask stupid questions again. "Sorry."

"I'd like to ask you the same thing, soldier." she says. "There are two girls missing, I didn't say who I was thinking about and yet you assumed it was Sasha."

"W- Well, I uh.. I.. it was a lucky guess." he managed to say.

"You've got good luck then." Hanji tells him. "It's because among the three of them, only Sasha was involved with marvelous things. One being to see the baby titans first hand and the second being the first person to ever get cured of infection." Hanji explains. "Excluding Mrs. Jaeger of course." she added with a chuckle. "So tell me Mr. Freudenberg, what exactly would be the motive if the bad guy were to take Thomas and Mina instead of her?"

"..."

"Yeah, nothing."

Hanji's proven her point. All that's left is to know... Who exactly took them?

* * *

 **If you want to be updated with announcements and request reviews, check out the link in my profile that will lead you to a page.  
For now, thank you for reading, hope you drop reviews.**


	23. Chapter XX: Jean's Ultimatum

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.  
Date Uploaded: **January 15, 2018

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOCs.**

 **scattershot98:** I'm glad you thought it was great. I was actually contemplating on what to do with Bertholdt because among the three he was the only one that didn't have a good end. *laughs* Well you're about to know where "Grisha" is then. And, I'll I gotta give it to you, you know Zeke enough to know what he did to that house. And yeah, let's see how things will go for Reiner, Ymir and Bertholdt in the future. Thanks again for your never failing awesome reviews.

 **So guys, things are getting really close to another long arc. Brace yourselves and I hope that you're okay with how things are going. After the whole Civil War Arc, things were confusing so this time I made sure it's not as confusing as before.**

 **Read on!**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY: JEAN'S ULTIMATUM  
** Gathering together in front of Eren's house, they shared to each other everything they figured out while trying to put the pieces together.

"So we have other human enemies. That's the only conclusion." Armin says.

"It could be the soldier with the guns again. Kenny was never caught after all." Hanji offered.

"No. Kenny wouldn't have anything to do with that potato girl or her friends."Levi rejects. "If Kenny were to do something, it should always benefit him. If not, I doubt he's the one behind it."

"Other human enemies it is." Hanji states.

"These other human enemies could be other people from Reiner, Annie and Bertholdt's hometown right?" Mikasa says.

"It's possible. But would that mean these humans are titan shifters as well?"

"Maybe. But it could also be just mere humans like the one who tried to kill Arlert before." Levi says.

"So assuming there's more of them out there, what do they want? Since neither Annie or Reiner were open on disclosing their objective with us other than their attempt to take Eren, we don't know a thing."

"They're looking for the Coordinate." Armin guessed.

"Where'd you hear that?" Levi asked. He was sure that Armin wasn't present when they discussed about it.

"I read it back at the basement." Armin says. "I can't read everything but those words I'm familiar with."

"Okay so they want the Coordinate that coincidentally Grisha also wrote something about?" Hanji wanted to confirm.

"What if it's not a coincidence? What if they're after Grisha and his works?" Armin points out.

"Yeah and while we're wasting our time figuring out all this Coordinate nonsense, what about Thomas and the others? They're out there with some people we don't know. Shouldn't we be looking for them?" Jean interjects.

"We did but as you probably forgot, we have no leads." Levi reminds the brat.

"We can keep moving forward. Maybe that's what they did, go far because their comrades left them!"

"Jean, we're all trying our best man." Connie says. "But the Captain and everyone else knows what they're doing."

"HEICHOU!" they heard Oluo scream nearby.

They geared up and prepared themselves for some titan attack but they were surprised not to see any titan attack just yet. Oluo points at the titan wearing some sort of armor around it.

The titan was carrying a big box of equipment on its back and a man standing on top of its head.

"Grisha!" they exclaimed.

"Oh please stop calling me that. I've had enough being called that name." the man said and now the soldiers were confused.

"W- Who are you?" Armin asked.

"The name is Zeke Jaeger. I believe you've already seen enough of my childhood in my father's basement." the man says.

Armin was not sure if it was perfect that both Eren and Karla weren't around or if it was a bad thing. Right before them is a man who claims to be the boy in the pictures. A boy born with a different woman but the same father.

"Since you bunch are so slow in getting the gist of it, let me break it down into pieces." he says. "I've been pretending to be my father ever since that flare was fired. I couldn't be more happy to get all the information I need."

"Where's Eren's father?!" Armin asked.

"Forget about Eren's father, where's Sasha, Thomas and Mina?!" Jean shouts angrily.

Zeke laughed. He had these Survey soldiers begging for answers after all.

Levi wanted to make the first move to cut him to pieces. If only Erwin were here to make the shots... however he couldn't risk making the first move when they don't know what the heck was going on.

"Oh yes, speaking of that girl Sasha and her friend, they're still alive." Zeke said.

Jean was relieved to hear that. But he still cannot find peace knowing that someone like Zeke has his hands on them.

"What did you do to them?! Where are they?!" Jean continued to ask.

"Whoa, whoa, one at a time. I am only willing to give you a chance to ask when I ask. Basically we'll do a trade. I've had enough sniffing for answers. I'll just ask you directly." Zeke said. "Since you bunch seem like you can figure it out anyway. You up for this trade?"

Armin turns to Levi and Hanji. They were the ones to call the shots here.

Jean on the other hand couldn't calm down. Are they seriously going to think about it?!

"Alright. We'll take you up on this offer." Hanji replied and Zeke smirked.

"Just so you know, if any of you dares lie to me, the deal is off. And you might as well say goodbye to your friends." Zeke warns.

Jean turned to Armin, knowing him, he'd probably attempt to lie to keep whatever he found down there. Jean would never know what Armin and Petra found, but he wants to know Armin will not risk Sasha and Thomas' life for his discovery.

"Y- Yes we understand." Armin replies to ease Jean's nerves.

"Do we also get your word that you wouldn't lie as well?" Hanji wanted to assure.

"Of course. I'm not one to break my promise." Zeke says. "Me first then. What did you find in that basement? Tell me everything."

"Images of you, Grisha and a woman we assume is your mother." Armin replies.

"I'm aware, I destroyed the rest that you didn't take. So what else?" Zeke pressed. Armin didn't want to give all the answers after they worked hard for it. But with their current condition, he couldn't gamble anyone's lives for his mistake.

"The woman was titanized... she was also down there." Armin tried to think away from the contents of the drawer that he found. He only hopes that Petra wasn't anywhere near obvious that he was purposely missing something out.

"I also saw. And I'd like you to not play games with me because I'm in a rush." Zeke warned, noticing that Armin is only saying the things that they left behind. "I want to know about the things that you took. I'm sure there's some things in there that you found useful."

There was no escaping it. Armin gulped as Jean shot him a glare.

"We found writings that we could not read." Armin says. "It's of no use to us until we translate it."

"And the contents of his drawer?" Zeke inquired. Seems like it was impossible to hide it after all.

"There was an empty syringe." Armin took it out of his pocket but carefully made sure that the image and the letter remained hidden. He shows Zeke the syringe. "Again, it's useless until we figure out what it is."

"Do we take our turn to ask now?"

"Shoot." Zeke nods.

"Where's Thomas, Sasha and Mina?" Jean asked eagerly.

"I can only answer one person's location." Zeke answers.

"But you said-!"

"And I want to be honest so you can only know one person's location until I ask again." Zeke informs them and Jean grits his teeth. Was he supposed to choose from them?

Connie turns to Jean, giving him a go-signal to ask for Sasha's first and they'll determine the location of the rest from there on.

"Sasha." Jean finally says.

"West from here there's an old castle ruin. You'll find her there." Zeke replies. "And since I no longer see my stepbrother around, I can assume that he went home along with my father's writings." he says.

"Wait aren't you going to ask anything else?!" Hanji asked when she noticed the Cart Titan now backing away, the smaller titans following its lead.

"I wasted my time asking. I got nothing interesting but you sure got something out of me, eh?"

"Wait! I need to know Thomas' location as well!" Jean shouts at him.

Zeke ignored them and allowed the Cart Titan to turn its back on them and walk away. Jean was angry, he wanted to know, he needed to know... Armin on the other hand was left guilty, thinking if he should let Zeke take the upperhand by getting his hands on the letter.

For them the image of the Reiss family is just a hint. But that letter or whatever its content is, it's a huge step to victory. For humanity to move forward.

Should he trade it for Thomas and Mina's sake?

"WAIT!" Jean pleads desperately.

When Zeke didn't bother to turn around, Armin gripped on the letter and ran forward. "Wait we got something else!"

With that, Zeke pats the Cart Titan to stop walking.

"I will give this letter in exchange of Thomas and Mina's locations at once."

* * *

( _Sooo I just read a thread about the latest chapter 93 and I hated reading over and over the 'Ymir is xxxx' confirmation. I never liked that character until the big reveal in the anime at least. It's just after her freaking short development, she xxxx. Sad._ )

Reiner heard the people shouting outside, hearing people scream about 'they're back!' or 'they've returned!' That could only mean one thing.

"They're back. Eren and the others." he says and Ymir nods.

"I want to be away from her when you wake those two up." Ymir said and got back to her feet. It's been a while since she last stretched those legs though so she lost balance and she used the wall for support.

"You won't make it far if you can't walk, idiot." Reiner teased.

"I'm not going to die until I say I will, you got that?" Ymir shot back at him and stumbled to leave the barn.

She didn't want to waste his time after all. Reiner knelt down beside the two and woke them up.

"Wakey wakey lovebirds!" he shouts and without warning, Bertholdt sends a fist flying towards his face, hitting his noise while Annie's leg flew n reflex, hitting Reiner in the groin, resulting for him to fall backwards.

"What happened?!" Bertholdt asked, his breathing ragged as he searched for enemies.

Annie rolled off the hay, in her fighting position as she prepared herself for any attack. But the two did not see any enemies around. Just rreiner curlsed into a ball on the ground. "Reienr?"

"You two gotta turn off that defense system of yours every now and then.." Reiner said despite the pain he's been feeling.

"D- Did I hit your tooth again?" Bertholdt asked nervously.

"I didn't hit your eye again, did I?" Annie asked as well but Reiner sent them both a glare.

"Oh you two found something else to hit." he says,, wincing in pain.

Looking at him closely, Bertholdt and Annie can see his nose and the blood dripping from it. One of them must've hit him by the nose, they wondered which one but then they noticed him hugging himself.

"I'm sorry Reiner!" the two said at the same time before noticing that Ymir was missing.

"Y- Ymir got away!" Bertholdt exclaimed.

"You two need to tell me the truth, you didn't do anything last night did you?" Reiner said, slowly recovering from the pain. "Because you two are in more sync than ever."

How should they put it? Bertholdt wants a kiss and Annie couldn't give it because she likes someone else?

The two decided not to say anything at all and help Reiner up.

"Come on big guy, let's get out of here."

"No listen, we have bigger problems than that!" Reiner shouts at them and they drop him back down.

"What is it?"

"Eren and the others are probably back. And the timing couldn't be more perfect because Zeke is about to attack Trost with his army."

* * *

At Shiganshina, Jean was weighing which location to choose.

Thomas was in a village where Reiner, Marcel, Annie and Bertholdt arrived on their first time while Sasha was at Utgard Castle. Both locations were on opposite directions so it means they will be splitting up.

Jean doesn't know the condition of the two but he had a feeling that they are both in a bad situation. And he couldn't choose which one to be there for.

"Jean..."

"I can't... choose..."

Connie didn't want to admit it but after all the times that he's spent with Jean because of Sasha, he knew that whatever Jean was feeling for the brunette was real and true. That's why, as his friend... "Jean."

"Don't even think about pressuring me." Jean warns him if he dare joke about it.

"Go find Sasha. And I'll go find Thomas." Connie suggests.

"What? I'm not going to-"

"You were there for her last time. I think she'd be happy to see you by her side again." Connie tells him and Jean couldn't be more surprised at the nuthead.

"And Thomas?"

"I'll represent you man." Connie said and smiled, patting him in the back. "Now let's hurry before they leave."

The rest of the Survey soldiers were gearing up. They will be divided once again into two groups after all. One will go to Sasha's location while the other to Thomas'. When Armin asked for a trade, Zeke accepted it but said that he does not know of Mina's location.

Mina was unknown but they will find her soon. As soon as they save the rest of their friends.


	24. Chapter 20-1: To Protect her is my-

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.  
Date Uploaded: **February 1, 2018

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOCs.**

 **scattershot98:** Hello! Hello! Sorry for being late. And no problem! Thank you very much for your reviews until now. Lol, hoping the warriors gets a good end. *laughs* I guess it was obvious that it was Pieck. And I was aiming to give lots of short moments for the trio for the upcoming arc that will involve them. Hmm, I guess we'll find out what happened to Mina soon. Get ready for Zeke's plan then! For now, this is a bonus chap. Sorry but bear with me here. *smiles*

 **Hey guys a little warning, this chapter is going to hit borderline M! So beware beware of violence and stuff! If you're not up for it, wait for the next chapter update and I'll be sure to put a previously of some sort so you'll be updated. Auright? Any questions, ask away!**

 **So this is a bonus chappie to show what happened to these two people, see you in the next chap.**

 **Read on!**

 **CHAPTER 20.1: TO PROTECT HER IS MY MISSION  
** "Yeah. We should definitely head back together."

Grisha stood up with the bottle in hand while Thomas and Sasha were whispering to each other about something. He can't hear them but he was certain that Thomas was saying stuff about him.

"Hey listen, thanks for the water." he says to cut their conversation short.

"No problem Mr-"

Hitting her as hard as he could, the bottle cracked in contact with her head and the brunette falls on the ground, unconscious. Thomas saw her fall before he was able to react to his attack.

"You!"

The man said nothing but attacks Thomas as well. Tackling him until his back hits the wall behind him. "I wanted to just simply play the Grisha role until I take you to Utgard. But if you're going to take my hostage away from me then I might as well stop this act." Zeke whispers to Thomas while choking him.

Thomas struggled to get Zeke off of him but seeing how the man was stronger than he is, he was going to die right there.

"I wonder what sort of use I could do with you." Zeke mumbled as he finally releases the guy before hitting him in the head.

* * *

When Sasha came to, she can hear the rain pour down outside. It was dark from where she was.

"T..Thom..as?" she spoke, her head ached, she was dizzy and she couldn't move freely. She glanced at her arms to see why she couldn't move. She wasn't injured. In fact she felt numb.

She tried to move her legs as well but she couldn't. She was just lying down the cold cement floor, unable to move a muscle.

"Sasha?"

When Sasha heard Thomas' voice, she glanced over to the source of the sound. She sees Thomas' figure somewhere in the dark at the corner. "T- th.. thoma..s!"

Since she couldn't move, Thomas crawled towards her, revealing that his face was beaten to a pulp. Dried blood was all over his face, his lip was cut and his cheek was swelling already. Sasha gasped when she saw him.

His hands were shaking and covered in bruises as well. But he didn't mind as he tried to pull her close to him.

"H- hey it's okay. I got you." he tells her.

"Thomas.. I can't move." she says, an obvious tone that she was afraid.

"I know. Everything is going to be alright." Thomas tells her. Although he himself was afraid of what's about to happen. "Jean is going to find us."

"What does he want from us?"

Thomas didn't want to say it but while Sasha was out he knew what Zeke wanted from her. He just chose not to say anything. "I don't know. But we won't be here for long." he tells her for comfort.

The two later hears sounds of footsteps coming towards them, the sound of metal clanging.

Thomas protectively wrapped his arm over her to keep her from Zeke. The door creaked open and the light was blinding so Thomas closed his eyes while he covered Sasha's eyes with his arm.

"Rise and shine you two." Zeke greets with a grin.

On his arm was a bag of tools, who knows what sort of tools and on his other hand he was dragging with him a long metallic rod.

"Who the heck are you?! What do you want from us?!" Thomas shouts. He was afraid obviously. Zeke could do whatever he wanted to do with them. He was strong, stronger than he could imagine.

"Oh right, where are my manners? The name is Zeke." he said, crouching in front of them with a smile on his face. "I want answers. You see this is how this conversation works. I ask something and you answer me. Simple right?"

Thomas didn't answer and just glared at him while keeping Sasha safe from him.

"We'd never betray the Survey."

"Relax, you ain't betraying your country." Zeke says as he got up his feet to go towards the corner where a small table was. "My questions will be simple." he places the tools on top of the table while the metallic rod was leaning to the side. "Something like, 'who cured Sasha's infection?'"

To be honest, Thomas had no idea what happened. But he was sure Sasha was keeping the truth from everyone.

Sasha on the other hand was drowning in fear. She's never felt this much fear before other than those times facing the titans and being afraid to die in battle. This time around it's different. She may be tortured to death or worse.

She knows all she had to do is answer one word. Say Annie's name and it'll all be over but who was she to destroy the friendship of the 104th Squad? She can never bring herself to betray her friends for her own sake. Annie may have had issues with humanity but to 104th Squad, she's their comrade that they value.

Thomas could feel her trembling in his arms. And all the more makes him worry for her and Jean's sake.

"So you ready to talk yet? My first question is up." Zeke faced them again after preparing his tools. "Hmm?"

"We don't know the answer to that. It was a miraculous recovery!" Thomas claimed. He doesn't know if Zeke can determine if he lies, but he's willing to take the risk anyways.

"You see that's where you two are wrong. In this world, there are no miracles." Zeke says. "Simply just using titan shifting abilities."

"We really don't know anything!" Sasha supplements but that's the part that Zeke doesn't believe.

"Let me help you remember something then."

By force, Zeke grabs Thomas away from Sasha. There was a struggle, a tug of war as Zeke pulls Thomas and Thomas resisting him and Sasha pulling on Thomas. With Zeke's strength though, the struggle lasted for a few moments before he successfully drags Thomas away from Sasha.

Throwing Thomas to a corner, Zeke folded his sleeves as he began to bash Thomas' face and blood spilled from him as Zeke mercilessly struck him with his fists.

"Thomas!" Sasha screamed his name.

He tried to fight back, but all his hits did not even touch Zeke. It was a one-sided battle where there's only one obvious victor.

"Please stop it!"

"The secret password to make me stop is for you to tell me how you recovered." Zeke said in between breaths. His fists landed another hit on Thomas' face.

With just a short time, Thomas' face was swelling and he was covered in his own blood. He was already lying on the cold floor, unable to open his eyes to see his attacker's face. He can still hear their conversation though.

"Sasha.. don't make him let you say things you don't know.." he uttered from his miserable state.

Zeke started to kick on his stomach without holding back.

Why was she in that position? Why is she just watching her comrade get beaten? So much for not betraying her comrades, she's watching one get beaten to a pulp!

"I- I really don't know anything.. I just woke up and-" she can lie, she can try to keep up with lying. But the only person who is benefiting in this lie is her.

"Wrong answer." Zeke says and pulled Thomas by the edge of his jacket to have a good look at him before smashing his body towards the wall. Sasha was sure she heard quite a loud thud and crack from that.

"Please, that's all I know!" she tried to beg as tears began to form in her eyes.

Zeke allowed Thomas' body to fall into a curl on the ground and Sasha crawled to his side when she can finally move. Putting his head on her lap and checked to see his face and pulse. She was relieved to know he was still alive.

But for how long?

Sighing in disappointment, Zeke walks back to his tools. "I didn't want to resort to this, but you're leaving me no choice."

When he was choosing a tool, they heard a voice outside of the room. A female voice that was calling Zeke's name. Sasha was nervous that probably another person will conduct the torture but when the voice seemed to be calling Zeke to leave the cell, it was good news.

"I'll give you a minute or two to talk." Zeke tells them as he packs his stuff and takes the rod with him and exited the room, locking the door behind him.

"Thomas, please tell me you're okay.." Sasha says, sobbing.

"No matter what happens.. don't talk.." Thomas spoke but those weren't the words she wanted to hear from him. She shook her head.

"I can't if he keeps beating you."

"I can take it." he tried to brag. But what was Sasha supposed to think? Him being a body bag for her sake? "Listen, Sasha.." he raised his hand to touch hers. His bloody hand. "..I'd rather die.. than be the reason that.. you'd give up on a friend."

Sasha squeezed his hand, still sobbing. "Well I can't live knowing I am the reason you'd die. If I just-"

"Jean's not going to forgive me if you die on my watch." Thomas says and began to cough. He attempted to sit up on his own but he couldn't carry himself so Sasha helps him until he leaned on the wall.

"He's not going to forgive me you die. Don't be ridiculous!" she cried. "You're an important friend of his!"

She hates it. She hates it. She doesn't have to be anyone special. Why can't she be just the potato girl everyone was teasing all the time? The glutton who doesn't care about anyone but food? Why does it have to be like this?

"He fought for my life once and I was never able to repay him. Now's that time."

"You did your job and now it's my turn to repay you. I'll tell him the truth." the brunette said in panic.

There was no way she will let him die for such reason. She can't. And she hates it that Thomas had the strength to smile until now.

Thomas held on her hand. He was glad she was warm. She was fine and unharmed, that's the only explanation. And as long as he holds up from the beating, Zeke wasn't going to touch her.

It's his mission to keep her alive until rescue comes.

"Repay me by making Jean happy." Thomas says. "Please..."

"No Thomas-"

The door opened with a bang. They were startled that Zeke made his entrance, the rod in his hand. He didn't say a word and just suddenly began to swing the weapon in his hand towards the two.

Thomas pushes Sasha to the side. If Zeke was targeting him then Sasha should be as far as she can from him. Although Thomas was wrong about that. Because Zeke turned to Sasha this time.

"NO!"

The metal rod hits her leg with a loud cracking sound and blood gushing out of her flesh and Sasha screaming.

"Hey stop that! You didn't ask us anything!" Thomas shouted as he forced himself to get up.

"Tell me what you know now and I'll stop." Zeke says plainly and lifted his weapon from her leg, seeing the wound he inflicted on her. He grinned and threw the rod at the corner, bending down to grab her by her hair, he drags her to come with him to the door.

"We really don't know anything!" Sasha shouts at him, resisting to come with him.

"We don't know anything we swear!" Thomas echoed.

"Okay tell me this then, where's the Coordinate? What is the soldier with the guns? Where can I find the Reiss family?" Zeke began to ask. The two wished he were to ask questions they can actually answer.

This left Thomas no choice. If Zeke drags Sasha outta there then she's gonna end up like him. When he was finally standing, he tackles Zeke with all his strength and began to drop blows as strong as he could.

Zeke releases Sasha and focused on beating the crap out of Thomas first.

"You two ain't going anywhere!" he shouts angrily.

Sasha does not have the ability to run anymore but heck she can move her arms freely. She placed an arm over his neck to choke him while Thomas hits Zeke's face left and right.

It was kill or be killed. What the two didn't know was that... he was a shifter.

As soon as blood spilled from Zeke's nose and his lip cut, sparks of electricity appeared around him.

The brunette releases her hold on him immediately. She recognized it of course. It was the same process when Ymir was transforming. Oh how she and Thomas are screwed to find out Zeke was the Beast Titan.


	25. Chapter 20-2: To protect her is my-

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.  
Date Uploaded: **February 4, 2018

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOCs.**

 **scattershot:** This is supposedly a double chappie but looks like it failed to upload *chuckles*. And yeah sorry for the bad stuff. I didn't want to make things "off-screen" to add impact. And yep waiting for the next chapter for the manga. I'm waaay off the manga now though. *sighs*. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

 **Still a bonus. But after this we're back on track. Again, this may still have themes you may not like. So again, since this is a bonus, you can skip it and wait for the main chaps.**

 **WARNING: Violence and rated M stuff!**

 **Once again, be warned! This shouldn't really be in here but I decided not to do any off-screening so I made it a bonus. And it's really okay to skip the chapter. It may be off for Zeke's character or anyone else's. But hey, if you don't freakin' care then please, by all means read on. I won't hold you any longer.**

 **Read on!**

 **CHAPTER 20.2: TO PROTECT HER IS MY MISSION II  
** The brunette had her hands behind her back, tied by a rope. A cloth over her mouth to keep her from speaking. Her injured leg was tied with a cloth to stop the bleeding. In front of her was the sight of seeing Thomas lying down, unconscious, the remainder of his legs were numb already and he's lost a lot of blood.

Zeke was wiping his bloody hands with a cloth, humming a tune.

Sasha can try to come up many different ways to run right now if she could. Zeke would always leave the door open and unlocked but she can't eeven bring herself to run. Her leg wouldn't help her run far.

"You know, we've wasted so much time already." Zeke spoke and turns back to her. "It's midnight out there and later the sun will be out."

"..."

"I am fine with not sleeping, but I don't know about you." taking slow steps until he was close to her. "I just wanted an answer. And you two are such idiots to be willing to go through this instead of just giving me what I want."

The shifter knelt down to see her eye to eye. The fear visible in her eyes and sweatdropping because of the lack of air around.

"To save time, I'm just gonna offer you a fair trade." Zeke began his proposal. "You have someone you care about, don't you? Well, if you don't want that person to end up like your friend here, then I want you to bring me one titan shifter in exchange of your and the important person's safety. How's that? Just nod if you agree."

She didn't respond nor did she nod or shake her head.

Betray her comrades? There was no way she'd agree with it!

However, Zeke wasn't getting any patient for waiting. He dropped his hand on her wounded leg, giving it a light squeeze. The brunette grimaced and he started to rub on the part of her leg that was swelling.

She gritted her teeth to refrain from screaming but she groaned silently.

"Come on. Are you still alive?"

He lifted his hand that had her blood all over it and caressed her cheek, wiping the blood to her face, sliding down to her neck.

"You're still breathing, that's good." he says and pulled out a knife hanging on his belt. "Let's get this over with."

Putting the knife over her wound, she began her muffled screams out of the pain. Zeke didn't care and continued to plunge the knife in her leg, jabbing it until Sasha attempted to move it away from him.

"You don't want to tell me anything, you don't like deals either, so what good are you to me?"

He points the knife in her face this time, her blood dripping from the blade.

"Is Annie-chan the person responsible for your recovery?" he asked. "Or is it some sort of cure created by the humans?"

She was tempted to nod. If she were to answer, it will all be over. But what good is it to survive all this torture if she were to give up in the end? No. No. If the sun comes out she was sure that the Survey will come looking for them. She just has to hold out until that time comes.

"Why is it so important that you get that information?" she asked, trying to redirect a conversation.

"I don't see why you have the right to know when you're not in any position to ask."

"You can torture me all you want, but you won't get anything out of me." it took her all the courage she could muster to say these things to him. She wasn't even the slightest ready to be tortured by him. She saw what he did to Thomas. How inhumane it was to feed his legs to the titans, to beat him, to skin him... she wasn't sure she'd endure it at all. But if she wanted to buy some time or at least learn something from him, she needed to take the risks.

Zeke laughed at her. She was obviously bluffing with her statement and he can see that. What is there to negotiate about?

"You sure about that? Because I can go all out and I'm telling you, I won't be as gentle like I was with your friend." Zeke threatened with a grin.

 _He was GENTLE he says!_

She wanted to freak out and panic.

But in front of the enemy, she can never show her weak side again. Just like one time how she apologized to a titan when she attempted to kill it on one of their field trainings. This time around... she's not gonna back own on her word nor would she show she's afraid.

"You can threaten me all you want, but the only thing you're going to accomplish is cover yourself with my blood and amuse yourself but not the answers that you want." she retaliated.

Her little comeback caused Zeke's smile to turn into a frown. He did not like the resolve he saw in her eyes.

Instead of seeing her broken, she build up her courage to stand up against him in this way. Zeke did not like it. Zeke was pissed. He doesn't want to be defied and he surely does not want the likes of her to beat him.

It was like seeing little Annie all over again.

"Then you and I are going to enjoy this night." he said, an obvious tone of rage in his voice as he spoke. "And we'll do this until this morning if we have to."

* * *

It's been hours.

Who knew how long it's been. But it's been freakin' hours. Sasha couldn't think or even be conscious of anything else that's going on other than the pain.

How long has it been since her resolve not to break until Zeke agrees to talk with her?

She couldn't move her fingers. Singed by a highly heated metal that Zeke would rub on her skin and poke her with needles he'd also heat in the fire. She didn't want to shout because it may give him the satisfaction to amuse himself but it couldn't be helped. Every needle he'd stuck in her he wouldn't remove until he wants to.

Her arms had the same fate. Only, he was doing it real slow. He made sure not to be quick on his torture because he had a whole lot of other parts of her body that he wants to slowly burn until she breaks down.

But there can only be one winner in this little showdown.

"Zeke!" it was the voice of the same woman from before.

Sasha couldn't see clearly who it was, but she can see a blurred figure of that person enter the cell.

"What? I'm busy at the moment." Zeke says, focusing on Sasha that was in a cruficixion position in the wall.

"Well you're wasting time. i already transferred the other one to the place you told me to and guess what? I left seeing you cut her nails and polish her feet and I come back with you doing the same thing since I left."

"Your point?"

"We've wasted too much time. We can't be here when morning comes because we should be preparing for the big attack." the woman says, putting her hands on her hips.

From the sound of it, Sasha can figure out without even sweating on it, that they are going to attack Trost. And she doesn't know if it was good news that the woman saved her life or bad news that the woman doesn't want to delay their attack on Trost.

"I know that. This won't take long."

"You're not getting anything from her and she's getting a whole lot from you." she continued to argue. "She's taking your time and she's got you in her hands without you knowing it."

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Zeke angrily retorted.

"I get it, you're reminded of someone but now's not the time to reminisce. You said you wanted to take this Sasha person to gather information. Well if she's offering to give you that information in exchange of a little something then why won't you drop that pride of yours and take it."

Zeke was silent. He didn't notice it but she was right. Sasha's making a fool out of him.

He turns back to her with a glare. "I hope your offer still stands." he says. "I guess I underestimated you, Ms. Blouse. You're more than just a soldier who'd do anything to survive. You're a true comrade who values her friends." he compliments.

Sasha was relieved that it was her win. Zeke admits it.

Whatever she and Thomas had to endure, it wasn't in vain.


	26. Chapter XXI: The Beast Titan Is Coming I

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.  
Date Uploaded: **February 5, 2018- Monday

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOCs.**

 **scattershot98:** Wow I'm glad you liked the chapter. I tried my best since it's my first time to put details and such, not my biggest strength. And I am also relieved that you're liking how Pieck is doing, I am seriously contemplating on how to write Zeke and Pieck but now I guess the thinking process is worth it. Then again, thank you for your review, enjoy!

 **And the arc is here! Another battle once more in Trost! I'd like to call it the Battle for Trost Arc. So we'll go through two things here. One is where Trost will prepare to defend themselves from an upcoming attack while the second one is the rescue team to find Thomas and Sasha. Hopefully Mina too.**

 **Yeeeah I'll try not to leave you hanging. I won't go MIA until I finish this arc. So see you around and hope to hear from you guys.**

 **Previously: (as promised to those who skipped the bonus chapters),**

 **[Basement Arc]** While on their (Survey) mission to help Grisha regain his memories by returning to Shiganshina and getting any information from the basement. Unfortunately, Sasha, Thomas and Mina went missing while Armin and Petra discovered a lot of things down at the basement. Meanwhile, Eren reunited with his mother, Karla, but Grisha disappeared. He later reappeared with the missing trio and knocks Sasha and Thomas unconscious. The following day, Zeke reveals himself to the Survey and the fact that he's been pretending to be Grisha. He wanted an exchange of information of what they found in the basement and in return he'll tell them Thomas and Sasha's location. Jean was left with an ultimatum to go to Thomas or Sasha's location to save them.

 **[Bonus chapter]** The bonus chappies is where we see what happened to the missing Thomas and Sasha. Zeke was torturing the two to get answers he want. He discovered that Sasha had a 'similar' "miraculous recovery" with Karla from infection. He was curious if humans were able to find or create a cure for titans to revert into humans again. He had a hunch Annie had something to do with it but Sasha nor Thomas gave him any hints. Zeke ended up beating Thomas (so bad) and later tortures Sasha. Pieck later talks Zeke into getting his senses back and proceed with the plan. The chapter ends with Zeke agreeing to the deal that Sasha is offering.

 **Read on!**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: THE BEAST TITAN IS COMING I  
** The sun was up, it was a bright afternoon when Eren and the other Survey arrived back at Trost with Karla and some of the stuff that Armin and Petra got from the basement. They were escorted to the main hall where Erwin and Pixis were waiting for them.

"What happened here? Why are there so many guards?" Eren asked when he arrived.

"Annie and Ymir are missing." Erwin replied sternly. "Don't get me wrong, these shifters proved to be on our side by risking their lives for others' sake. But they can easily arose suspicion if they disappear like this."

The brunette boy turns to Pixis who did not seem to disagree with what Erwin was saying. "Then why am I here?"

"Because Reiner Braun snuck in the palace of her majesty. He was claiming that a war is about to begin." Pixis says, his eyes locked on Eren's. "We want you to talk to him." he requested but Eren wasn't happy about it.

"If Reiner is trying to warn us then why won't you believe him?!" Eren exclaimed, clenching his fists in anger. "Why do you have to doubt on him?!"

Pixis refrained from answering and glanced at Erwin who nodded at him. Pixis took a breath and began to explain to Eren the events that morning before they arrived. "Apparently, Reiner and Annie reunited with their old friend Bertholdt. He claims that Bertholdt Hoover is on humanity's side now. But... we don't trust Bertholdt after he tried to destroy Hanji's office."

"What?"

 ** _FLASHBACK:  
_** (scenes in between what happened after Reiner woke up Bert and Annie and the present)

"Ymir... walked out of here after warning you about Zeke's attack?" Annie asked and Reiner gave her a nod. The two were obviously unaware of it and Bertholdt made sure that his expression was as confused as theirs. "How come Marcel knows something like that?"

"Probably because Zeke trusts him." Reiner assumed.

"Wait, you two are just gonna accept the fact that Ymir ate Marcel and tell us his memories like some kind of secondhand information?" Bertholdt decided to bring up the topic. His tone hinted that he still has a grudge on the female shifter.

"What Ymir did was beyond her control. We all know that." Reiner tells him and his answer made it clear for Bertholdt that Ymir was already forgiven by them.

To comfort him, Reiner placed a hand over his shoulder and forced a small smile at him. It wasn't much but he wanted to keep his promise that they will stick together and make sure to help Bertholdt no matter what. He then turns to Annie, noticing that she was staring in space. Bertholdt on the other hand didn't just want their comfort. He wants them to side him.

The two boys shook off their thoughts and looked at Annie. "Everything alright, Annie?" Bertholdt asked with concern.

"I was thinking... if Marcel was eaten years ago and Zeke's attack plan is only executed now... does that mean Zeke had other plans we don't know about since then? If that's so, what sort of plans does he have? Why is it that only Marcel is entrusted with this information?" Annie spoke her thoughts.

This made the two think as well. Something was up. She had a point. If it were coincidence then they need to confirm it by talking to Ymir...

"We need to talk to Ymir again." Reiner concluded. "We need to know more."

"Since she has Marcel's memories, do you think she knows what Marcel's role is in this attack?" the tall shifter offered.

Reiner's face turned sour while he tries to meditate the possibilities at hand. He thought shortly how stupid he was to let Ymir walk off like that in the first place. How easily she manipulated him by using some piece of information...

If Ymir was going to take action of Marcel's role in the attack, then would that mean that she will not contact with Krista? Or does she not plan to show to her at all? What does she intend to do? Does she perhaps feel guilty for eating him and decides to at least fulfill what Marcel was supposed to? Which side will she be on? These questions filled Reiner's head. He couldn't end to a solid conclusion.

"Whatever the reason she left, we have to warn Trost." Annie tells them and immediately glanced at Bertholdt to see for any protests from him. Thankfully, he didn't react the way she thought he would.

"One of us should warn Trost, one should find Ymir and the other one should talk to Eren." Reiner proposed a plan. "There's three of us so just pick a task."

"I'll go find Ymir. You should go warn Trost." Bertholdt suggested. "Why do we need to talk to Eren?"

"With Zeke coming, he'll be sure to bring an army with him. And I'm not just talking about the mindless titans. I'm talking about the other shifters." Reiner explained and finally Bertholdt got the idea.

"Should I really be the one to talk to him? I'd prefer to find Ymir." Annie says when she realized it was the only task left to do.

But Bertholdt placed a hand on her back to get her attention. "We can do both together if you want. I.. I'm worried of what his reaction would be if he's alone with you. He tried to eat you once after all."

"You two are even." Annie retorted, putting a hand on her hip.

Reiner burst out laughing and pats Bertholdt in the back, trying to contain his laughter. "Yep, I'm the one starting to worry if you'll end up swallowing her alive." he said, dripping in sarcasm and Bertholdt raised a brow on him.

"Okay, you had your fun. I think we should get serious."

Bertholdt's serious face quickly changed as soon as he felt Annie's hand take his. Leaving him speechless. "We'll go look for Ymir and Eren. You go warn Trost about the attack." Annie instructed and Reiner stopped his laughing. "Then let's meet back here."

"I hope to see you two in one piece." Reiner continued to joke, clicking his tongue as he formed a gun with both his hands and pointed it at them.

"You too Reiner."

As soon as Annie and Bertholdt ran out of the barn, going to the left, Reiner also went out, scratching his head as he head for the castle to begin warning the people. He'd prefer to speak to the higher ups like Krista or Pixis... perhaps Erwin if possible. He can't risk talking to lower ones. His news won't even reach the higher ups' ears if that happens.

They needed to prepare big and fast. As long as he's known Zeke, he's not one to prepare for an attack that ends in a failure. No matter what there are always casualties and that is not what he wants to happen to Trost. To Krista's kingdom.

 _I will protect her and her home, no matter what. That is the resolve I will make as a new warrior._

* * *

 _ **Present.**_

Arriving at the burned down village years ago, there was rubble and wreckage everywhere, titans without limbs, corpses who didn't turn and slaughtered titans were scattered everywhere. There was a thin smoke around the area but they can still see well. Especially when the sun is up.

"Thomas! Thomas are you here?!" Jean screamed. His voice echoed throughout the village.

"Calm down Jean. We can't attract too much attention in uncharted territory." Armin warns him. Jean however ended up grabbing him by his collar and sending him a glare that sent chills down Armin's spine.

"Just so you know, if anything happens to him, it's on you! Because you were too selfish to keep your discoveries in exchange of their whereabouts!"

Jean was in a haste. He wanted to find his friend fast. He doesn't know what happened to him or if he was even still alive. Or what Sasha's condition is even... he doesn't know. And he HATES it that he doesn't know. It makes him feel weak. Powerless. Helpless. They were the most important people in his life other than his mother and comrades of course. And he wants to live out the rest of his life with them.

"Stand down, soldier!" Levi shouts at them and pushes both men in the chest to split them up. "We're here to rescue a SINGLE soldier, which is AGAINST the Survey Corp's protocol. We're doing this because it's everyone in the 104th squad's request. Instead of heading home, we're going to waste more time here fr your sake."

When Jean and Armin were apart, Levi turned angrily at Jean, sending him a glare that was ten times scarier than the one that Jean was giving Armin.

"Don't make me change my mind, brat." Levi said sternly and Jean nodded at him. When the tension seems to lower down, Levi went back to the troops. "Alright, form a group and start searching. Fire a flare if you see any titan or Thomas."

The orders were given, and they started their search.

Armin was already guilty for even hesitating to give his discoveries to Zeke. Of course he cared about Thomas and Sasha as well... but he also wanted to help humanity win this battle. And it's not going to happen if the bad guy is always ten steps ahead of them.

 _I'm sorry Jean. I swear I will make it up to you._

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Trost,

Reiner was locked up in a small cell in the castle and temporarily restrained. When Eren paid him a visit, he was released but still ordered to remain in the cell until Eren had finished his talk with him.

"Reiner, what happened? What did you do?" Eren asked, worried of him.

"It's not what you think Eren."

"Then tell me what really happened."

"It doesn't matter! What matters is that our old boss is going to attack Trost and you people are so busy doubting on every single person who wants to help! It's a waste of time!" Reiner yelled. Eren understands him. He knew how it felt to always be doubted on.

"I tried talking to them but they want to know what really happened first."

"Are they seriously going to spend such small time for a stupid reason?!" Reiner was getting annoyed. Zeke isn't joking if he's planning an attack. And these people are so busy playing the blame game that they will clearly lose the battle now.

"If you're also against this, full force, then they won't have a choice but to focus on the attack!"

"Ymir is missing. Historia is worried. Annie is gone with Bertholdt. What are they supposed to think?" Eren replied and Reiner gritted his teeth.

"You've changed Eren... you're beginning to sound like them. What happened to trusting your comrades no matter what?" Reiner said as he scowled at him. He and Annie risked everything for these people... if they are going to lose this fight, it's all over.

"I _do_ trust you Reiner! But I don't have the power over anything!"

"Armin didn't have the power to do anything either. But hey, things worked out for Annie, eh?" Reiner started to yap. "I'm starting to think that I've been talking to the wrong person. Maybe I should be asking for Armin's help about this."

"It's not you I don't trust Reiner... it's Bertholdt!"

"What?!"

"Listen, I have no problem fighting for your or Annie's sake, but no one is agreeing with me to fight for Bertholdt. If we're going to give him a chance, we're going to risk our lives to do that. Captain Levi, Mikasa and everyone else are not here right now to stop him if he plans to attack us." Eren finally admitted what was holding him back from helping them.

But this did not give any positive results on Reiner's side. He grabbed Eren's shirt, pushing him to the wall and gave him an angry stare.

"We made a promise to help Bertholdt. We're not abandoning him. Even if you people already did." he said, bitterly. He was hoping a lot from Eren and the 104th squad to help Bertholdt with his case... but right now, he's proved wrong.

"Reiner, Pixis told me that Bertholdt trashed Hanji's office last night! The guards spotted him!" Eren informs him.

"Stop saying things! Bertholdt wouldn't do that and if he ever did, he couldn't! Because he's been with us the whole night!" Reiner defended, crushing Eren between the whole and the force from his arms. "The military is lying to you!"

"Did you not sleep the whole night?! There could be a chance he snuck out after you were asleep!"

"STOP THAT EREN!"

"What if he made you think he was with you this whole time so you'd side him when time comes."

"I SAID STOP IT!"

"Listen, they identified him as clear as day. He's IN on your boss' upcoming attack!"

"SHUT IT EREN!"

Reiner releases the brunette from his grip and stayed away from him. He sat back in his bed, his face buried in his hands. He was shaking. Trembling. He doesn't know. He wanted to believe Bertholdt was innocent. That whatever Eren was saying is purely coincidence... but he could never prove it if he fell asleep early. Only Annie was awake that night.

He was sure the two talked some more but if Annie were to fall asleep early as well, then...

The blonde warrior began to sob at the thought of his friend's unexpected betrayal... he never saw it coming.

Eren didn't want to drop the bomb on him but he had no choice. Reiner needed to know the truth. He slowly and cautiously sat beside Reiner. He was never good at the whole comforting thing but Mikasa, Armin, Ymir and everyone else seems to be really good at it. Now it's his turn to do it to his fellow soldier.

"I'm sorry, Reiner but... if it's true Annie's with Bertholdt, we gotta find them. She's in danger."

"I don't know. They're looking for you and Ymir." Reiner said in between sobs.

"We'll find her. But we should prepare for war as well." Eren stated and Reiner lifted his face up to look at Eren. "You should gear up as well, Reiner."

* * *

"OVER HERE JEAN!"

As soon as Jean heard his name and Armin's call, Jean hurried to his location, the rest of the Survey following after him. Although Levi and the others made sure to secure the place until their rescue had succeeded. There are mindless titans around, nothing Levi can't handle alone.

Jean arrives in an old house where he finds Armin kneeling down beside Thomas who no longer had limbs. Dried blood had stained his uniform and fresh flood gushing out of his wounds like a river. Immediately, Jean knelt beside him and placed Thomas' head on his arms. "Thomas. Thomas, please wake up."

"I'll go get help." Armin says.

"No. Go tell them to wait." Jean said and Armin nodded and left.

As soon as Armin was gone, Jean was spooked to hear a voice call his name. "J...Jean.."

"Thomas, we're getting you out of here man. We're getting you out, just make sure you keep talking to me, alright?" Jean says, slowly placing him down so that he could wrap those wounds and stop the flow of blood.

"I- id..iot.." Thomas was able to mutter with a soft and weak chuckle.

Jean did not hold back his tears as he tore his sleeve and cover the wounds on Thomas' legs as fast as he could. "It's okay, keep talking. I'm gonna get you out of here. I've seen miracles happen before. Sasha... she- she got saved. When I thought all my efforts would be wasted, I... I was surprised to see her alive. And you will live too."

"W..why d..idn't.. you ch..oose.. her?" Thomas asked.

"I'm afraid Thomas.. because if I was too late to save her.. I'd have to.. I just can't live like that..." Jean said as he tore his other sleeve to wrap the wound on Thomas' other leg to completely stop the bleeding.

"You s..aid.. you be..lie..ve.. in mir..acles.."

"I said that so you won't have to be scared." Jean said, sobbing. "I remembered when I saved you on the attack on Wall Maria ( _reference Volume 1_ ), that you said you were afraid to die. But you were willing to sacrifice your life even so. That time, I never told you I was scared too. I was scared to die. But after you said that, I thought that, 'darn he's cool! He can't die like this'." he began to say and wipe his tears with his arm. "You reminded me so much of Marco."

He pulled on his cape to tear it to half to wrap it on Thomas' arms but Thomas shook his head.

"I th..ought.. y..ou were c..ool too.." Thomas managed to say more. "S..o.. I pro...tected her.. the best.. I c...an."

"Thomas please don't." Jean didn't want to give up on him. It should still be possible to save him.

"S..he looks.. l...ike an i...diot on t...he out..side.. but s..he has a b...ig he..art, l...ike you.. So t..ake good c..are of her." when he finished his sentence, he began to cough rather violently, which got Jean more worried now. Especially that blood was spilling from his mouth.

"I don't understand what you're saying, idiot." Jean says and let his tears out as he pulled his friend closer to embrace him. He lied. Of course he understood.

 _Goodbye, Thomas._


	27. Chapter XXII: Beast Titan is Coming II

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.  
Date Uploaded: **February 6, 2018- Tuesday

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOCs.**

 **scattershot98:** Okay I was surprised to read yet another long review, thank you very much! Woohoo another Pieck fan! She's my favorite as well. And yep, a no no for Zeke *chuckles* and Porko... there isn't much from the Marley that I like to be honest. And writing Marcel will be a little too hard for me since he died before anything else so I decided his memories would do. Yeah, I also figured maybe with Bert's titan form he has a chance against Zeke but I won't spoil you how the fight will go *smiles*. The Titan Trio will yet again surprise you I guess and yeah I just thought Reiner and Eren has a younger bro-older bro thing going. I apologize for Thomas, but that chapter was _in memory of Thomas_ secretly *laughs*. Anyway, this has been too long, thank you again and read on!

 **And so the previous chapter was longer than my usual ones. Usually it only happens when I get back from MIA mode. Anyway, yep the arc is just about to begin but with all that drama it feels like it already began, hasn't it? Mmhmm, well enjoy the show folks!**

 **Apologies again for OOC's, I keep repeating it and yes supposedly I'm going to follow canon on anime and manga but changed my mind. I am going to do arcs according to how Volume 1 developed the story. No point holding you here,** **Read on!**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: THE BEAST TITAN IS COMING II  
** Trost was in a hurry that afternoon. Especially after receiving the warning from Reiner Braun regarding an upcoming attack from a big enemy. Nile was prepping all the MP's to protect the kingdom, evacuate the citizens and assist the Survey and Garrison at all costs while Pixis was making sure to instruct all the Garrison soldiers to redouble the soldiers, weapons and defenses on the walls.

While Erwin.. he was short-handed with soldiers at the moment, since Levi and his troops aren't back yet (he still expects a report from Eren about what happened) but he still has some Survey left around to lead.

Erwin was walking down the hall when he was approached by Eren who was waiting for him. "What are you still doing here? I told you to prepare yourself as well for the attack. We're going to need you now more than ever. Bring Reiner Braun with you as well."

"That's what I want to talk with you about." Eren says, catching Erwin's attention, causing him to stop walking. "Reiner and I are going to look for Annie and Ymir. With more titan shifters on our side, we're going to have a better chance of winning."

"I see your point but you should also see this; if Bertholdt is indeed an enemy and he is with Annie right now looking for Ymir, then we can assume that he may have taken out both shifters already." Erwin points out for Eren.

Surprisingly, Eren never thought about it that far. Erwin knew that by the looks of his face.

"But what if not? We can't take any chances." Eren however continued to argue.

"Exactly. If both you and Reiner are doing the search then chances of both of you taken out of the picture is bigger than not. We can't lose shifters in this battle. If you want to pursue this search then it must only be one of you."

His orders are clear. Eren believes that Erwin has a better call when deciding, especially concerning military tactics and such. So he trusts his judgment on this.

"Yes sir." he said.

"Good. Anything else?"

"You uh, you didn't ask me much about what happened out there." the brunette said in wonder. He was aware that Erwin always wanted to be informed and aware of what happened every time they do field missions ( _reference Volume 1_ ) so this time he was confused that Erwin didn't debrief him or anything.

"Your mom's here, you got some papers, but there's no Levi, Hanji or Armin. I think I'd leave the explanation to them. After all, we got a bigger event to worry of." Erwin stated and left.

Eren did not waste time and hurried to meet up with Reiner to tell him what happened.

Reiner was in the streets within Wall Sina, wearing a cloak to hide his identity.

"I see... Erwin has a good point there. If both of us disappears then Zeke will destroy Trost." Reiner said, agreeing with Erwin's decision on this one. Although he was still hurt that Bertholdt is being treated this way. If they're all wrong then...

"Don't worry. Whatever the reason is, I'll help Bertholdt as well. I promise." Eren said for comfort.

Armin was right when he decided not to give up on Annie and now the trust was extended to Reiner whom they were also able to save. Now they only need to save one more person for the 104th squad to have their precious comrades back.

Reiner beamed at his effort to ease his mind. "Thanks Eren. I'll see you at the Walls."

"You better come."

"I'll be coming with backup."

The two fist-bumped and parted ways. Reiner made sure to stay hidden. He can't attract people if he wants to find Bertholdt and Annie, or Ymir if he's lucky.

* * *

Meanwhile, Historia was in her chambers, still unable to leave.

She was accompanied by Hitch, Rico and Ian. Or well, guarded by them.

"Everyone is in a panic outside. Shouldn't I be there trying to help them?" Historia tried to negotiate with her guards. But Ian didn't move one but from the door, Rico sitting on a chair placed beside him while Hitch was lying down on her bed.

"Pixis and Erwin are doing the best they can to deal with the problem as your representative, there is no need to panic." Rico tells her majesty while she was reading a book in hand.

"And Commander Nile!" Hitch added with a high-pitched tone.

"I think she intentionally left that part out." Ian tells Hitch and Hitch stuck her tongue out at him.

"Rrrrrgh!" Historia groaned in frustration.

But Historia was not going to let that happen. The reason she is separated from the 104th Squad right now, the reason she is apart from her friends, the reason she isn't with Ymir right now is because she is a Queen and as a queen she has responsibilities to Trost but as of the moment, they wouldn't even let her do anything other than lock her up.

And so the young noble stomped towards Rico, grabbing her little book and staring the woman in the eyes. Historia was cute, everyone knew that, no matter how angry she may seem she'd always let out a very angelic and harmless vibe, but right now she's not emitting that aura. She was fiercely _angry._

"The reason Erwin and the others took out the previous king was because he was a puppet controlled by someone! A king who doesn't intend to really serve his people and fulfill his duties as king, so as the only heir to the throne, I BECAME QUEEN! Now that I'm queen, I'm supposed to START MAKING A CHANGE and NOT DOING WHAT THE PREVIOUS KING DID!"

Rico's casual expression did not change as Historia yelled at her.

"I..." Historia clenched her fist while her other hand squeezed the book she took from Rico. "I didn't want to be separated from them... they are my friends and even if we are in a life and death situation, they always make it seem like it's not... It's been weeks and it felt like years that I've been so far from them!" she shouts and eventually began to sob. "I didn't even want to be a queen but because this is the _only_ thing I can do... I..."

Hitch and Ian turned to each other for a moment. Historia was crying and they weren't sure what to do so they turned to Rico who was staring at Historia's crying visage. Unfazed.

"If we let you leave this room, what do you plan to do exactly?" Rico asked after a second of silence.

The blonde noble looked her in the eyes and saw how serious she was. "I will fight with them!"

"That can't happen. Because the point if keeping you here is to make sure you will not be killed. Trost would be lost without a leader. None of the Commanders will be able to keep Trost together without you."

"If I am not allowed to fight then what am I supposed to do?! I don't want to be dictated like a child! IF I REALLY HAVE THE POWER AND THE AUTHORITY TO RULE A KINGDOM THEN I'M ORDERING YOU TO GET OUT OF MY WAY AND LET ME FIGHT!"

Caught in surprise by the blonde's outburst, Hitch got off the bed and attempted to approach Historia from behind while Ian was in a protective stance in case Historia jumps on Rico and start pulling on her hair or choking her.

But when they saw Rico not flinch or move, they remained in their positions.

"You pass." Rico said nonchalantly.

"Huh?" Historia's angry expression turned to wonder as she wiped her tears.

"Commander Erwin and Commander Pixis told me that as queen you must show the people and us, that you have what it takes to rule and take control of everything and everyone." Rico explained. Surprisingly, even Hitch and Ian were unaware of this.

"Wait, so all this time we were pushing her back in a corner to test her?" Ian asked.

"We have no knowledge of this little plan, please don't behead us!" Hitch said in panic.

But as Historia let everything sink in, her face of wonder shifted to relief and later joy. She smiled at them and shook her head.. "I guess I was an idiot for not realizing how much you really care for me and for Trost." she says. "If you'd be honored, I think I'll need three humble soldiers by my side when I fight for our home. That is, if you'd want to serve a queen like me."

Rico stood straight and placed her hand on her heart, saluting the queen. "Rico Brzenska, Garrison soldier, at your service your majesty!"

Following her lead, Ian dropped his stance and saluted Historia as well, putting up his serious face. "Ian Dietrich, Garrison soldier, honored to be of service!" Hitch did not fall behind as she saluted from behind Historia.

"Hitch Dreyse, Military Police, looking forward to protecting you your highness!"

The blonde smiles at the three of them. She couldn't be happy to find such soldiers with amazing resolves. She will not let anyone down. _I will do my best, Ymir. So you better do your best as well._

* * *

Back at the village, Jean exits the house. His sleeves were ripped off, his clothes stained with blood that didn't belong to him and his Survey cloak missing. Levi and the others saw his eyes that were sore from crying.

"Your friend?" Levi asked.

"I want to bury him here, if that's not too much to ask for." Jean requested calmly.

"Go. I'll take some scouts for a little scavenge." Levi permits and left.

Jean returns to the house and Armin followed him. He still haven't talked to Jean after what had happened. Excluding the fact that the two had a fight. When Armin went in, he saw that Jean's Survey cloak was hovering on the lifeless remains of Thomas.

 _I'm really sorry, Jean._

Jean walked towards the body to pick it up. Armin hurried to help him.

"Jean, I'm really sorry." he says.

"He's already dead since he was taken here last night. There's no need for you to be sorry." Jean tells him without any hint of angry or bitter tone. He allowed Armin to help him carry Thomas out too.

"I-"

"Save it. He died protecting Sasha so we should hurry to save her so his death won't be in vain." Jean said to keep Armin from apologizing. "I just want to bury him before we go."

The blonde boy understood his feelings and nodded.

Now is not the time to mourn, they still have to save Sasha. Although Armin was at ease knowing Mikasa and Hanji were on the same team for her rescue, there was honestly still this tingly feeling that everything is not going to be alright. He hoped he was wrong.

* * *

In the streets of Wall Sina, Reiner made sure he will not be seen as he retraced his steps back to the barn where they call promised to meet before parting ways. He was hoping that he'd see the two as they promised.

"Bert? Annie? You here?" he said as he entered.

He entered the barn, seeing that it was empty. There was no sign of anyone staying or returning already. It's as they left it.

 _Bertholdt, please don't do anything stupid. Then again, Annie may be too soft to even hurt him. Darn it! Why do I have to leave those two alone in the first place?!_

He was blaming himself if anything bad were to happen to them. Although in his relief, he heard footsteps behind him when the door creaked open. "Bert-" Reiner turns around with a smile but he was greeted with a wood on the side of his head, a quick knockout.

The last thing that Reiner saw was a blurred figure that he assumed was Bertholdt.

* * *

When he came to, he shot up from where he lay down, realizing that his wrists were bound by chains, as well as his ankles. He tried to pull on it but he saw that he was chained to the wall behind him.

Seeing his situation now, it only means that Eren was right all along about this.

He looked around to analyze the situation and figure out where he was. It was dark and on his right were bars of metals keeping him inside. It was a cell underground. It was the only explanation. He looked around and saw chains lying down the cement. It was some kind of place to detain someone he supposed. On his left was a rather dark area, the torch from outside wasn't enough to light up the whole cell.

"Hello?!" if there was someone else there with him then he needs to know.

How could Bertholdt have chosen to do something like this? No, no. He shook his head. He couldn't confirm it was even Bertholdt, it was merely assumption that the figure was him. He refused to believe that.

"Reiner. Morning." a female voice greets him from the dark.

Immediately, Reiner recognized that voice. "Annie? Are you alright? Where's Bertholdt? What happened to you?" he bombarded her with questions. He wants to know who is right... who was telling the truth.

Annie walked out of the dark to reveal herself to him. She was also bound by chains, only, her chains were longer. She was barefooted, the end of her pants were torn up to her knees. Her gear wasn't with her as well as the usual green SUrvey cloak they wear. Just her hoodie was around.

Reiner looked down on himself to see that his gear was gone as well. "I can't believe this..."

"He doesn't want us to fight." Annie tells him, confirming Reiner's innermost doubts.

"And what about him? He'll fight for Zeke?" Reiner asked, angry, but he refrained from shouting. It's a waste of strength. Annie sighed as if she had gone through explaining it ten times already and sat down beside him, hugging her knees.

"I don't know."

Her answer wasn't satisfying at all. He wanted answers, he wanted the truth. He doesn't need anyone to sugarcoat things for him. He's a big boy now and he'll know how to handle the pain. "What do you mean you don't know? What happened, Annie?"

"While we were snooping around in town, I overheard some soldiers talking about an attack on the Survey headquarters last night. They were describing him and before I could defend myself, Bertholdt wrapped his arm around my neck, choking the life out of me until he could inject me the anti-titan drug he stole from Hanji's office." Annie began to say. Her eyes were locked on the floor.

She was back to her usual apathetic self. Reiner wasn't sure how to react to confirm what Eren said about Bertholdt sabotaging Hanji's office but to hear Bertholdt attacked Annie and do this... he was out of his mind!

He balled his fists in anger and remembered that he told Annie before to pretend to be injected with one and pushing her down the pit where Sawney and Bean were... thinking about it, he was no different than him. He'd hurt Annie as well. Even when they promised back then that they will protect her no matter what. ( _reference Little Soldiers)_

"I tried to turn by wounding myself but I ended up experiencing an excruciating pain, he kept apologizing over and over before he knocked me out." Annie finished. "Then he brought you here as well."

"If you can't turn then I will." Reiner said, preparing to bite on his hand to do it but Annie spoke again.

"The ceilings are not that high, if you turn in your aberrant form, you'll kill us both, or perhaps just me. Your normal form isn't capable of escaping this." Annie informed him and Reiner hesitated to do what he planned.

He dropped his hand on his lap and heaved a deep sigh and leaned his head and back on the wall behind him.

"Then what are we supposed to do? We can't stay here. They'll lose." Reiner said, sharing his burden with her. Annie didn't answer. "Annie?"

"I've been thinking.. if I never took Armin's side and killed him before he got to me.. you, me and Bertholdt... would we still be friends now?" she says, also sharing her burden to him.

Reiner wasn't sure what to say. The guilty was eating her alive because Bertholdt's fate is just getting worse and worse. "I chose to side with them too, you know?" he says, telling her not to pin this all on herself. "I fell in love with her before I knew it."

"He wanted me to kiss him." she spilled out and Reiner's eyes widened, staring at her. His mouth left agape. "I didn't."

"Geez Annie, you almost gave me a heart attack! Did he do anything to you last night?!" he asked, his protective instincts kicking in. In the old days ( _reference: Little Soldiers_ ) he would've been happy that Bertholdt was making his move but right now things are not weighing well on Bert's side.

"No, he just asked. Do you think it was wrong that I did not agree to his request?" she asked, finally looking up at him.

"Uhm err... well.." Reiner was taken aback by her question. What was he supposed to answer? 'Yes I kinda ship you two' or 'No, I think it's good because you like Armin'... contemplating on these two answers, he decided not to answer at all. "Well you.. uhm, you see.."

"Forget it, it was stupid." she said and stared back at the floor, still hugging her knees.

"Sorry I just.. I'm not sure, I didn't want to hurt both people if I were in your shoes." he admitted.

"I don't know what's on his mind just as I never knew what he was thinking before. He always stutter when I'm around, trip for no reason, he gets sick when I touch him then you'd laugh your lungs out." Annie said as she reminisced tehe past, remembering the old Bertholdt. "Is he still the same Betholdt? No, are we even the same Annie and Reiner?"

"Partly, I think we've changed. But we'll always be the friends we were back then. That part I'm sure." Reiner replies with a smile. "Group hug?"

Annie let out a small smile, hitting his arm with her fist before throwing herself to his arms for a hug. He was a brother to her. When they were kids, he was a little brother but now he's grown, he was much more like a big brother. to her.

Their embrace was cut short when they felt a vibration from above.

A short earthquake of the sort.

"He's here."

* * *

 **For updates and other announcements, check out my profile where you can find a link that will lead you to a page where I do my announcements. Auright? Cool. See ya!**


	28. Chapter XXIII: Beast Titan Arrives!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.  
Date Uploaded: **February 8, 2018- Tuesday

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOCs.**

 **Exception of review response at the end of the chapter today because I have a little guide below to those who might be confused of what the heck is going on.**

 **Oh and so it won't be confusing, here's their locations:  
** \- Eren, Hannah, Petra, Nanaba, Dita, Henning, Nifa, Shadis are with Erwin, preparing for battle  
\- Karla is with the evacuees being taken care by the MP  
\- Historia, Rico, Ian and Hitch will be joining Erwin's forces soon  
\- Boris, Dennis, Kitz, Anka, Gustav, Moblit, Varbrun, Nifa, Hannes, Mitabi are with Pixis preparing the walls' defenses  
\- Nile and his MP forces are evacuating citizens  
\- Ymir, Mina and Bertholdt location unknown  
\- Annie and Reiner are locked in the underground prison  
\- Mikasa, Connie, Marlowe, Hanji, Mike and Luke are the team sent to save Sasha  
\- Armin, Jean, Levi, Eld, Gelgar and Lynne is the team that was sent to save Thomas

 **Got that? Okay some characters may not be familiar but they appeared in the show, whether they died or just took an off-time from screen, you can google them if you want or just read how it goes from here because I cannot guarantee everyone's safety from Zeke's attack *smiles*.**

 **Read on!**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY TWO: BEAST TITAN ARRIVES!  
** Erwin and the other Survey Corps soldiers that did not come with Levi were preparing their gear and the horses so they could go to Wall Maria and help the Garrison prepare for their defenses.

While doing so, Historia was on a horse herself, wearing her gear and armor with three others behind her.

"Historia Reiss? What are you doing here?" Erwin said when he saw her coming.

"It's Queen Historia for you, Commander Erwin." Historia stated and Erwin quickly wish he was able to retract what he said. "I'm going to fight alongside your and the rest of the soldiers."

Erwin turned to Rico who gave him a look that says 'she's ready' so Erwin slightly nodded at her with an ephemeral smile that says 'thank you'.

"It is an honor to fight with our queen." Erwin saluted her and took off his gear to give it to her. "But I believe you'll need to gear up before we start."

"Will do."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hanji's team with Mikasa and the rest have finally arrived near Utgard Castle to where Sasha was located. Right outside the castle were normal mindless titans walking around. Still, they made sure to check around before making any move. As much as possible they want to refrain from any casualties.

When they did not spot any aberrant titan or any human enemies around, Hanji motioned for them to swiftly kill titans that will get in their way.

Mikasa and Connie nods along with the rest.

Marlowe, Mike and Luke snuck inside while the rest were fighting. They walked cautiously as they entered. The place was dark but they saw the torches around so they picked it up to use it as light but still observing their surroundings.

Mikasa, Connie and Hanji followed after killing the titans blocking their way. They ordered a couple of Surveys to stay outside and keep watch.

"Sasha? Sasha!" Connie called out.

His voice echoed through the dark. The way his voice reverberated means that the whole castle was empty. There was no response as well. Still, it didn't stop Connie from trying. He believes that that potato girl won't go down without a fight.

"Sasha!"

While they were searching for Sasha, Hanji was analyzing the crates around, seeing how there were gibberish writings written on them. She separated herself from them to do a little data gathering. She had a grin on her face that she couldn't wipe off.

Marlowe and the rest kept walking after joining with Connie and Mikasa. They were calling out Sasha's name until finally they received a response.

"Connie!"

"Sasha?"

"Connie over here!"

"We're coming Sasha!" Connie shouts back but in truth, he couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from. It was echoing all over the place that he couldn't tell from which direction to go to. "Uhm, you're gonna have to be more specific where 'here' is."

"I- I don't know... I'm all locked up!"

Mikasa takes a step forward and locked her eyes in the dark. They'd waste their time if they'd split up to search for her. "She's underground." she concluded.

"What?"

Without saying another word, Mikasa ran towards the dark to prove her conclusion. Marlowe and the rest turned to each other with a shrug. Connie grabs a torch from them and runs after Mikasa. There was no time to waste!

"Quick follow her!" Connie instructs them.

Their footsteps echoed as they ran after Mikasa who finally halted when she found where Sasha was.

Looking down, she sees a circle-shaped opening but covered in steel bars. "Here, light up this part." she points out and Connie knelt down to use the torch to light the hole below. His torch couldn't reach far because of the bars.

"Sasha, are you here?!" Connie shouted. "Are you alright?!"

"Yes! Yes I see you!" Sasha replies to them but they don't see her.

"Really? You see us? We don't see you."

Mikasa takes the torch from Connie and drops it inside. The torch took a while to fall until it finally lands. The fire lighted up the fact that Sasha was at least ten meters from them and that she was pinned to the whole with five figures opposite of her that they assumed were titans.

The fire slowly died as it was swallowed by the water that was also in the hole.

"The titans doesn't seem to be moving yet. We need to get to her as soon as possible." Marlowe said when he saw that the titans with Sasha weren't making a move to eat the brunette.

"Yeah but how exactly was she placed there when there's no way in or out." Connie points out.

"I saw a door from where the titans were standing." Mikasa said. She was keen after all. "We have no choice but to find a way to that door."

"I guess we're splitting up after all." Connie mumbled.

"We're gonna have to hurry though. That water with her, I think it rises as time goes by." Marlowe said, remembering that the torch died because there was water around.

"Guys, are you done talking yet? Because I can hear you muttering from here!" Sasha exclaimed and they totally forgot she was conscious.

Connie leans closer to the steel bars and began shouting again. "Think you can hold out for a bit longer? We'll need to find another way in!"

"How long do you think I've been holding out here?!" Sasha replied sarcastically and this caused Mikasa to smile a bit. She was relieved that Sasha still has her fighting spirit on. It means she wasn't harmed. (Or so she thought).

"We'll need someone to stay here to keep an eye on her." Mikasa says. Marlowe raised his hand.

"I'll do it. I'll shout as loud as I can if something happens." he says and Mikasa nodded. She left to a certain direction while Connie, Mike and Luke went to different directions to begin their search.

No matter what happens, they _will_ get Sasha out of there.

* * *

Back at Trost, Eren was already prepared, he was just waiting for Reiner to return. He was worried that it was taking too much time already. But he trusts that Reiner wasn't going to double-cross him. He just needs to wait a bit more.

But while waiting by the stables, he was surprised to see who entered.

"Krista?" he said and blinked. Seeing her in her usual clothes when she was in the army and of course, her Survey cloak and gear with her. "I- I mean, Historia. What are you doing here? Why are you-?"

"I'm going to fight as well." the blonde tells him.

"Fight? But it's not safe!"

"I _know_ it's not safe. It's a fight after all. But as queen, there are times I must be in the battlefield as well." she tells him and sat beside him. She began to sigh, dropping her courageous act. "I miss you and the others, those times we spend together... being here, I feel being left out."

"You're royalty and this is where you belong."

"But this doesn't mean that I'm no longer the Krista you guys once knew!" she locked her eyes on his green orbs and Eren took a while to realize her true feelings.

"I guess you still are. No matter how mad you try to be, you're still cute." he says with a grin and this resulted with Historia to pout shortly before laughing with him.

It's been a while since the two had a talk. The reason they got along in the first place was because of Ymir and thinking about that connection, they realize that the person they were thinking about was still missing and no one knows where she is or what she's planning to do.

They stopped their short outburst of laughter and it was replaced by an awkward silence.

Until Historia decides to break it. "You know... I'm really thankful that you and Ymir get along so well. I.. I've always felt that because of me she doesn't get along with others or to put effort to befriend anyone."

"Well she just found the right person to piss off." Eren joked. Historia chuckled. It's true that he and Ymir ( _reference Volume 1_ ) didn't get along at first but as time goes by, they both realized they weren't all that bad.

"I just hope she's okay."

"She'll be fine. If there's a tough girl out there who would take a hundred bullets for a queen and still can get back on her feet, that's Ymir." Eren assured her and the blonde was relieved to hear so. Historia smiled and her eyes ready to shed some tears.

"You've changed a lot Eren." she says in glee. "You used to be just a boy who'd shout to kill titans all the time. Now you're actually pretty good with your words." she complimented and this caused the brunette to blush.

"We all changed since then." he managed to say, still blushing. But he looked away to hide it from her.

* * *

"Hey Sasha, how's it going down there?" Marlowe asked.

He couldn't see anything from where he was but he wanted to check up on Sasha every now and then to make sure she's still alive and breathing. He didn't hear any screams or struggle of the sort, but still, what could hurt if he checked?

"Water's rising but it's not anything dangerous." Sasha reports back to him.

"How far is the water now?"

Sasha moved her feet to feel it. Stomped hard on the water and it splashed. "Just 'til my knees."

"And those titans with you?"

"I honestly had no idea I was even with them. Either way, they don't seem to be moving or anything. Yet." she replied with a sigh. "What about Connie and the others? They aren't back yet?"

"No. This whole castle is a maze. It's also very dark even if the sun is out." he tells her. "I can't believe this is what you Survey people do everyday."

"Welcome to the life of a Survey Corps soldier, Marlowe." Sasha teased.

Marlowe's brows furrowed. He was relieved that someone kidnapped by the enemy and possibly tortured (actually, yes she was tortured but they don't know that yet) can still smile and have fun like that. She must be pretty confident that her comrades would come and save her.

But then they both heard something splash in the water. Or at least a sound of something splashing. This began to worry Marlowe now.

"Sasha, everything okay in there?" There was no response. Marlowe crouched by the steel bars now and leaned his face closer. "Sasha!"

"I- I'm fine. I just... I got spooked by something but I'm fine."

"Do you want me to drop you another torch to see the titans' location?" he asked, reaching for the torch they left for him.

"No don't. Without light you'd be in danger as well. I'll be fine. I'm a hunter so I've got a good sense of _seeing_ my surroundings. I'll know if the titans makes a move." she assured him and Marlowe nods.

"I just hope they hurry and find the way to that door soon." he mumbled.

* * *

Rico was at the walls with the other Garrisons, on lookout with Mitabi.

"Seen them yet?" Mitabi asked and Rico shook her head. Mitabi sighed and sat down the chair that they carried earlier. "It's good to have you back, Rico. You know, I honestly got a little shaken up with the whole 'new traitor of humanity' incident. But Ian didn't give up on you."

"Yeah, feels good to be back here." she says and sitting at the chair placed beside Mitabi. She didn't look so enthusiastic while talking about being back though.

Of course her comrade would notice something was obvious.

Mitabi thought that maybe she didn't want to talk about it so he decided to talk about something else. "I also heard that you were personally invited by the Queen to be her bodyguard. Pretty awesome, eh?"

Again, Rico didn't return the enthusiasm that Mitabi felt. "Yeah I guess." so it only means that he should change the subject.

"And I also I heard Ian got you a new book. Something interesting I guess?"

"Just some cleaning manual." Rico replies, still not happy about.

Mitabi sighed in defeat. "Okay I give up, what's wrong? I can't keep a conversation with you if you won't talk to me in a normal way you know? I don't want an automated response while you're mind is off somewhere."

"I don't know what to do, Mitabi."

"What do you mean?"

Before Rico could answer, her eyes widened when she saw a huge hairy titan walking towards them along with a mix of normal and aberrant titans going in Trost's direction. A loud roar echoed from the forest and Mitabi turned his attention to the roar.

"Titans! They're here! We gotta warn everyone!"

Mitabi ran towards the nearest bell to the right and began to rang it as loud as he could. The bell rang and made a domino effect as the rest of the bells began to rang as well to alert the rest of the army that the beast titan has arrived.

" **TITANS! They're here!** " he shouts and noticed that Rico didn't move from her post. "Rico, what are you doing?! Go tell the others and protect the queen!"

When she awakened from whatever trance she was stuck in, she turned to Mitabi then to the beast titan who was picking up some rocks and boulders, ready to throw at them without warning.

" **RICO GET OUT OF THE WAY!** "

* * *

 **Review Response:**

 **scattershot98:** I was surprised to see your quick review, it doesn't show in my email notifs *pouts*. Yeah I was building a solid stuff between them. Since in the anime it was kinda portrayed how close they were. Reiner and Eren will be a good duo I guess. Yeah you got me there, Historia got pretty complicated to write ever since she became queen *chuckles*. So I thought, 'nah she just needs a bit of a push' and who else could give that other than the person who sacrificed her life to save her? Surprise! Bert's done it again! Seriously, my script for him keeps changing. And glad Reiner's ultimatum on the shipping thing lightened the mood. I figured it was too serious already. And yes I'm an ErenxAnnie and ArminxAnnie shipper at the same time! I used to plan to do ErenxAnnie scenes in Volume 1 but scrapped it because I was nervous I couldn't pull off a love triangle. And Mikasa is in the way *peace Mikasa fans*. Anyway, read on!

 **And yeah to those looking forward to announcements of this fic or other fics that I write about, check out the link in my bio for more information. Thanks and see ya!**


	29. Chapter XXIV: Tough Decisions

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.  
Date Uploaded: **February 8, 2018- Thursday

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOCs.**

 **Okay, now the battle begins! Things may be confusing or too fast or the action just really needs work, but hey I tried my best! Hope you enjoy the latest arc and I won't hold you any longer.**

 **A double update because yesterday I failed to update.**

 **Soooo for some reason I cannot see any new reviews right now. My email notif is also 'broken'? I haven't been receiving notifs either when new reviews come. I'm so sad, but hey I guess I'll just be patient and wait. Thanks for the review/s.**

 **Read on!**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR: TOUGH DECISIONS  
** Rocks and boulders of all sizes started to rain down on Trost like it was natural. Crushing down soldiers, destroying houses, wrecking whatever it came in contact with. People began to scream, especially the civilians that they weren't done evacuating yet.

"Commander Erwin! The attack is earlier than expected!" Henning reported.

Of course Erwin already knew that the moment he saw those rocks flying around and destroying the city.

"Call on Eren and prepare the troops. We're gonna have to hold out until the other titan shifters arrive!" he instructed. Henning salutes him and left in a hurry to find Eren. Erwin on the other hand glared at those rocks and boulders... no one is going to survive if it keeps up. They have to stop it no matter what.

Pixis arrived on a horse along with other Garrisons he picked up from the inner city.

"Erwin!" he shouts.

"I know. We need them back." he admits. Pertaining to Levi and Hanji.

"We got as much stuff as we could from Hanji's office. We got some spears and cannons labeled 'untested'. Think we should use 'em?" Pixis asked. It's not like they had any choice though.

"Prep your best men. Because we're going to face it before it reaches the walls."

"And Eren?"

"We need to support him the best we can... until the rest of the three shifters decides to show up." Erwin says with furrowed brows. He does not like how he's at a big disadvantage here.

* * *

At the stables, Historia and Eren heard the commotion and felt the earth rumbling the moment those rocks landed. And is ongoing until now.

The two were lying down on the hay, Eren had his arms wrapped protectively over the queen when Henning arrived.

"Eren! Hurry, the Commander needs you!"

"Right." he said and lifted his body off the blonde. "You alright?"

"Y- yes thank you." Historia says, seeing that she was in no danger thanks to Eren. The brunette smiled at her and helped her up before he faced Henning again.

"Protect the queen at all costs." Eren said and ran out of the stables.

Historia was about to run after him but she stopped when Ian and Hitch entered, both were panting as they entered the stables. "Are you alright your highness?" Ian asked, catching his breath.

"I- I'm fine." Historia tells them. "Where's Rico?" she asked when she noticed her three knights were missing one.

"She went to the walls to make sure everything is in order. She isn't back yet." Hitch replied and this however worried the young queen.

"What's the plan?" Ian asked.

"We find Ymir, Reiner and Annie." she said firmly. If Erwin needs Eren because as a shifter he's got more advantage in battle than them humans. So what she needs now is to find the rest of them. That way they will at least have a chance to win.

"Alright."

"I will follow you as well, your majesty." Henning says and Historia smiled.

"Let's get going!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Rico wakes up seeing a man with a beard talking to her.

Her sight was spinning that she couldn't focus on anything. She sat up, but the moment she did, she felt a sharp pain in the side of her head and in reflex she reached for it, wincing in contact with a wound.

"Whoops, sorry, I guess I hit you there. Although I do plan to aim killing you." the man says with a mischievous grin.

She tried focusing her eyes on him but the more she tried to focus, the more the vision blurs.

"Rico, hey! You okay? Can you hear me?" Mitabi asked, filled with concern.

"Mitabi?"

"It was a close call. If you hadn't gotten back to your senses, I would be too late to save you." Mitabi tells her. "You dodged most of it but you got grazed pretty good and you fell off the wall."

She looked up to see that there were no longer rocks flying around. It was a relief but it doesn't mean the attack stops there. "It stopped." she muttered.

"That's good. We can have time to prepare for a comeback." Mitabi says and began to wrap a 3DM gear around Rico's waist. "Stay here until you're no longer dizzy. I need to go back and help."

"But I'm fine!"

He pushes her back and she quickly falls. "You're not. And you need to live until you return to the queen's side. She'd be expecting you to take a bullet for her so don't screw up." he says before he flies off with his gear.

"Mitabi WAIT!"

But he did not return. She forced herself to stand but she ends up falling on her knees. Her sight was getting more blurry by the second.

"What is... happening to me?" she muttered.

She was feeling incredibly hot. As if there was fire inside of her and it's burning her alive from the inside. This got her thinking... something was definitely missing in Mitabi's story. What the heck happened before Mitabi arrived to her rescue?

* * *

At Utgard castle, Mike was trying to sniff out a direction where he can find the way that leads to the door to save Sasha.

It was a mystery how there was even water rising from where Sasha were if the castle was located in high ground. Or maybe because the underground that Sasha was in is dug deep?

Mike disregarded it for the meantime and kept looking. There has to be some way in.

While walking, he felt and heard a splash as he did. He looked down to see water flowing from the north. It was just a few inches high but it only means there's a way somewhere forward. He took the water as a path and followed it. He ran and ran, tracing the water until he saw a light shining from somewhere.

This time he followed the light and when he arrived, he finds a hole above and a wreckage on the other end of the path where the water was coming from.

"MIKASA! CONNIE! LUKE! I think I found a path!"

He tried to dig through the rocks and dirt with his bare hands to see if it leads him somewhere. But all it does was open a pathway for the water from the other side to splash into his face.

"What is this?"

Mikasa arrived moments later, seeing the endless flow of the water.

"Where is this coming from?" he asked. "We're on high ground, there can't be such huge of water like this."

But Mikasa meditated for a moment, remembering Armin blab about his books in the past. "It's what he wants us to think." she says and attempted to climb up. Mike helped her reach the top so she could see the view.

And she was right about her hunch.

"What do you see?"

Mikasa looked around, not recognizing the place anymore. But she can see Utgard castle from her view. "The tunnels lead us to different locations. And this one is where he exited the tunnel." Mikasa said and jumped back down.

"But you heard me from that far?"

"The tunnel I entered must be near yours. Connie, Luke and Marlowe would be too far from us now." she replies as she concluded.

"Armin must've rubbed off on you too much."

"We should hurry back."

"But shouldn't we stop the water as well? If this is where the water in Sasha's cell is from then we should stop it before it's too late." Mike suggested and Mikasa thought that it may be a good idea.

However what they didn't know is that... they don't have enough time.

* * *

Erwin, Eren, Pixis and their best men were gathered by the walls. Seeing that the titans both normal and aberrant were attempting to enter below. The beast titan was nowhere in sight.

"What's going on? Where did he go?" Eren wondered. But he was a bit nervous seeing the thick number of titans around the walls.

"I doubt he got scared of us. That would truly be heartbreaking." Pixis joked but Erwin wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Kill all those titans and find him." Erwin commanded.

"Find him where?"

"If he's not outside then he was probably able to enter these walls already." it was the only explanation he could formulate after all.

Pixis nods and leads his troops to prepare for a slaughter. While Eren was bothered what kind of attack the beast titan was going to do by suddenly disappearing like that. From the inside? How will he do that if he left his army of titans outside?

* * *

Titans squealed and growled as they walked and ran towards Sasha who was helplessly chained to the wall. Both her wrists were fastened by manacles. While her legs had better freedom because the chains were longer.

It was all she could use to kick off the titans one at a time to keep them away from her.

"Sasha, just keep them away! I'm coming!" Marlowe shouts as he hits the steel bars with his sword repeatedly.

He could hear the struggle from below. The titans kept growling and roaring in hunger, the splash of the water every second and Sasha's grunting. He needed to hurry. He needed to hurry!

"Marlowe...!" the brunette shouts as she kicked a titan in the gut to keep it away. Another one came at the side and with her all her might, she kicked it as well. "..you're going to have to..." she grunts as she felt a titan jump on her and without hesitation, sends this titan flying. The water splashed with its landing. "...think a better and faster way to help!"

"I- I'm trying but this hole is the only way in!"

"The water is getting deeper and it's getting pretty hard to move and defend myself!" she informs him but this made Marlowe panicked all the more.

"DARN IT!" he shouts in frustration and slams his blade into the steel, breaking it in half. The other half fell in the cell. "Doesn't these titans drown? Maybe if we wait for the water to rise and they drown, then we-"

"If the water rises enough to drown them, I'd drown with them!" Sasha yells, her voice strained because she was already tired of randomly kicking in the dark, trying to guess where the titans were going to jump on her. Although thanks to the splash of water she can predict it.

"How high is the water now?" Marlowe asked, reloading his sword with a new blade.

"My chest."

"And how big is your chest? No wait! How tall are you?" he asked. Sasha could't say if he were joking or extremely dumber than she was but right now he's her only chance of surviving this.

"Drop your sword Marlowe!"

"What? But what do I use to defend myself?"

"Each Survey soldier has two swords, just drop one and make sure your blood goes down with it!" she yelled as loud as she could. She was tired and right now she cannot bear to lift her legs any faster than she could before.

"Sasha, if this doesn't work, I-"

"Aaaaagh!"

"Okay, okay. Hold on!" as quickly as he could, he slashes as much blood as he can from his arm and let it pour down in the center of the cell, later dropping the sword inside before treating his own wound. "Sasha, you still okay down there?"

All he heard were splashes and the titans growling.

"Sasha, darnit stop playing this game with me and talk to me!" he shouts in panic.

"I'm fine!" she replied but did not say anything else. Marlowe was relieved to hear that but he was worried how long they'd be able to hold off until the others find a way to save her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasha isn't the only one who is helpless.

Reiner's been struggling to escape ever since they felt that rumble. Zeke was already there and they couldn't participate in battle! It was infuriating for the two shifters. Especially Reiner who swore to show Historia what he's made off.

"Reiner." Annie calls to him.

But all the big warrior did was grunt and groan while he attempted several times now, to escape. It was impossible. They both knew that.

"Reiner." she tried calling again.

"GAAAAH!"

"You're wasting your strength."

"And you're wasting time!" Reiner snaps back at her. "We should be there right now!"

"I'm furious too but we need to think this through. Bertholdt knew that in chains I can escape using the Female Titan's abilities so he injected me the anti-titan drug." she says. And Reiner raises a brow on her.

"Your point is? Your titan is better than mine?" he says and this time Annie raised a brow on him.

"I am not competing with you. My point is, if Bertholdt thought about that then he probably thought this through, making sure not to leave any possible way to escape." she says and Reiner shrugged in defeat.

"Point taken." he said and stopped his pointless attempts. "I still envy you though. You've discovered your titan's full potential. I... I haven't done much."

"I told you, this isn't a competition." Annie tells him. "You have armor that is impenetrable, that's something to brag about." she tried comforting him but Reiner reached a fist to smack her. She was able to dodge easily since Reiner's length of freedom wasn't that far.

"Darn, this sucks..." he muttered. Even in their current position, Annie had the upperhand.

The two heard footsteps coming towards them and the shadow approaching. Alerted with the coming figure, they glared outside while Annie was in her fighting stance. Only to see that it was an old friend. Or was he?

"So you two ended up siding with them after all." Zeke says with a shrug and a grin.

"Zeke, let us fight fair and square!" Reiner tried to negotiate.

"Oh you read my mind. I'm here to do that actually." he said, but the two shifters weren't convinced at all.

"What did you do to Bertholdt?" Annie asked, dropping her stance.

"Me? Why does it always have to be me? I didn't do anything." Zeke replied, purposely trying to piss the little blonde. "Are you perhaps cheating on Armin now? Just because he's far away, you move on with Bertie." he continued to tease and clicked his tongue. "Long distance relationships must be hard for you."

Seeing how Zeke's words were getting into her, Reiner pulls on Annie before she does anything stupid. "Shut up!" Annie shouted since Reiner held on her wrist.

"It's okay to take advantage. Pretty girls like you tends to use men anyway." he said and Annie grits her teeth. "Speaking of Armin.. he and the captain arrived with some reinforcements. Should I go greet him for you? Or would you greet him yourself? Looking at you now, you're not going anywhere, so I'll do the honors."

"If you hurt him-!"

"Annie!" Reiner tightened his grip on her and glared at Zeke.

"We'll see who gets to him first." Zeke said with a grin.

"Hey, you said you will allow us to fight with you fairly!" Reiner reminds him. Zeke nods and threw a mug inside, it shattered right before Annie, the shards and pieces scattered throughout the floor. "What's this?"

"You want to fight me, don't you? Well, you'll need that." was all Zeke said before leaving them.

It was a message that Reiner understood. He was worried of Annie though. Zeke was getting in her head easier than Bertholdt. Or perhaps they were both easy to manipulate? _Geez, what would these two do without me?_

"Annie, listen to me, we'll get out of here without his help. Okay? Trust me."


	30. Chapter XXV: The Potato Girl

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.  
Date Uploaded: **February 9, 2018- Friday

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOCs.**

 **Gaaaaah! I can't read any reviews! Although notifs from other fics I received a review. Whaaaat? So unfair! *clears throat* Anyway...**

 **Apologies for the action. Again, I tried.** **Read on!**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE: THE POTATO GIRL  
** Smoke was rising in the middle of the cell, the remains of the titans burned from the torch floated and polluted the water. It doesn't matter. What matters is that there were no more titans that Sasha had to worry about thanks to Marlowe. He gathered all the titans in the center by attracting them with his blood and dropping the torch to burn them.

He burned his cape so there would still be light around him. And it's been quite calm now. He and Sasha had been talking, having a casual conversation since then.

"A hunter, huh? I never knew. All that I've heard about you is that you're an idiot and that you're potato girl who farts a lot." Marlowe says with a chuckle. He was leaning on the wall, his eyes locked on the dark cell.

"Rumors reached the Military Police?!"

"Yeah. You'd be surprised how well we know things around the Survey." Marlowe gloated. "But rumors will always be just rumors. I mean.. we only heard those kind of things but the other facts that are worth hearing about, we don't know."

"Really? Like what?"

"Like how you were miraculously healed from titan infection. Or how you and Connie discovered about the baby titans ( _reference Volume 1_ ). Or when you initiated to defend the Dancing Titan _(reference Volume 2 Civil War arc_ ). Those are pretty amazing deeds." he said.

"But those are all just about me. The other 104th squad did a lot of stuff too!"

"Yeah I know. I just thought that if I flatter you you'd feel like thanking me." he says.

"Pfft! I know you have a crush on Annie so quit the flattering! I'd like to hear you talk about her!" the brunette diverted the topic and Marlowe blushed.

"W- What gave me away?!" but he already figured it out before Sasha could answer. "It was Hitch, huh?"

"And the way you look at her. And the way you react every time you hear Annie's name. And the-"

"Okay I get it. Please stop. I am not flattered." Marlowe said, giving up on the flatter-battle and sighed, leaning down on the steel bars. "You know.. I am beginning to run out of stuff to talk about. Aren't they taking too much time finding a way in?"

"Hey Marlowe.. if I don't make it, can you deliver a message for me?"

"Like hell I will! You're not giving up now, are you?!" he shouts.

Sasha did not reply. This time Marlowe was really worried. He tried to pull on the steel bars but there was no point. Connie on the other hand finally returned with a dynamite in hand. "Stand back!"

"Whoa wait, what do you plan to do with that?" Marlowe asked. But seeing that it was already ignited, he ran as far as he could. "And where's your gear?" he asked when he noticed Connie's lost his gear.

Connie on the other hand crouched at the steel to tie up the dynamite before it explodes. "Hang on Sasha I'm coming! Take cover too!"

"Y- You're crazy!"

While tying it, the dynamite slipped through the hole, exploding midway, resulting for it to create a huge hole. Bits and pieces fell in the cell from the explosion along with the steel bars. And with Connie.

"CONNIE!" Marlowe screamed.

He heard a loud splash and ran to peek if Connie had survived.

"This is crazy... how could he have lighted it up already?" Marlowe muttered, looking down in the dark for any sign of Connie. "CONNIE ARE YOU ALIVE?!"

"DISGUSTING!" he heard Connie's voice.

Marlowe breathes with ease. Connie seemed to have a good landing over the dead titans' bodies. But there was no time to celebrate.

"Connie quick, Sasha is at the corner! The water level is probably higher than her height by now!" Marlowe instructs. Connie pushed away the titans over him and swam to his right.

He took a deep breath before diving underwater, groping on the walls until he felt an arm he assumed was Sasha. He traced her arm until he touched the manacles. He tried tugging on it. Felt like a rusty old one. He swam down touching the floor and groped in the dark for Sasha's legs before going back up.

"Marlowe, I'm going to need your sword!" he exclaims. "I think I can break her free!"

"I dropped one already!"

"You expect me to find it in the dark?!"

"I don't want to drop anything, it might drop on you!" Marlowe complained. "And besides, you'll still look for it once I do. Unless of course you have a good sense of hearing."

Connie groaned and took a deep breath before diving back down to search for his sword.

"Hey Connie I'll be right back! I'll go look for a rope to throw okay? Sit tight!" Marlowe tells him and left in search for Mikasa and the others for help.

It took two more dives before Connie found the sword and begins to hit on the rusty old manacles, in an attempt to set Sasha free. It was hard for him not to hit his friend because it was pitch black wherever he looked.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and tried to pull her with him while tugging on the manacle pinned on the wall. With all effort, he pulled but it was no use. It was like she was stuck in the wall now.

But while pulling, he was able to feel something hard on her jacket pocket.

 _Don't tell me..._

* * *

Searching for the beast titan within the walls, Eren was with a couple of other Surveys and Hannah.

They were wasting time. They had no idea what the beast titan's shifter looked like anyways.

"I don't get it. Was that attack earlier just to intimidate us?" Hannah wondered for a while now. Eren had the same question. He doesn't get why the beast titan would suddenly just sneak in and leave his entire army outside. "Do you think Reiner's intel is wrong? Or Reiner could be lying?"

"No. Reiner didn't lie. Reiner just didn't know the whole plan of the attack." Eren replies.

"What if it's not even an attack that they want? What if they're just here for something? Or someone?"

The brunette kept quiet to think. _This attack... what is it all about in the first place? It just came out of nowhere and stirred us all because Reiner said they were coming. There's no reason being said... if that's the case, is Hannahright? Are they just really after something or someone? If so, then what? Who?_

 _I don't know anything or anyone so valuable to Reiner and Annie's boss that he'd go and declare war with Trost to do that._

While thinking, he was startled when Hannah yelled from behind him. "Look over there! It's Rico and a civilian!"

Eren followed to where Hannah pointed out, seeing Rico with a very familiar face. Hannah hurried to Rico's side, the other Survey soldiers ran to assist the civilian.

"You should continue looking for the beast titan. We'll take it from here." Hannah tells them and the soldiers left. Eren on the other hand was contemplating on what to do. He was unsure how to react. A part of him was saying that the civilian wasn't an ordinary one.

Hannah lifted Rico up, seeing that she was writhing in pain she couldn't understand.

"Rico-san, what happened? Were you attacked?" she asked, worried.

"She saved me from an intruder!" the civilian exclaims. "He ran over there in a hurry!" he points a random location that Eren didn't buy.

"I- I've heard your voice before." Eren says when the civilian spoke. "And.. and you really look like my father in a way."

"Ti..tan.. he's... be..ast.. ti..tan!" Rico tried to say from her suffering. Eren processed her fragmented words. And by the time he understood what it meant, Zeke sent Hannah tumbling backwards with a kick and Rico fell on the ground, still wriggling in pain.

"YOU! YOU'RE THE BEAST TITAN!" Eren shouts finally recognizing him.

"Oh what do I say, you got me?" Zeke says, smirking. "It took you too long to react."

"Who are you? Why do you look like my father?!"

"Seriously I already explained this to you people." Zeke muttered in annoyance. "Then again I suppose you weren't there when I revealed myself as Grisha's first son from a different woman."

Eren froze when he heard it. Hannah on the other hand, got back up, massaging her chest. "Eren what's going on?"

"Y- You... there's no way! I don't believe it!"

"I don't want to explain again so just ask your friends. I just came here to see how my experiment went. Turns out it was a success after all." Zeke said grinning.

"What are you really after?! If you want a fight then I'll give you one!"

"Funny that's what Reiner wants as well. You really rubbed off on him." Zeke teased but the mention of Reiner's name just lit up the spark of anger in Eren's eyes.

"Reiner? Where is he?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

Zeke sighed but said nothing. He just waited for his cue which was about to happen any second now. He let the silence pass by until suddenly it was raining titans around Trost. Both normal and aberrant titans began to rain down on Trost.

Eren and Hannah both looked up to see the sky. Zeke made his run but Eren made sure not to lose him. "Take care of Rico!" he instructs but kept his eyes locked on Zeke.

Hannah nods and rushed to Rico's aid whose nose and ears were emitting blood.

"W- What's going on?"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Eeeh! Help somebody!"

* * *

 _"SASHA!"_

 _With the call of her name, the brunette hops out of the house like a wild animal, a meat chewed between her teeth, her eyes glaring at the man who called her name._

 _"Ya comin' or what? We goin' huntin'."_

 _"Yer really invitin' me now?" she asked, a grin plastered across her face._

 _The man laughed, tipping his hat at the young woman. "Better hurry it up before we change our mind."_

 _"Pinch me now, I'm dreamin'!" she exclaimed and the man approaches her to pinch her by both cheeks. "Ow ow owowowowowow! Am awake!"_

 _"Good. Better get goin' before them lights go off."_

"SASHA! Hey wake up! Sasha!" Connie had been trying to shake her awake over and over. They were at the top of Utgard castle, waiting for Mike to return with Hanji who went missing without them noticing it.

"She drank too much water. Polluted water." Marlowe informs the nuthead.

"I already pumped the water out and her heart is still beating. But ... she wouldn't wake up.."

Mikasa leans down beside them to check on Sasha. Her temperature that is. "She has a fever. She's probably just tired. The best thing we do now is to get back to Trost or her fever gets worse."

"Yeah and looks like her prince charming is here as well." Marlowe muttered as he pointed at the upcoming reinforcements with Jean at the front with Captain Levi.

"Good, he can carry her!" Connie says and forced a smile. But deep inside, he was worried. Placing a hand on her forehead to feel her temperature. "Don't make him cry all over again you idiot and wake up."

* * *

FLASHBACK:

"Again!"

The brunette waved her sword at Ymir but Ymir effortlessly deflected her attacks. Ending the spar with Ymir pointing the sword on Sasha's neck and Ymir will begin to shout at her 'again'.

Until Sasha was tired enough already. "I give up..."

"You didn't manage to even scratch me." Ymir says. "You're pathetic."

"I'm trying okay? You're just really good!"

"And you call yourself a hunter!" Ymir shouts at her, Sasha zipped her mouth and frowned. Ymir squeezed her eyes shut, remembering that Krista told her to befriend at least one person in the group.

Luckily, Sasha's timing couldn't be more perfect. She was being scolded over and over, punished over and over by Shadis because she'd steal food and Krista suggested that Ymir tries to befriend her and to be a teacher of some sort.

When Ymir noticed that she was being too hard on the brunette, she changed her way of treating her. "I'm not gonna apologize but you're really being terrible at this."

"You know, I _am_ a hunter but not that I hunt much with my father. He and the others wouldn't want me around because I'd eat a whole lot of their rations and they'd be bringing home lesser than they do when titans attack." she confessed and remained sitting on the ground. "I joined the military because I was hoping I could start anew here."

"You're pretty much still the same pig as before I guess." Ymir muttered. Sasha heard it though. "Sorry, can't help it."

"But you're right. Nothing changed. I'm still me. An airheaded glutton." she said gloomily and this gt Ymir more guilty that she even had to speak.

"Okay look, honestly speaking I think you've got skills. You got a knack of ambush and tracking and stuff but there's just this selfishness in you that you can't control." she says, hoping to lessen the hurting. "And if you just focus on something else you can control it."

"Maybe. I don't know, I guess I haven't tried it."

"Be like Eren. All he ever think about is killing titans." Ymir suggested. But imagining how Sasha would turn out, she might end up annihilating all the food rations back at base instead. "Never mind. You can think like Mikasa. She uh, all she think about is Eren. She'd be willing to give food to him."

"I guess there's Connie." Sasha mumbled the first person she thought of.

"Yeah him. Share your food with a fellow idiot."

"That'd be a great idea!"

* * *

 **PRESENT:**

Eren chased Zeke around Trost. He wasn't just going to let him go. No way. He's not going to let this guy get away. The reason Annie had to suffer before and be hated by everyone, the reason why Reiner had to suffer the same fate and now manipulating Bertholdt, there's too many crimes!

He needed to make a move before Zeke decides to become a titan again. He haven't seen how big or powerful the beast titan is, and he doesn't want to find out.

Taking the chance, he lifted his hand in an attempt to bit his thumb. This was his chance. He's going to capture this shifter once and for all!

 _THIS TIME, I WILL BE FIGHTING THE REAL BAD GUY!_

But the moment he was about to transform, he stepped on a rope that pulled him upside down. The rope wasn't there before, he was sure of it! And yet...! How?! He tried to focus his eyes on Zeke but he was too dizzy to think.

The rope had to throw him up and down for a moment before it stopped swinging.

"Looks like I win this time, Eren." Zeke says, both hands on his hips.

 _Wait a minute?! Is the person he's after... me?! Come to think of it, Annie was after me before... until now, I'M the one he still wants?! HOW CAN I NOT THINK OF THAT?!_

Seeing the look of realization and regret in Eren's eyes, Zeke chuckled.

"Like father, like son, eh? Always realizing what he needs to when the end has come." taking out a knife, he approached Eren cautiously. "I need you alive, don't worry."

Zeke slashed at his own palm and grinned at Eren, holding on his head with his injured hand. Eren glares at him and was trying to hurt himself by squeezing his nails in his palms. _Come on! Come on! BLEED!_

Sparks of electricity appeared around Zeke, the sign of transformation already happening..

Eren's heart was beating fast. _BLEED! BLEED! BLEED! I NEED YOU TO **BLEED!**_ He tells himself mentally. He needs to fight! He can't go down now!

Suddenly, they heard a roar. A loud roar somewhere nearby. Zeke turns around as quick as he could but seems like this new arrival was quick with its hands and feet as it sends Zeke flying towards a building and swallows Eren whole.

"EREN!" Zeke shouts as he fully transforms into the beast titan.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK:**_

 _(reference Volume 1)  
_ _"Please I just want to share it with my friend!" Sasha pleads with a smile and bread crumbs all over her lips._

 _The baker grumpily yells at her and kicks her out of the bakery, locking her out._

 _"Nooooooo! Please let me in!" Sasha cries out._

 _"Get lost!" the baker yelled at her from behind the door._

 _Sasha started to lose hope. Why can't she control herself? If she were really trying then she should be trying harder! This isn't going to get her anywhere. She remained slumped on the ground when Jean arrived to her rescue._

 _"I have some bread at home." he says, getting the brunette's attention. You can come by if you want."_

 _The offer surprised the brunette but she was happy nonetheless. His offer may be suspicious but right now she really wants a nice meal to eat._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Ymir was eating alone in the lunchroom when Sasha arrived late that night._

 _"No food for you tonight. Shadis told us." Ymir says, telling Sasha that she will NOT be sharing her dinner with her._

 _"I know but I'm here to tell you something else actually. Dunno if its good or bad though." Sasha says and Ymir kept quiet to wait for her to say something. But Sasha just stared at Ymir's expression._

 _"You can stop wasting my time and start talking." Ymir gave up the staring contest. (Sasha's story is based off a scene on Volume 1)_

 _"Right. I uh, you see I was trying to get some food to share with Connie then I got kicked out then Jean offers me food and we went to his house and-"_

 _"Whoa whoa whoa, hold it right there. Jean did what?" Ymir asked, confused. Did she misheard what Sasha said? "I'm sorry, is this story supposed to impress me or something?"_

 _"I'm not making it up! He really offered me food! I was suspicious too of course but it was tempting and it got pretty confusing after that because he started to kiss me and-"_

 _Ymir hushed her this time. "Okay, time out! He did what? Your story is getting really unrealistic by the minute!"_

 _"But it's true!"_

 _ **PRESENT:**_

"Connie! Is she alright? What happened?" Jean asked as soon as he arrived. He saw Sasha lying down beside Connie. "Sasha?"

"She wouldn't wake up since we got her out of the water." Connie tells him.

"Oi brats, hate to break this unfortunate reunion but we need to get back home. I have a bad feeling about this." Levi tells them sees the unconscious brunette beside Connie. The first thing he noticed were the scars from her torture. "She knows something."


	31. Chapter XXVI: The Battle for Trost I

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.  
Date Uploaded: **February 10, 2018- Saturday

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOCs.**

 **Apologies for the action. Again, I tried. Read on!**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY SIX; THE BATTLE FOR TROST I  
** The beast titan appeared in the middle of the city. Erwin and the others were surprised to see how far he was able to go.

"Erwin, we've got too much titans in our hands. We need Eren to deal with that thing!" Pixis notifies Erwin. Of course the Survey Corps commander knew that. What he wasn't sure about is where the heck Eren was and what he was doing.

"Pixis, I need you and the Military Police to deal with the titans. If Eren and the others won't be here then the Survey must take responsibility."

Dot Pixis was being honest with himself right now.. he really hated Erwin ever since he discovered of Erwin's plot to takedown the king using Rico. Not that he had any sentimental attachment but because it was a soldier under his wing that Erwin took for granted. He used to believe that Erwin had no humanity left in him... Erwin really did redeemed himself now.

He respected his fellow Commander's decision and gave a slight nod.

"I'll do everything in my power to keep these titans from the civilians and find the source of who's throwing them at us." Pixis gave his word and Erwin was assured that Pixis will do as he says.

The two parted ways, not knowing if it was going to be the last time or not. But they're both ready to lay down their life for their queen and Trost.

 _Eren wherever you are, now is the time to fight._

"Nanaba, Dita, Nifa, Shadis, you and your troops better gather around. We'll be doing one heck of an attack. This titan is bigger than the female titan, bigger than the Colossal Titan as well. Lives are most definitely at stake. So if you feel like backing down, join the Garrisons and the MP now." Erwin says, giving them a chance to save themselves. But these soldiers stood proud by his side. "If not, then I guess we should cut this crap."

"We'll fight by your side, Commander Erwin." Dita says.

"I'd love to train more recruits but I wouldn't miss this battle for that." Shadis added and Erwin beamed at their support.

"Survey, MOVE OUT!"

* * *

Pixis met up with Nile at the walls, seeing the number of titans that infiltrated their home. Even if some of them died the moment they landed, most of the aberrant titans are able to survive it.

"What's the plan? Where's Erwin?" Nile asked.

"It's up to us now." Pixis says and eyed at the view before him. Seeing a mass number of titans like never before and a rather odd titan in the center wearing an armor over it and equipment and rocks stashed at its back. The equipment seems like a large-sized catapult that was causing the raining titans on Trost. "Is that the titan doing this?"

"Yes. I have a reason to believe its also a shifter." Nile says.

"Darn it, how many shifters are out there?" Pixis mumbled. Shifter after another kept on popping out in battle. "I won't be surprised to hear there are more of them."

"Do we attack? If we do, I don't think we can even reach it with _these_ many titans flocking our walls."

Pixis took a while to process it the plan but as he promised Erwin, he will be the one to do this. "Cleanse our city from these titans. I will deal with the source." he said courageously. Nile was taken aback by his words.

"The Garrisons are not ready for this kind of fight."

"Neither are the Military Police." Pixis countered. "But the Surveys rubbed off on us a bit when we had a civil war ( _reference Volume 2 civil war arc_ ). So count us on this one."

Also respecting a fellow commander's decision, Nile did not bother to argue with him. "Alright. I'll take care of things from here."

"See you when I see you."

"Just make sure you do your job, otherwise we'll end up cleaning the mess you made."

* * *

Erwin and the four different squads he had parted ways. All in all they were five squads. Erwin's, Nanaba's, Dita's, Nifa's and Shadis' squads. Each of them had lightning spears and cannons that Pixis took from Hanji's office.

It was an unfinished project so it's both safe and unsafe to use. What do they have to lose? To fight something like that they need more than just mere blades. Erwin's, Nanaba's and Shadis' squads were distraction whilee Nifa's squad will prepare a trap for the beast titan and Dita's squad is in charge of assisting both teams.

The beast titan was roaming around the city as they saw it walk casually in their streets. It's huge feet destroying the houses and buildings, whatever comes it its way.

Swoosh!

Erwin took lead as he swung to its nape. If there's a way to beat a titan shifter, it's to make sure that they target the shifter. No better target than the nape! He was quick on his landing by the beast titan's shoulder but the beast titan was quick with its reflexes as well.

The rest of Erwin's members followed his lead and the beast titan began to wave its arms around to swat these little humans that were bothering him.

"Cover their asses!" Shadis commands his squad and revealed himself as well.

Erwin swings to the beast titan's side in an attempt to wound its gut. He wants to know how thick the beast titan's hair was and how deep its skin is. Shadis and his squad distracted the beast titan while Erwin did his study.

"GAH!"

"AAH!"

Two Survey soldiers were down for the count as the Beast titan smashes them both with his fists. The others felt fear, their legs began to tremble and their resolve begins to crumble.

"Don't let their deaths be in vain!" Shadis encouraged.

This time around, Nanaba made her move.

"Mylius, front, Ruth, back!" she shouts and her squad members parted into two teams, taking on the beast titan's arms at the same time. Shadis took her lead and ordered his members to focus on the Beast titan's legs.

However, the Beast Titan was not just going to stand around and wait for them to cut him to pieces. He began to swing his arms for a swatting. Catching two more Surveys in just one hand, he was sending them a message to fear him.

His legs didn't put much effort and without warning sends one soldier flying towards a building, the soldier splattering with his landing.

"Erwin, get back!"

Erwin on the other hand caught the Beast Titan's attention when he made his cut as deep as he could with his blade. He plunged it in the Beast Titan's side. The titan didn't show any sort of reaction or express pain though.

Instead the Beast Titan reached its hand towards Erwin's location.

"Commander Erwin!"

Erwin flies away with his 3DM Gear, making a quick run for it but the Beast Titan wasn't going to let him get away that easily. The Beast Titan reached for his cables to pull him back.

Seeing their commander in trouble, both Shadis and Nanaba's squads were alerted. This time deciding to use their lightning spears, throwing it on the Beast Titan's back at the same time. The moment it made contact, the Beast Titan tumbled forward from the force and zapped the titan as a whole. Again, the titan did not express any sort of suffering.

Their attack did not stop there.

Erwin's cables were still in the Beast Titan's hand and they're not going to let him go down with their enemy.

"I'll distract the Beast Titan. Go get Erwin to safety." Shadis tells Nanaba.

"Take my squad members who still carry lightning spears with you." Nanaba offered before leaving for a roundabout to Erwin's location, other surviving Survey soldiers followed her lead.

"Of course." Shadis mutters.

The Beast Titan turns around this time, staring at the little humans with the lightning spears in hand. He glared at it and with immediate movement, grabbed one of the soldiers, crushing him in his fist and waving his bloody hand towards the Survey.

The remaining Survey all the more shrunk to where they were. The Beast Titan killed them like they were flies! They were afraid. They were all afraid.

Nanaba on the other hand took action and swung to cut Erwin's cables while her squad members catches Erwin and take him to safety. But it doesn't mean that the Beast Titan will not notice that.

Roaring in irritation, the Beast Titan began to randomly rampage in the city. Wrecking more buildings and breaking the ground with its two big, heavy feet. Creating a titan-made earthquake that reached even to those civilians that the MP evacuated early on. His little rampage also resulted for some Survey to lose their balance and were easily killed.

Dita's squad appeared just in time with cannons.

"Team Leader Shadis!"

He and his squad began to fire the cannon at the Beast Titan, emitting a very strong and powerful blast.

"They did it." Shadis tells Nanaba who arrived with Erwin.

"No, it's not going to work." Erwin muttered and takes a step forward but kept his arm over Nanaba's shoulder. "NESS GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" he warns.

But Dita's smile was wider as the blast had made contact with the Beast Titan who caught the blast in its huge hands and throwing it back at Dita and his squad, immediately wiping them all out of existence.

"NO!"

"W- We didn't even damage him one bit." Shadis said, seeing how unharmed the Beast Titan was. "Sir, where are the shifters?"

"I... I don't know. But we have to keep fighting until they arrive. Right now they're probably having a battle of their own."

* * *

Erwin was right about that. Right now both sides know that titan shifters are their wild cards in winning this battle. That's why... right now Reiner and Annie are locked somewhere to prevent them from joining the fight. But all the shaking and commotion above was getting into their heads..

"There it is again!" Reiner shouts. "Hurry already!"

Annie's been trying to set Reiner free by using the shards of glass to pick the lock of his chains. Unfortunately she wasn't making an progress but injure her own hands in the process. Blood had been dripping down from her fingers since then.

"It broke again." she muttered hopelessly.

"There's gotta be another way."

"Maybe if I force myself to be a titan we can get out of here. Just my normal titan form would do." she proposed but Reiner shook his head.

"I told you, too risky. You'll end up killing yourself." Reiner warns her. "You saw Hanji. She was happy with her work and showed it to us even! If you force yourself then the anti-titan drug will eat you alive!"

"But what choice do we have?! We've been wasting time doing nothing this whole time while they die out there!"

Of course Reiner knew that but he was worried for her too. She's his and Bertholdt's closest friend, he can't let her do this. Not to mention, Bertholdt may end up blaming himself and going berserk if Annie were to die.

When Reiner didn't say anything, Annie takes a big shard of glass and was about to give herself a good cut but Reiner grabbed both her arms to keep her from doing anything really stupid. "Stop it!"

"Reiner stop it! I'm doing this for us!"

"I said there's gotta be another way!"

"If you tell me what that is then I'll listen to you!" Annie yelled as she tried to pull herself away from him but Reiner made sure to use all his strength to keep her from escaping his grasp. "Reiner!"

"It's suicide if you try to turn and we both know that!"

"Then why won't you turn?!"

"I can't! I'll end up killing you!"

"Listen Reiner, in either options, I'm the one who ends up dying so I don't see the point why you're scared to risk anything!" Annie tells him, her legs sending him a kick in the stomach to force him to let her go. Her hand squeezing the shard in her hand.

"What? You think I'd let you die?! OF COURSE NOT! We're in this TOGETHER!"

The two had a staredown contest for a moment. Reiner's last shout echoed in their heads as they angrily did their glares at each other.

Their moment of silence breaking when they heard a very soft, gentle and shaking voice. "U- Uhm... R- Reiner.. Annie.." Turning their attention to the source of this voice, they were surprised to see the person they least expect to see the most. "I'm here to get y- you out. Y- You're on humanity's s- side right?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Pixis was making his move on the Cart Titan.

So far the walls weren't breached by them yet. What they're doing though is throwing the smaller titans over the walls, which is much harder to face than titans walking through the walls. That's why, whatever it takes, he needs to take down that titan shifter!

"Boris, Mitabi, make sure that your squad assist everyone to make it through the trip to reach the Cart Titan. Kitz, Anka, Gustav, and my squads will be the frontliners. We'll do everything in our power to stop the Cart Titan from throwing more titans in our home." Pixis instructs.

"But Commander Pixis, how do we help you reach the Cart Titan?" Boris asked.

"There's a fifteen meter distance between the walls and the Cart Titan. Our 3DM Gear will not be able to swing that far." Anka added.

Pixis chuckled at their miscalculation of the matter. "You see those titans it's been throwing. We will use those as stepping stone to get to the Cart Titan. It's just like hopping on rocks to cross to the other side of the river." he says, but everyone with him gasped. "I know it's too risky. Probably half of us would be dead before reaching the Cart Titan. But it's our only path towards it."

Anka nods at him, Kitz and Gustav agreeing as well. There's no time to be picky about this. It's the only way.

"By assist, you mean we...?"

"You'll create a path for us." Pixis finished for Boris. "It's hard for me to even command you to do such a thing, that's why if you don't want to follow it, it's alright."

"We'll stand by you Commander Pixis!" Mitabi exclaims. "What you're making us do is not for a selfish goal, it's for humanity. And we're soldiers to serve humanity!"

"You got that right kid." Pixis said with a smile. "Now let's move out!"

Boris and Mitabi's squads did as they were ordered to do. They were the first squads to swing towards the swarm of titans flying towards them. They need to kill whatever comes their way. They MUST CREATE A PATH FOR PIXIS.

"Remember, we will aim to kill them or cut off their limbs so they will not grab the frontliners on their attack!" Boris reminds his team.

"FOR HUMANITY!" Mitabi stirred.

"FOR HUMANITY!" the soldiers echoed.

Charging to their probable death, they swung in the air using their 3DMG, hooking it at the titans flying around while being very careful with their surroundings. They will make sure that these titans will not be able to harm the upcoming batch.

But of course, this little plot did not go as smoothly as they thought it would. Those who failed to swing towards another titan or to defend himself from a titan will end up being devoured without a moment's notice. Soldiers who were caught would begin to scream, their blood raining on the walls and the city.

"No matter what happens, WE MOVE FORWARD!" Mitabi continued to stir.

There was no way. No way they'd stop now. Otherwise... the sacrifices of their friends will be in vain.

When they've reached far, Pixis and the rest of the squads following his lead held on their tears and mourned internally for their fallen comrades. They began their safe travel, swinging and passing by the dead and limbless titans without a problem. Although there are some titans who were too busy eating their comrades to bother to even reach for them.

Pixis gritted his teeth but made sure not to waste all these efforts for humanity.

The Cart Titan noticed what the Garrisons were doing and stopped throwing titans. Instead, it began to pick up boulders, trees and dirt, loading it in the catapult instead and throwing it towards them.

Boris and Mitabi being the first to see the change of opponent, had to warn their comrades.

"The Cart Titan made its move! DODGE THE ATTACK!" Boris shouted as loud as he could.

But the projectiles being thrown at them was coming at full speed, squashing and crushing the soldiers it came in contact with to pieces. Boris watched as one by one his teammates were lost in battle like never seen before.

He glared at the Cart Titan who was now loading both titans and the same objects from earlier. It will make it harder for them to reach it if this goes worse.

"NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, WE HAVE TO CREATE THE PATH WE NEED TO! EVEN IF WE ARE THE STEPPING STONES FOR IT!" Mitabi yelled, loading a new blade for his sword and swinging forward, slashing at the titan coming at him.

It was a battle in the air. Everything was happening faster than anyone could imagine.

The rest of his teammates shouted their battle cries and followed his lead. They WILL get through with this!

Unfortunately, it seems that Mitabi's time was up. His 3DMG ran out of gas in the middle of the fight. But he fired his anchors towards a tree, hitting hard on his landing and hugging a branch and taking a breather. He was covered in both his comrades and the titans' blood but he didn't care.

He kept himself hidden until the tree he was in passed by Pixis and the other frontliners, making sure that in his last breath, he was able to see them all arrive safely towards the Cart Titan.

 _Kill that titan for me, Commander Pixis._

 _Fight for humanity, Rico, Ian... I'll see you two soon._


	32. Chapter XXVII: The Battle for Trost II

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.  
Date Uploaded: **February 12, 2018- Monday

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOCs.**

 **Scattershot98:** Hey, I am finally able to read reviews again, hooray! I guess you know Zeke enough to know he didn't leave Sasha with an easy escape. And yes, I am also an ErenxYmir shipper but so I put in hints to find fellow fans. Then again, Mikasa is in the way *peace*. Rico is surrounded with mysteries yes *smiles*. And yes! I am happy to meet a fellow ErenxAnnie fan and I added your fic to my readlist already. Just finishing up the other fics I saved. We'll see what Bertholdt's been doing soon. Yep yep yep, double update. Yeah, I couldn't do much like the one in the manga so I just included the terms lightningspear and cannons. I love Sasha but the inner dark writer in me took the opportunity to write something like that *laughs*. Zeke is the best tool to terrorize the good guys. *chuckles* Yep, Marlowe does! I guess Bert's got more competition than he thought. And I guess we'll see how Annie and reiner are doing soon. Well, I shortened the reply but I'm really happy to see your reviews, thank you. I won't hold you here any longer. Let's start!

 **LOCATION GUIDE:  
** \- Nanaba, Nifa, Shadis, Erwin (holding off the beast titan)  
\- Boris, Kitz, Anka, Dennis, Mitabi, Pixis (fighting off cart titan)  
\- Moblit, Varbrun. Hannes (protecting citizens, assisting MP)  
\- Nile (with MP, evacuating citizens and fighting off titans)

 **Apologies for the action. Again, I tried. Read on!**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN; THE BATTLE FOR TROST II  
** The Dancing Titan had reached far from Zeke. And when it thought that the distance was safe enough, it hopped down on the ground and spits Eren on a fruit stand. Eren begins to cough before he rolled off the fruits he squashed and glared at his captor.

"What do you think you're doing YMIR?!" he shouts as Ymir got off the nape of her titan form.

"You can't die."

"Yeah, and it's also my mission to fight off the Beast Titan! If I can't fight him then I might as well die as human!"

"You can't fight him alone. And I can't fight with you either." Ymir tells him calmly. The titan form of the Dancing Titan begins to evaporate so she hops down in front of Eren who was covered in juices of the fruits he crushed. "Zeke wants you dead or alive."

"What are you talking about? And why do you know that guy's name?!" Eren was impatient to know the truth ever since he met with the Beast Titan's shifter after all.

"You were wondering all this time how you became a titan shifter, correct?" Ymir asked. And Eren nodded. "And you told me before that you've been having these nightmares about your father ( _reference Volume 1_ )."

"Yes but what about it? What are you trying to say?"

Ymir was calm and poker-faced while talking to him so the tension doesn't rise. She looked him in the eyes with a serious gaze. "To be a titan shifter, you must first become a mindless titan and consume any titan shifter. Doing so, you will gain his or her memories but you won't know those are memories either because you deny the fact that you ate the shifter or you were really unaware of it."

When she began to explain, Eren was able to realize one thing. "You're... you..."

"Before I became a shifter, I was one of the mindless titans outside of Trost. I was able to guzzle on one of Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt's friend, Marcel. Until now his memories haunt me."

"No! If what you're saying is true then that means...!"

"...you killed your own father." Ymir finished for him. Eren was in complete shock that he couldn't move, his eyes remained wide-opened but his whole body froze. "But I didn't tell you that to devastate you. Your father knew something that Zeke wants. You have your father's memories so it means you know what Zeke is looking for."

Eren shook his head. "No. My father is alive."

Ymir grabbed his jacket and pushes him towards the wall, glaring at him. "We don't have time to waste, Eren. I saved you because I need you to work your ass and save Historia."

Of course it makes sense now that everything Ymir was doing, is all for no other than Historia. Eren however refused to believe her. He couldn't have killed his own father! If that was the case... did Eren... turn into a mindless titan before? When exactly?

He couldn't figure it out. He couldn't bring himself to believe in anything anymore.

"All you have to do is think hard, remember those memories deep inside you." Ymir instructs him, taking his silence as his agreement for cooperation. "It won't take long."

Eren took a deep breath and did as he was told. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the nightmares he once had. Ever since his fight with the Female Titan ( _reference Volume 1_ ) the nightmares had stopped. He was glad but now that he needs those 'nightmares' back, he has to know how it stopped first.

"I- I can't. Nothing is coming to me." Eren says, opening his eyes again.

"Try harder."

"There's too much pressure. Everyone is dying out there! I'm wasting time here!"

"This location is safe, quiet and we're wasting time altogether. But it's worth it if we know HOW to fight against Zeke."

The brunette swats Ymir's hand from his jacket and grabbed hers back, sending her a glare that left her unfazed. "How could you order me around like you're the boss when you've been gone for weeks?! You left Kris- Historia and I to suffer! And now you come back like nothing happened!"

"I... was having an internal battle with _him_." Ymir confessed and Eren was once again shocked.

His grip on her jacket loosened. "I'm sorry."

"One way or another, previous shifters that were consumed will fight for control. And I don't want to be with Historia if I lose that fight." Ymir continued, her pokerfaced expression dropping instantly. "I don't want to be the person to hurt her."

"You WON'T lose that fight. I know you! You won't go down with something like that!"

"I almost did!" Ymir snaps back at him, scowling shortly but her pained expression was too much to hide.

 _Flashback:_

 _Annie was panting after carrying Ymir all the way towards the barn that Reiner said they'd meet up. She was almost there. All it takes was for her to open that door and enter. That was until Ymir who was on her back had awakened with a panic, causing the small blonde to fall off balance._

 _"Calm down Ymir! I'm trying to get you outta here!" Annie shouts but freezes when she realized that the comatosed girl finally woke up. "Y- You're awake!"_

 _However, Ymir rushed to cover her mouth and hushed her. Her facial expression serious but not similar to the face that she usually makes. "Shh! We can't attract any attention. I don't know what's going on here, but we need to get out of here."  
_

 _Annie removed the latter's hand from her mouth. "I know. I'll take you to your precious Krista soon. We just need to talk to you about something."_

 _"Who the hell is Krista?" the freckled girl asked, resulting for Annie to furrow her brows at her. "What? And where's Bertholdt and Reiner? Did they survive as well?"_

 _"Okay, you definitely had amnesia after the attack." Annie slowly gets back on her feet but Ymir pulls her back and Annie fell on Ymir's arms. "What?!"  
_

 _"You... you called me a name earlier... Annie what's going on?" Ymir asked, her visage showing she was afraid. She was shaking. She pushed Annie off her and stared at her hands. They were a woman's hands. Slowly she reached for her face. "I- I don't understand."_

 _"You're not Ymir." Annie said upon realization._

 _"It's me, Marcel."_

 _END_

Ymir was cupping half her face, trying to remember the moment when she passed out but couldn't. The only thing she remember was the fact that she woke up at the barn, hearing Annie and Bertholdt having a talk and she pretended to still be asleep until later... later she saw visions... new memories from the shifter she once ate. "He took over."

"Then it means we he's got Annie!" Eren exclaims. "We gotta find her!"

"That was before the attack. I separated myself from them so Marcel will not be able to contact them anymore." Ymir explained. "I dug into his memories and I discovered of the attack. I told Reiner so he can tell Historia and everyone else. Right now I need your help to stop the Beast Titan from completely destroying Trost."

Eren understood her feelings and nodded. This time, determined to cooperate with her.

However, no matter how many times he tried. He couldn't. "I- I'm trying. I want to help. I really do. But for some reason it feels like those memories you're talking about are gone."

"That's not possible."

"But I do have something that may be able to help us." Eren says.

"What is it?"

"When we went to Shiganshina to 'help' my 'dad' recover his memories, we got to his basement where we found a couple of stuff. But it was Armin and Petra who went in. We parted ways and I took home some papers that was written in an unknown script. If you can read it then maybe we found the lost memories you're looking for." Eren suggested a counter proposal instead.

Ymir would prefer the memories than that but for the sake of their comrades who are fighting off the titans without shifters backing them up, there was no time to waste.

"Show me the way."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Beast Titan had completely annihilated the Survey group that was trying to stop him from his rampage.

Erwin's arm was broken, his leg injured, resulting for him to be completely unable to fight. He wanted to fight no matter what but Shadis and Nanaba wouldn't let him fight. They didn't want to risk him being killed in the fight.

"Nifa!"

Nanaba screamed when Nifa and her whole squad was obliterated by the Beast Titan. He barely moved where he stood when they attacked him but all around him they could see the wrecked buildings, the remains of their dead comrades and the blood spilled in the pointless battle.

Tears began to pour down from Nanaba's eyes, seeing how hopeless it was to keep the battle going.

"Commander, we need a new plan. The spears and cannons do not work on him." Shadis tells Erwin. The two were hiding behind a building while the other surviving Survey were fighting out there, being led by Nanaba.

"I don't know. I don't have anymore plans..."

"This can't be the end of humanity!"

"Our only chance is Eren. Until he comes, we need to hold out here and keep the Beast Titan in check." Erwin tells him but Shadis was getting impatient.

"FOR HOW LONG?!" he snaps. "Our comrades are **DYING** OUT THERE! We're NOT GONNA LAST ANOTHER MINUTE!"

Of course Erwin knew that. He kept lying to himself too. But he couldn't bring himself to say he gives up. He needs to do hold out some more... for humanity's sake. Even if he has to carry the burden of his comrades' mourning and the deaths that occurred.

"Captain Keith Shadis."

"Yes sir?"

"Will you fight to the death with me for humanity's sake?" Erwin asks. "I don't have anymore plans left. But I do have hope left somewhere in my heart. So will you fight with me?"

Shadis grinned and took Erwin's hand, shaking on it. "I'll fight with you Commander. But not to the death. I'll fight with you to victory."

Erwin nods and forced himself to stand. He needs to rekindle an inspiration to the rest of his team to make sure that they are still in fighting spirits to fend off the huge titan before them. There is no backing down.

"As long as I live and breathe, I will **NOT** let the Beast Titan destroy Trost!" he yelled aloud, catching everyone's attention.

 **"You're a fool."** the Beast Titan spoke to their surprise.

"T- The Titan spoke!" one of the Survey soldiers screamed in fear.

 _The ability to speak... it's similar to the Dancing Titan's... what does Ymir have in connection to this?_

Erwin did not allow the Beast Titan's speaking ability to distract him and stood up, raising his sword with his healthy arm and gave the Beast Titan a sharp stare. "HUMANITY WILL NOT BOW DOWN TO TITANS! WE WILL ELIMINATE YOU ALL AND TAKE BACK WHAT'S OURS!"

His fellow Survey raised their swords and their voices, shouting their battle cries as they all charged at the Beast Titan at the same time.

 **"You're ALL FOOLS!"** the Beast Titan shouts in anger, not minding how many more humans he had to kill until he could reach for Erwin.

Erwin ends up falling off the roof where he once stood after the Beast Titan has gone berserk. He couldn't swing himself to safety and only closed his eyes to prepare for his fate.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hannah was hiding in one of the safe houses with Historia and her team, looking after the injured Rico.

"I don't understand what's really happening here but she's burning up! And whatever pain she's feeling wont stop!" Hannah exclaimed, worried of what was going on. She doesn't understand it and it's scaring her.

Historia had a slight idea though.

"It's the anti-titan drug!"

"The what?"

"Shouldn't it only work on titans and shifters if that's the case?" Hitch asked. "Unless of course, Rico's a shifter all along." she tried to joke but this enraged Ian who grabbed her by her uniform.

"Don't ever-!"

"Someone reversed the effects." Historia assumes.

"Reversed the what?" Hannah asked. She's been missing a lot on what happened in the past weeks when the group was recovering after the Legion attack ( _reference Volume 1)._

"I don't have any proof but if I am right then someone took some of Hanji's work and somehow was able to reverse the effects of the anti-titan drug. Instead of hurting titans and shifters, it's going to hurt humans." the young noble explains and this gave Hannah a realization. A huge one.

It was right under her nose. "AHA! SO that's what it means!"

Hannah's sudden shouting startled everyone, causing both Ian and Hitch to almost give her a beating.

"You almost gave us a heart attack you dolt!"

"What did you find out?" Historia asked calmly. She was startled as well but she was more interested in what the AHA was for.

"I- I heard the Beast Titan said something about an experiment. He said he went back to check on his experiment and that it was a success. ( _reference Volume 2, battle for trost arc_ )." Hannah says

What Hannah said helped Historia put the pieces together. This time, she was the one with the AHA expression. "The Beast Titan's shifter pretended to be Eren's father, infiltrated the walls and private territories, getting his hands on the anti-titan drug to create a weapon against us!"

"Crap that's crazy..." Hitch muttered.

"But why do all that just to get a weapon? Does he really want to take over you and lead Trost?"

"No. He wants something else. I don't know what it is but we'll find it."

"I..lse...'s.. no..te...book..." they heard Rico speak.

She was sweating heavily but no longer struggling with the pain. As if she was too tired and has gone numb from all the suffering. Her voice was weak, and so was her heartbeat.

"What?"

"Il..se's..."

"Ilse's notebook." Ian finishes for her. It was a pain for him to see her force herself to speak when she's dying. "Maybe something's written there that we need."

"But it's with Hanji." Hannah says.

"No it's in her office." Historia corrects. However, Henning, who was been quiet since earlier decided to speak up.

"It's in Commander Pixis' office."

* * *

Meanwhile, Pixis was having trouble himself. The battle was clearly one-sided from the beginning.

Both Mitabi and Boris' squads were wiped out the moment Pixis and the other frontliners arrived and rained on the Cart Titan like how the thrown titans rained on Trost. Their numbers weren't as many as before, but they will make sure that each life will not die in vain.

When the Cart Titan saw them coming, it stopped the catapult and without warning, leaped high in the sky, swallowing a couple of Garrisons in its mouth, chewing on them shortly before spitting them out like bullets. Pixis and the others however did not waste time. They attached themselves towards the Cart Titan to do some damage.

"It's time we show these titans who's boss!" Pixis yelled.

As the first Garrison to land on the Cart Titan's back, he struck its back with his sword, resulting for the Cart Titan to scream.

"It's skin has no titan protection, its vulnerable like any others!" Pixis informs the rest of his team. Anka, Gustav and Kitz made sure to take note as they lead their squads for a coordinated attack on the Cart Titan.

" **FOR TROST!** " they screamed altogether.

Each and everyone of them, plunged their hooks and blades on the Cart Titan, making it scream some more. They will NOT hold back.

The Cart Titan began to reach for any soldier it could get its hands on. And when it did, the poor soldier will be thrown into the sky in whatever direction. Since they were like ants trying to take a bite of its titan skin, the Cart Titan began to roar and removed the equipment attached to its back before it began to roll over the ground.

"Retreat!"

For a temporal retreat, the Garrisons were in a hurry to swing somewhere safe, away from the Cart Titan before they are crushed flat from its rolling over. However, the Cart Titan had pulled off nearby trees from earlier.

More soldiers were crushed when the Cart Titan roared and rolled over. Some were barely alive. Pixis wanted to mercy kill them but he wouldn't have the time now that the mindless titans nearby heard the Cart Titan's roaring.

"This isn't good Commander." Anka tells him.

Most of them were on the ground because of the few trees nearby. It's not safe to fight in an open field.

"We aim for the Cart Titan no matter what. Getting its shifter dead or alive is our priority." Pixis ordered firmly and locked his eyes on the Cart Titan who had finished its struggle and faced them with an angry glare.

"We got your back Commander." Gustav says and Pixis nods.

"Cover us while we make our attack!" Pixis ran forward with his team while Anka followed behind him. Gustav and Kitz along with their teams made sure to cover their backs. Even if it means they are the next group of soldiers to be sacrificed.

The Cart Titan however, surprised them with what it did next.

Pixis underestimated the titan when he thought the Cart Titan would hide behind the mass of titans that were willing to fight for him. He was wrong. Because the moment Pixis dashed forward, so did the Cart Titan. _CRAP!_

Roaring once again, the Cart Titan grabbed a hold of Pixis and throwing him in the air towards the city.

" **COMMANDER!** " Anka screamed to the top of her lungs. Tears wouldn't stop falling from her eyes when he saw how helpless the commander was. But she held her ground and turned her attention back to the enemy. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

The battle continues.


	33. Chapter XXVIII: The Battle for Trost III

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.  
Date Uploaded: **February 13, 2018- Tuesday

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOCs.**

 **Scattershot98:** Wow it's a great honor to meet a fellow ErenxYmir shipper. I'm looking forward to your fic about them! Yes even if Ymir chose a bad decision in the manga, I still can't hate her. I only wish she lived a bit longer. And Nile is pretty hard to write since he's not that famous, no offense, but glad it all worked out for the commanders *smiles*. And about the sizes, glad you brought that up because I typed it up in this chapter to avoid confusion. Just read the stuff below. And thank you, I'm glad the revelation wasn't terrible. And yeah about Marcel, it was a twist I was contemplating to do. And spoilers aside, I will have another Hanji's Titan Lesson chap soon for more explanation of what's going on. *laughs* You got that right! The writings are the same one that Ymir read in the can in the manga! Zeke is twisted and Sasha is in danger. So is Pixis. Thank you again for your amazing reviews! You're awesome! Let's start reading then!

 **So a reminder now that the titan thingy is seeming more like the canon, I gotta remind everyone that this is an AU, zombie apocalypse kinda fic. There are 2 types of transformation for titan shifters that I discussed in the Lessons With Hanji I chap. You can go read again for guide. For now, here's the height I copied and pasted.**

 **Name - Normal Titan Height - Aberrant Titan Height  
** Eren 6ft 12ft  
Annie 6ft 12ft  
Bert 8ft 18ft  
Reiner 7ft 17ft  
Ymir 5ft 8ft  
Rod ? 40ft  
Beast ?

Cart 4ft 7ft  
Beast ? 25ft

 **For any questions, confusions, you can ask me, no problem! Just drop a review or send a PM! Also, watch out for a Lessons with Hanji III soon to help you further understand the HVT (based from SNK) universe.**

 **Apologies for the action. Again, I tried. Read on!**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN; THE BATTLE FOR TROST III  
** Erwin was falling from the rooftop after the Beast Titan's attack. He couldn't use his 3DMG to save himself anymore. It was broken just as his arm was. His injured leg won't be able to help him either. It was his end, and he was ready to meet his fate.

 _I did my best. Hanji, I leave the Survey Corps in your capable hands._

His last thoughts as he closed his eyes to prepare himself for what's about to come.

He can hear the screams of his comrades, the wailing and the suffering. It was all getting in his head. For him humanity didn't lose. For him humanity was still fighting no matter what. That's why... his own death will not be in vain.

But as he waited, he felt that he stopped moving. Instead of falling midair, it felt that he stopped all of the sudden. His thigh felt a tug. Or maybe it was his numb leg being stuck on something or maybe the Beast Titan took him and began to chew him. There was no other honorable death than this, he thought. Then he felt being pulled upside down, his body felt contact with something soft and warm.

Ah must be the Beast Titan's tongue. He's never been swallowed by a titan before, so he never knew how it felt to be dying.

His body landed hard, his back being the first to make contact with the hard landing. It ached. It hurt. Was it a tooth? Was it really the end?

"Praying for your survival or praying for humanity to win?" he heard a voice say.

Erwin opened his eyes and was stupefied to see the small blonde's face so close to his, staring him down. His heart raced in confusion and excitement. He pushed her away and forced himself to sit up.

"Where's Eren?!" he asked, seeing that the small blonde was wearing her hoodie underneath the Survey jacket and a Survey cloak over her. She had her 3DMG with her as well. He glanced at her hands and arms, seeing that it was wrapped with bandages. "You can't turn."

"The anti-titan drug Hanji made. Works like a charm." Annie compliments nonchalantly before she puts the strands of her hair that was on her face behind her ear and turns to the Beast Titan that fell on its back after a surprise attack from the Armored Titan.

"Where were you and Reiner?! And where's EREN?!" Erwin continued to inquire.

"We don't know where Eren is. But we're here to fight for humanity, Commander." Annie tells him and removed her cloak to wrap it on Erwin's injured leg. "We'll lead the Beast Titan away from here, so you'll be fine even if I leave you here." she says after tying the cloak on his leg. Erwin grabbed her injured hands and squeezed it, seeing the blood dripping from the wound.

"You're not capable to fight." he tells her.

"My father trained me for years. The only thing I know to do; is _fight._ " the small blonde countered and yanked her hands from him and took both blades from its case, eyeing the Armored Titan who flew towards a tall building, taking a hit from the Beast Titan. Without saying anything else, she swung towards the Beast Titan, leaving Erwin behind.

Surprised with the sudden turn of events, he couldn't calm his heartbeat.

"Humanity has a chance to win..." he mumbled as he clutched his heart with his healthy hand.

Then he heard the whirring of the 3DMG nearby, seeing Mina along with Nanaba and Shadis approach him. He couldn't be more surprised to see another rookie from 104th Squad hang around the bigshots.

"I take it you're the person I should thank." Erwin tells Mina.

"I- I just did what I could. As a soldier I am not a capable fighter. This is the only thing I can do." she says, stuttering. But Erwin saw that despite he fear of titans, her fear of dying, she'd still uphold her responsibilities as a Survey soldier.

"You did well, soldier." Erwin commended and Mina smiled brightly at his comment.

Shadis knelt beside him to help him up. "Come on Erwin, let's get you out of here." Erwin allowed Shadis to help him up, with Nanaba and Mina assisting as well.

"Wait, aren't you with Captain Levi on the expedition to Shiganshina?" Nanaba asked when she realized Mina was supposedly with that team. It got Shadis and Erwin's attention because they remembered the reason the Survey didn't have enough strength to fight the titans was because most of them are gone on an expedition.

Mina took a deep breath and replied, "I _was_. But after I left Thomas and Sasha, I saw a human girl holding some kind of serum. I thought she was a civilian and tried to help her but when she saw me, she began to attack. I lost consciousness and when I woke up I was by the river. I didn't know where I was but I saw Eren and a few others traveling back to Trost. I tried to follow but I couldn't move. I felt that I was in pain. I fainted and when I woke up again, the Beast Titan was headed for Trost next. I rushed here as soon as I could and saw how dire the situation was."

"And the first thing you did was look for the shifters." Erwin concluded.

Mina nodded. "Y- yes."

"Where were Reiner and Annie when you found them?"

"I entered Trost through the tunnel, I heard their voices echoing so I followed it and I saw them locked up in the underground prison where Rico was once taken." Mina continued to explain. "They wouldn't tell me what happened."

Erwin kept quiet to think. For some reason, he believes that Reiner and Annie are still protecting someone. It must be Bertholdt, but what else were they keeping?

"Annie aside, the Armored Titan is on our side now. But he won't be enough to defeat the Beast Titan. At the very least, we need to find Eren and Ymir. We'll need all the help we can get."

The Armored Titan was just about to get back to its feet but the Beast Titan wouldn't let him. The Beast Titan walked towards him and began to stomp its huge heavy foot on its armor.

 **"You should've stayed down, Reiner."**

The Beast Titan did not hesitate when he kept pressing the Armored Titan between his foot and the ground. Creating a huge crack on the ground. The Armored Titan again attempted to stand but this resulted for the Beast Titan to repeatedly stomp its foot on the Armored Titan's back, causing a strong earthquake-like rumble all over the city.

 **"I said STAY DOWN!"**

Angrily stepping on the Armored Titan, the Beast Titan failed to notice very light steps walk from his shoulder and move towards its nape.

Realizing the sneaky little brat who was aiming for his nape, the Beast Titan stopped stomping on the Armored Titan but kept its foot on the Armored TItan's back and stretched its arm to reach for the small blonde who was a step away from his nape, her blades already making contact with his titan flesh.

 **"ANNIE-CHAN!"** The Beast Titan exclaimed angrily when his hand missed her. **"GET BACK HERE!"**

Annie quickly ran to the side of his neck but was surprised by the Beast Titan's other huge hand going towards her. Reiner couldn't let her be captured, in her state she'd be dead like any mere soldier would. The Armored Titan began to push itself up and grabs the Beast Titan's leg, twisting it and attempting to carry the Beast Titan's weight to throw it to the side.

The Beast Titan again missed Annie when Reiner began his struggle and counterattack. So instead of catching Annie, the Beast Titan clenched its fists and threw a punch on the Armored Titan's face. Thanks to the the armor, the punch didn't hurt much.

No doubt the Beast Titan was bigger than the Armored Titan, but that didn't stop Reiner from being courageous in fighting it.

"We MUST assist them at all costs!" Shadis began to order the remainder of the Survey.

"WE MUST HELP THEM TAKE DOWN THE BEAST TITAN!"

* * *

Arriving at Hanji's office, Eren shows Ymir the papers he got back from the basement. And Ymir took it from him and began to read it.

"Well? Does it make sense?" Eren asked, walking to her side to read with her.

Ymir stopped reading and glares at him. Eren didn't notice that Ymir's gaze was on him because his serious face was focused on the writings that was a mystery to him. He only noticed when it was taking too much time to read and he looks at Ymir who was staring at him.

"What?"

When Ymir said nothing, he noticed the closure between them and he takes a hint and walks away from her.

"Happy?" he teased and Ymir returned to reading the papers. Eren didn't know what's up, because usually she'd be the one getting too close to him before.

"Your father's been studying the titans and their powers. He's noting all his discoveries in here." Ymir says, and out of curiosity, Eren dashed to see but Ymir stretched her hand along with the paper to keep him from going near her. "I doubt you can read it."

"I still want to see it." Eren says.

Waving the paper in her hand, she showed the brunette the paper as he wanted. "You can see it now." Eren frowned.

"Look if you're afraid to hurt me, don't be. I know you won't suddenly change to him." he tells her, assuming that she was keeping distance because of what happened to her back then.

The latter said nothing and continued to scan through the other papers to search for what she needs. She wasn't sure what she was looking for but she believes her instincts would tell her when she sees it.

"Ymir!"

"Stop wasting my time and be quiet." she replies, her eyes reading word per word from the papers.

"You're being paranoid."

"If you're so bored, go fight the Beast Titan."

Eren was getting irritated at her stubbornness, so he stomped his feet as he approached her, slamming his fist on the piles of papers she was reading through and glared at her, his eyes locked on hers. "I had the same feeling before. I kept pushing myself away from everyone because I was afraid they'd treat my friends like enemies like they treated me when they first discovered I was a titan shifter. I suffered alone. I don't want you to suffer the same thing."

"I don't want Historia to suffer with me." she confessed but she kept her wall up. Not wanting to show her weak side.

"Then let me suffer with you." Eren proposed. "It's better than you carrying all this burden alone."

"You have a city to save. If you suffer then-"

"My friends have been carrying my burden for too long. They've been suffering with me... for me. That's why this time, I will be the one to lend a hand to a friend." he says firmly. "Now are you going to sulk or are you going to fight?" he asked, offering his hand.

Ymir smirked and shook his hand, squeezing it. "Let's see how far you fight for a stranger." she challenged.

Eren grinned at her. He will not let her down.

"Great, now let's find wha-" he paused when he remembered something. "-he wants the Coordinate! I don't know what it is but Captain Levi mentioned it before! _(reference Volume 1 and 2)."_

With perfect timing, Ymir was able to spot the word "Coordinate" among the writings in the papers she was browsing.

"He's looking for the Coordinate to be able to control all titans." Ymir explains and shows Eren the page, forgetting that Eren couldn't read it. "It's some kind of power that was passed down from generation to generation, only in royal blood. It's last known location is with the Reiss family."

"Reiss." Eren repeats.

The two buffered for a moment before saying at the same time. "HISTORIA!"

Ymir was suddenly disturbed at the facts she's gathered and began to scan the rest of the pages. It wasn't in any particular order so it was hard to find what she needed. Eren tried to help her.

"Anything yet?"

Scattering the pages, Ymir was able to swipe one that she hoped had any important information in it. "Your father wrote that 'after swallowing another titan shifter, I thought that I already had the power of the Coordinate, but it turns out that Freida no longer had that power and was either passed on to someone else or that someone stole it. I don't know for sure but I will do everything in my power to find it.'"

After reading it, the two shifters exchanged looks.

"It's gone." Ymir muttered. "We have nothing to blackmail Zeke with."

While thinking about it, Eren was deep in thought, until a vision of something hit him.

"I GOT IT!" he exclaimed, hearing a soft squeal from the freckled woman.

"You better got something good for shouting like that or I'll beat the crap outta you, Eren." Ymir warns and Eren grinned at her. "Just say it, you're wasting time!"

"Well, for some reason I can see visions again. I mean the memories. It's not clear but I can hear voices. There was a man that was telling a child to come back home no matter what happens. Do you think it's my father telling Zeke that?"

"Shouldn't your memories be in Grisha's perspective and not a third person point of view?"

"I'm still getting a hang of trying to access these memories okay?"

Ymir sighed and meditated on his words. "Maybe. But how can we use it against him?"

"Leave that to me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Niles was holding off the mindless titans was much as he could.

He was relieved that the raining titans had stopped, otherwise it will be impossible. When he saw the sky was clear from titans, he smiled softly, silently celebrating the success of Pixis and the rest of the Garrisons on stopping the Cart Titan with the assault.

 _You really did it Pixis. Now it's my turn to finish the job._

"Men, we're going to KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THESE TITANS THAT ENTERED THE CITY!"

He shouts and showed no mercy in his every kill. He had to make sure that no titan will live to see another day.

* * *

On a rush to retrieve Ilse's notebook, Historia and the others running by foot. Thanks to the rumbling that the Beast Titan was causing, the horses were startled and ran. That's why they had to suffer running iike this

"His office is right inside that building!" Henning says.

Historia eyed the damage done to the city. They're going to need to do some serious rebuilding because of that. But she won't dwell in that matter, right now they need Ilse's notebook and figure out what Rico wanted to say.

They left Hannah to look after Rico at the hideout.

But while they were running, they were surprised with a bunch of aberrant titans gathered near Pixis' office. Henning, Ian and Hitch were quick to defend her majesty. They were aberrant titans of different sizes so the battle won't be easy.

"My queen, run to safety, we'll handle this!" Ian instructs and flew off with his 3DMG to kick some titan butt.

"Hitch." was all Henning said before following after Ian. Hitch nods and turns to HIstoria who scowled at her.

"I'm _not_ running."

"You're not. You're going to retrieve the notebook and save Trost." Hitch corrects the noble and Historia knew that these soldiers were ready to die for her anytime. She pulled herself together and nodded.

"Let's go." she says and ran around the battle. But she turned back one last time towards Ian and Henning. "You two better make it back to my side alive, you hear me?! That's an ORDER!" she shouts before proceeding to Pixis' office.

Ian beamed and mentally promised to be by her side alive. Henning did the same.

But while the two were running, Historia was blocked by an eight feet titan that was emitting smoke.

"C- Colossal Titan..." Historia muttered at the sight of the titan before her. Hitch pulled Historia back up and pushed the noble behind her.

"Go your majesty!" Hitch shouts, her voice breaking, her hands holding her swords trembling as well.

"But Hitch-!"

"I SAID GO!" Hitch screamed and Historia runs.

All that was left was the normal sized Colossal Titan facing Hitch.

 _How's this Annie? I'm able to face a titan by myself. You and Marlowe aren't the only cool ones around here. As a member of the Military Police, I have dignity just as you two do... I just wish that all those things I said I'd do with you will come true in the afterlife._

* * *

 **By the way, random question. How'd you like a new shipping experiment?  
Mikasa x Connie  
Erwin x Nanaba  
Eren x Ymir**

 **I'm still thinking for Levi. I don't want to go with the usual Hanji nor do I want to go with Hanji and Erwin. I want to try unpopular ships. So if you got ideas let me know.**


	34. Chapter XXIX: The Battle for Trost IV

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.  
Date Uploaded: **February 15, 2018- Thursday

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOCs.**

 **Scattershot98:** Haha not gonna tell you the full story but, for now what everyone knows is that Mina is their savior. And yeah, working on the Eren and Ymir moments because I will try to ship them here. Nile is doing his best yes. And Bertholdt? Well, we'll find out.

 **For any questions, confusions, you can ask me, no problem! Just drop a review or send a PM! Also, watch out for a Lessons with Hanji III soon to help you further understand the HVT (based from SNK) universe.**

 **Also, I posted a question for the shippings in this fic. Just check my bio for the link to an FB Page and scroll a bit to see the post. Help me out and vote some ships I suggested or suggest one yourself. Auright?**

 **Apologies for the action. Again, I tried. Read on!**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY NINE: THE BATTLE FOR TROST IV  
** The Beast Titan was now choking on the Armored Titan, attempting to break its head off its body and snatch up Reiner from the nape. The moment he gets rid of Reiner, the easier his mission will be.

The very few remaining Survey soldiers did the best they could to stop the Beast Titan. But they couldn't. The Beast Titan, without effort, would just sat them like flies. Annie on the other hand was crawling out of the wreckage where she fell. She clutched her side where it pained her the most. She felt her hand touched something warm from her side so she lifted her hand to see the red liquid dripping from her skin.

Wincing in pain, she crawled to a corner and leaned on the wall to see the wound. Lifting them hem of her hoodie, there weren't any shards or broken pieces stuck from her fall, she thought that it as the impact of falling on her side when she was shoved towards the building.

If she could regenerate, this would've been nothing but a scratch. But right now she doesn't know how long the effects of the anti-titan drug will last so she can't just wait around for it to lose effect. Reiner needs her help and so does the remaining Survey survivors.

She looked around her to see the mutilated Survey from the battle since earlier. She reached towards one of the Survey to strip some cloth to wrap around herself.

 **ROOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!**

That scream...! She as sure it as Reiner!

Her heart raced.

She wanted to help him but no matter what, a puny _human_ like her has nothing against the likes of the Beast Titan. She was no different than the humans he killed with his huge titan hands. With one swift movement she's gone.

 _Reiner..._

Even with the will to help humanity, the will to fight with them, the will to stop the attack, it wasn't enough.

She takes a deep breath and faced the battlefield once more. Armin taught her never to give up no matter what, the 104th squad taught her that no matter what happens, if they believe they can overcome it, then _they will_ overcome what comes their way. That's why... that's why... clenching her fists and looking up at the tall Beast Titan, she had to take risks to make a dent.

As long as she's known him... she can do this.

 **THUD! CRASH! CRASH!**

The Armored Titan was struggling to keep the Beast Titan's jaws off his nape. Thanks to the armor on his nape, he was safe, but with the Beast Titan's power, he won't last long and he knew that.

 _Annie, where the heck are you?!_

 _Eren... Ymir..._

Reiner can only hold this for so long. He wonders how long.

"SHADIS!" Erwin screamed in the bloody field. He couldn't find Shadis anywhere after the attempted help for the Armored Titan. There was no Survey left standing but Erwin. "Nanaba!"

The two team captains did not respond. Which leads to his conclusion that he really _was_ the only one left.

"Eren... where **THE DARNED HELL ARE YOU**?!" was his cry in agony of the results of the battle. The tragedy of losing everyone in this battle and the Armored Titan going down in a blink of an eye... it was their defeat indeed. And Eren, their supposed savior, was nowhere to be found. No one knows where he even was... until he heard a familiar roar.

Growling in anger, the Beast Titan received a full punch on its cheek, sending him meters from the Armored Titan.

Before him stood the Attack Titan, fresh smoke emitting from the recent transformation.

 **"Attack Titan."** the Beast Titan spoke, locking its eyes on Eren. **"About time you showed up."**

Eren couldn't speak in his titan form, neither was his aberrant titan form any taller than the Beast Titan. But he will tag-team with the Armored Titan in this battle. This time around, they will not let Erwin down.

Erwin was caught in surprise to see that Eren had finally arrived. Tears flowing from his eyes. The tears of sorrow he had earlier was now tears of joy.

"Go fight for humanity, Eren." he mumbled softly.

Roaring was the Attack Titan's only reply. It looked down on the Armored Titan and offered its hand to help the Armored Titan back on its feet, surprised by the deed, the Armored Titan accepted it and allowed the Attack Titan to help him back up. The two had a mental understanding in this battle; they will _take down the Beast Titan no matter what._

They earned a laugh from Zeke and internally. He didn't feel threatened at all. He was confident enough that Eren did not know a thing of how to even use the full potential of Eren's titan ability, which is why, even if they are a duo... they have _no_ chance against him.

 **"DIE!"**

* * *

Meanwhile, the Cart Titan was caught in surprise when there was a loud trotting from behind it. Looking back, it was surprised to see humanity's strongest along with the other Survey that was supposedly still stuck trying to rescue the missing Survey Zeke took.

When the Cart Titan saw them, it only meant that time was up, they gotta go!

The Cart Titan made a huge leap towards the walls, making a dent, then it began to scream, create sounds and wrecking the walls to create a distraction and eventually get away with what they're doing. But Levi, Mikasa and the others will not let the Cart Titan get away with it. Attacking their home while they're away... that's just cowardice!

Following Levi's lead, Mikasa, Connie and Jean went for the Cart Titan's head while Armin was left to lead the other Survey to fight the mass of titans around the walls.

They will NOT let any titan get away with this.

On the other hand, Zeke heard the unusual sounds that the Cart Titan was making on the other side of the walls... which meant as his cue to go.

 _I've wasted too much time..._ he thought.

He glared at the duo that was keeping him from doing anything and began to turn his back on them and run.

 _He's running!_ Eren thought and pointed at the Beast Titan. The Armored Titan got his message and hurried after the Beast Titan, making a jump and aimed to grab both the Beast Titan's legs to keep it from running.

While Eren, well, he will beat the crap out of the Beast Titan. Or so he thought.

The Beast Titan was headed for Dot Pixis' office. To which Reiner and Eren saw the glimpse of Historia run inside it. Both shifters' eyes widened at the sight of the queen without her guards. The Beast Titan _KNOWS_ and he's after Historia on PURPOSE!

 _HISTORIA!_ The two thought together.

Reiner hardened his grip on the Beast Titan's legs, if he can crush his bones at some point that would be great. Here's to hoping!

 **"Even with you two against me, I cannot be stopped."** The Beast Titan mocked, kicking the Armored Titan effortlessly and using Eren's weight to throw him to the side as he began his dash towards the young queen.

The Armored Titan roared, hurrying up to chase him. Even if he knows his titan form will not make it, he still hopes. He hopes he'll make it in time!

 **"HISTORIA!"** another titan yelled. It wasn't from the Beast Titan that's for sure.

Eren and Reiner eyed the Dancing Titan who arrived at lightning speed, landing on the Beast Titan's head, its huge mouth biting down on the Beast Titan's face while its feet around its neck and its hands trying to rip the Beast Titan's pretty face off.

The Beast Titan was running out of balance as he lost his sight to see. This time he was really _angry_. He grabbed and squeezed at the hold of the Dancing Titan attempting to rip his head off. He will NOT be defeated with the likes of this stranger! Reiner and Eren shook their heads of the shock and ran to aid the Dancing Titan. This is their chance! Three on one!

Historia who was near the scene was caught in surprise at how _close_ she was to being killed by the Beast Titan!

"Y- Ymir..." she muttered under her breath as she gazed on the Dancing Titan who came to her rescue. And to her surprise, the Armored and Attack Titan working together against the Beast Titan.

A smile began to form in her lips. it's been quite some time since she last saw her friend... she's glad that somehow, in the time they haven't seen each other, she's working with the other shifters... that's why, she should do her job and find that darned notebook and figure out what Zeke wants.

She entered the office and it was the regret of the three shifters to let her in.

They should've stopped her.

Because the decision to trust her and let her do what she wants, is what they regretted that very moment.

An explosion occurred within the office, the debris from the explosion flew in all directions and the sound from the loud 'boom' caught the FULL ATTENTION of the three shifters, Zeke wasn't one of them.

"NO!"

 **"HISTORIA!"**

They couldn't say if she were still alive or... or not, but this triggered a full burst of anger from all THREE SHIFTERS who glared at the laughing Beast Titan. His laugh echoed in their heads that fueled their rage all the more.

It was part of his plan. All along he was leading them there.

 **"You DARNED TITAN! I WILL KILL YOU!"** since the Dancing Titan was the only one who could speak, she expressed that rage through speech and continued to bite down on him.

The Beast Titan however forced the Dancing Titan off his head and threw her towards a random direction. If he thinks it would be that easy then he's wrong. The Dancing Titan was clinging onto his fur so tightly that she was able to swing back to him. The Armored Titan on the other hand began to send a barrage of kicks and punches at him. Without hesitation and without mercy.

The sounds that the Cart Titan was making continued to ring in Zeke's ears. Of course he knew time was up, but handling all three of them was getting too much to handle.

He glared at them for a moment until he saw the Colossal Titan arose from the street nearby. A smirk now forming in his lips.

 _Bertholdt!_

 _The Colossal Titan!_

Both Eren and Reiner thought. But what they want to know now, is WHAT SIDE HE'S GOING TO TAKE.

The Colossal Titan did not dwell in staring at the Attack Titan or the Armored Titan but they all saw the relief in his face when he did not see Annie in the battlefield. (Or so he thought). He charged towards Reiner, sending him away from the Beast Titan.

 _Bertholdt, that traitor!_ Eren thought as he attempted to touch the Colossal Titan. But the smoke and the heat was going to melt him.

The Colossal Titan attempted to hit Eren as well but to everyone's surprise, even the Beast Titan was surprised, the Dancing Titan began to jump on the Attack Titan and started to bite on him instead.

 _The heck YMIR!_ Eren thought as he struggled to get the Dancing Titan off him.

The Beast Titan didn't know what was going on, but it was his chance to scram!

 _Snap out of it darn it!_

If there's a reason that Ymir will turn her back on humanity, there's NONE. Absolutely NONE. It HAS to be _HIM_. Eren believes so. That's why... he needs to do something, otherwise Ymir will blame herself for this.

The Beast Titan was escaping!

He was now running towards the walls to regroup with the Cart Titan but little Annie stood in his way, standing on top of the roof, blood freshly dripping all over her two arms, the end of her pants ripped, her boots were gone, her Survey uniform tattered. Blood also dripping at the side of her head because of the injury in her temple. But not like it bothered her.

She was harmless. He knew that so he ignored her and continued to run for the walls. Until he was caught in surprise to see the Survey on the other side waiting for him.

His eyes widened at the sight of an angry but pokerfaced Levi Ackerman who jumped to his face and began a million cuts to his face that blinded him. Mikasa Ackerman, a fellow monster was right behind him, also sending him strikes that he could not deflect even with his huge physique.

"He's blinded! TAKE HIM DOWN!" Armin ordered when he saw that his plan worked.

Zeke couldn't tell what happened to the Cart Titan or its shifter, but heck HE NEEDED TO GET OUT OF THERE! He growled and did what he knew was the only way to do it. To go berserk.

Randomly swinging his arms, he knew he was breaking the walls, so it means exit is _that way_ and he could feel whenever he hits a soldier, because he could hear screams and feel their blood splatter. It felt good to at least spill more blood on his escape.

The Cart Titan who was stuck on a leash of dozens of wires strapped around it saw that the Beast Titan was in need of assistance. So with all its strength, it needed to break free and help. What better help can it give when it needed help itself?

"Victory is OURS!" Hanji exclaimed as she personally led a group of Survey towards the Beast Titan to begin their dissecting and cutting it to pieces to get the shifter out.

Unfortunately, the Dancing Titan came to aid the Beast Titan, jumping over its head and staying in its shoulder to protect the Beast Titan from upcoming attacks. The panic from seeing the Dancing Titan defend him caused a bit of confusion to the majority. And the worse part was that it was buying enough time for the Beast Titan to heal its eyes again.

And this time out of pure rage to these pesky humans who doesn't know how to give up, he began to squash whoever gets in his way. This time not for fun. But intentionally to WIPE THEM OUT.

"Armin look out!" Connie shouted.

Armin dodged in time but no matter what, the foot was too _big_. There was no way for him to dodge in time.

Annie heard Armin's name and hurried to join the mess. Her eyes teared up seeing that half his body was crushed flat by the Beast Titan. Her heart ached, the kind of pain that she wasn't sure she could endure. She's been tortured by these humans before but she never broke... until now.

" **ARMIIIIIIIIIIN!** " she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The Beast Titan took a while to see the small sparks emitting from the small blonde. He will not wait long enough to find out what happens next and stretched his hand to get her little body in his palm.

"H- He took Annie!" Connie exclaimed when he saw it.

"Darn that kid." Levi muttered. "We need to get her back! Mikasa, look for that Jaeger brat. Jean, Connie, you're with me."

Mikasa nodded and hurried into the walls. Jean and Connie followed Levi. With their 3DM Gear, they can fly up to reach the Beast Titan's face. The sparks from his palm slowly faded and flood begin to flow out of his fist. The fist where they believed Annie was.

"LET OUR COMRADE GO!"

Attempting to rescue her, the three were attacked by the Dancing Titan who was still on the Beast Titan's shoulder. Levi was able to dodge but saw in the peripheral of his eyes that Hanji was struggling to keep the Cart Titan in leash. He only had _one_ chance to save Annie and if he fails, he needs to retreat.

One chance. That was all he had.

Swinging back to the Beast Titan's fist, he made sure to break his whole hand and cut it off with one swift strike. But fatefully, Levi's blades broke in half the moment it was halfway in cutting the Beast Titan's hand off. It was only a matter of time for the furry titan to retaliate so he retreated, making sure to use the remains of his blade to leave wounds throughout the Beast Titan's body before his full retreat.

The Beast Titan took his chance to run while everyone was distracted.

Levi hurried to cut the nape of the Cart Titan when he returned to Hanji's side, but just his luck, he ran out of blades. The Cart Titan broke free of the least, also attempting to escape but failed to do so when the Armored Titan arrived to drop its jaws on the nape of the Cart Titan, swallowing on titan flesh and revealing the female shifter inside.

The Attack Titan was right behind him along with the Colossal Titan.

They searched for the Beast Titan who was nowhere to be found.


	35. AN

**To everyone who is waiting for updates, give me a few more weeks to rewrite a new outline.  
After this arc, the previous outline I did was scratched and it's hard for me to write a fic without that guide.  
Until then, I hope you be patient with me.**

 **This fic will not be abandoned!**

 **Also, thank you scattershot (thank you for reminding me to update this fic) and Ultimate boredom (glad to hear from you again *smiles*) for your reviews!  
I'll be sure to update this soon.**

 **Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
